A veces no es suficiente solo amar
by Momoyo20
Summary: Golpeo el asfalto con el puño y se puso en pie de nuevo, apretaba su mandíbula -¡Michiru!-Grito con todo lo que pudo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es un nuevo Fic que ya llebaba un rato en mi cabeza pero pus no había encontrado que personajes serían los mas indicados para llevar la historia hasta que recorde a estas dos chicas, espero que esto sea de su agrado y pus que me hechen porras pa que no lo deje ahi avandonado jaja**

**Bueno que lo disfruten y pus tratare de que este se vaya poniendo interesanton **

**"A veces no es suficiente solo amar"**

Solo Una Niña Rica Del Montón

El clima era perfecto, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo de California, Haruka conducía hacia la USC o le encantaba que el aire golpeara su rostro mientras conducía, ya había acabado su turno en el trabajo en esos momentos se dirigía con rumbo a una cafetería cerca del campus, el profesor Taylor los había citado en el lugar a todo el equipo.

¿Qué equipo se preguntaran?, una de las aficiones de Haruka era el cine, y eso era lo que estudiaba en la universidad, era su segundo año en la carrereara, era buena, demasiado, por esa razón su equipo tenia la responsabilidad de representar a su escuela en el siguiente festival de largo y cortometraje que se llevaría acabo en Canadá, en su primer año también había participado en dicho festival, pero fue solo representación de su equipo, habían ganado el premio a mejor fotografía e historia original, los ganadores de cada categoría tenían como premio medias becas o becas completas a ciertas universidades, ese año Haruka había ganado media beca a una universidad en Londres, moría de ganas por ir, pero el destino juega demasiado con nosotros y por razones de fuerza mayor ese deseo no se cumplió, pero ahí estaba nuevamente con la frente en alto intentando ganar una vez más, no solo en dos categorías como la vez anterior si no en todas, preparaba su mejor trabajo cinematográfico y tal vez el ultimo, pero sabía que iban con cierto atraso, pues desde el comienzo del concurso no tenían a sus camarógrafo como en el concurso pasado, y Haruka no se había molestado mucho en buscarle un reemplazo…

En la cafetería sus compañeros ya se encontraban esperando a los restantes miembros, Haruka hecho un vistazo por el lugar, el profesor Taylor un hombre de 33 años se encontraba charlando en la barra con una mujer, su mejor amigo Samuel o Sam como todos le decían era el editor, maquillistas, vestuario, iluminación, audio, etc, etc, solo faltaban una par de chicos más, en total eran 25, el equipo original era de ocho personas pero este proyecto demandaba mas manos y la mayoría del salón apoyaba el trabajo y a pesar de ese mar de gente, no había quien se encargara explícitamente de filmar, todos se rolaban esta tarea cosa que podía percibirse una vez ya viendo las cintas…

-Hola-Saludo Sam al acercarse a Haruka

-¿Qué hay?-Saludo Haruka mirando quienes eran los que faltaban pues todos estaban repartidos por el local

-Te juro que no lo se-Se excuso este de inmediato

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?-Pregunto la chica desviando su mirada directamente a la del chico

-Nada-

-¿Nada de que?, tu sabes para qué nos quiere Taylor verdad?

-Bueno yo…-

-Ok, ya estamos todos?-El profesor Taylor se acerco a la mesa mas llena y todos comenzaron a acercarse alrededor de esta

-Bien chicos, debo disculparme por citarlos aquí, pues están perdiendo un buen día de grabación pero era muy importante que vinieran, bueno, como saben ya llevamos 3 meses en filiación y la primera entrega por parte de Sam se hizo la semana pasada, con agrado observo que el trabajo de todos es impresionante, muy profesional-Todos los presentes se miraron con orgullo, Haruka que se encontraba a unos pasos espaldas del profesor no puedo evitar sonreír al escuchar la buena critica

-Pero-Continuo Taylor-Hay un problema, que nos acareara un retrazo muy fuerte, decidí que tiene que repetirse todo lo que ya se filmo-

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron todos en general

-Pero por que?-

-Esta loco?-

-Esta enfermo?-Dijo Haruka acercándose a donde estaba el docente pero Sam coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Haruka

-Escúchalo-Pidió el chico

-Son tres meses de trabajo-

-Dijo que estaba bien-

Taylor levanto las manos invitándolos a guardar orden

-Por favor escuchen-Pidió y poco a poco todas las replicas callaron

-Se que es abrupto lo que les he dicho, pero hay que hacerlo-

-Por que?-Pregunto Haruka, el hombre siquiera volteo a ver al dueño de la pregunta

-El trabajo es decadente en su fotografía-

-¿Qué?-Reclamo

-¿Cuántas personas han filmado en estos tres meses?, cinco, seis, se nota ese cambio tras la cámara, para un ojo inexperto no se notaría la diferencia, pero no olviden que ojos demasiado escrupulosos serán los que verán esta cinta que no debe recordarles representa a la universidad, por eso no dejare que un trabajo menor a excelente salga a presentarcer al festival-

-¿Entonces va a designar a alguno de nosotros?-Pregunto uno de los presentes

-No Carson, como dije nada menor a la excelencia, así que les presento a su nueva compañera y encargada de fotografía en este proyecto, pasa por favor-

El docente dio media vuelta y con el brazo pido a alguien que se acercara, se escucho el ruido de arrastrar algo contra el suelo, todas las miradas se dirigieron al lugar donde el sonido provenía, de la barra una chica descendía de un banco, su cabellos aguamarina volaron levemente al bajar de un pequeño salto de su asiento, su piel blanca como la espuma dio un pequeño resplandor a causa de la luz que le golpeo el rostro, su vestido azul claro se ajusto lentamente sobre su cuerpo, camino con lentitud paso frente a Haruka y Sam

-Ella es Michiru Kaio, viene de Londres con muy buenas recomendaciones espero que ustedes la integren rápidamente al equipo, créanme cuando les digo que esta chica es excelente-

Aun dudosos los chicos comenzaron a acercarse a Michiru quien los saludaba efusivamente

Por otro lado el docente sintió la mirada penetrante de Haruka sobre sus hombros

-¿Qué significa esto?-

-Vengan chicos-El profesor Taylor los guió a una mesa, Haruka no podía apartar los ojos del docente, hervía de enfado, Sam sabía el enfado de su acompañante así que permaneció en silencio, cualquier cosa que dijera solo empeoraría el enfado

-¿Qué significa esto?-Pregunto de nuevo

-Ya lo sabes-Respondió el hombre con voz dura-Te di tiempo para buscar un reemplazo, alguien que se encargara de la fotografía en este proyecto, pero parece que no te intereso-

-Eso no es verdad-

-¿A no?-

-No-Sentencio –Claro que he buscado un reemplazo-

-Haruka llevas más de tres mese no puedo darte más tiempo-

-¿Darme?-Haruka miro con desconcierto al hombre-¿Esto tiene que ser cosa del decano verdad?-

-Bueno-Respondió Taylor

-Lo sabía-

-Oye, deja que te lo explique-Pidió Sam

-¿Tu sabías de esto?-Le reprocho a su amigo

-Pues… si,-Respondió intimidado

Por un momento Haruka volcó toda su atención y furia sobre le pobre Sam que se encogía en su asiento a cada pregunta

-¿Desde cuando?-

-Un par de días-

-¿Días?-

-Ok dos semanas-

-¡¿Dos?!... –Haruka paso su mano sobre su rostro tapándose la boca refrenándose a ella misma de decir más de la cuenta-Y…¿Cuando pensabas decirme sobre este…asunto?-

-Yo le pedía que no te dijera nada-

-Y por que se lo dijiste a el y no a mi-

-Por que yo no me pongo como toro bufando-El comentario de Sam le otorgo más miradas de furia por parte de Haruka, Sam levanto las manos frente a el insinuando que guardaría silencio

-Sabía que te enfadarías y que no lo aceptarías-

-Pues tiene razón estoy enfadado y no lo acepto-

-Pero debes hacerlo-

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto en voz grave-¿De que privilegios goza esa niña?- Sin mirar Haruka señalo el lugar donde todos se reunían alrededor de Michiru

-Su padre conoce al gobernador que como sabes es hermano del decano así que…-

-Entonces debo aceptar a una niña caprichosa que quiere estudiar cine solo por hobby, y no solo eso, si no que debemos integrarla a nuestro equipo, en nuestro proyecto, un proyecto que nos a llevado más de 4 meses que aprobaran, y ahora que ya estamos filmando, llega esta niña para que lo eche todo a la basura-

-Haruka créeme que ya todo eso lo se, se lo que todos han hecho para este proyecto, y lamento, pero no puedo oponerme, el decano fue directo conmigo al respecto, nos ampliara los fondos-

-Así que es un soborno, mas fondo para que dejemos a la niña jugar a ser fotógrafa-

-No va hacer así-

-¿Entonces como será?, sabes siquiera que tan mala es?-

-No lo es-Intervino Sam, Haruka giro el rostro a mirarlo este se refugio tras un vaso del cual bebió el contenido

-Mira, tenía pensado que viéramos que tanto podíamos manipularla dependiendo de sus habilidades, pero bueno Sam tiene razón, es buena, tiene excelentes referencias de su colegio en Londres, también experiencia ya a participado en festivales de cine y con algunos premios, no son la gran cosa pero no creo que tengamos problemas, es más pienso que será de ayuda-

El profesor Taylor parecía optimista con el asunto, pero no lograba que Haruka pensara igual, medito un momento sus palabras y su mirada se desvió a donde la chica, demasiado simple, gracias a ella tendrían los fondos que tanto pedían, pero también estarían con el tiempo encima y eso es lo que menos tenía…

-Si es de ayuda o no, yo lo decidiré-


	2. Chapter 2

Estrés

-Vamos Haruka no es tan malo, además no nos hará daño una mano extra-Dijo Sam tratando de animar el ambiente

-Haruka disculpa pero no puedo hacer nada-

-El decano no me va a atar de manos, si no sirve…

-No puedes sacarla del equipo-Interrumpió Sam

-Ya capte eso tarado-Se burlo –No la voy a sacar simplemente la reemplazare con alguien más, quien sea-

-No habrá necesidad-

-Como dije eso yo lo decidiré, el decano puede cambiar a todo el equipo pero yo sigo dirigiendo el proyecto-

-Bueno, si ya estas conforme-Finalizo el docente

-Nunca dije que lo estuviera-Reprocho

-Como sea,-Dijo agitando la mano para restarle importancia al comentario-Te la presentare en persona-El hombre se puso de pie invitando a los chicos a hacerlo.

Se acercaron al ya disminuido circulo de chicos que rodeaban a Michiru

-Michiru-Llamo a la joven que reía de algún comentario hecho en la mesa

La chica dirigió la mirada a quien la llamaba, Taylor la invito a su lado, la chica se puso de pie y camino hacia el hombre

-Permíteme presentarte- El profesor Taylor miro su espalda encontrándose inmediatamente a Sam y un par de paso detrás de este se encontraba Haruka

-Bueno a Sam ya lo conoces-

-Hola-Saludo el chico agitando el brazo

-Vamos Haruka-Invito el hombre, aun con recelo la chica se acerco-Por fin-Haciéndose aun lado Sam le dejo el camino libre-Haruka Tenho Michiru Kaio, Michiru Haruka es quien dirige el proyecto-

-Todo un gusto-Michiru extendió su mano en espera de que esta fuera tomada, con una mirada de fastidio y desinterés estrecho la mano de Michiru, en cuanto entro en contacto con la suya, tuvo la extraña sensación de acariciar terciopelo

-Ah…si-Respondió por reflejo al saludo

-No he tenido oportunidad de ver tu trabajo pasado pero todos me hablan maravillas de su calidad-Comento Michiru

-Lo es, y espero superar esa calidad en este nuevo proyecto-

-Colaborare en todo lo posible-

-Como sea-Respondió secamente, Michiru sintió la hostilidad pero no comento nada

-Tu llegada nos a tomado por sorpresa a todos, aun más el anuncio de que volveremos a filmar estos últimos tres meses aprovechando que ya tenemos a nuestra fotógrafa-Dijo Haruka con un sarcasmo muy marcado

-Sam te pondrá al tanto de todo, el te entregara los guiones y la bitácora de locaciones, tendrás toda esta semana y creo algunos días más para ponerte al corriente con todos-

-Cuando nos reuniremos?-Haruka miro sin comprender, Michiru hizo un movimiento con los dedos índice de cada mano señalándose a ella misma y a Haruka-Tu y yo-

-Lo siento, no por el momento, no creo tener tiempo para responder preguntitas como esta, hay que sacar permisos, reacondicionar áreas y eso toma tiempo, como dije Sam te pondrá al tanto, mañana tendremos llamado a la hora programada, dividiremos actividades, así que les sugiero paciencia, serenidad y ganas, las mismas que hemos tenido hasta ahora-Michiru no se había percatado pero todos escuchaban atentamente a Haruka- Ahora si me disculpan, me retiro, este creo será el ultimo día que podré "descansar" seria buena idea que todos hicieran lo mismo-

Dio media vuelta y salio del lugar, Michiru miro con asombro la hostilidad y despotismo con el que la rubia se había marchado

-Bueno, si quieres…-Dijo Sam como tratando de opacar la actitud de Haruka-Te comienzo a explicar?-Rió tontamente e invito a Michiru a tomar asiento en una mesa un tanto apartada donde, Michiru tomo asiento mientras Sam parecía buscar algo, cuando acompaño a Michiru en la mesa llevaba una laptop

-Hasta ahora hemos filmado la mayoría de las escenas dentro del campus, así que eso es lo mas sencillo pues tenemos acceso a cualquier zona, creo que empezaremos ahí, las locaciones exteriores ya son los que veremos después, pues tenemos que pedir permisos y esas cosas, solo nos dan autorización ciertas zonas y horarios, dependiendo a los horarios que nos den pues serán los horarios en los que filmaremos-Sam le mostraba fragmentos de la filiación en las locaciones exteriores

-Será un milagro si Haruka consigue que nos autoricen a filmar en los mismos horarios-

-¿Qué tan difícil es es?-Pregunto Michiru

-Bromeas verdad?-Pregunto Sam, al mirar que Michiru lo decía enserio dijo-Estamos en California sabes cuantas filmaciones diarias se llevan acabo, son permisos que deben pedirse con meses de anticipación, Haruka tendrá que voltear a media ciudad de cabeza si quiere conseguir los permisos a tiempo, pero creo que tendremos que seguir con la bitácora hasta que ya teníamos programada y adaptarnos a lo que nos den-Comento sin ánimos

-Yo creo que a partir de mañana te enseñare las locaciones, tendrás que estar al pendiente a todos los horarios el clima aquí puede ser bueno a una ora pero a la siguiente cambia las perspectivas-Advirtió mientras abría y cerraba documentos en la lap

-Pero bueno, no creo que tengas algún problema con eso o si-

-No es la primera vez que lo hago-

-No, si ya se-Se apresuro a decir Sam pensando que su comentario había ofendido a la chica-Ya he visto tu trabajo y es muy bueno yo se que esto debe ser pan comido para ti, e solo…-

-Tranquilo se que no lo dijiste para ofender, trabajaremos como la situación se valla presentando no te preocupes sabré adaptarme-

-Ok, mira por ejemplo…-

Por su parte Haruka rabiaba a mas no poder se había detenido un par de calles adelante salio del auto y comenzó a caminar en círculos sobre la banqueta, respiraba trabajosamente manteniendo los puños apretados, intentaba tranquilizarse, su cuello ya comenzaba a sentir los dolores a causa de la tensión que se estaba provocando, respirando profundamente intento aclarar su mente, mientras la gente pasaba tratando de esquivarla, el calor y la multitud parecía solo agravar su estado pero no quería manejar en ese estado, así que solo buscaba tranquilizarse un poco para poder ir a un lugar mas tranquilo.

Quince minutos después había conseguido volver a conducir, se detuvo bajo u n árbol cerca de un parque, la gente se encontraba un tanto lejos de donde estaba así que la sombra y la escasa multitud lo relajaron, frotándose el cuello y cerrando los ojos disfruto de la brisa, finalmente pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

-Uf-Resoplo-Puta madre-Dijo en voz muy baja, ya estaba relajado, odiaba tener el PH (Pinché Histeria) tan sensible, con la cabeza mas despejada saco su teléfono celular y marco

-Bueno Gary, hola que tal soy Haruka… si, bien ya sabes con el trabajo y la escuela… gracias, oye mira tengo un problema no se si puedas ayudarme, si es la filiación quería saber si pudo, si ya se que tengo… es que fue de improviso, entonces no hay chance, si, si en cuanto haya un horario libre avísame gracias, si cuídate igual, si cuando quieras ya sabes estamos en contacto y gracias.-Colgó y golpeteo el volante hizo otras dos llamadas y lo mismo, a cada nuevo golpeteo al volante estos eran aun más fuertes el estrés volvía pero Haruka intentaba por todos los medios controlarse

-Si como estas, de nada siempre que haya algún equipo yo te llamare no te preocupes, mira te hablo por que necesito volver a filmar en tu local se que es de improvisto pero si me urge algo, si se puede, cuando, no, no a la hora que tu puedas, dos horas si dos horas esta perfecto, tu no te apures, me estas sacando de un problema, mira el dueño ni se dará cuenta que estuvimos ahí, tu tranquilo, es mas paso en un rato si quieres, ok te veo en veinte minutos-Aun mantenía la conversación mientras encendía el auto y se apresuraba a su destino


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, hey, como tan chamacos, ak de nuevo con otro capitulo, ando tratando de actualizar con un capitulo de mas para uqe si me atraso pus minomo ya ttenga con que entretenerlos mientras me desbloqueo, jaja, este proyecto la neta me gusta mas que el resto de los que he hecho y tratare de hecharle las ganas del mundo gracias por su reviews que poquitos pero satisfactorios, jajaja, como sea los dejo cone el tercer capitulo disfrutenlo a y no se olviden diganme que tal les va pareciendo....

Comprometerse no es solo una palabra

El día aun no acababa, Michiru se había quedado con Sam y otros miembros del equipo en la cafetería examinando lo que ya habían grabado, indicando algunos puntos de interés para ella, los trucos que habían utilizado y los problemas en ciertas zonas, Carson que había participado en la fotografía de la cinta le platicaba lo difícil que había sido filmar cerca de la costa pues el reflejo dañaba mucho la imagen, comento los arreglos que tuvieron que hacer mientras filmaban, Michiru daba su punto de vista y comentaba los que podrían hacer para volver a filmar, por otro lado Sam atendía una llamada.

-Ok-Decía por el aparato

-Si yo me encargo…donde andas, a si, no ya se fueron, si quieres los…, a ok, si, nos vemos mañana, calma yo se lo pido a Carson-

-¿Qué me vas a pedir?-Pregunto Carson quien alcanzo a escuchar su nombre

-Que lleves a Michiru a la boutique para que se "familiarice" con el lugar-Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos

-Haruka consiguió tres horas para filmar mañana mismo-

-No juegues, tardamos meses para que el tipo nos diera chancee-

-Si pero al parecer salio a Nueva Cork hace unos días pero regresa mañana, que Haruka te explique mejor, sigue en la boutique, pero creo que no tarda en moverse así que-

-Ok-Dijo Carson y se pudo de pie –Bueno, creo que hoy debutas si gloria Michiru-Invito a Michiru a seguirlo, la chica se puso igualmente de pie y ambos salieron del lugar, abordaron un auto y partieron con rumbo a la boutique

Tardaron un poco en llegar, siendo fin de semana las calles aledañas al lugar estaban casi vacías, pero mañana sería todo lo contrario, eso fue lo que Carson decía a Michiru mientras estacionaba su auto fuera de la Boutique.

Un edificio de grandes ventanas donde podía verse con claridad el interior y toda la ropa que se vendía en el lugar, eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde.

Por su lado Haruka charlaba con un el gerente en turno Oliver, había conocido a Oliver en la tienda hacia un poco más de un año, dado que a este le gustaba comprar aparatos electrónicos de buena calidad y bajo costo Haruka lo había convertido en un cliente frecuente en su trabajo, Oliver había prometido cerrar la tienda por tres horas cuando el gerente del primer turno se retirara, el dueño llegaría del aeropuerto alrededor de las seis de la tarde por lo cual tenían que terminar levantar y llevarse el equipo a esa hora, Haruka escucho aun auto estacionarse, miro a través de las ventanas y se encontró a Carson abriéndole la puerta de entrada a Michiru.

Por un momento el reflejo de la luz que los golpeaba en la espalda le impidió ver bien a los dos pero sabía quienes eran, de repente el enojo volvió, no podía evitar no sentirlo, pues esa chica había venido a tratar de sustituir algo tan importante, algo insustituible, pero esa chica no sabía nada de aquello, sabía que no era culpable de nada, solo de ser una niña con recursos y palancas, Haruka miro como ingresaban mientras trataba de controlarse, una brisa entro detrás de ellos moviendo el cabello de la chica, la luz proyecto un fascinante brillo a su figura delineando aun mas su cuerpo

-Pero que belleza-Dijo Oliver a espaldas de Haruka, Haruka no pudo desmentir aquello pero era demasiado su enfado por esa chica que no la veía tan atractiva como el resto, hasta el mismo Carson parecía enlelado con ella, suspirando Haruka se acerco a ellos

-Carson-Llamo

-A si te alcanzamos-Dijo este

-Si solo los estaba esperando, te explico rápido-Comento Haruka mientras avanzaba lejos de ellos Carson entendió que debía seguirlo –Ahora vuelvo-Le dijo a Michiru quien solo los miro alejarse notando que Haruka seguía molesto y esquivo con ella

-Filmaremos desde las tres a las seis y solo mañana tenemos el chancee-

-Si ya me lo había explicado Sam-

-Ok ahora voy con Turner para hablar con el decano mañana vamos a necesitar el doble de equipo-Carson miro sin entender del todo

-Tenemos que filmar todas las escenas que llevábamos y si es posible las que faltan-

-¡¿Qué?!, pero si son como…-

-Siete, si ya se pero tenemos el tiempo encima, necesito que ubiques todo como ya habíamos hecho, ya llame a Gloria y Jenny, en cuanto encuentre a Julián te lo mando, quiero que ubiquen todo el quipo, ya saben como, Sam les va mandar el orden de filiación, debemos seguir con ese horario, quiero que sepan que tanta luz entra en cada esquina a cada minuto que trascurra-

-Calma, ya sabemos nuestra chamba-

-Bueno, te lo encargo, hazlo bien y pues haber como trabaja la niña-

-Es genial-Carson miro hacia Michiru que veía las prendas, Haruka lo miro duramente a Carson ante el calificativo –Bueno yo solo-

-Deja de verle las nalgas y trabaja con ella ok-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había sido pesado organizar todo de un día para otro pero lo habían logrado, el decano estaba muy emocionado de que se comenzara a filmar tan rápido y accedió a rentar dos equipos extra mas de todo lo que se necesitara, eran casi ya las tres de la tarde, todos esperaban unas calles atrás con las camionetas listas para entrar en el lugar.

-Parece que vamos a robar un banco-Bromeaban los chicos mientras esperaban

-Si y lo vamos a filmar para subirlo a You tobe-Comento una chica provocando la risa de los demás

Haruka miraba continuamente su reloj, aun faltaban algunos chicos por venir entre ellos Michiru

-No te estreses todavía-Dijo Sam a Haruka al ver que se frotaba constantemente el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, señal de que comenzaba a exasperarse

-No debe tardar ok, todavía faltan como cinco chicos-

-Les dije a todos aquí a las dos de la tarde son casi las tres-

-En ese caso no debiste decirles que íbamos a empezar a partir de las tres así créeme que van a llegar exacto a las tres-Después de dicho eso, un auto se estaciono en la acera frente a ellos y de este salieron los cinco chicos faltantes

-Ya llegamos-Anuncio uno de ellos haciendo una inclinación al resto y comenzando a saludar

-Ahora solo hace falta la fotógrafa-

-No debe tardar-

-Mas le vale-En ese momento el celular de Haruka comenzó a sonar, contesto la llamada

-Si ya estamos… si ya lo vi, ahorita te caemos-

-Ya es hora, muévanse chicos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En cuanto pisaron el local comenzaron a colocar todo en donde ya tenían indicado, abarcarían casi toda la tienda es su totalidad, todo debía estar listo en minutos en lugar de horas, Haruka dejo de preocuparse por la no llegada de Michiru y se enfoco en guiar y ayudar a montar el equipo, pasados casi cuarenta minutos estaba todo listo, las cámaras luces y los actores estaban preparados para empezar, debían filmar siete escenas en menos de dos horas.

-No quita eso que estorba-Pedía Haruka a uno de los chicos

-¿Dónde lo pongo?-

-Donde sea en tu cabeza no me importa pero quítalo de ahí-

-Que tal ya están listas chicas-Haruka pregunto a tres chicos quienes eran las actrices

-Para ti siempre-Respondió una

-Ok pues a sus lugares chicas-

-Todos, vamos a comenzar los quiero en sus lugares ya-Grito Haruka para llamar a todos al orden, se acerco a Sam y tomaba la pantalla de manos de otro chico.

-Este Haruka?-Llamo Sam

-¿Listo?-Pregunto

-Si yo si solo que…-

-Deacuerdo a su lugar todos-

-Es que hay un problema-Dijo Sam

-¿Qué problema?, Kaiho cuando quieras-Grito llamando a la peli verde

-Que aun no llega Michiru-Dijo Sam en voz baja pero los mas cercanos escucharon

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!-Grito Haruka-Todos voltearon a mirar el escándalo-¿Cómo que no, donde chingados esta?-

-Ya viene para acá al parecer esta atorada en el tráfico-

-Pues localízala la quiero aquí hace media hora-

-Es que…-

-Me vale llámala-Dijo empujándolo aun lado-Seguimos, Carson tu ocupa el lugar de la escuincla, todos listos-

-Creo que mejor te esperas-Un chica se acerco a Haruka la tomo por los hombros para hacerla girar hacia la entrada, por las ventanas Haruka pudo ver al Profesor Turnes bajar de su auto, y con el iba

-No puede ser-El decano Jackson-No esta pasando esto-Dijo mientras avanzaba donde los hombres, entrego audífonos y la pantalla a la chica que le había dando el aviso

-Decano, profesor, ¿que hacen aquí?-Pregunto mientras estrechaba la mano de uno después del otro

-A que horrible trafico-Se quejo el decano-Queríamos ver el primer día de filiación, y claro que estén haciendo buen uso del equipo-

-Eso siempre Señor Jackson-Rió Haruka

-Si ya lo veo, los hombres comenzaron a caminar llevando consigo la miradas de todos

-Estábamos apunto de comenzar-Anuncio Haruka

-A, por nosotros no se detengan por favor quiero ver esto-De este lado por favor

Tomando una vez los audífonos y la pantalla Haruka intento no arrancarse la oreja acusa del estrés que ya comenzaba a acumularse

-Listos?-Pregunto, miro a su alrededor y recibió señales afirmativas de todos –Ok, acción-

El decano y el profesor Turner se encontraban a espaldas de Haruka, al frente de las cámaras una de las chicas fingía acomodar las prendas mientras que otra cargando un par de vestidos se le acercaba

-Y bueno me vas a contar o no?-Preguntaba la recién llegada

-Ya te dije que no-

Todo iba bien todos hacían su trabajo y nadie hacia ningún sonido, eran escenas de una solo toma y no debían perder tiempo en repetir por que alguien hablaba más alto de lo permitido

-Un momento-Dijo el Decano, Haruka casi se muerde la lengua al evitar grítale al sujeto, tragándose su coraje giro a ver que sucedía

-¿Qué sucede señor?-Pregunto con voz forzada

-Donde esta Michiru?, no es ella la que se iba a encargar de la cámara y no este chico-Dio refiriéndose a Carson quien lo miro con enfado

-Si ese era el plan señor pero aun no ha llegado y pues ya estamos listos, ella se incorporara en cuanto llegue-

-Pues no me parece-Dijo

-¿Cómo?-

-Si que no me parece, vamos solo esta un poco retrazada, debe ser por el trafico, espérenla y comiencen cuando ella haya llegado-Todos supieron que no era una sugerencia y nadie escondió su inconformidad pero sabían que no podían hacer nada mas que esperar a la chica, algunos bufaron otros simplemente se dieron media vuelta para hablar en voz baja con los más cercanos a ellos y Haruka

-Ok, la esperaremos, si me disculpan voy a checar los detalles que hacen falta-Sonrió lo mejor que pudo dejo sobre una mesa una vez mas los audífonos y la pantalla y se alejo a zancadas a donde Sam, lo rodeo por los hombros y se alejo de los adultos

-Llámala-Dijo casi sin voz

-Ya casi llega esta a unas calles, en…-

-Llámala-Dijo una vez más, lo condujo hacia los probadores y entraron

Por su parte Michiru se encontraba a escasas cuatro cuadras pero el maldito trafico no la dejaba avanzar

-Debí fijarme en la hora-Se quejaba con ella misma, pues antes de salir hizo una llamada que se extendió casi una hora por lo que había salido tarde de su casa, estaba segura de que ya habían comenzado sin ella y estarían molestos en cuanto llegara y lo peor, comenzó a sonar su celular, es que Sam la llamaba cada diez minutos para preguntar cuanto tardaría…

-Sam ya estoy casi por llegar estoy a cuatro cuadras pero es que no avanzan y…

-Cuatro cuadras-Se escucho una voz bastante molesta que no era la de Sam

-Sam?-Pregunto tontamente sabiendo que no era el chico

-Eres…estaciona el maldito carro y ven caminando…-Escucho algo parecido a un golpe en el aparato

-Michiru?-Esa si era la voz de Sam

-Que le pasa a ese tipo-

-Será mejor que lo hagas, el decano esta aquí y no nos deja comenzar si no estas aquí-, no solo Haruka es el que esta molesto -La voz de Sam también se notaba un tanto estresada nada comparado con Haruka

-Estoy en diez minutos-

-Que sean cinco-Dijo y colgó a Michiru no le quedo de otra que intentar estacionarse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En cuanto entro, sintió las miradas de enfado de todos, jamás se había sentido tan incomoda en toda su vida

-Por fin-Escucho a Sam quien a empujones la llevo hasta casi el fondo, pudo ver al profesor Turner y al decano Jackson al que ya conocía desde años atrás

-Michiru, que bueno que llegas, ya me comenzaba a impacientar-Rió el decano mientras la saludaba

-Ya vamos a comenzar señor-Dijo Sam disculpando a Michiru

-Claro, claro, comiencen-

-Lista Kaio?-Michiru miro a su izquierda Haruka estaba de pie a escasos metros con la mirada clavada al frente, la mandíbula apretada, parecía una piedra, respiraba con tanta lentitud que ni siquiera se movía su pecho, miro al frente la cara de fastidio de las chicas

-Lista-Respondió sin ningún animo

-Acción-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Muy bien hecho chicos, bueno nos retiramos no queremos seguir estorbando-El decano se acerco a Michiru

-Haz hecho un excelente trabajo con estos chicos pequeña, has hecho una escena tras otra sin corte, eso s impresionante te felicito-

-Pero yo no he hecho nada-Se excuso Michiru mirando al hombre

-Claro, claro-Dijo el decano palmeando la espalda de Haruka que seguía sin moverse, habían filmado tres escenas, todos parecían haberse relajado al estar ya filmando, hasta ese momento y fue más fácil para Michiru hacer su trabajo, pero el descontento volvió al escuchar el comentario del decano, los dos hombres salieron, todos siguieron con la siguiente escena sin perder más tiempo.

-Continuemos-Dijo Haruka, su voz sonaba demasiado forzada, no se dirigía a nadie parecía no querer hablar ni moverse demasiado, ponía toda su atención a la pantalla que miraba fijamente, eran casi las cinco y veinte si seguían con ese ritmo terminarían rápidamente, la luz del atardecer ya entraba por la ventana tiñendo todo en una tonalidad muy diferente a la que habían estado trabajando minutos antes, debían apresurarse para aprovechar esta luz faltaban dos escenas de día y el resto se adaptaron para ser escenas de noche, las chicas no habían equivocado ningún dialogo, el trabajo de todos era exacto, sin error alguno, o por lo menos evidente.

Michiru dio indicaciones de cambiar las luces, quería darle otra fuente de luz.

-Lista Kaio?-Esas eran las únicas palabras que durante la tarde Haruka le dirigía a Michiru, ella no culpaba al chico por seguir molesto con ella

-Lista?-Mintió, ayer se había ido antes de comprobar que tanta luz entraba a esas horas pero no quiso atrasar mas las cosas, solo pido que todo fuera bien.

-Acción-

Las chicas decían sus diálogos, caminaban en el área asignada, todo iba bien, Haruka miraba la pantalla, hasta que… una de las chicas comenzó a cerrar los ojos acusa de la luz que le pegaba en el rostro, todos vieron que la nueva fuente de luz era excesiva.

-Corte-Grito Haruka

-Que chingados-Se acerco donde las actrices para ubicar la fuente de luz y la encontró, habían colocado un espejo que reflejaba toda la luz de la entrada

-¿Quien puso esto aquí puta madre?-Grito-Quítalo-Le dijo a otro chico que se apresuro hacerlo

-Michiru nos lo pidió-Dijo un chico como disculpándose

-Es que-Michiru se había acercado a Haruka, quien había finalmente explotado, su mirada era mas que dura parecía que sus labios se habían sellado de lo fuerte que apretaba la mandíbula, Michiru noto que una vena en su cuello parecía explotar, se había puesto rojo de ira, por primera vez sintió miedo de alguien, jamás había experimentado aquello y no era la sensación más agradable

-No verifique que tanta luz iba a reflejar-

-Que no se supone que ayer revisaste el área, cada maldito centímetro, cada maldita mota luz en el lugar-

-Es que nos fuimos antes por que tenía que ir a…-

-Sabes que-Dijo Haruka –No me interesa, solo vete de mi vista, has otra cosa no te quiero cerca de ninguna cámara o luz ok, limpia el suelo, quítale la pelusa al vestuario, has cualquier otra cosa pero aléjate del área de filiación deacuerdo por que no voy a tolerar otro error por tu falta de compromiso niña-Parecía que Haruka golpearía a Michiru en cualquier momento, no hacia falta que gritara para que todos notaran que estaba mucho más que enfadada

-No, no… lo hago…. intencionalmente-Balbuceo Michiru

Haruka se golpeo la nuca con la palma extendida y se sujeto con fuerza el cuello, inhalo profundamente antes de dirigirse a la chica

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto con incredulidad -Pues no nos hagas perder más tiempo-Las palabras parecían atorarse en su garganta por lo forzadas que se escuchaban –Todos han puesto su mayor esfuerzo para que la niña quede bien frente al decano que lo único que hace es darnos palmaditas en la espalda y estar chingado por sus malditos fondos, la única pinché razón por la que no te corro de aquí-Haruka había bajado la mano de su cuello y comenzó a agitarla frente a Michiru que comenzó a retroceder

- Es que necesitamos esos pinches fondos y la única razón para que ese soquete nos los de eres tu-Michiru miro sin comprender

-¿No lo sabías?, el decano prometió fondos solo por que te dejáramos jugar con las cámaras, pero el jueguito ya se acabo-Haruka había acorralado a Michiru hasta los probadores, por un segundo no dijo nada y ambos se vieron a los ojos, los de Michiru temblaban levemente mientras que los de Haruka estaban fijos en los de la chica en espera a alguna reacción, pero no la hubo, si Michiru hubiera estado un paso más lejos de Haruka nunca hubiera escuchado lo que le dijo…

-¡No sirves!-


	4. Chapter 4

Oportunidad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Michiru hubiera preferido mil veces que Haruka le gritara, que le dijera que se largara y no regresara pero no fue así, después de haberla acorralado en los probadores se quedo ahí por unos minutos, no se dio cuenta de que habían continuado con la filiación, no fue hasta que un chico le arrojo algunas prendas

-¿Que esperas?-Pregunto con enojo-Pásame la blusa sin mangas-

Michiru tardo unos segundos en reaccionar pero hizo lo que le pedían, el resto de la tarde se quedo ahí, en el rincón ayudando a las chicas a cambiarse el vestuario, nadie le dirigía la palabra si no era para pedirle algo, ni un por favor o gracias y a pesar de que pensó que las cosas no podían empeorar empeoraron.

El dependiente había pedido que levantaran el equipo, pues el dueño no tardaba en llegar, solo hacían falta dos escenas pero Oliver nos les iba a dar mas tiempo, y era verdad se habían excedido por casi media hora y lo que tardaran en recoger el equipo apenas tendrían tiempo de dejar todo como lo habían encontrado, las miradas acecinas nos se hicieron esperar Michiru ayudo a subir algunas cosas a las camionetas pero todos parecían hacerla aun lado.

Tres minutos antes de las siete de la noche todo ya estaba en las camionetas y poco a poco comenzaban a abandonar el área, Michiru acomodaba los maniquíes en su sitio.

-¿Hoy no fue un buen día verdad?-Oliver se había acercado con Michiru ayudándole a cargar uno de los maniquíes, Michiru solo le dirigió una sonrisa triste

-Animo, solo están estresados, a los chicos se les pasa el enojo rápido-Dijo y se retiro, coloco otros dos muñecos más en su sitio y no supo si retirarse sin más o esperar a que todos se fueran.

Decidió hacer lo primero

-Hasta luego-Se despidió en voz alta, Haruka fue la única persona que volteo a mirarla pero no respondió así que sin esperar más salio a la calle

Camino hasta la calle en la que había dejado su auto, la noche era fresca, se dio cuenta que había cargado su suéter en vano, saco las llaves del auto de su bolso abrió el vehiculo e ingreso al mismo, ya en el interior espero un par de minutos en silencio intentando calmar su alterado y triste estado, no recordaba haberse sentido tan humillada y dolorosa como se sentía en ese momento, poniendo la mente en blanco encendió el auto pero cual fue su sorpresa

-Arranca-Dijo en su tercer intento –No me hagas esto-Pero el motor no encendía

-Diablos- Eso ya era el colmo estaba más que molesta ese día todo parecía ir en su contra, una vez más intento arrancar el auto pero solo un sonido ahogado era lo que obtenía

-Me lleva…-Resignada golpeo con las palmas el volante

-No creo que eso ayude a que arranque-Un auto se había detenido a lado

-¿Sam?-

-¿Necesitas que te lleven?-Pregunto el chico

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Gracias-Decía Michiru después de un rato

-No hay de que, conozco a alguien que puede arreglarlo, mañana te lo tendrá listo-Michiru noto que la voz de Sam no era la misma de siempre, tan solo tenía dos semanas de conocerlo pero estaba segura

-Estas enfadado verdad?-Pregunto sin quererlo mirar, el contesto de la misma manera con la vista al frente

-Te mentiría si te digo que no-

-Lo lamento, fue mi culpa todo-

-No todo-Dijo mirándola, Michiru chisto dudosa

-Todos me odian-

-Mira-Un alto los detuvo y ambos se encararon –Están enfadados, el caso que el decano nos obligara a esperarte para poder comenzar aparte de que te adjudico toda la gloria de nuestro trabajo los hizo, nos hizo enfadar… te conozco y se que eso no fue cosa tuya, y aunque no suene creíble Haruka también sabe que tu no tienes la culpa de la mierda que tiene por cerebro el decano, pero, cometiste demasiados errores para ser tu primer día y con la presión que tenemos…-

-En verdad lo siento Sam, no fue mi intención-

-Pero pareció que si lo fue-Interrumpió enérgicamente el chico

-Michiru, llegaste casi una hora después, no examinaste el área en las horas especificas, es como, como, un insulto, eres una imposición para todo trate de convencer a todos de que eras buena, que eras excelente dedicada y solo demostraste todo lo contrario-No había gritado siquiera había levantado la voz, pero se escuchaba decepcionado

Michiru no supo que decir, el tenía razón, ignoraba que tanto había estado persuadiendo al resto para que la aceptaran de buena manera y ahora ella echaba todo a la borda pero…

-Estoy fuera?-

-Haruka ya te lo dijo-

-No quiero seguir si va hacer así-

-No creo que tengas muchas opciones, necesitamos los fondos de la universidad y solo los obtenemos contigo dentro y ahora hasta el gobernador nos ha ayudado con algunos permisos pendientes-

-Yo no sabía nada de eso-

-Todos piensan que te aprovechaste de ese "apoyo"-

-No lo hago-

-Demuéstralo-Michiru lo miro sin comprender

-Muéstrales lo que yo se que puedes hacer, te va a tomar tiempo pero lo vas a lograr-

-No creo que pueda Tenoh me odia-

-Oye lo de hoy fue, malo…-

-Espantoso-

-Si espantoso, pero, mira Haruka no te odia, aunque jamás había visto que explotara así con una persona, pero en general no te odia, es solo que, todos estábamos estresados y bueno ya te había dicho que su carácter era un tanto especial-

-Pensé que exagerabas pero creo que te quedaste corto-

Sam se estaciono frente a la "pequeña" casa de Michiru que se situaba en una de las zonas más caras de California, pero Sam ya estaba acostumbrado a estar por esos lugares, pues el no vivía tan lejos, en realidad la mayoría de los chicos venían de familias bastante acomodadas pues la carrera de cine no era muy accesible o barata que digamos

-Haruka detesta que se burlen u que ofendan a sus conocidos, mira puede soportar que le griten, insulten y hasta que le escupan y jamás reaccionaria como lo hizo hoy, lo que trato de decir no es que te odie simplemente fue la voz del pueblo, tomo tu comportamiento como un insulto para el resto, y eso es lo que más detesta, no le gusta que se aprovechen de la gente es como un héroe hace lo que puede para defender a los suyos, hoy tampoco fue un gran día en su vida-Michiru lo miro incrédula

-No le estoy defendiendo, es solo que, tiene muchas presiones externas, abecés le cuesta dejar todo a un lado y trato toda la tarde de hacerlo y llego todo esto como una bomba y le exploto en las manos, es como si hubiera querido que no afectara al resto haciendo lo que podía por protegerlos, todos dejamos alguna cosa pendiente o cancelada y tu…

-No lo digas ya lo capte, pero, realmente, me asusto, jamás había visto esa… mirada-Michiru se quedo pensativa recordando esos ojos ardiendo, y las sensaciones regresaron, a pesar de lo calido de la noche sintió calosfríos y se abrazo a si misma

-Haruka tiene ese efecto en las personas, mira sinceramente no creo que llegues a simpatizarle del todo pero, bien puedes demostrarle que solo fue un mal día, me corto una mano si antes de que termine el mes estas detrás de la cámara filmando-

-Conozco a alguien que hace excelentes prótesis-Dijo sin gracias

-Oye-

-Crees que me den una segunda oportunidad-

-Nunca te dimos ni la primera, Michiru nosotros no damos o quitamos, esta es la oportunidad para todos, para que nos miren, aquí estamos y esto es lo que hacemos, ahora debes ganarte tu lugar como todos lo hicimos, a puro madrazo-Ambos rieron

-No enserio, va ser mejor que así sea, te llevaras con todos y si muestras esa hermosa sonrisa y todo tu experiencia y la actitud que yo te conozco nadie recordara que paso este día-

-Gracias Sam-Michiru abrazo al chico y salio del auto

-Oye te puedo preguntar por que llegaste tarde?-

-Es una tontería, creo que si Tenoh se llega a enterar solo se enfadara más-

-Solo que estuvieras fumando marihuana-Una vez más el comentario saco una sonrisa en el desanimado rostro de la oji verde

-Recibí una llamada de mi padre, quería saber que tal me estaba yendo y todo eso, perdí la noción del tiempo-

-Me lo hubieras dicho, ya no sabía como excusarte con todos-

-Crees que les hubiera importado-

-No tienes ni idea, que pases buenas noches, ¿quieres que pase por ti mañana?

-No ya has hecho suficiente, pero gracias de todos modos-

tu carro amanecerá mañana en el campus ok-

-Ok y gracias por todo de nuevo-Michiru introdujo medio cuerpo por la ventanilla de copiloto y le dio un beso a Sam en la mejilla

-Descansa-Sam asintió con la cabeza y emprendió su camino a casa Michiru lo vio alejarse

-Con que un mes… -


	5. Chapter 5

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Redención

Las cosas no fueron del todo difíciles, a pesar de que en un principio todos eran cortantes al tratar con Michiru, esta demostró su compromiso y ganas a todos ellos que de a poco comenzaron a ser más flexibles con la chica, ya habían pasado dos semanas entre largas horas de filmacion y la escuela.

-¿Y que tal se ve?-Miranda era la protagonista de la cinta en ya para esas fechas había hecho buenas migas con la peli verde que después de apoyar arduamente con el vestuario había comenzado a echarles una mano con la escenografía y la ambientación de los set´s, en ese momento probaban la ropa que usarían para la próxima escena, aplazando las escenas aun pendientes se decidió seguir con la bitácora de filmacion que ya se tenía establecido para esa fechas.

-Podemos ajustarle un poco la cadera-Comento Michiru, detrás suyo no se había percatado de las personas que miraban

-No te parece lindo Gloria-Michiru giro el rostro encontrándose con Gloria quien junto con Sam llevaban a cabo la edición y la secuencias de la cinta, a su lado se encontraba Haruka con su ya muy conocida mirada escrupulosa, a pesar de que todos le decían a Michiru que se relajara y dejara que se calmara las cosas no habían mejorado si a Haruka se refería.

Siempre que Haruka estaba cerca sentía su mirada escrupulosa examinándola de arriba a bajo esperando algún error o por lo menos

-Si se te ve bien, tienes razón Michiru si lo ajustamos tantito más de aquí-Dijo jalando la tela en la parte de la cintura de Miranda.-Se vera mejor –

-No necesita ningún ajuste-Puntualizo Haruka-Debes parecer alguien menor no mayor, mientras menos se marquen tus cuervas mejor-Como siempre se dirigía expresamente a cualquier otra personas menos a Michiru

-Le quitas emoción a las cosas-Refunfuño Miranda

-Así se queda y punto-Dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos con los dedos

-Solo fue una observación- Alego Michiru pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Tenoh pues solo dio media vuelta como si no hubiera escuchado nada

Tanto Gloria como Miranda suspiraron resignadas, Haruka no solo evitaba todo contacto con Michiru también parecía enojarse con todo aquel que estuviera apoyándola en algún comentario o tarea

-Michiru, Michiru, cuantas veces más tengo que decírtelo, siguieres agradarle a Haruka solo mantente alejada de su perímetro-Dijo Miranda palmeándole el hombro e ingresando al probador para cambiarse la ropa

-No le hagas caso-Dijo Gloria –Se a estado sobre exigiendo y bueno su humor es así con todos-

-Los que están cerca de ti-Grito Miranda del otro lado de la cortina

-Calla-Grito Gloria –Mira solo dale un par de días y créceme por fin podrá hablarte sin que le cueste tanto-

-Huy si pobre como sufre-Miranda asomo la cabeza

-Miranda-

-Oye, Michiru es ala que tratan como perro castigado-

-¡Miranda!-Gritaron las dos chicas

-Ya, ya entendí-La chica volvió a meter su cabeza al vestidor

-Realmente Haruka es alguien a quien llegas apreciar deja que se le baje el PH y veras-

-¿PH?-Pregunto Michiru

-Su pinché histeria-Respondieron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo lo que provoco que las tres se soltaran a reír

Por otro lado la rubia estornudaba una y otra vez

-Te vas a enfermar-Dijo Sam al ver que Haruka no podía parar de estornudar y que decir ver a Haruka estornudar era algo muy cómico pues comenzaba haciendo un gran escándalo para dar un simple

-Achu-Frotándose la nariz-Ya carajo-

-¿Entos?-Pregunto Sam

-Si ya hable con Karen no hay problema mañana podemos empezar a filmar en su casa-

-Oye vamos muy bien, podríamos descansar un día-Haruka levanto la ceja en señal de desconcierto

-Te caes de cansancio-

-No es verdad, además ya todos están deacuerdo que el fin de semana nos tomaremos el día solo faltan cuatro días aguántate-

-Yo aguanto y tu?-

-Hoy no chambeo te prometo dormir toda la noche ok-Dijo sin evitar bostezar –Pero creo que me tomare un café por si las dudas-Sam solo giro los ojos

-Haruka-Se escucho un grito perteneciente a Carson -Ya están listos-

Sam y Haruka se acercaron los actores habían tomado sus lugares

-A sus lugares- Anuncio Haruka mientras miraba su monitor lo que la cámara apuntaba, se encontraban en el estacionamiento de un teatro, los chicos tomaron sus puestos y comenzaron.

Miranda entraba a la escena seguida por Andrew un joven que representaba ser el novio de la chica, esta corría a lo largo de la escena, Andrew llego a ella sujetándole del brazo la hizo voltear para encararlo, Miranda escondió el rostro.

-Que sucede?-Pregunta Andrew

-Déjame Tom-

El resto del equipo guardaba silencio mientras la pareja actuaba frente a la cámara, Haruka miraba con suma atención la pantalla, pero algo no terminaba de convencerla del todo, pero no sabía que, el trabajo podía decirse que era impecable pero había algo…

-Corte-Dijo finalmente retirándose los audífonos todos se sorprendieron un poco, con el tiempo encima como lo tenían se aseguraban que todo estuviera perfecto para evitar cortar al momento de estar filmando, solo cortaban la escena si había un error garrafal.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Andrew

-Lo siento, hay algo que falta, alguien ayude a Miranda con el cabello lo quiero tal como esta para cuando comencemos-Pidió mientras se acercaba a consultar con parte del equipo

Michiru fue quien se acerco a Miranda y mantener cada cabello en su lugar

-Y ahora a esperar-Le dijo miranda a la chica

-¿Por qué crees que detuvo la escena?-

-No o se, tal vez la luz, la sombra, la mosca que paso yo que se-Dijo riéndose –Si no supiera que sabe lo que hace me enfadaría-

-Todos ustedes hablan del excelente trabajo que hace Tenoh-

-No te parece así?-Michiru miro donde Haruka se encontraba, Haruka miraba lo que se acaba de filmar con una atención impresionante, su rostro serio su mirada parecía encendida estudiando cada centímetro, de repente levanto la mirada encontrando la de la joven peli verde

La tomo tan de sorpresa que no pudo evitar sostener la respiración esos ojos azules se veían tan diferentes a la ultima vez, igual que la ultima vez eran penetrantes pero calidos, reconfortantes, eran como un mar oscuro, fue tanta la fuerza que le trasmitió que no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta que Haruka ya no la miraba, se sonrojo sin quererlo y soltó el aire, Haruka por su parte bostezaba

-Aun no me e formado una idea de el-Miranda se rió había notado que Michiru se había desconectado unos segundos al mirar a Haruka y la manera en la que se había referido a "ella", al parecer como muchos se había confundido ante su apariencia, pero no seria ella quien la sacara de su error.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Dices que todos hablamos muy bien del trabajo de Haruka, pero no tienes idea de lo que Sam nos a estado torturando diciendo lo mismo de ti-Michiru la miro sin comprender –Sobre lo buena que eres que no nos arrepentiremos de tenerte y cosas así, pero créeme desde hace mucho que yo no me arrepiento de que estés aquí

-Y muchos ya pensamos lo mismo-Dijo Andrew que se acerco a ellas

-Gracias Miranda-

-¡Oye Kaio!-Llamo Haruka ambas chicas voltearon ante la voz de la chica -¿Puedes venir un momento?-

-Ahí esta, tu oportunidad-Dijo Miranda con emoción, Andrew la animo

Mientras avanzaba entre la gente para encontrarse con Haruka todos le daban señas de animo, parecía que Andrew y Miranda tenían razón una mayoría la apoyaban, llego hasta Sam que puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica, Haruka tenía puesto los audífonos mirando la escena grabada

-Dice que falta un detalle pero no sabe que es, creo que necesita un ojo experto para esto-Anuncio Sam quien la llevo junto a la rubia

Michiru se sentía nerviosa, y no era para menos, era su oportunidad de redimirse, Haruka no había notado la presencia de la chica, un bostezo más lo hizo voltear su atención notando así a la peli verde, introdujo la mano a su bolsillo y sin quitarse los audífonos o mirarla se dirigió a ella, como si estuvieran filmando todos guardaron silencio.

-Kaio, podrías hacerme el favor de ir por un café late a la cafetería de la esquina, me muero de sueño-

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, nadie esperaba tal cosa

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Michiru tragando con dificultad, Haruka la miro

-Un late por favor y si hay muffins que mejor, de chocolota - Le dio el dinero que había sacado de su bolsillo y fue cuando se percato de la expresión del resto de los chicos –Y ve si alguien más quiere algo parecen zombis-Rió y regreso su atención a lo filmado

Michiru no sabía ni donde estaba parada, como autómata dio media vuelta y partió a la cafetería, no miro a nadie, no quería hacerlo, ya se sentía demasiado desconcertada para ver que el resto parecía igual.

_**Un nuevo capitulo señoras y señores, jamás había actualizado tan rápido, una historia no me había inspirado tanto, gracias por su Reviews el apoyo es importante es un estimulo para escribir más y más.**_

_**Ahora bien llevo un capitulo adelantado y hasta que no termino ese capitulo no subo otro así que ahorita no se que tan interesantes se les esta haciendo pero cada vez se va a poner mucho mejor lo prometo, y sin más me despido espero que lo disfruten**_


	6. Chapter 6

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sustituto

-No se que decirte-Gloria y Miranda caminaban con Michiru después de terminar, ahora se preparaban para pasar al siguiente set

-Nadie se esperaba eso-Comento Miranda, Michiru por su parte no le daba importancia a lo sucedido, en cuanto regreso con el café ya todos comenzaban a levantar el equipo, habían terminado de filmar

-Tenoh-Llamo Michiru al "chico" que ayudaba a desmontar algunas cosas

Haruka dio vuelta se veía con más ánimos tal vez por que habían terminado con tiempo de sobra

-A-Dijo acercándose a la oji verde –Gracias Kaioh y mira si conseguiste un moffyn-Tomo el café y el pan que la chica le ofrecía

-Bueno ahora ayuda tenemos que apurarnos apenas y estamos con tiempo para la próxima escena-Haruka comenzó a comer mientras Michiru la miraba, si quererlo se volvió a sonrojar cosa que pasaba cada vez que veía el rostro de Tenoh quien ya le había dado la espalda, sacudiendo la cabeza se alejo.

Para todos el que Haruka la hubiera mandado por un café había sido de mal gusto y hasta ella lo tomo así pero después de que llevaba mas de una semana de no dirigirle ni una palabra el que le pidiera eso quería decir que por lo menos ya la consideraba parte del equipo y eso le agradaba…

-Oh vaya, creo que hoy esta de muy buen humor-Dijo Gloria deteniéndose mirando u convertible amarillo que se encontraba casi al fondo del estacionamiento

-Es verdad-Afirmo Miranda

Michiru miro el auto sin entender, la mayoría de los chicos hasta ella misma llevaban sus autos era verdad que no lo había visto antes y no imaginaba de quien era, pues llamaba demasiado la atención, pero no sabía que era lo impresionante

-¿De quien es?-Pregunto finalmente

-De Haruka-Respondió Gloria

-Pero es raro ya tenia mucho que no lo traía-Cometo Miranda y continuaron su camino al auto de Michiru quien las llevaría al siguiente set

-Pensé que su padre se lo había confiscado como lo demás-Gloria dijo mientras Michiru buscaba las llaves en su bolso

-Ni idea de que estén hablando-Les hizo saber la chica

-A es que no sabes la pobre historia de Haruka Tenoh-Dijo Gloria entrando al auto en la parte de atrás

-Si, si tienes que saberla-Miranda aplaudió y con una enorme sonrisa se sentó en el asiento de copiloto mientras Michiru ocupaba su lugar detrás del volante

-Ok soy toda oídos-Michiru fingía desinterés pero se moría por saber de que se trataba aquella "pobre historia sobre Haruka Tenoh", Michiru había tratado de desenredar sola el enigma en la mirada del "rubio" esa mirada siempre esquiva fría, que de repente tenia ciertos destellos que duraban micras de segundos, ese brillo que le iluminaba el rostro y le hacia ver tan…

Una vez más su mente le dio una mala jugada, sentía un leve ardor en el rostro al recordar a el del "rubio".

-Bueno por donde empezamos-Miranda se rasco inocentemente la cabeza mientras el auto avanzaba tras la fila del resto de los autos del equipo

-A ya, tu sabes que Haruka entro aun festival y aun concurso de cine antes de entrar a la universidad?-Pregunto a Michiru

-Algo se de eso-Le respondió

-Pues el concurso lo hizo mientras estaba en su segundo año de la preparatoria y pues gano como mejor fotografía y dirección, en ese entonces eran menos de diez su equipo, cuando entro a la universidad hizo un segundo proyecto y lo mando al festival de cine en Londres, fue un gran éxito, tanto que los actores principales fueron llamados a participar en otros proyectos con directores muy reconocidos, bueno ya sabes la historia de Seiya, Yaten y Taiki…-

-Si casi, casi que Haruka los mando al estrellato, y eso que no gano a mejor película, ¿quién le gano?-Pregunto Gloria que estaba recargada en los respaldos de los asientos delanteros escuchando el relato de Miranda

-Creo fue… ¿como se llamaba?, a si, el canto ¿de que?-

-El canto del colibrí-Acomplejo Michiru

-Eso-Dijo Miranda y se interrumpió antes de continuar -¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Sam me lo dijo-Respondió con simpleza –Pero aun no veo cual es lo triste de la historia-

-Calma a eso voy, ya se puso el verde, como te decía, el proyecto que mando al festival le costo bastante dinero, su padre se enfado por lo invertido así que le corto los fondos-

-¿Como?, pero… que no trabaja para…. no entiendo-Dijo Michiru confusa

-El padre de Haruka tiene una empresa que fabrica muebles, y los venden a lo largo del país y parte del extranjero, su madre tiene una pequeña cadena de restoranes-

-Osea que…-

-Se pudren en dinero-Dijo Gloria como si fuerza lo mas obvio del mundo

-¡Y se atreve a decir que yo soy una niña rica y mimada!-Michiru se disgusto cosa que las chicas notaron

-Bueno es que a pesar de eso Haruka siempre a sido muy censi…-Comenzó a excusar Gloria pero Miranda le interrumpió

-Censillo-Gloria le dirigió una mirada de What? Y esta solo le hizo señas de que no dijera nada

-Mira, si fuera por Haruka nadie sabría que tiene tanto dinero, nunca lo presume o anda ahí en lugares chic, viaja en transporte publico y nunca a estado en colegios privados, sus padres también son así, claro tiene una súper casa y sus autos y otros condominios aparte pero fuera de eso es gente de lo mas sencilla, por eso pensó que tu eras bueno…

-Una tonta niña rica-

-Si exacto-Puntualizo Gloria ganándose aun mirada acecina por parte de Michiru

-Tu lo dijiste no yo-

-Como sea no tiene derecho a decir eso de mi sin siquiera conocerme-

-Punto para Michiru-Dijo Miranda riendo como loca –Como sea, el caso es que su padre como el de muchos, no cree que el cine sea una carrera con mucho "futuro"-

-Y más por todo lo que gasto-

-Si eso también, así que su padre como el de muchos, le dijo que si quería seguir con la carrera lo haría por sus propios medios y le corto los fondos, ahora Haruka trabaja, estudia y filma-

-Por eso casi todo el tiempo anda con sueño-

-Por eso nos sorprendió que trajera su auto, pensamos que también se lo había quitado, da vuelta a la izquierda-

-Y eso era lo triste?-Pregunto Michiru

-Como no se te hace lo suficientemente deprimente que te quiten tu dinero-Dijo Gloria con falsa ofenda

-Trabajar forja el carácter-Puntualizo Miranda

-Ay si tu solo trabajas como secretaria de tu madre cuando la suya se enferma-

-Por lo menos yo se lo que significa esa palabra-

-A y a llegamos-Anuncio Gloria apuntando hacia el frente

Habían viajado hacia la costa, en una zona privada, en ese momento los autos de enfrente hacían fila para mostrar identificación de que los esperaban y que les permitieran el paso.

-Wow, si que es grande-Michiru miro hacia por enfrente de la fila y pudo vislumbrar una enorme mansión

-Esta es la humilde casa de Caroline Parker, su ex esposo es un reconocido arquitecto por eso Haruka eligio este lugar, tiene un diseño único, durante el atardecer la luz se proyecta por casi toda la casa dándole el color mismo del cielo, y luego el reflejo del la piscina, tienes que verlo la verdad esta casa luce magnifica lo veras mañana que filmemos-Apunto Gloria

-¿Cómo no vamos a filmar hoy?-Pregunto Michiru

-No solo vamos a montar el equipo-Contesto Gloria

La fila ya avanzaba y ahora las chicas presentaban su identificación al portero

-Buenas tardes-Saludo el hombre

-Buenas tardes-Respondieron las chicas

-Mañana filmaremos las escenas chachondonas desde temprano, un momento que Miranda espera con ánimos-Se mofo Gloria mientras el portero se sonrojo

Ante tal reacción las chicas tomaron sus identificaciones y se apresuraron a avanzar escondiendo una risilla.

-Así que mañana finalmente Thomas entrara en escena-

-Así como dices Michiru, mañana podrás ver mi gran labor en maquillaje haciendo que ese mocoso se vea como un hombre maduro y muy sensual, jajajaja-

-Ya espero verlo con eso de que lo maquillas a puerta cerrada-

-Oh, es que todos ya lo han visto exceptuándote a ti claro esta así que al igual que el resto quiero ver tu rostro cuando te muestre mi mejor trabajo-

-Bueno eso tendrás que hacerlo después de la regañiza que Haruka le de por no haber venido hoy-Declaró Miranda

-Si-Bufo Gloria –Ese tarado ¿A dónde se habrá metido ahora?-

Las chicas estacionaron el auto, los que habían llegado antes ya comenzaron a montar el equipo dentro de la casa, se notaban que conocían el lugar y claro que lo conocían, habían filmado varias veces en el lugar, las escenas más importantes se llevaban acabo en ese lugar.

-Bien, manos a la obra-Incito Miranda

La casa era enorme, espaciosos pasillos un enorme sala patio, traspatio, piscina, etc, el blanco abundaba en casi todo el lugar, al igual que las ventanas de gran tamaño, era realmente hermosa, como un castillo de cristal y cemento.

Todos hacían su trabajo, Michiru ayudaba a arreglar la sala de estar que sería el primer escenario, la sala, el muro que daba al jardín era de cristal por lo que dejaba ver la enorme piscina de la casa, en el extremo de la piscina, Michiru pudo ver aun pequeño niño correr por el jardín circundante a la piscina, llevaba consigo un avión y corría en dirección a…

-Tenoh?-Se pregunto la chica al ver a Haruka levantándola niño en brazos y girando con el, a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba una mujer castaña clara, un poco baja delgada con una piel clara bastante atractiva que sonreía ante la escena, la mujer se acerco a Haruka conversando, Haruka por su lado sonreía dando a notar su atractivo a la mujer, ella igualmente le coqueteaba de manera sutil pero si uno ponía la suficiente atención como en ese momento lo hacia Michiru, podía notar el coqueteo de ambas personas…

-¿Alguien ha visto a Haruka?-Un chico de nombre Rubén un tanto agitado entro a la sala

Sam que estaba entrando a la sala del jardín fue quien contesto

-Si esta aya afuera ¿qué sucede?-

-Malas noticias Tom se callo de la moto y tiene una pierna fracturada-

-¿Cómo?- aun con el pequeño en brazos Haruka recién entraba a la sala y bajo al niño al suelo

-Fui a recogerlo hoy a su casa y su hermana me dijo que estaba en el hospital y vengo de ahí, tiene la pierna fracturada y una muñeca dislocada, por lo menos estará un mes y medio en muletas-

-¡Me lleva!-Haruka se golpeo la frente -¿Qué carajos se supone que vamos a hacer?-

-Poner a un suplente-Sugirió Rubén

-Esto no es una obra de teatro-

-Pues creo que si vamos a necesitar un suplente-Apunto Sam

-¿Tu crees? Y a estas alturas del partido quien va a ser?-Miro a Sam apuntando lo obvio de su opinión -Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia?-Los presentes y los que habían escuchado en las otras habitaciones enmudecieron menos una

-Yo creo que se quien puede suplir a Tom-Gloria salio de una esquina y avanzo por la sala

-¿Quien?-Pregunto Haruka con interés

-Bueno, cubre el perfil, las medidas para la ropa y se sabe los diálogos solo falta que quiera-

-No es de que quiera es de que tiene, ¿a quien sugieres?-

-A, pues, a ti-

_**A por fin un capitulo más uf miren que estoy haciendo casi tres por semana y eso que hasta apenas hoy viernes descanse, como habaran notado, estos capítulos han sido desde el punto de vista de Michiru en el próximo será punto de vista compartido bueno eso espero y algo más Si, Si Pronto saldrán esos tres jóvenes que muchas adoran me refiero a Taiki, Yaten y Seiya aun faltan algunos capis para que este trío salga pero no desesperen será pronto jaja, me encanta este fic y espero que ustedes también**_

_**Quiero agradecer a **__**serenatenoh Tutivale**____**LIMC0712 por los reviews no saben como me animan a escribir bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y que lo disfruten jaja**_


	7. Chapter 7

Y un capitulo más, debo disculparme por la falta de actualización lo q pasa es que ya cambie de turno en la chamba y mis hermanos no me habían dejado y cuando me ponía frente al Word pus nada se me ocurría pero hoy domingo que falte (jajaja) me propuse a no levantarme hasta terminar no uno ni dos si no tres capítulos pus haber como sale esto, ya saben díganme que tal les ha parecido y si pueden corran la voz para que más chicos lean la historia jajaja, bueno disfruten este capitulo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Percatarse

-A ver repíteme por que soy yo quien hace esto-Haruka estaba sentada frente aun gran tocador donde Gloria tenia exhibido todo su armamento de maquillaje, se encontraban en el cuarto de Caroline que era bastante amplio para la ocasión.

Los chicos ya habían comenzado a llegar pues el llamado era a las doce del día, en ese momento ya eran las doce con veinte tres, Gloria había citado a Jasón y a Haruka una hora antes del llamado para encargarse del maquillaje Jasón interpelaba el protagónico masculino mientras que Haruka interpretaría el papel del padre de Gloria que era la protagónica, solo tenía un par de escenas pero aun así el maquillaje llevaba un tanto tiempo pues ambos debían parecer de unos cuarenta y tantos además de interpretar el papel de "hombres"…

-Pues por que mides lo mismo que mide Tom, eres rubia, te queda el vestuario, te sabes los diálogos-Gloria enumeraba las razones con los dedos deteniendo su labor de maquillaje –Pero la mejor y más fuerte razón…-

-Ay por dios pero que sexy te ves Haruka-miranda había entrado a la habitación acompañada de Carson

-Ay tienes-Dijo Gloria y siguió con lo suyo

-Ya casi llegan todos-Aviso Carson

-Que todos estén listos, quiero acabar con esto lo más rápido que se pueda-Le dijo Haruka Carson simplemente asintió con la cabeza y salio

-Ay Haruka no podrías mejor sustituir a Jasón, yo creo que arias tu mejor el papel-

Haruka bufo ante el comentario de su compañera

-No te muevas-Se quejo Gloria

En ese momento la puerta se abrió una vez más antes de que Gloria se cruzara entre el espejo y Haruka esta pudo ver a través del reflejo entrar Michiru pero no a la persona que venía con ella.

-Maldito trafico-Se quejo la recién llegada

-Tarde de nuevo Kaioh-Dijo Haruka casi sin gesticular para no estropear la labor de Gloria

Michiru no se había percatado de la presencia de Haruka, cuando llego solo pregunto por Gloria pues esta le había pedido ayuda en cuanto llegara ese día, le habían dicho que estaba en una de las habitaciones y fue la misma Caroline quien la llevo y como Haruka esta de espaldas y tapando su reflejo estaba Gloria Michiru no sabía de quien se trataba.

-Si lo siento-Dijo Michiru

-¿No hay excusas?-Pregunto la rubia

-Que importan si llegue tarde-

-Si así es y como avemos algunos que si llegamos a la hora que se nos indico por que no vas y nos preparas un tentempié-Gloria y Miranda rechazaron de inmediato la petición

-No Michiru yo estoy bien-Dijo Gloria

-Si igual yo-Dijo Miranda

-Pues yo si tengo algo de hambre no me dio tiempo de desayunar, con cualquier cosa me conformo-Gloria que sostenía un escobilla y con la otra el maquillaje que estaba aplicándole a Haruka puso una cara de incredulidad Miranda simplemente resoplo y salio de la habitación acompañando a Michiru.

-Ya termine-Le dijo a Haruka

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Es increíble-Bufaba Michiru

-¿Que tiene en la cabeza?, dios ¿quien se a creído?-Miranda estaba furiosa mientras caminaba dando zancadas

-Cada días menos trago su actitud, por que se desquita con una si otro fue quien se la hizo –Ahora eran las dos las que daban zancadas hacia la cocina

Estando ya en esta no se les ocurrió que llevarle a su majestad serenísima mas que un sándwich

-¿No se por que se ensaña conmigo?-Se quejaba Michiru mientras arrojaba el jamón sobre el pobre e indefenso pan

Había algunas chicas en la cocina preparándose también algunas cosas para matar el hambre

-Sabes yo tengo una teoría-Dijo una pelirroja que estaba sentada en la barra captando la mirada de las presentes

-Yo digo que no le ha dado últimamente-Dijo mientras hacia cierto movimiento con sus manos lo que provoco la risa general de las presentes

-Es verdad pues anda con un humorcito-Comento otra que buscando algo en el refrigerador –Pero si, si se la trae contra ti chava-Dijo mientras comía una zanahoria que encontró

-Es que eres la usurpadora cariño-Nuevamente la chica sobre la barra acaparo la atención, Michiru miro sin entender

-Si-Sentenciaron algunas

-¿Usurpadora de que?-

-Mira Michiru-Comento Miranda –Lo que pasa es que antes el puesto que tu ocupaba lo ocupaba la novia de Haruka y bueno…-

-Haruka estaba de un ala por esta chica-

-La llevo a Francia en su primer aniversario-

-Y le compro un departamento-

-Decían que hasta se iban a casar-

Los comentarios se escuchaban unos tras otros

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Eso no fue muy cortes Haruka-

-¿Por qué la tratas así?-Pregunto Gloria

Haruka se había levantado de la silla llevaba puesta una bata

-No se por que todos se enojan, no la trato mal-Dijo despojándose de la bata para comenzarse a vestir

-Pues no creo que lo de ahora fuera tratarla bien-Dijo Gloria mientras buscaba en su bolsa

-No le grito, no la ofendo-

-Bien sabes que no se necesita de eso para hacer sentir mal a alguien, el que no agrade no te da el derecho de abusar de tu posición en este trabajo-Gloria saco una faja de su bolsa

-Ya, ahora también estas de su lado-Haruka se quito la bata quedando únicamente en ropa interior

-Si, sabes que no tienes razón en este caso, se que odias no tener la razón pero…-

-Esto no se trata de tener o no la razón solo creo que ella no merece estar aquí-

-Y por eso la tratas así-Haruka había comenzado a ponerse el pantalón, su vestuario se trataba de un traje liso negro al igual que la camisa y una corbata color vino, era lo que portaría para esa tarde

-Pudo cometer errores en un principio, pero se ha enmendado, trabaja como todos, más que todos y la mayoría creemos que exageras-

Por otro lado Michiru y Miranda regresaban, la peliverde cargaba un plato con el sándwich, mientras se acercaban lograron a escuchar la conversación que mantenían dentro de la habitación, Miranda detuvo a Michiru y le indico que guardara silencio

-Pues yo no creo exagerar, simplemente aun no me convence-

-Y no te convencerá hasta que le des la oportunidad-

-No se por que discuto contigo-

-Sabes, yo se por que no te agrada Michiru-

-Enserio, ilumíname-Haruka se sentó sobre la cama cruzando las piernas en una pantomima de ponerle atención a Gloria

-Por que no querías que nadie sustituyera a tu ex –

-¿Qué?-

-Eso, no soportas la idea de que Michiru haya llegado a tomar ese lugar que tu tan recelosamente cuidabas, no buscaste a un fotógrafo en estos meses, no aceptabas a nadie, no quieres que nadie la sustituyan no soportas la idea de que ella no esta-

Haruka no respondió ante esto, un crudo silencio reino dentro y fuera de la habitación

-El que calla otorga-Dijo Gloria

Por su lado Miranda decidió que ya era hora de entrar, dio dos golpes a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entro, Haruka en ese momento se ponía de pie, seguía únicamente con el pantalón puesto por lo que su dorso estaba semidesnudo, al entrar Michiru casi tira el plato de la impresión.

-¿Michiru?-Pregunto Gloria mirando a la chica que parecía a ver visto un fantasma

Haruka miro intrigada a la chica en la puerta

-Puedes cerrar, ya es suficiente que me vista de payaso para que me vean en ropa interior-

Por su la do Miranda parecía ser la única que sabía el por que del comportamiento de Michiru y le costaba trabajo esconder la carcajada

-Están muy raras-Dijo Haruka retirándose el sostén

-Mira quien lo dice-Dijo Gloria mientras estiraba la faja para ayudar a Haruka a colocárselo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin autorización de Haruka Carson había pedido a Michiru en más de una ocasión como lo hacia en ese momento que le ayudara en la grabación, y aprovechando que Haruka estaba frente a las cámaras y debía concentrarse para no regarla y repetir la escena Michiru guiaba a Carson, pero en ese momento Michiru estaba un tanto desconcertada y como no estarlo, se sentía realmente estupida, sin contar lo ridiculizada que se sentía después de que Miranda había explotado en una carcajada, y es que se le hacia ilógico que después de tantos tiempo no se hubiera percatado de que Haruka era una mujer.

Mientras que frente a ella se llevaba acabo la filiación su mente divagaba en los recuerdos, trataba desesperadamente de buscar en su memoria la imagen de Haruka para buscar lo que hoy (a pesar del buen trabajo de Gloria por convertir a Haruka en todo un hombre) le parecía evidente, pero se frustraba al percatarse de no encontrar algo que le indicara la feminidad de Haruka, en esos días después de lo sucedido en la boutique no se había acercado a la rubia lo suficiente, normalmente la miraba de reojo o cuando esta estaba de espaldas a ella y lo único que recordaba de la fisonomía de Haruka era su rostro, sus ojos, su voz, su cabello, su espalda, hombros, y su perfecto trasero.

-Diablos-Se dijo a si misma al percatarse de esos múltiples recuerdos sobre la parte mas bajo de la espalda de la rubia, sacudió la cabeza e intento concentrarse en los chicos que actuaban frente a ella, Haruka se veía tan impresionante, el traje negro destacaba aun más su rostro afilado, esas falsas marcas de expresión y esa falsa barba la hacían parecer todo un hombre en sus cuarentas, un hombre muy apetitoso y ese exquisito …

-Deja de verle el trasero-Susurro Gloria a Michiru quien si se había concentrado pero no precisamente en la actuación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué tan difícil es que se concentren en el rodaje?-Era la quinta vez que Haruka sorprendía a alguien miradora como si fuera un objeto extraño

Y es que como no hacerlo, metida en ese traje con su cabello relamido hacia atrás y esa barba, era como estar viendo al padre de la chica y no a la chica, pero a esta se le agotaba la paciencia y el día seguía trascurriendo, tenía que esperar hasta el atardecer para hacer su siguiente aparición frente a la cámara y aun faltaban un par de horas para aquello, se había quitado el saco y la corbata, llevaba desabrochados los primeros tres botones de la camisa, debía admitir que se había impresionado al verse al espejo y notar el gran trabajo de Gloria pero no le agradaba actuar, no era lo suyo y pensar que debía salir una vez más ante la cámara la ponía un tanto nerviosa.

-Corte-Grito después de que una de las extras se tropezara con un florero en el suelo, era la segunda vez que sucedía, Haruka se acerco a la accidentada, la ayudo a reincorporarse levanto del suelo el florero

-A ver quiten estos floreros, todos los que midan menos de veinte centímetros, los quiero fuera de la escena no quiero volver a detenerme por que alguien se tropieza con estas cosas, Jeff ayúdenme a limpiar esta tierra, Samantha arréglale el peinado Kai…- Haruka busco a Michiru con la mirada y la encontró con Carson, estos no se habían dado cuenta de que la rubia caminaba hacia ellos pues Michiru le indicaba a Carson algunas cosas respecto al luz que comenzaba a dejar la habitación

-¿Se puede saber que haces Kaio?-Pregunto la rubia frente a los chicos

La sorprendida chica se quedo sin habla y con dificultad intento responder

-Na.. nada-

-Eso imagine-Dijo con descontento la rubia-Ayuda a Samantha por favor-Le dijo indicando el lugar donde la otra chica ya arreglaba el peinado de quien se había tropezado

-La próxima vez que la vea cerca de una cámara tú lo vas a pagar-Advirtió a Carson

-Pero solo le pedí…-Se excuso el chico

-Yo di una indicación de que no se acercaría a las cámaras y seré yo quien considere dar una indicación contraria así que no vuelvas a contradecirme deliberada mente, ¿listos?-Anuncio Haruka todos comenzaron a salir de escena -Acción-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba agotada, no había dormido lo suficiente, por no decir nada, el trabajo y la escuela la estaban matando, la espalda y cintura le dolían horrores quería sentarse pero si lo hacia lo más probable era que terminara durmiéndose, respiro hondo concentrándose en su labor, se froto los ojos deslizando posteriormente su mano por el rostro topándose con la falsa barba que Gloria le había colocado, se quedo un tanto pensativa mientras jugaba con aquel extraño adorno en su rostro, desvió su vista de la filiación y se encontró con más miradas en ella, esta vez no recrimino a nadie, pues supuso que de estar otra en su situación aria lo mismo, pero entonces se encontró con otra pequeña dificultad técnica, lluvia…

-…corte-Exclamo Haruka

-Ya notaste…-Pregunto Sam a espaldas de Haruka

-Si-Contesto esta arqueando la espalda hacia atrás

-El pronóstico dice que va a ser algo fuerte-Comento a Sam, mostrando su agenda

– ¿Crees que debemos suspender?-Pregunto Haruka a Carson

-Como tu veas-Le contesto este

-Te estoy pidiendo tu opinión-

-Podemos hacer algunos arreglos para adaptarnos-

Michiru al igual que el resto había notado la lluvia que se avecinaba y la pequeña junta, no pudo evitar acercarse y escuchar, Haruka noto a la joven cerca.

-Kaio me puedes traer agua y un par de aspirinas-La esmeralda asintió y se alejo de mala gana, pues noto que la rubia simplemente la desplazo

-Podemos filmar desde adentro a espaldas de las ventanas, colocamos algunas luces-Recomendó Carson

-No quiero enfocarme a una sola perspectiva-Objeto la rubia

-Pues cambiemos de sol a lluvia-Comento Sam

-Tendríamos que terminar todo el día de hoy-Agrego Carson

–Y nos falta bastante-Jasón que parecía al pendiente igual que muchos comento

-Y si mañana no llueve-Se oyó

-Pues simulamos la lluvia-

-¿Con que una manguera?-

-Mejor a escupitajos-Algunas carcajadas se escucharon pero para Haruka las risas y el juego de todos solo acrecentaba su dolor de cabeza, intentaba concentrarse pero estaba agotada, solo quería terminar y descansar era su día de descanso se supone debía relajarse pero solo se estresaba más…

-Pues solo apurémonos antes de que comience la lluvia y seguiremos mañana-Dijo finalmente para acallar a todos se estaba fastidiando y no quería llegar a sus limites, todos notaron eso, últimamente parecía que Haruka perdía la paciencia con mucha facilidad y se desquitaba con el primero que cometiera algún error

-Pueden simular que fue una lluvia pasajera-Comento Michiru a unos cuantos pasos de los chicos llevando el agua y un par de pastillas

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Carson con ilusión de que Haruka tomara en cuenta la opinión de la chica

-Filmamos en los primeros momentos de lluvia, los menos fuertes, colocando luces para dar el efecto del sol cuando arrecie la lluvia para…-

-No pedimos tu opinión o si-Sam se dio cuenta que Michiru había hecho explotar a Haruka, de inmediato intento alejar a Michiru de la situación

-Pensé que escuchaban la de todos-En esta ocasión Michiru no se intimido, ya demasiado había soportado por parte de la rubia y no iba permitir un insulto mas

-Si pero no las tuyas, tu solo dedícate a traerme el café ok-

Michiru presionaba fuertemente el vaso con agua que llevaba en la mano

-Ok-Dijo esta con una sonrisa forzada –Aquí esta lo que me pediste-Dijo con enojo

-Agua-Y sin que nadie se lo esperara le arrojo el agua a la cara –Y las aspirinas-sobre el rostro mojado y sorprendido de Haruka Michiru arrojo las tabletas-Y mejor búscate a otra que te haga los mandados por que yo ya me canse y no pienso soportar tus malditos modos, ¿quién te crees? Todos hacen su mejor esfuerzo y no tomas a nadie en cuenta y si nadie se atreve a decirte las cosas es su problema pero yo ya no me quedo calla… renuncio-Grito arrojando al suelo el vaso que aun tenia en la mano, el vaso se estrello en el suelo y la chica solo dio media vuelta

-Lamento haber estropeado este día chicos-Dijo a los presentes

-Esta bien-

-No pasa nada-

-No te vayas-

-Pídele una disculpa-Miranda había empujado a Haruka pero esta aun no salía de la impresión

-Por fin alguien te pone en tu lugar-Gloria también se había acercado –Lo malo es que arruino el maquillaje-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y cortito lo se lo se pero como lo ven les gusto ya saben comenten, comenten siento como que le falto sentimiento más enojo y como que Haruka hiciera otras cosillas más para enojar a Michiru pero no quería alargar las cosas quiero que la historia tengan ritmo para no cansarlos a ustedes y q lo emocionante llegue rápido jjajaj bueno les dejo el capi y nos vemos pronto….


	8. Chapter 8

Y un capitulo más, debo disculparme por la falta de actualización lo q pasa es que ya me cambiaron de turno en la chamba y mis hermanos no me habían dejado y cuando me ponía frente al Word pus nada se me ocurría pero hoy domingo que falte (jajaja) me propuse a no levantarme hasta terminar pus haber como sale esto, ya saben díganme que tal les ha parecido y si pueden corran la voz para que más chicos lean la historia jajaja, bueno disfruten este capitulo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Perdonar Es Divino

Todos habían partido a sus casas poco después de la espectacular salida de Michiru, Haruka se había alejado furiosa sin cruzar palabra con nadie, todos supieron que debían salir lo antes posible después de 15 minutos el lugar ya esta vació, por su parte Haruka había subido a secarse sequito el traje y el maquillaje, se cambio y salio, ya había escuchado que todos se habían marchado, así que simplemente salio de la casa "vacía", la dueña regresaría hasta pasada la tarde así que los únicos en la casa era el servicio domestico, pero no vio a nadie y no le importo, lo único que quería era salir lo más rápido posible.

-Hey-Escucho no tuvo que voltear para saber de quien se trataba

-¿Qué ocurre Sam?-Haruka siguió su camino hacia su auto

-Creo que debes ver algo-

-No estoy de humor-Comento la rubia sin interés, subió a su auto, lo encendió y arranco

Sam camino hacia su propio carro decepcionado, entro al auto arrojo su lap top al asiento de atrás se sentía frustrado y fastidiado por la actitud de Haruka, si que lo esperase se abrió la puerta del copiloto

-Que esperas ya me quiero ir-Sam reacciono y arranco el auto

-Y que me quieres mostrar-Dijo mientras recogían sus identificaciones con el portero

-Un par de cosas vamos a mi casa-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam rentaba un departamento en la cuidad regalo de su papa al entrar a la universidad, eran las seis de la tarde y el sol comenzaba a perderse en le horizonte, el quipo de computo de Sam era bastante caro, una pantalla de 47 pulgadas de LCD, conectada a una Mac.

Sam encendió su equipo e invito a Haruka a sentarse en un sofá esta lo hizo mientras que el abría los archivos, Haruka miraba todos los movimientos en la pantalla

-Quiero que veas un par de trabajos que creo llamaran tu atención-

-Estoy cansada Sam, hoy no tengo criterio para nada-

-Si eso ya lo note, solo observa-

Maximizo el video en la pantalla inmediatamente Haruka la reconoció

-¿Por qué quieres que vea "eso?-Pregunto incomoda

-¿Sabes cual es?-

-Crees que no e visto la cinta que me gano en el festival pasado-

-Supongo, pero lo que quiero que veas son algunas escenas editadas-

Las escenas editadas de la cinta mostraban ciertos paisajes bien captados, el video duro quince minutos.

-¿Cómo lo ves?-Pregunto Sam

-Es muy buena la fotografía estuvo bien que las editaran hacen perder el ritmo de la película, aunque si hubieran las puesto también hubieran ganado en esa categoría y no en mejor película-

-Como siempre buena observación, ahora ve este corto-

A continuación siguió otro video, se trataba de un cortometraje de animación en plastilina, su duración era de 20 minutos, el corto narraba la vida de una chica y una flor la chica tenia una relación que terminaba en ruptura, la flor interpretaba la vida de aquella relación lo que pasaba en el noviazgo repercutía en la energía de la flor, en el momento en el que la relación terminaba la flor se marchitaba.

En cuanto termino el video siguió otro, la pantalla se ilumino de un hermoso azul…

Y ahí estaba de pie frente al aun enorme cristal, del otro lado podía ver el agua mecerse en un vaivén armonioso acompañado de la dulce melodía de un violín, de repente a lo lejos logro ver un delfín jugando de aquí aya solo en esa enorme acuario

la luz se proyectaba desde la superficie y rebotaba en cada ola interna el lomo del delfín brillaba con una gran fuerza deslumbrando en determinados momentos y entonces de la nada un destello esmeralda se noto a lo lejos y poco a poco se iba acercando nadando elegantemente le hizo compañía al delfín, el esbelto cuerpo subía y bajaba aun su ritmo ambos nadadores competían en silencio y no se dejaban vencer por el otro, aceleraban y frenaban para caer en picada o ascender a toda velocidad como dos amantes muy intrépidos o muy tímidos, aquella hermosa danza mantenía embelezada a Haruka cada giro, cada caída, eran únicos y nuevos ante sus ojos y poco a poco la luz desaparecía, el azul se volvía negro y a ellos no les importaba por que tenían su propia luz, el en su lomo, ella en su cabello, pero entonces se alejaban en la negrura volviéndose pequeñas motas de luz que se perdían en esa oscuridad total…

-¿Qué te pareció?-Entonces Haruka alejo su vista de la pantalla y miro a su acompañante

-¿Qué tan mal me porte con ella?-Haruka se inclino hacia delante recargo sus codos sobre sus muslos y coloco sus palmas juntas frente a su rostro

-¿Enserio quieres que te lo diga?-

-¿Tan mal?-Dijo mientras escondía el rostro tras sus palmas

-Peor-

-Dios-Alejo sus palmas y se puso de pie -¿Por qué no me mostraste esto antes?-

Sam seguía sentado con las piernas estiradas al frente en pose desinteresada

-Pues por que pensé que entrarías en razón, además Michiru me pidió que no lo hiciera, quería demostrarte su talento de propia mano pero estos días… Haruka llevamos poco mas de dos años de conocernos pensé que sabía como eras pero en esta ocasión me sorprendiste… eres, eres tan…-

-Entupida-Interrumpí la rubia tirándose nuevamente en el sofá

-Iba a decir terca pero tu te calificaste mejor-

-Como no… ¿como fui…tan invecil -

-Así lo quisiste, te has cerrado tanto, no escuchas a nadie, por eso creí que lo mejor era que vieras lo que no querías ver -Sam se había sentado bien y giro hacia Haruka para hablarle con seriedad –Mira el primer día de Michiru tu hablaste por todos al decir lo decepcionados que estábamos de ella pero hoy ella hablo por todos de lo decepcionados que estamos por ti-

-¿Tu lo estas?-

-Creo que mas que cualquiera-

-Sam yo, lo siento, estos meses-Haruka se cubrió una vez más el rostro y se recostó en el respaldo-Estoy completamente de cabeza-

-Pues date una voltereta una estas a tiempo-

-Pues llévame-De un salto Haruka se puso de pie

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Vaya!-Exclamo la rubia al estar en el recibidor de la casa de Michiru

-Si es una casa…-

-Enorme-Concluyo la rubia, en ese momento se acerco un hombre mayor

-Buenas noche jóvenes-Saludo cortésmente

-Buenas noches Francis-Haruka supuso que el hombre ya conocía de antemano a Sam –¿Se encuentra Michiru?-

-Si esta en casa, me alegra que venga a visitarla joven el día de hoy, bueno parece que no le fui muy bien que digamos-Francis lucia preocupado al hablar sobre la chica –Esta en la piscina desde que llego, no a querido probar bocado-

-Ya veo-Dijo el chico Haruka por su lado no sabía donde esconder el rostro

-¿Quiere que los anuncie?-Pregunto

-Hay problema si pasamos solo así-

-Creo que sería lo mejor, de este lado-

La piscina se encontraba en el interior de la mansión en el ala noreste, Haruka no ponía atención a la conversación de los hombres frente a ella, pero si noto las miradas que Francis le dirigía, pero no se incomodo por ello.

-Si necesitan algo no suden en pedirlo-

-Gracias Francis pero no hará falta-Con un asentimientote cabeza el hombre se retiro por donde habían llegado, Sam y Haruka se quedaron frente a la puerta que daba ala piscina, Sam abrió la puerta pero Haruka le sujeto el brazo

-Mejor voy sola-

-Ok-Dijo este –Te espero en la estancia-La rubia asintió y al igual que Francis Sam se fue por el mismo camino

Respirando hondo Haruka abrió la puerta y entro

La luz de la habitación era tenue aun así se reflejaba fuertemente en la superficie acuática que era perturbada por un cuerpo en su interior, Michiru daba brazadas bastante violentas en el agua, Haruka se mantuvo una par de minutos en el marco de la puerta mientras la veía cruzar de una extremo al otro de la piscina, esta al final se detuvo en la parte más baja del la piscina aferrandoce a la orilla, Haruka miraba su espalda subir y bajar a causa de su fuerte y profunda respiración finalmente se decidió a camino hasta ella-

Michiru escucho los paso sobre el azulejo del suelo, supuso que Francis una vez más intentaría disuadirla de comer pero aun se sentía tan frustrada y la única manera que encontraba para descargar toda esa tenicon era nadar.

Nadar hasta reventar sus pulmones piernas y brazos, nadar hasta que su cerebro dejara de mostrarle ese rostro rubio como lo veía en ese momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Su mandíbula se endureció, su garganta se cerro de tal manera que hablar le lastimo y su mirada se clavo tan profundamente en la chica frente a ella que parecía que quería ver lo que había detrás de esta, Haruka se sintió cohibida ante la actitud de la esmeralda

-Quería hablar contigo Kaio-Le respondió

-Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo "Tenoh"-Dijo haciendo énfasis en el apellido de la chica mientas se alejaba de la orilla y comenzó a nadar lo más lejos posible de esta.

Haruka la vio alejarse y comenzó a seguirla por fuera de alberca

-Oye enserio quiero hablar contigo-Pero Michiru no parecía prestarle atención-Mira, yo se… se que, mira… estos días he actuado mal ok, y…- Haruka caminaba de un extremo al otro de la alberca

-Bueno, y que lo de hoy lo merecía ok… me lo merecía con creces Michiru nadaba de un extremo a otro sin tomar en cuenta a Haruka

-Deacuerdo esto es entupido-Grito Haruka deteniéndose, Michiru solo disminuyo su velocidad-Siento que le estoy hablando al agua -Michiru se dio vuelta nadando ahora de espaldas

-Que curioso, lo mismote pasaba a mi, cuando trataba de hablar contigo sentía que le hablaba al viento-Haruka solo la vio ir y venir un par de veces

-No res la primera que me dice eso-Dijo con voz queda pero el eco del lugar amplifico sus palabras lo suficiente para que Michiru as escuchara, finalmente se detuvo frente

-Me costo mucho el hacer que me escucharas y ahora vienes a hablar, cuanto cinismo-Y una vez más se alejo nadando como si no hubiera parado

-Es enserio-Dijo Haruka caminando nuevamente alrededor de la piscina –Quiero darte una… no trato de ser cínica-Pero la chica no le prestaba atención

-Ok, vine a hablar-Haruka comenzó a quitarse los zapatos e inmediatamente después los calcetines-Y no me iré hasta hablar- se quito la camisa que llevaba quedándose únicamente con una camiseta se acerco a la orilla y se tiro al agua, visualizando a Michiru bajo el agua nado hacia ella

-¿Pero que crees que haces?-Exclamo esta cuando la cabeza de la rubia rompía el agua frente a ella

-Haciendo que me escuches-Dijo Haruka tratando de quitarse el agua del rostro –Dios esta helada el agua-

Michiru no tenia palabras pero-Salte- de inmediato comenzó a empujar a la chica para hacerla salir

-Espera-Haruka sujeto a Michiru las manos impidiendo que siguiera empujándola-Hey, hey-

-Salte-Siguió esta pelando con Haruka ahora para que le soltara las manos

-Para-Pidió Haruka

-Suéltame-Exigió Michiru

-Discúlpame-Grito provocado que Michiru detuviera su lucha

Ambas se miraron fijamente con el pulso y la respiración acelerada, Haruka soltó las muñecas de Michiru esta se alejo

-Enserio lo lamento-Se podía escuchar la agitación de Haruka en la voz-He actuado como una completa idiota que no quiere escuchar, te ridiculice y menosprecie sin razón, no voy a darte excusas de por que lo hice por que no hay nada que me escude de mi comportamiento o que deshaga...el mal rato que te hice pasar, pero…. quiero enmendarlo si aun hay tiempo, si… si tu quieres perdonarme y entenderé si no lo haces, si estuviera en tu lugar no lo haría…-

-Que te hizo cambiar de opinión-Interrumpió Michiru que al contrario de Haruka (que seguía bastante alterada) se había calmado y escuchaba con atención

-Cuando te fuiste, vi… a todos, lo molestos que estaban y no entendía por que, yo… yo estaba furiosa y los hice aun lado, cuando me calme y Sam hablo conmigo, me di cuenta de que si alguien debería renunciar esa debería ser yo… tu eres… tu trabajo es… el mejor que he conocido, realmente tienes talento y yo…quiero conocerte, quiero saber como logras captar esa magia, con tanto poder y pasión, y, y se… se que me voy arrepentir si no cambio mi actitud con la gente, sobre todo… contigo-Haruka ya se había calmado

-Por favor, permíteme conocerte-Su rostro reflejaba una compleja mezcla de emociones que Michiru no había visto en ella, pudo escuchar la sinceridad en su voz y en sus ojos, esos ojos azules que la miraban tan fijamente pero esta vez no se sintió cohibida, ni atemorizada al contrario esa mirada le impedía abandonar a la chica como tenía planeado hacerlo –Conóceme- Esa mirada le pedía perdón más del que Haruka podía expresar con palabras, -Siento que estoy haciendo aun lado a la persona … quizás mas…-Haruka buscaba las palabras pero no lo estaba concibiendo, había verdadero arrepentimiento, había tanta suplica es su mirada y se veía tan angustiada

-Hola, soy Michiru Kaio un placer-Michiru extendió su mano frente hacia Haruka esta la miro con extrañeza un par de segundos antes de entender, extendió su mano y tomo la que Michiru le ofrecía

-Haruka Tenoh el placer es mió-Un brillo aun más extraño se reflejo en los ojos de Haruka, su rostro se ilumino en una enorme sonrisa y por un momento, una fracción de segundo Michiru quiso besarla…Michiru soltó la mano de Haruka

-Que te parece si hablamos un rato fuera del agua, esta helada-

Haruka salio de inmediato Michiru se quedo un tanto mas pero decidió seguir a la rubia que se sentó en la orilla, mientras tiritaba y se sacudía el agua observo a Michiru salir con el agua escurriendo por su cuerpo y ese brillo…

-Divino-

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Michiru mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de esta

-El corto, con el delfín, es divino, ¿como lo hiciste?-

-Tarde como seis meses en hacerlo tuve que aprender cada movimiento del delfín para poder imitarlo y…-

Pasaron bastante tiempo ahí sentadas hablando tan tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado como si recién se conocieran, como dos chicas con mucho en común…


	9. Chapter 9

Viaje

-Hey-Haruka entro el auto de Sam quien después de dos horas de esperara se había quedado dormido

-¿Qué?... ¿que?-Sam despertó limpiándose instintivamente el rostro

-Veámonos-Sugirió la rubia

-Aja-Sam bostezo sacudió el rostro tratado de desperezarse –Tardaste mucho-

-Si perdón o me di cuenta del tiempo-Se excuso

-No hay problema con que hayas solucionado tu gran metidota… (Bostezo) de pata-Giro el rostro mientras introducía la llave en la ranura del auto –Oye ¿Por qué estas mojada?-

-Larga historia mejor arranca-

-Pero vas a mojar las vestiduras Haruka-

-Anda que me quiero cambiar-

-Pero…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruka pido a Sam que la dejara en una parada de autobús, normalmente el chico se negaría pero el hecho de que Haruka mojara las vestiduras de su auto era una razón de poder para querer bajar a ala chica, eran pocotas de las diez de la noche cuando Haruka llegaba a casa, en una playa privada se ubicaba la residencia de la rubia, una pequeña construcción que normalmente era usada para pasar el verano, mientras se acercaba pudo percatarse de que su auto ya se encontraba estacionado fuera de la casa, se extraño pero rápidamente supo quien pudo haberlo traído, desde afuera podía notarse la luz de la habitación principal.

Entro a la casa que estaba a oscuras dejo sus llaves en una mesa y subió de dos en dos las escaleras al piso superior, camino por el pequeño corredor que la llevaba hasta la habitación que se encontraba hasta el final, la puerta estaba entre abierta y de ella se filtraba el sonido de el televisor, camino despacio con tiempo y tratando de no hacer ruido, estando frente a la puerta la abrió despacio en un principio la luz le cegó pero el efecto solo duro unos segundos

-Hola desconocida-Se escucho una voz desde dentro de la habitación, Haruka se quedo recargada en el marco de la puerta mirando a su invitada sobre la cama.

-Señora Parker, que la trae a mi casa y lo mas importante ¿que le paso a su ropa?-Pregunto Haruka la mujer solo se encogió de hombros, se levanto de la cama dejando que la sabana que la cubría resbalara de su cuerpo, camino hacia Haruka que la miro con una enorme sonrisa en los labios

-¿Qué le paso a la tuya?, no sabía que si alguien te arrojaba agua a la cara terminaras con toda la ropa mojada-

-Sucede que me puse a nadar con una sirena-

-A, por eso dejaste tu auto en mi casa-La castaña rodeo a Haruka por el cuello

-Iba a pasar por el mas tarde, pero veo que se me adelanto-Por su parte Haruka rodeo la desnuda cintura de la mujer

-Si pues no la he visto en estos días y moría por esto-Acorto rápidamente la distancia que separaba sus rostros y beso apasionadamente a la rubia

-Pues déjeme decirle señora Parker que una vez más se me adelanto-

-Caroline, la señora Parker se quedo en su casa-

-Enserio-Dijo con tono incrédulo

-Si-Susurro en el oído de Haruka -Hay que aprovecharlo no crees-

-Claro-Haruka estiro su pierna alcanzando con esta la puerta y la cerró

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muy temprano Haruka salio a la universidad dejando a su invitada aun dormida, ya en la escuela busco a cada chico del equipo y uno por uno fue pidiendo disculpas por su comportamiento, de buena gana los chicos aceptaron sus disculpas, algunos pidieron que Michiru se reincorporara al equipo, ella respondía que ya había arreglado las cosas con Michiru…

-Hola-Saludo al encontrarse con Michiru en una de las cafeterías

-Hola-saludo igualmente la chica quien llevaba una botella de agua en la mano

-Espero no lo uses como arme esta vez-Dijo la rubia apuntando a las manos de Michiru

Esta se extraño pero comprendió el comentario y soltó una ligera risa

-No hoy, pero no se tal vez mañana-

-Estaré alerta, vas a tu clase-

-Faltan veinte minutos para que comience y tu?-

-Me muero de hambre, no me dio tiempo de desayunar-

-¿Y eso?-

-Me quede dormida y salí tarde-Haruka avanzo en la fila

-Curioso-

-¿El que?-

-Dices que te quedaste dormida pero esas ojeras dicen que no dormiste mucho-

-Algo me quito el sueño-

-O alguien-Miranda acompañada de Gloria llegaron hasta donde estaban las chicas formadas

-Me das un pay y café-Ordeno Miranda

-Yo un jugo y un cóctel de frutas-Ordeno Gloria

-Oigan seguía yo-Se quejo Haruka

-Seguías cariño-Dijo Miranda mientras tomaba su orden

-Apresúrate-Apuro Gloria mientras tomaba su orden y se alejaba en compañía de Miranda quien había tomado a Michiru del brazo y se alejaban hacia las mesas

-¿Y?-Dijo Miranda en cuanto tomaron asiento

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo que, que?-Refuto Gloria -¿Cómo es que Haruka estaba hablando contigo y no obligándote a comprar su comida?-

-Aclaramos las cosas-Dijo restándole importancia al asunto mirando en dirección donde la rubia esperaba que le entregaran su orden, sus miradas se cruzaron y en esta ocasión no hubo duda Haruka sonreía, le sonreía a ella, no pudo evitar imitarla.

-¿No habrás sido tu quien le quito ensueño verdad?-Pregunto burlonamente Miranda al percatarse de las miradas de las chicas

-¡¿Como?!-Dijo exaltadamente la ojiverde

-Vamos, ¿a quien quieres engañar?-Dijo Miranda, as tres chicas miraban a Haruka acercarse a su mesa, y con ella las miradas de varias chicas del lugar

-Haruka es un bombón-Apunto Gloria comiendo su cóctel

-Es una chica-Refuto Michiru

-Bueno eso lo supiste hace muy poco-Comento Miranda provocando que Gloria casi escupiera el bocado por la risa –Además que importa que sea chica, besa delicioso-

Michiru le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad a Miranda

-Zorra-Le dijo Gloria

Haruka tomo asiento con ellas

-Saben debieron estudiar veterinaria o algo así, siempre andan hablando de lagartonas, zorras, perras y esos animales-

-¿Que graciosa Tenoh?-Replico Miranda

-Otra de mis grandes cualidades-Dijo y amplio su sonrisa tornando su rostro en un gesto un tanto creído pero simpático

-Cambiando de tema-Interrumpió Gloria-Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy revise el pronóstico hoy no lloverá así que terminaremos lo que quedo pendiente ayer supongo-

-Si, pero abra un pequeño cambio al final decidí que sería mejor filmar con algo de agua-

-¿Cómo?-Preguntaron Miranda y Gloria

-Pues me convenció la idea que planto Michiru –Comento la rubia mientras comía

-Le dará un toque como que más…-Haruka buscaba las palabras adecuadas

-Romántico-Dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo mientras Miranda y Gloria las miraban incrédulas

-Ustedes…-Dijo Gloria

-¿Cuándo…-Dijo Miranda mientras Haruka y Michiru no entendían a que se referían

-No se preocupen tendremos todo listo para el día de hoy, tenemos el tiempo encima así que cada quien hará sus cosas normal, ¿ok?-Las dos chicas asintieron -Genial- Dijo la rubia y siguió comiendo con bastante prisa

-Nadie te persigue-Le dijo Michiru para que comiera con mas lentitud

-Tengo que verme con Jeff, Ted, Jacob y Larry, tenemos que ir a comprar algunas cosas que vamos a necesitar además tenemos que ver donde vamos a instalar todo y eso ya sabes…-En menos de tres minutos ya había devorado todo lo que había ordenado

-¿No quieres fruta?-Ofreció Gloria

-Claro-Haruka tomo la charola que la chica le ofrecía –Bueno nos vemos más después, no lleguen tarde-Dijo refiriéndose específicamente a Michiru quien comprendió la indirecta

-Lo intentare-Dijo esta, Haruka le regalo otra sonrisa y le punto con el dedo dándole a entender confiaba en ello, camino hacia la salida

-Casi lo olvido-Dijo dando media vuelta y regresando a la mesa –Chicas yo…-Haruka se veía un tanto nerviosa –Lamento mi comportamiento de estos días, se que no e sido la persona más razonable y eso…miren prometo que voy a controlar mi temperamento por que lo merecen, son grandes personas al soportarme-Se quedo callada y de pie sosteniendo la charola de fruta, sonrió algo forzada

-Pues… gracias-Dijo Miranda sin entender

-Si es… muy considerado de tu parte, gracias-

-Ok-Dijo soltando el aire –Bueno me voy-Su voz y movimientos se vieron menos forzados cuando se alejaba

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste Kaio?-Pregunto totalmente impresionada Miranda

-Jamás creí vivir lo suficiente para ver que Haruka se disculpara con alguien-Dijo Gloria

-Creo que exageran-Concluyo Michiru

-No no lo hacemos-Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Por su parte Haruka mando se reunió con los chicos y al igual que con Miranda y Gloria se disculpo, estos igual de impresionados aceptaron sus disculpas, cuando discutían de que elementos debían usar para falsa lluvia estos acordaron que no sería complicado y que tendrían todo listo para cuando filmaran, sabiendo eso Haruka se retiro del campus a pesar de que aun tenía programada dos clases, dado que en algunos días su horario de trabajo chocaba con el horario de clases la rubia decidía saltarse estas clases y solo asistía cuando tenía exámenes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy-Michiru recogía sus cosas del escritorio era su ultima clase del día, la clase de arte grafica era la que quedaba mas lejos del estacionamiento por lo que debía de darse prisa pues aun debía pasar a la biblioteca y si no se daba prisa lo mas seguro es que llegara tarde una vez más y eso era lo menos que quería hacer

-Nos vemos luego-Se despidió de su compañera de alado

-Si adiós-

Tomo su carpeta y avanzo hacia la salida

-Michiru-Le llamo la profesora

-¿Si?-

-Tu estas en la clase de cine del profesor Taylor verdad?-

-Así es-Dijo mientras se acercaba al escritorio de la docente

-En ese caso trabajas en el proyecto que tienen con Tenoh, ¿puedo perderte un favor?-

-¿De que se trata?-

-Puedes decirle a Tenoh que necesito que se reúna conmigo a mas tardar mañana, de lo contrario tendré que darle de baja de la clase-

-Si yo se lo diré-Y salio del salón

Camino por los pasillos sorprendida, jamás se hubiera imaginado que Haruka estuviera inscrita en la misma clase que ella, compartía clases con sus compañeros de equipo pero nuca imagino que Haruka con la actitud tan responsable que parecía tener no asistiera a una clase

-Y si se entero de que nos tocaría la misma clase y no decidió ya no asistir-Medito mientras salía del edificio

-¿Tan mala impresión le cause cuando nos conocimos?-Se preguntaba a si misma mientras caminaba por el campus sin prestar atención a su alrededor

-Ella me dijo que quería cambiar su actitud conmigo, y si a esto también se refería?-Michiru ya se encontraba en la biblioteca y buscaba por reflejo los libros que necesitaba

-Me contó sobre las clases que llevaba y en ninguna coincidíamos-

-Gracias-Dijo a la dependienta que le entregaba los libros que necesitaría, salio con dirección al estacionamiento

-No creo ser yo la razón por la cual no asiste a clase, tal vez simplemente no le agrado-

-Hola Michiru-La saludo un compañero pero la chica no se percato

-Tal vez deba preguntarle cuando la vea, además debo darle el recado de la profesora, no creo que quiera tener adeudada una materia-

-Ahora veo por que siempre llegas tarde-Michiru ya había llegado al estacionamiento

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que recargada sobre su auto u con un cigarrillo se encontraba Haruka esperando por ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Esperándote, preferí venir por ti para que ya no llegaras tarde-Dijo tirando lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo al suelo lo piso con el pie y exhalo el humo

-No sabía que fumabas-

-Bueno ahora lo sabes-

-No me agradan las personas que fuman, es un entupido vicio-Dijo colocando sus cosas sobre el toldo del auto en lo que buscaba en su bolso las llaves, Haruka se recargo sobre el mismo y miro a Michiru que estaba del otro lado del auto

-Además de caro, ¿te parece si te llevo yo?-

-¿Cómo?-

-No es que no confié en ti claro, es solo que no creo que en tu auto llegamos a tiempo-Michiru supuso que Haruka le quería dar a entender que su auto era mas velos que el de ella y debía admitir que tenia razón, miro su reloj y se percato que si no se daban prisa llegaría tarde

-Ok voy contigo-

-Así se dice- Michiru volvió a tomar sus cosas y Haruka camino alrededor del auto –Yo las llevo-Se ofreció quitándole así los libros y carpetas que llevaba consigo –Vaya que pesan-

-Saque algunos libros de la biblioteca-

-Sabes hay algo llamado Internet es muy útil y menos pesado-

-Tal ves pero la informaron suele estar muy alterada, en un sitio dicen estoen otro otra cosa, los libros son un tanto más… fiables-

-Antaño-

-No si son actualizados-

-¿Qué mas actualizado que la red?-

-Siempre debes tener la razón-

-No siempre, solo la mayoría de las veces-Haruka guió a Michiru hasta la entrada el metro (tren, subterráneo o como lo llamen) Michiru se quedo un tanto confusa

-Haruka ¿que no dijiste que me llevarías?-

-Si, técnicamente solo iremos juntas-

-No trajiste tu auto-

-Vamos no es tan malo-Haruka regreso sus pasos hasta Michiru invitándola a seguirla

-Míralo por este lado es más rápido y económico moverse por el trasporte publico, sabes cuanta gasolina utiliza mi auto-

-No lo se-Dijo la chica mientras bajaban las escaleras

-Demasiado y más cuando me quedo atascado en el trafico-Michiru caminaba muy cerca de Haruka hacia los torniquetes, dentro del lugar sin brisa que las tocara pudo percatarse del aroma de la rubia, aspiro profundamente y cerrojos ojos, al hacerlo la imagen de un campo, un enorme campo de girasoles le vino a la mente, solo una vez de niña había visto tanto color, vida, armonía y poder , el aroma de Haruka era eso, un mar de color, de vida, armonía y sobre todo poder.

Maniobrando con las cosas de Michiru y las suyas Haruka saco su tarjeta de prepago la paso por el escáner permitiéndole a Michiru pasar primero.

-Gracias-Dijo pasando los torniquetes

-Nunca has viajado en el metro antes verdad?-

-¿Tan obvio es?-

-Bueno, mi familia no siempre utilizo el auto, sobre todo cuando se descomponía ya sabes, en esas ocasiones utilizábamos el metro-

-En verdad?-

-Cuando era chica bueno… no nací en cuna de oro-Dijo deteniéndose en el anden

-Bueno, yo si, jamás e utilizado transporte a excepciones de taxi y en contadas ocasiones-Le respondió con la vista clavada en las vías, Haruka por su parte estaba girada hacia ella

-En ese caso esta es tu primera vez- Dijo tomando a Michiru de la barbilla para hacerla girar hacia ella, aquel gesto hizo que la chica se sonrojara –No te preocupes yo te guiare-Le dijo con una sonrisa amable, el sonido de un silbato que anunciaba la llegada del vagón resonó por el lugar –Solo disfruta el viaje-El vagos llego y con ello una brisa que lleno los pulmones de Michiru con el aroma de Haruka

Michiru pudo ver con detenimiento el rostro de Haruka, aunque parecía brillar también se notaba agotado, verla sin la luz del sol noto las bolsas bajo sus ojos un con más claridad, parecían ser viejas cicatrices que no cerraban del todo, su sonrisa parecía un gesto un tanto débil sin vida y sus ojos, no despedían ese brillo que se notaba al estar bajo el sol, opacos, débiles sin ese majestuoso poder que destilaban

–Vamos-Invito cuando las puertas se abrían frente a ellas, muy poca gente salia y ellas pudieron entrar con facilidad, la mayoría de los asientos ya estaban ocupados así que Michiru fue la quien tomo asiento y cargo con las cosas de las dos.

Sosteniéndose del tuvo que colgaba de si cabeza Haruka viajo frente a Michiru quien aun estudiaba el rostro de Haruka, esta bostezo profundamente cubriéndose la boca con una mano, Michiru noto entonces un par de cicatrices en la palma, miro la mano que se sujetaba del tuvo y noto otras pequeñas cicatrices de cortes en los dedos y las manos

-¿Qué tienen de interesante mis dedos?-Pregunto de repente Haruka al notar la atención de Michiru en estos

-Nada yo- Haruka se miro la mano derecha notando así también las pequeñas cicatrices

-¿Parecen afilador de cuchillos no crees?-Comento la rubia-Sabes cortarse con papel o cartón es peor que hacerlo con un cuchillo, la cortada es tan delgada pero muy profunda, además ni cuenta te das hasta que bueno te lavas y sientes el ardor por el jabón-

-¿Te cortas muy seguido con hojas?-

-Cartón, si en le trabajo, los cortes mas gruesos son por los motores, hay piezas que son bastante filosas y si uno no tiene cuidado pues ya ves-

-Pensé que trabajabas en un centro comercial-

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-

-Sam-

-Bueno si trabajo en un centro comercial-

-Y por que mencionaste motores-

-También trabajo en un taller mecánico-

-Tienes dos trabajos-

-En el taller trabajo dos días a la semana un par de horas en el centro comercial todos los días en la noche acepción de los miércoles-

-Ya veo-

Después de eso guardaron silencio Haruka miraba el paisaje por la ventana y Michiru miraba su regazo leyendo uno de los libro que estaba sobre sus piernas _Imágenes Urbanas _leyó y recordó que ese libro o había sacado para la clase de arte grafico

-¿Haruka?-

-Dime-La rubia miro a la chica sentada frente a ella

-La profesora Dylan me pidió que te dijera que debes reunirte con ella mañana de lo contrario te dará de baja de la clase-

-Diablos-Haruka recargo el rostro sobre su brazo derecho que se sostenía de la barra del techo, después de eso no dijo nada parecía meditar lo que Michiru le había dicho, mientras esta se debatía entre preguntarle la razón por la cual no asistía a la clase

-¿Puedo preguntar desde cuando no asistes a la clase?-Pregunto finalmente apretando con fuerza los libros sobre sus piernas, Haruka noto esto, también noto que Michiru la miraba directamente a los ojos como tratando de buscar la menor señal de mentira

-Si te refieres a si eres tu la razón por la cual no e asistido, no te preocupes, no lo eres-Dijo esta soltando aire –El trabajo en el taller mecánico es los lunes y jueves durante mis dos ultimas clases del día así que bueno, no asisto a estas clases-

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué hacer semejante elección?-

-Bueno, la escuela es importante, pero hay otras cosas mas… importantes-

-¿Cómo que? -

-No lo entenderías-Dijo secamente dando a entender que no hablaría mas de es tema el resto de viaje continuo en silencio, cada cuando Michiru miraba a Haruka, esta se notaba un tanto molesta, su cuello y sus manos se notaban tensos, en verdad era muy susceptible a enfadarse, jamás había notado que alguien se estresara de esa manera tan rápida como lo hacia la chica.

-Sabes no quisiera ser tu hígado-Comento Michiru mientras bajaban del vagón

-¿Cómo?-Haruka se detuvo unos pasos fuera del vagón

-Estaría ahogado en bilis-Le dijo Michiru deteniéndose para mirarla, Haruka no pudo más que reírse del comentario de la peli verde

-Eres… gracias-Dijo retomando el camino ahora era Michiru la que se quedaba de pie tras ella

-¿Por hacerte reír?-

-Por dejarme conocerte y no te preocupes tal vez algún día te diga que es lo más importante para mi-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aka yo jajaja

Si con la entrega de otro capitulo más de este fiction que espero y les este gustando por que a mi la verdad las palabras me fluyen de los dedos como hacia mucho ya no podía, este es un poquito asi para que pus las protagonistas convivan en otros ambitos, hablen sobre ellas mismas y espero que les aya gustado pues es creo que un capitulo bueno pero son ustedes los que juzgaran bueno besos a todos mencionaria los nombres pero creo que si me faltara alguno sería medio discriminatorio jaja como sea e leido todos los reviews y gracias todos me inpiran jaja


	10. Chapter 10

Descubrir

Jaja otro capi más ya se ya se son cortos pero es que mi horario estaba patas pa arriba primero que me piden que salga a vender membresías a la calle un mes todo un mes saben que es estar en la calle perdiendo el tiempo convenciendo a la maldita reputrida y odiosa gente para que te compre una maldita membresía de una tienda bien cucha, como sea para no acabar de amolarla hay inventario y más chamba y uff ya me despeg un ratito escribiendo bueno si esta confuso este capi perdón pero es que ya me caigo de sueño y ya no lo revise cuando tenga oportunidad lo corrijo y lo aumento o le quito no c un besote a todos y gracias por leerme

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaron por la calle aun faltaba para llegar a su destino, el calor de la ciudad a veces podía ser asfixiante, en cuanto salieron del metro un golpe de calor les dio en el rostro, Michiru aun no se acostumbraba al clima y Haruka noto ese pequeño detalle

-¿Calor?- Pregunto de pronto

-¿Como lo soportan?-

-Ya te acostumbraras, es cuestión de tiempo… hey, apuesto que aun no has experimentado el calor nocturno de California-Ante el comentario de la rubia Michuru sintió arder sus mejillas

-¿Cómo..?-Pregunto con voz quebrada

-Habrá que solucionar eso-Haruka puso su mano sobre su barbilla como meditando

-Conozco varios lugares, que te parece si salimos la próxima semana tendré libre la noche del miércoles-

-¿Salir?-

-Si ya tiene algún tiempo que no salgo con los chicos-

-Con los demás-Dijo en tono de alivio

-No todos claro, es entre semana así que no a muchos les llama la atención-

-Cierto-Sonrió mientras cruzaban la calle habían llegado al vecindario donde se ubicaba la casa –Pero no creo poder, estaré ocupada la próximas semanas-

-Ya veo-Dijo Haruka un tanto decepcionada –No importa ya será después-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No pudiste tardar más-Reclamo Gloria al verlas llegar, jalo a Haruka guiándola hasta la habitación –Odio que me hagan esperar pero a ti te encanta sacar de quicio a las personas-

-Espera debo dar indicaciones-Se quejo la rubia

-No pienso espera más-Gloria empujaba a Haruka escaleras arriba

-Michiru-Llamo a mitad de camino sosteniéndose de la baranda para impedir que Gloria la siguiera empujando -¿Puedes hacerte cargo?, ya sabes el orden de todo-Gloria dejo de hacer presión en la espalda de Haruka que casi se va de espaldas al no tener ya el peso de la chica sobre ella, el resto de los presentes miraron impresionados a la chica que ahora intentaba estabilizarse en las escaleras

-Ok-Respondió Michiru desde la planta baja –Carson ¿me ayudas por favor?- Dijo mientras caminaba al jardín donde se filmarían las escenas que el día anterior quedaron inconclusas

-Este…si-Respondió aun impresionado

Haruka vio a Michiru caminar hacia el jardín, su cabello comenzó a ondularse al sentir el roce del viento y en cuanto el sol la toco los más inimaginables matices llenaron su rostro.

-Divino-Rió para si misma y siguió su camino con Gloria siguiéndole

Por su parte miranda corrió tras Michiru quien ya había comenzado a dar indicaciones

-Michiru-La llamo para alcanzarla -¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto en voz baja al estar junto a su amiga

-¿El que?-Pregunto Michiru haciéndose la desentendida

-No te hagas, ¡eso!-Michiru simulaba no entender -¡Haruka!-Dijo forzando la voz pero tratando de no elevar su volumen -Mira Michiru- Dijo jalando a la chica a un lugar donde no las vieran

-Tu me simpatizas sabes y Haruka es… como, no muy buena persona en lo personal-

-A mi me parece lo contrario-

-Escucha, Haruka puede ser encantadora increíblemente seductora y dios sabe que miles de otras cosas pero las cosas nunca terminan del todo bien con ella y no quiero que tu vallas…-

-Espera Miranda-Pidió Michiru poniendo su mano frente a su amiga para que detuviera su discurso -¿A que quieres llegar?, no te entiendo-

-¡¿Estas sorda?! te estoy hablando de Haruka-

-Si eso lo se pero no se a que quieres llegar-

-No se si lo has notado, pero ¿sabes cuantas chicas trabajamos en este proyecto?-Michiru se intrigo por la pregunta pero aun así analizo la respuesta

-¿Quince?-

-Trece en realidad-

-¿Y que tiene que ver con todo este cuchicheo tuyo?-

-En nuestra clase somos unas veinticinco chicas y diez y ocho chicos, del resto de las clases del profesor Taylor son aun más chicas que chicos pero aquí son más chicos los que trabajan en el proyecto y eso es por que Haruka tiende a relacionarse más con los chicos por que cuando se relaciona con una chica siempre terminan un tanto mal, siempre termina teniendo una relación diferente a una amistad y muy pocas veces terminan muy bien, a Haruka le costo mucho que algunas trabajaran en el proyecto por lo mismo-

-Me quieres decir que todas las que están aquí han salido con Haruka-Miranda asintió -¿Tu también?-

-Si-Confirmo la chica

-¿Pero que tu no tienes novio?-

-Eso no interesa, a lo que voy es que no quiero que salgas corriendo cuando Haruka rompa contigo-

-Entre Haruka y yo no hay nada, no se por que sacas esa loca idea-

-Por que se como es Haruka si no como es que cambio de actitud con tigo de la noche a la mañana, y déjame decirte que ya se había tardado, tienes a todos comiendo de tu mano…-

-Calla-Pidió Michiru interrumpiendo a Miranda –Escúchame con atención-Exigió –Y que te quede claro, ayer después de salir hablo con Sam ignoro que le habrá dicho pero fue a mi casa ayer por la noche _¡a hablar!-_Dijo con énfasis –Se disculpo de cómo me había tratado y quería empezar desde cero, y yo la perdone por mis razones que no tengo que explicarle a nadie-Dijo con seriedad Miranda se sintió cohibida por la chicano-Y quiero que quede claro no estoy interesada en Haruka de ninguna manera, hasta ahora me parece una persona agradable responsable y madura a diferencia de muchas de ustedes-Dijo haciendo saber a todas las que escuchaban la secreta conversación -Y para tu información, tengo novio y me encanta, ahora si me disculpas hay que darnos prisa para empezar-

Michiru se alejo dejando a todos los oyentes ocasionales sorprendidos y algunas incomodas.

-No pensé haber dejado tan buena impresión en ella-Haruka había escuchado cierta parte de la conversación cuando decidió bajar a dar unas indicaciones extras

-Te dije que ella valía la pena-Comento Gloria que en un principio había seguido a la rubia para obligarla a regresar -Imagino que es una lastima el enterarte que no se interesa en ti-

-No en realidad-Gloria levanto una ceja en señal de incredulidad pensó un momento y dijo

-¿Estas saliendo con alguien no es verdad?-

-Lo que siempre me gusto de ti es lo observadora que eres-Dijo mientras tomaba a Gloria por la barbilla para mirarla más de cerca, Gloria no evito sonrojarse

-Déjate de tonterías-Dijo quitando la mano de Haruka de un manotazo -Regresemos tengo mucho trabajo contigo-Camino con una muy sonriente Haruka siguiéndola –Y no creas que voy a quitar el dedo de la yaga-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Quién es la chica?-

-Y crees que te lo voy a decir?-

-A quien más si no yo-

-Tal vez sea mejor publicarlo en una revista, a si es más probable que el rumor no se corra tan rápido que al contártelo a ti-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos ponían atención a los interpretes de la escena, pues era raro ver a Haruka actuando y lo hacia bastante bien, a eso es lo que Michiru notaba, los movimientos de la rubia eran exactos, su vos cambiaba de tono en los momentos adecuados era envolvente su interpretación.

-Debería animarse más a actuar no lo crees?-Cometo Miranda en voz baja, Michiru asintió con la cabeza, volteo a ver a la chica, inmediatamente regreso la vista a la cámara

-Pide que te retoquen te brilla la frente-Dijo Michiru

-Ok-Dijo algo dudosa Miranda hizo una señal a Gloria que estaba cerca de ellas sabiendo para que la requerían, en cuanto Michiru sintió la presencia de la maquillista pidió el retoque que Miranda necesitaba

-Haruka se ve excelente, hiciste un trabajo impecable-Felicito Miranda-

-Lo se, adivina-

-¿Qué?-

-Haruka esta saliendo con alguien-

-¿Qué?, ay no ¿con quien?-

-No logre que me dijera-

-Pero que maldita, ¿Por qué no ha dicho nada? –

-Chicas silencio-Pido Michiru que no había podido evitar escuchar la conversación

-Ay Michiru-Se quejo Miranda

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día había sido excelente para Michiru Haruka le permitió hacer y deshacer como quiso demostrando su gran talento al dirigir, la actitud de Michiru fue del total agrado de Haruka que se sentía un tanto intimidada por el talento que la chica había demostrado a todos, después de haber filmado su ultima aparición, Haruka se despojo de su falsa barba y entro a la cocina por un refrigerio y se encontró a Michiru recargada en la barra de la cocina mientras tomaba un baso de agua.

-Así que aquí estabas-Dijo la rubia

-Si me escabullí-Bromeo

-Me impresionaste-Le hizo saber –Aya afuera te luciste realmente no pensé que fueras tan buena-

-Hay mucho que no sabes de mi-Haruka camino hasta Michiru acercándose peligrosamente a ella

-Pero creo que cada día conoceré un dato extra de ti como tu de mi-Le susurro al oído, Michiru se pego mas a la barra mientras Haruka la acorralo posando sus las manos en la barra a los costados de Michiru estiro uno de sus brazos acercándose más al cuerpo de la chica para alcanzando una manzana

-Te propongo algo-Susurro al oído de Michiru, esta evito del todo estremecerse ante la cercanía de la chica- Que tal si me dices algo que hayas descubierto de mi y yo te diré algo que descubrí sobre ti-Y de inmediato se alejo Michiru se recupero casi de inmediato al pecatarce de la risa de Haruka

-Bueno ahora me demostraste que eres una coqueta por no decirlo de otra manera-

-Uh eso duele-Dijo Haruka fingiendo haber recivido un golpe

-En realidad me e dado cuenta que todos tienen conceptos muy diversos de ti, fumas y eres toda una rompe corazones-

-En ese caso tu también lo eres-

-¿Cómo?-

-Pues yo descubrí que tienes un talento incomparable y que tienes novio y eso te convierte en una rompe corazones, o tu como crees que se sentirán todos los pobres y desdichados chicos cuando sepan que no podrán tener una oportunidad-Dijo Haruka riendo

-No seas boba-

-No lo soy, y si me disculpas ya acabamos así que me voy a cambiar para irnos, Sam nos dará un aventó-Haruka avanzo hacia la salida de la cocina para dirigirse al piso superior

-¿Mi auto?-

-Por eso, Sam me dejara a mi en el autobús a ti te va a llevar por tu auto-Escucho decir a la rubia

Haruka subió a la habitación principal, realmente se sentía con energías ese día, como inspirada

-Te ves animada-Haruka no se había percatado de la presencia de otra persona en la habitación

-Caroline, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Se te olvida, aquí vivo-

-Es verdad-Dijo la chica sonriendo

-Sabes, esperaba que al dormir en tu casa podría por fin amanecer contigo-Caroline se había acercado a Haruka tomando su corbata la cual comenzó a desanudar

-Lamento haberme ido temprano, tenía clase y…-

-Shh, no hay excusas-Le dijo tirando a Haruka hacia ella para besarla-Tienes que recompensarme-Dijo con voz juguetona

Haruka no espero nada más, tomo a Caroline por la cintura para profundizar el beso mientras ella le desabotonaba la camisa, rodeando a Caroline por la cintura le desabrocho los pantalones camino con ella con dirección a la cama mientras la mano de Haruka se acomodaba en la entre pierna de Caroline, ambas cayeron a la cama y…

-Haruka Sam tiene…-La puerta se abrió de repente y por ella se asomo Michiru quien se quedo petrificada ante la escena al igual que las dos mujeres sobre el colchón

-Perdón-Dijo mecánicamente cerrando la puerta se quedo recargada en esta procesando la información

-Michiru-Se escucho del otro lado de la puerta la peli verde dio un respingo i se aparto de la puerta comenzando a avanzar por el pasillo, la puerta se abrió una vez más y Haruka salio de esta, Michiru giro a verla ella se abrochaba el pantalón y aun llevaba la camisa abierta

-Espera-Pido intentando sujetarla sin éxito en el primer intento más no en el segundo

-Perdón no debí entrar sin llamar es mi culpa-

-No pasa nada, fue culpa mía-Intento tranquilizar la rubia a la esmeralda-Se que esto es… no se-

-Impresionante-

-Si mucho, apenas nos… como, dios, es algo, mucho, es vergonzoso que, que hayas…-

-Entiendo-Dijo Michiru agitando la mano frente a Haruka no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara así que miraba el suelo

-Michiru, se que no es oportuno pero, yo, quisiera pedirte… no menciones esto ok, Caroline es, nosotras, tenemos… algo, ella tiene un hijo y es muy respetada en la comunidad y todo eso, si alguien se entera que sale con alguien menor y peor aun una chica, no quiero perjudicarla-Haruka sonaba sincera, Michiru la miro a los ojos, no podía negarse a su petición

-No tienes por que explicarme nada, y yo no tengo por que decir nada a nadie, no es de mi incumbencia-

-No te enojes, enserio te lo dije quiero ser sincera contigo y quiero confiar en ti-

-No te preocupes-

-De verdad?-

-Si-Respondió con una sonrisa –Si necesitas hablar estaré para escuchar ahora esto a sido demasiado incomodo así que quisiera irme lo más rápido posible-

-Ah si claro no hay problema si quieres dile a Sam que te lleve de una vez yo me iré sola-

-Ok-No debatió y se fueron cada una por su camino

Ya bajándolas escaleras Michiru volteo al escuchar la puerta cerrarse

-Hoy descubrí quien es tu novia-Dijo soltando un suspiro realmente aquello había sido muy raro, todo en esa ciudad había sido bastante impactante para ella desde que llego y con Haruka cerca parecía que las sorpresas no iban a acabar muy pronto…


	11. Chapter 11

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hola-Saludo Haruka al encontrarse a Michiru en un pasillo

-Hola-Saludo esta un tanto cohibida, Haruka noto inmediatamente este hecho, Michiru siguió su camino acompañada de la rubia

-Yo… acabo de salir de hablar con la profesora Dylan gracias por el recado-

-Si por nada-

-Sigues alterada por…-Dijo Haruka acomodándose la mochila sobre el hombro -Bueno ya sabes-Recalco-Lo de ayer en la habitación con…-

-Si ya se, no tienes que…recordármelo-

-Lo siento-

-Deja de disculparte-

-Es que…-

-No me debes explicación de nada-

-Lo se es solo que, Michiru-Haruka detuvo a la chica por el brazo girándola para que la mirara-Ella, Caroline tiene, quiere… discreción-Michiru noto que hablaba enserio, sus ojos eran fijos y su mandíbula apretada

-No tengo por que decir nada a nadie, no es mi asunto-Haruka estudio la respuesta de Michiru, esta noto como la rubia se relajaba

-Gracias, no me gusta jugar a las escondidas pero… ella, es especial a su manera-Michiru se contagio del estado de Haruka quien parecía haberse quitado un gran peso de encima

-Debe agradarte demasiado, según tengo entendido te gusta presumir a tus novias-

-¿Quién dice eso?-

-Todo el que te conozca-

-Wow… que mala imagen tienen de mi-Rio Haruka -¿Tienes tiempo para un café?, te invito uno-

-Ok-Caminaron hacia la cafetería

-Sabes nunca pensé estar en una situación así-

-¿Cuál invitándome un café?-

-Si eso también pero me refería a…-

-Se a lo que te referías, hace cuanto que salen… -Pregunto mientras Haruka ordenaba los cafés -Si es que se puede saber-

-Hace un par de meses, casi desde que nos conocimos, gracias-Dijo tomando las bebidas las dos caminaron a una banca donde tomaron asiento

-Nos llevamos muy bien desde el principio, es muy inteligente y es hermosa, sabes es grato hablar con alguien de esto, en realidad soy muy reservada cuando salgo con alguien pero bueno, esta situación es un tanto exagerada-

-Debe ser frustrante-

-Algo pero tiene sus recompensas-Las dos rieron

-¿Van enserio?-

-No-

-Vaya jamás alguien me había respondido tan rápido y contundentemente-

-Es lógico pensar que esto no va a durar, tenemos diferentes tipos de vida en las que no encajamos, sin contar que tiene un hijo-

-¿Que tiene de malo que sea madre?-

-Nada en realidad Alan es muy divertido como un hermano menor, es solo que, no me agradan los niños-

-Acabas de decir que es como un hermano menor-

-Si, por eso me agrada-

-¿Tienes hermanos menores?-

-Dos-En el momento en que Haruka respondió su rostro se ilumino –Son un caos, siempre gritando, de un lado a otro, aventándose cosas-

-Debe ser una bendición no tenerlos en tu casa

-¿Cómo?-Dijo alejándose el vaso de los labios

-Sam me dijo que tu familia se ha tomado un año sabático o algo así no le entendí del todo-

-A, si claro, ese Sam parece que te enteras de mi por los de más-

-Si es extraño, en Londres había chismes como en todos lados ya sabes que en las grandes esferas-

-Si todos hablan de todos-

-Pero aquí, todos parecen pendientes de ti, hablan mucho de ti y de tu familia-

-¿Quiénes todos?-Pregunto con un deje de enojo

-Pues fui a una cena la semana pasada con mi novio Edward, acababa de llegar a la ciudad y bueno lo invitaron los inversionistas con los que esta tratando, y salio tu nombre en una conversación-

-¿Y de que trataba la conversación?-Pregunto con vehemencia

-Para serte sincera ignore el tema por completo, estaba un tanto harta de ti, pero creo que era de autos, no lo se, ¿qué sucede?-Pregunto cuando Haruka se levanto de improviso

-Lo siento, debo irme-Su voz se escuchaba bastante molesta un tono al que Michiru estaba muy acostumbrada

-¿Dije algo?-

-SI-Respondió con vehemencia girándose hacia la chica que aun permanecía sentada –Perdón-Se froto la barbilla como si se limpiara la boca –No, es…soy yo, es solo que, recordé que debía hacer algo y… es importante-

-Si… continuamos en otro momento si quieres-

-Que comprensiva-Haruka sonaba tensa y molesta pero quería controlarse, Michiru lo noto pero no sabía como ayudarla –Te veo luego-Se despidió, tomo sus cosas y se fue dando zancadas

-Ok nos vemos-Dijo Michiru más para si que para su acompañante que salía aprisa del lugar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Diablos-Maldecía Haruka mientras caminaba por el campus, se detuvo a mitad de su recorrido se sujeto de la nuca intentando tranquilizarse, no lograba deducir por que se había alterado tanto, ya en muchas otras ocasiones le habían hecho saber que la gente hablaba de ella nunca le había agradado que hablaran de su familia pero

-Diablos Michiru-se soltó la nuca y arremetió contra el aire frente a ella, apretó sus puños y los descanso en sus costados comenzando a respirar lenta y profundamente

-¿Y ahora que traes?-Sam quien había visto pasar a la chica como tromba la alcanzo cuando esta aminoro el paso

-Nada… es solo que…-Bufo, miro a Sam –Es que, Michiru dijo que había escuchado una conversación donde mencionaron a mi familia-

-A ya-Dijo a sabiendas de lo delicada que era cuando hablaban de su familia, razón por la cual no preguntaba por ellos a pesar de que su padre y tío le pedían esa información sin saber exactamente la razón de la insistencia por saber del viaje de la familia de su amiga

-Y es que, por que… que le interesa a ese tipo e, dime-Exigió la rubia volviendo a andar con prisa

-¿de quien hablas?-

-Del taradete es?-Dijo despectivamente aventando su propia mano al aire como tratando de señalar a alguien no presente

-Ni idea de quien hables-

-Del susodicho "novio de Michiru"-Dijo haciendo una voz de empalagosa tontera

-A ya conociste al novio?-

-Que voy andar conociendo al susodicho ese, pero es lógico que debe ser un tarado cualquiera-

-Pues ni tanto si logro que Michiru fuera su novia-

-No se tal vez esta con el por lastima-

-Eso espero, por como habla de el es su hombre ideal y el de muchas-

-Oye no te me apachurres, tu tienes tus cosas-

-Sobre todo, con eso de que e tenido un montón de novias-

-Lo que sucede es que tienes la mala suerte de ser mi amigo y bueno yo opaco un poco a todo el que me rodea-

-Se me olvida que una de tus tantisimas cualidades es la modestia-

-Obvio mi estimado Samuel-Rieron ambos dejando atrás una su enojo y el otro su infortunio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruka se apresuraba al edificio norte tomando en cuenta que ella estaba en el este, quería llegar a recoger a Michiru como los días anteriores, Haruka había notado que aguardaba todo el día esos minutos a solas con ella, esos dais Michiru ya no llevaba su auto o por lo menos no lo dejaba en la escuela había decidido usar a su chofer para que la llevara al campus y en la tarde se iba con Haruka y al terminar la grabación de ese día Sam la llevaba a su casa, el avance en el proyecto iba como lo tenían planeado, ya habían sido un par de ocasiones cuando las fechas de filiación se cruzaban en esas ocasiones se filmaba en set's diferentes al mismo tiempo mientras Haruka se enfocaba en uno Michiru filmaba en otro, hacían buena mancuerna y eso era algo que todos sabían.

Michiru se preocupaba por que Haruka entrara a todas sus clases, pero esta se negaba diciéndole que ya había llegado aun acuerdo con algunos profesores que no se preocupara pero Michiru no quitaba el dedo de la herida en infinidad de ocasiones intento persuadir a Haruka de que abandonara uno de sus trabajos a sabiendas de que no necesitaba dos para subsidiar sus estudios pero siempre que tocaban ese tema Haruka se enfadaba zanjando el tema.

En ese momento Haruka estaba apunto de entrar el edificio norte cuado el sonido del motor de un porche llamo su atención, vio el auto negro a sus ocupantes, un chico castaño de piel clara con gafas oscuros y…

-¿Michiru?-Haruka observo a la chica alejarse en al automóvil con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro ignorando por completo la presencia a lo lejos de la rubia que estaba incrédula de lo que veía…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a filmar Haruka llegaba tarde, todos o la mayoría ya estaban listos para comenzar.

-¿Y ahora que te paso?, te llevamos esperando casi veinte minutos-El lugar donde filmarían ese día seria en un café

-No exageres Sam-

-No exagero eso es lo que llevamos-

-Bueno ya llegue ya-Haruka buscaba con la mirada a Michiru pero no la hallaba

-¿Y Michiru?-Pregunto

-Por allá-Señalo Sam aun rincón donde la chica quien tomaba de la mano al chico que Haruka había visto tras el volante, este se acerco al cuello de Michiru y le dijo algo que Haruka desconocía pero provocaban un fuerte sonrojo y una sonrisa picara en el rostro de Michiru, aquello fue como si hubieran golpeado en el estomago a Haruka o eso fue lo que sintió pues un impulso salido de no sabia a donde la hizo caminar a zancadas hasta los chicos

-Hey Haruka hay que comenzar-Sam le jalo por el brazo impidiéndole que llegara a la pareja la voz de Sam hizo que Michiru se percatara de la llegada de la rubia se despidió con un sencillo beso en los labios de su acompañante y camino hasta su lugar, a regañadientes Haruka dio indicaciones tomo su pantalla y audífonos y se sitio en un lugar un tanto alejada de Michiru a quién le extraño ese comportamiento pues Haruka siempre estaba a su lado para darle indicaciones de enfoque o de otros aspectos, por su parte Haruka estaba estresada el claro entumecimiento de su cuello se lo daba a conocer, ignoraba cual hecho la enfadaba más, si el que Michiru la hubiera dejado en el campus, el haber llegado tarde, de que estuviera un extraño en su set o todos juntos, además de que esa noche tendría que trabajar a pesar de que era su día de descanso.

Su enfado pretendía estacionarse toda la tarde, apenas y había cruzado palabra con los chicos ni que decir con Michiru quien trabajo casi a siegas y por instinto Haruka no le dijo si estaba bien o mal ya sería en la edición donde la rubia seguramente lamentaría no haber hablado con nadie, pero no quería exponer su mal genio eso era lo que durante esas semanas había tratado de controlar.

Antes el resto de los chicos ni se hubiera percatado del enfado de Haruka pues normalmente era así al trabajar pero el hecho de o escucharla hablar con Michiru era signo de que algo andaba fuera de lugar y todos supieron que o quien era la razón, así que la tensión lleno el lugar.

-Corten-Dijo Haruka acercándose a los actores-Gloria ayúdame a retocar a Miranda

-Muy bien ahora se me ocurre que le pases un mechón atrás de la oreja, despacio y con mucha delicadeza sabes a lo que me refiero verdad Jasón, tu Miranda bueno ilumínanos-Le dijo a la chica mientras Gloria le acomodaba el cabello-Necesito un acercamiento para esta escena –Dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba en dirección a Michiru –Enfoque en las manos de ambos y también los ojos, cambien la luz más tenue, vamos muévanse esto es para hoy-Dijo aplaudido las indicaciones habían sido de improviso como todo lo bueno que se le iba ocurriendo conforme la marcha, movieron luces cables, cámaras, todo una danza en un lugar muy estrecho podían contar con mucho equipo pero siempre era difícil maniobrar con el, el "chico" que había acompañado a Michiru tenia que esquivar a las personas para que no lo golpearan, y ya con al ambiente en tensión el que este sujeto estuviera estorbando provoco la irritación de algunos

-Hazte aun lado-

-No estorbes-

-Quita-

-Ya ya me quito-Se defendía este Michiru al verlo en apuros fue hacia el y lo condujo a una área sin movimiento pero el chico la entretuvo el suficiente tiempo para hacer a esperar a todos que ya estaban listos para reanudar la escena, al percatarse de que ella era la causante del retraso regreso a su lugar.

-Disculpen-Dijo a todos pero especialmente a Haruka

-No hay problema-Lo dicho por Haruka asombro a todos quienes a pesar de notarla tensa parecía controlarse con Michiru -Acción Dijo sin darles tiempo a los chicos de seguir divagando en su actitud ese día

La escena comenzó, Michiru se concentraba en la toma sabiendo que la escrupulosa mirada de Haruka estaba observando lo que ella captaba con la cámara, Pared dijo su línea y con lentitud Michiru capto su mano sobre la mesa moverse con delicadeza y lentitud hacia el rostro de Miranda, todo había caído en una atmósfera más que adecuada para la escena hasta que el impertinente sonido de un celular rompió la magia.

Todos giraron el rostro en busca del lugar de donde provenía el sonido encontrándose con el desagradable invitado de Michiru.

-Lo siento-Dijo buscando el aparato

Grave error había tres cosas que Haruka no soportaba en las grabaciones, una la impuntualidad, dos extraños dentro del set y tres, los celulares, Michiru había cometido dos de tres ese día, todos miraron a Haruka la chica tenía la mandíbula tensa tiraba del lóbulo izquierdo de su oreja señal de que lo siguiente que diría no sería agradable para nadie.

-Contesta afuera-Le indico Michiru, el chico siguió la indicación agradeció con la cabeza mientras contestaba, Michiru se acerco a Haruka

-Perdón Haruka olvide decirle que lo pusiera en vibrador-Se disculpo la peli verde

-No hay problema-Dijo con voz tranquila y una sonrisa –La próxima vez recuérdaselo o tendré que sacarlo-

-No volverá a pasar, es que me insistió en que quería venir y…-

-Ok no hay problema solo que no se haga costumbre traer amigos-

El mundo se había vuelto loco, Haruka Tenoh no había explotado, gritado, golpeado, arrojado o insultado, que rayos pasaba con ella, por que tenía esa tonta sonrisa en el rostro como si nada hubiera pasado, por que mataba el tiempo hablando con Michiru envés de reanudar la escena.

-Sabes me dejaste plantada en la tarde-

-Lo siento, es que Eward llego de sorpresa y quiso traerme-

-Pudiste haberme mandado un mensaje-

-No se me ocurrió-

-Pues espero que no pase otra vez eso de correr de un lado al otro del campus-

-Pero que amargada-Regaño Michiru entre risas

Mientras todos se preguntaban que rayos pasaba para Haruka todo podía pasar por alto mientras pudiera charlar un rato con Michiru, todo el estrés que había acumulado a lo largo del día parecía haberse disipado con el solo hecho de que Michiru le hablara.

-Chicas-Sam se acerco a ellas interrumpiéndolas –Podemos continuar si quieren-

-Es verdad-Apunto Michiru, por un instante Haruka tuvo el incontrolable deseo de arrancarle la cabeza a Sam pero se contuvo-Pero antes-Michiru tomo a Haruka por el brazo y la jalo hasta donde se encontraba Edgard que acababa de colgar y volvía a ingresar

-Haruka quiero presentarte a Edward Clonee, mi novio, Edward ella es Haruka Tenoh-

-Mucho gusto-Dijo el joven estirando la mano, Haruka miro la mano d este frente a ella pensó en ignorar el saludo pero al desvaír su mirada una fracción de segundo a Michiru desistió de su idea con una sonrisa forzada estrecho la mano que le ofrecía

-El gusto es mió-

-Michiru me hablado mucho de ti-

-Enserio pues yo no e escuchado nada de ti-Dijo haciendo mas presión en la mano para soltarla

-Asi que tu eres la que ha hecho sufrir a mi chica no es verdad-Dijo entre risas

-Si esa soy yo-

-Sabes de lejos pensé que… como sea esto que hacen es muy entretenido, un buen hobby-

-Edward-Pidió Michiru por lo bajo

-¿Qué?-Pregunto el antes nombrado

-Bueno si nos disculpas debemos continuar-

-Claro, claro, solo no tarden tanto-

Edward no

-Corte-Anuncio Haruka –Gracias a todos quedo estupendo-Dijo aplaudiendo a lo que el resto la imito –Bien a empacar-Anuncio y todos comenzaron la labor desmontar el equipo, Haruka se encamino en dirección a la peli verde

-Michiru-En el momento en el que Haruka llamaba a la chica el susodicho invitado de esta también la llamo captando de inmediato la atención de la joven quien se giro en busca del chico

-Demonios-Maldijo por lo bajo Haruka caminando donde ambos se encontraban, parecían debatir algo

-No tardo mucho-Decía Michiru al chico que parecía ponerse molesto

-Se hará tarde-Se quejo este

-Sucede algo-Pregunto Haruka

-No nada-Dijo rápidamente Michiru

-Tenemos una reservación para la opera-

-¡Edward!- Se quejo la peli verde -No sucede nada, "estamos bien" –Dijo enfatizando la frase

-Pero…Michiru-La chica se alejo de Edward y comenzó a desmontar su equipo con mucha furia, por otro lado Edward levantaba los brazos para dejarlos caer en un gesto de no fastidio.

-Oye-Haruka se acerco a la chica

-¿Qué?-Respondió con voz quebrada

-Vete-Le tomo la mano - Yo termino aquí- Michiru la miro con ojos llenos de ilusión

-¿En verdad?-Haruka asintió –Gracias Haruka eres la mejor-Dijo lanzándose a abrazarla por el cuello gesto que la rubia no se esperaba provocando que se le subieran los colores al rostro

-Date prisa-Dijo tomándolos brazos de Michiru para hacerla soltarse, la chica de inmediato se soltó y corrió hasta donde su novio la esperaba.

Verla brincar como una niña a la que se le regala un dulce, por alguna extraña razón aquello le provoco una enorme sonrisa, pero al verla arrojarse a los brazos de el "susodicho novio" la sonrisa desapareció dejándole su ya característico seño fruncido.

-¿Pero que sucede contigo?-Gloria se acerco a Haruka que aun miraba a la pareja que ya abordaba el deportivo del chico

-Nada-Contesto con enfado empacando las cosas de Michiru

-No me salgas con eso ¿por qué dejaste irse a Michiru y a ese chico…-

-Por que si no se iban le iba arrancar la cara al susodicho-

Y con eso pensó haber convencido a todos, pero no todos se convencieron de esto sobre todo al verla sonreír como lo había hecho…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Me tomo por sorpresa, tiene una comida con unos inversionistas importantes -Decía Michiru a la rubia quien la miraba con fastidio

-No puedes hacerme esto-Le reclamaba

-Perdona solo por hoy-

-No no es solo hoy, desde que tu susodicho esta en la ciudad has dejado todo en segundo plano-

-Hacia mas de dos mese que no lo veía-Haruka le dio la espalda

-Pero tu t comprometiste… esto es como, como si lo hiciera apropósito, se que el cree que lo que hacemos es una estupidez-

-Claro que no, no lo hace a propósito y el respeta mucho mi trabajo-

-¿Cual trabajo?, al que no asistes, o al que asistes a medias, además ¿qué no fue el quien falto al festival a tu premiación y estreno?- Pregunto la rubia

-Tiene muchos compromisos-

-Igual que tu pero encuentras la manera para asistir a los suyo, y faltar a los nuestros ¿Qué le impide a el hacer lo mismo?-

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones a ti-Indignada Michiru dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar por el campus hacia el estacionamiento

-O pero claro que si, tu tienes un compromiso con nosotros lo olvidas- Haruka alcanzo a la oji azul le jalo por el brazo para hacerla girar -Lo siento-Se disculpo soltándola

Ambas se quedaron en silencio viéndose la una a la otra

-No, yo lo siento-Dijo finalmente Michiru rompiendo el silencio –Se que he estado distante estos días y es que, han pasado dos meses Haruka, no he visto a mi padre en dos meses ni a ninguno de mis amigos, de los que no sabría nada de no ser por que yo los llamo, me he sentido sola…-

Haruka escuchaba con atención sintiendo empatía con Michiru

-No quiero menospreciar tu compañía, has sido genial estos últimos días pero…-

-Nadie suple a las personas que se quiere, lo se, me sucede lo mismo-

Michiru la miro extrañada, Haruka lo noto

-Samuel, es un buen chico y me agrada, pero nos conocemos poco mas de un año, aun no confió del todo en el ni el en mi, mis amigos, los mejores amigos que tengo están lejos, no hablamos mucho pero cuando lo hacemos son horas-Rio nostálgicamente mirado el cielo -Mi familia…-Suspiro amargamente y bajo la mirada, se quedo en silencio

-Cancelare la comida…-Pero se vio interrumpida por el celular de Haruka con un timbre por demás conocido por Michiru, Haruka le indico que le permitiera contestar

-Bueno-Michiru se sintió frustrada por el aparato pero por sobre todo por la persona del otro lado de la línea, ahora Haruka le sonreía al aire mientras hablaba por el aparato –Si se cancelo la filiación de hoy-

-_Ya lo da por hecho-_ Pensó Michiru indignada ante el comentario de la rubia

-En el lugar de siempre… o si lo llevare… te veré luego-Colgó y trato de regresar al hilo de la conversación pero sin éxito

-¿Qué te decía?-Pregunto a una enfadada Michiru

-Que iras con tu novia secreta a su lugar secreto y yo a mi comida y le pedirás a Sam que le avise a todos que se cancela la filmacion de hoy, a si que si me disculpas voy tarde-

-Hey, hey, hey-Haruka se apresuro a cortarle el paso –Ya recordé y eso no era lo que iba a decir, es más yo no estaba hablando-

-¿Qué importa?... ya tienes planes-Dijo intentando esquivarla

-Si tu me lo pides yo cancelo-Michiru proceso las palabras de Haruka, mirando sus ojos percibiendo esa honestidad que únicamente podía encontrar en aquella mirada

-¿Intentas disuadirme a cancele mi cita con Edward?-Haruka no respondió de inmediato, su mirada cambio perdiendo brillo, frunciendo el seño se hizo aun lado

-Que lo pases bien-

Michiru no supo que paso, se quedo estática unos segundos m mirando el semblante de enfado de Haruka, que gracias a ella parecía estacionarse indeterminadamente en aquel atractivo rostro.

-Por que yo si pretendo pasarla muy bien-Dijo con cinismo notorio

-Pues yo igual-Dijo pasándola de largo sin voltearle la mirada

-_Carajo_-Pensó cerrándole puño y yéndose en la dirección contraria a la oiji azul _-¿Por qué dije eso?, pasarla bien, en que pensaba, por que no te quedaste callada claro que ella no iba a cancelar su comida yo no lo haría si fuera "ella" quien regresara después de casi seis meses de no verla, es lógico que quiera estar con su novio y no con su amiga, si siquiera eso soy- _

Haruka siguió su camino fuera del campus, saco su celular y mando un mensaje de texto a Sam

"Se cancela hoy avísale a los demás"

Siguió su camino cuando recibió respuesta a su mensaje

"Ok yo aviso, aprovecha para descansar"

-Ahora dispongo de toda la tarde para estar con Caroline-Dijo para si misma

_-Hace unos minutos esa idea era excelente y ahora…_ -Pensó soltando el aire ruidosamente

-Diablos Michiru-Dijo tallándose la nuca -¿Por qué carajos me molesta tanto?-Pregunto mirando a su costado para encontrarse con nadie -Ahora es cuando deberías darme un concejo amigo… ¿dónde estas Seiya?


	12. Chapter 12

Hola como han estado yo por aca escribiendo jajaja esoes bueno más para ustedes pues asi actualizo más seguido, me había atoraddo un poco con este capitulo lo reescribi como tres veces pues como que no quedaba muy convencida y la neta siento como que le sigue faltando un tanto de "algo" pero bueno ustedes jusgaran ya saben me encanta leer los reviews aunque sean cortos me inpiran a seguir asi q no olviden dejar aunqe sea uno si han leido la historia y los dejo q lo disfruten

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

TRAICION

El día siguiente Haruka estaba indecisa en ir a recoger a Michiru después clase, toda la tarde desde el día de ayer había estado pensando en la chica, cosa q no la hizo relajarse en lo absoluto, esa tarde solo miraba por la ventana hacia el edificio donde Michiru tomaba su clase…

Finalmente se forzó a si misma a no pasar por la chica pero su decisión se baso mas que nada por ver el hecho de que el auto del susodicho se encontraba en el estacionamiento, con mala gana se fue sola, llego al set y espero a que todos llegaran, comenzó a colocar las cosas en su sitio las luces, cámaras y a supervisar el maquillaje vestuario y los objetos que serían utilizados para la escena, en ese momento se encontraban en una playa el día se esperaba muy caluroso pero la brisa marina era tan relajante, a lo lejos escucho un auto, el auto del susodicho.

Haruka dejo a un lado lo que hacia y camino hacia un lugar donde pudiera apreciar a la recién llegada, y ahí estaba, de pie frente al susodicho quien enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Michiru esta le acariciaba el rostro acercándose para besarlo, inconcientemente Haruka apretó sus puños y mandíbula, dio media vuelta y regreso a lo que hacia, minutos depuse Michiru se unió al grupo, la oji azul paso aun lado de Haruka sin dirigirle la palabra no parecía enojada pero Haruka se percato que probablemente ella si lo parecía.

Diez minutos después todos ya estaban listos, Haruka se coloco a unos pasos detrás de Michiru y comenzaron a filmar.

-Haz un close up al cabello de Miranda, aprovecha la brisa-Michiru asintió con la cabeza sin responderle, Haruka dejo en segundo plano le imagen de la pantalla y solo visualizo la espalda de Michiru, dio un paso a su derecha para visualizar el perfil de la chica, Michiru estaba enfocada en la cámara, en dar la mejor imagen, captar de mejor manera la escena, de repente la chica sintió una mirada sobre ella, desvió un poco sus ojos del lente de la cámara para encontrarse con la inquisidora y penetrante mirada de Haruka, las miradas se cruzaron.

_-Sigue molesta-_Pensó Michiru al escudriñar las esmeralda que la miraban -_Odio que se enfade conmigo_-Desvió su mirada y la volvió a enfocar a la lente mordiéndose el lado en un sentimiento de frustración _-¿Y ahora que?... diablos Haruka-_

Por su parte Haruka estaba tan perturbada que no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en Michiru _-Esta más molesta de lo que pensé-_Dijo al verla morderse el labio compulsivamente -_Esta muy tensa, diablos… tal vez si le digo, si le digo que… ¡ahh!_-Dijo despeinándose con furia

-Corte-Dijo después de percatarse que había dejado pasar más de quince minutos de la escena sin prestar atención alguna –Tómense un descanso el sol esta rudo hoy-

Todos dejaron aun lado sus cosas y fueron a refrescarse.

Michiru opto por alejarse del resto para relajarse -El mar se ve delicioso-Dijo para si misma, Haruka vio a Michiru alejarse a la orilla, ella fue en dirección opuesta hacia donde se encontraban los chicos tomando alguna bebida que los hidratara, Haruka tomo una botella de agua de la hielera, se sentó al lado de alguien pero no supo bien decir de quien su vista estaba fija en la figura descalzada que refrescaba con la espuma del mar.

-Parece relajada…creo-Bebió un trago de la botella que dejo descansar en la arena, abrió un poco las piernas flexionándolas lo suficiente para recargarse sobre las mismas, mantuvo su vista en la orilla de la playa nos supo cuanto estuvo así pero no le importo, pensó por un momento que ese momento podría durar por siempre y a ella no le importaría quedarse ahí sentada en la sombra, sobre la arena con esa botella de agua en las manos y ella, esa sirena en la orilla añorando la caricia del mar…

-Se ve hermosa-Susurro, bajo la vista –_Esto no puede seguir…no puedo darme el lujo de alejarla por una estupidez como la de ayer-_ Michiru se había vuelto una parte importante, necesaria para la vida diaria de Haruka, cerro los ojos, llevo su mano sobre la frente y se puso de pie.

Camino hacia la orilla acompañada únicamente por la brisa marina y la mirada de todos los presentes, pero ella ni se entero, todos estaban expectantes a saber lo que la rubia aria, era por demás decir que habían notado que las dos chicas estaban peleadas, Haruka se coloco donde el agua no la alcanzaba, Michiru sintió su presencia pero no dijo nada, solo se escuchaba el romper de las olas.

-Yo-Rompió el silencio la rubia –No quiero esto… no te quiero lejos, callada, enojada… yo reaccione, siempre lo hago… soy estupida y…

-No eres estupida-Michiru la encaro molesta y Haruka lo percibió –No vuelvas a decir que eres estupida, por que no lo eres…-Le dijo en un tono tajante

-Ok-Dijo Haruka sorprendida

-Solo a veces eres muy cabeza dura-

-Lo se… lo siento, me enfade y me desquite contigo-

-Yo también estaba molesta… fue error de ambas-

-Más mió-

-Por que siempre te empeñas en querer ganar en todo-Le dijo entre risas que contagiaron a la rubia quien le devolvió la sonrisa

-Vamos hay una escena que filmar- Michiru salio del agua se colgó del brazo de Haruka y camino con ella

-Hey como sabías que tenia sed-Le dijo arrebatándole la botella de la mano y echando a correr

-Oye… eso es mió-Le riño siguiéndola

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las cosas por fin volvían a la normalidad, Edward o el "susodicho" como Haruka había bautizado se había marchado de regreso a Londres pero prometiendo regresar para cerrar el contrato que había ido a buscar esos días, Haruka intento tener a Michiru ocupada pues casi de inmediato noto su animo decaído, trabajaban a marchas forzadas y por fin estaban por llegar al punto en donde habían tenido que repetir todo, y un adelanto extra por las locaciones que se habían programado con anterioridad, todos habían notado como Haruka añoraba la compañía de Michiru, cuando trabajaban en el mismo set se podía ver a la rubia desviviéndose en atenciones ala peli verde y esta se sentía agradecida con Haruka.

En ese momento filmaban en la mansión de Caroline, precisamente en el jardín, la dueña había salido a dejar a su pequeño hijo en casa de un amigo donde pasaría la noche, Michiru ya sabía el significado de aquello, Haruka agilizaría la filiación de ese día o hasta podía dejarla pendiente solo para poder estar con la atractiva mujer, siempre que eso ocurría su humor se evaporaba haciéndose más susceptible al enojo casi espontáneo por cualquier incidente…

Mientras Michiru capturaba el momento en la cámara noto un pequeño titubeo por parte de Jasón, giro el rostro pues se extraño que Haruka no lo hubiera detectado, en cuanto miro a la chica se percato de que esta estaba mas pendiente en mirar al interior de la casa que la escena, aquello ya le comenzaba a colmar la paciencia, a pesar de que Haruka se veía agotada, esa semana había tomado turno extra en el taller por lo cual en su día de descanso se dedico a trabajar pero pese a todo eso en ese momento se notaba ansiosa y alegre.

-Saben que-Dijo finalmente al ver Caroline subir a segundo piso, todas la miradas se pusieron en ella –Nos tomaremos el resto de la tarde-Todos se extrañaron, pero la rubia ya se disponía abandonar el jardín -Y Jasón-Llamo al joven –Si vuelves a presentarte sin haber ensayado tus líneas, matare a tu personaje-Advirtió

-_Entonces si estaba pendiente_-Pensó Michiru sorprendida, Haruka ya entraba a la casa mientras los chicos guardaban parte del equipo pues no lo desmontarían en su totalidad

Michiru desmonto su equipo conforme iban terminando el lugar se iba vaciado

-Hey… lista?-Pregunto Sam quien como siempre llevaría la chica a cu casa

-Si-

-Has visto a Haruka?-Michiru instintivamente levanto la vista la recamara principal que tenía la cortina cerrada, la habitación tenia una vista directa hacia esa parte del jardín, por una ligero resquicio que la cortina dejaba Michiru pide divisar una cintura sujetada por una mano ya por demás familiar

-Tenía prisa y se ha ido-Contesto con enojo tal ves por que era la primera vez que Haruka la dejaba de lado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Buenos días-Michiru caminaba en el edificio norte cuando Haruka se topo con ella, la rubia desplegaba una gran aura de ligereza, Michiru que inconvenientemente se había resentido por el día de ayer comenzó a contagiarse del estado de su amiga quien caminaba a su lado

-Buenos días-Le dijo mirándola notando como esta le sonreía espléndidamente, se quedo un rato mirando el rostro de Haruka

-Lista para esta noche cerebro?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Si ya sabes pinky y cerebro-

-Eso si lo entendí-

-Ah preguntaba qué si estas lista para esta noche-Pregunto una vez más la rubia y viendo que Michiru no tenía idea de lo que le hablaba intento hacerla recordar –Viernes por la noche-Dijo y Michiru negó con la cabeza –Alcohol, música estridente…-Pero la chica simplemente no comprendía –Vamos eres una chica inteligente sabes de que hablo-

-En teoría-Le respondió deteniéndose al estar frente a su aula

-Ya que pareces no saber nada esta noche iremos a festejar el gran "avance" que hemos tenido-

-¿Por qué "avance" entre comillas?-

-Por que literalmente estamos donde hace cuatro meses estábamos en realidad, pero que importa se que terminaremos muy a tiempo contigo en el equipo, además quien necesita una excusa para celebrar-

-¿No tienes que trabajar esta noche?-

-No, quieren pagarme el tiempo extra con horas libres así que trato de verle el lado bueno, además esta noche los chicos pagan, son en estos momento que amo ser mujer-

Michiru rió ante el comentario de Haruka quien interiormente festejaba esa risa

-¿Entonces paso por ti?, hoy si e traído el auto-Dijo enseñándole las llaves

-Ok, pero no llegues tarde-

-Yo jamás llego tarde, que pases un buen día-Michiru se recargo sobre el marco de la puerta mientras veía a la rubia alejarse por el pasillo

-Alcohol y música estridente-Se dijo así misma entrando en el salón

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Música estridente y mucho, mucho alcohol eso era lo que el "Salvagio" ofrecía esa noche, los chicos pedían bebidas al mesero, Haruka miraba a las chicas bailar en la pista, en realidad su vista se fijaba en Michiru a la que nunca imagino de esa manera, las luces y la música guiaban a la peliverde por la pista, con una grata sonrisa en los labios, acompañada de las inseparables Gloria y Miranda, las tres chicas reían y bailaban, de repente Michiru se encamino a la mesa a la cual llegaba la segunda ronda de tragos.

Michiru busco el suyo y bebió

-Sed?-Pregunto Carson

-Algo, vamos que hacen ahí sentados vengan a bailar-

-Disfrutamos del panorama-Respondió Haruka quien saludaba aun par de chicas en la barra

-O vamos-Michiru sujeto a Haruka por la mano tirando de ella para que la acompañara a la pista

-No-Dijo esta resistiéndose a ser jalada

-Vamos Haruka-

-Faltan muchos tragos para que yo salga ala pista-

-Enserio?-Dijo soltando a la rubia y tomando asiento

-Si, me da algo de pena-Dijo Haruka

-¿Pena?-Dijo entre risas-Pero si hasta el profesor Taylor esta en la pista-Dijo señalando al hombre que era acorralado por algunas chicas

-El ya tomo los tragos suficientes-

-Por dos-Comento Miranda quien llegaba con Gloria para tomar sus bebidas

-¿Qué calor?-Dijo Gloria buscando sentarse

-Vamos Haruka te estas quedando atrás-Le espeto Miranda al percatarse que aun seguía con la primera bebida

-No estoy compitiendo con nadie-Le respondió

-Vamos quiero que bailes conmigo-Le pidió la chica –Hace siglos que no salías con nosotros, anda-Haruka simplemente sonrió

-Oigan no creen que hubiera sido buena idea invitar a Caroline-Dijo de pronto Gloria atrayendo la atención de Haruka

-Si, nos a ayudado moustrosamente estos meses-Comento Carson

-Si que miren aguantarlos a ustedes-Se mofo Miranda

-No hubiera venido de todos modos-Comento Sam

-Por que lo dices ella no es tan aburrida como otros-Dijo Miranda mirando a los chicos

-Tal vez si hubiera sido otro día pero hoy regreso su esposo de Italia-

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Haruka

-Su esposo?-Pregunto Michiru mirando a Haruka y a Sam

-¿Que no era divorciada?-Pregunto Miranda

-Divorciada, de donde sacan eso-

-Bueno en todos estos meses no habíamos visto al esposo-Expuso Carson

-Estaba en Italia en una remodelación de no se que museo hoy regresa-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Pregunto Haruka con furia que ninguno noto a excepción de Michiru que estaba sentada a su lado y una a pesar de la escasa luz pudo ver su mandíbula apretada

-Son amigos de mis padres lo olvidas yo fui quien la convenció de nos permitiera filmar en su casa-

-Pues mira tu yo no lo sabía-Comento Gloria

-Hay amo esa canción vamos-tiro a Gloria y a Jasón que estaba en la mesa contigua

Carson y Sam se enfrascaron en una conversación por su parte Michiru notaba como Haruka respiraba con dificultad frotándose el cuello, de un momento a otro se puso de pie, Michiru reacciono y la siguió.

Ya fuera del club pidió su auto, Michiru la alcanzo un par de segundos después

-Haruka espera-No fue hasta ese momento que Haruka escucho a Michiru quien le gritaba desde hacia un rato, pero no se giro a ella estaba muy perturbada, su convertible fue estacionado frente a ella

-Haruka-Michiru llego hasta su lado pero la rubia se resistía a mirarla

-Que vas a hacer?-Le pregunto la ojiazul

-Vete Michiru-Pido, el chico le entrego las llaves a la rubia quine se encaminaba a abordar su auto, pero Michiru la tomo por el brazo

-Haruka cálmate-

-Que me calme, ella, ella-Haruka apenas podía hablar por la furia que sentía

-Si ella ¿Y que vas hacer?-

-Obligarla a decirme la verdad-Dijo abriendo la puerta del auto

-Si ya sabes cual es la verdad ¿qué caso tiene hacer eso?-

Haruka ya no respondió pero Michiru impidió que entrara al auto

-No-Le espeto

-Hazte aun lado-Rugió

-No te voy a dejar conducir así-Dijo arrebatándole las llaves -Yo te llevo- Haruka lo pensó un poco, miro a Michiru, tiro un poco del cabello de su nuca, respiro profundamente depositando las llaves en la mano de la joven para después dirigirse al lado del copiloto…

Todo el camino fueron en un silencio ensordecedor, Haruka estaba tan furiosa Michiru la miraba de reojo la rubia sudaba y temblaba tratando de controlarse, mantenía sus puños apretado sobre sus piernas, en un par de ocasiones se cubría el rostro, estando a un par de cuadras de su destino el ultimo semáforo las detuvo, al percatarse de esto Haruka no lo pensó dos veces y descendió del auto aun en movimiento

-Estas loca-Le grito Michiru al ver lo que hacia trato de aminorar la velocidad

En cuanto Haruka descendió del vehiculo corrió todo lo que pudo para llegar a la casa, Michiru la siguió con la vista y después intento seguirla con el auto, pero desistió y estaciono el auto para seguirla a pie, Haruka había llegado a la entrada

-¿Qué desea?-El guardia en turno la cuestiono cuando la vio en la reja de la entrada

-Necesito ver a la señora-Dijo con dificultad, el guardia que a pesar de haberle reconocido al ver el estado en el que esta se encontraba se negó a darle paso

-Ya es muy tarde joven vuelva mañana con sus compañeros-

-Esto es…-Haruka se sujeto de las rejas y el hombre se alejo

-Haruka-Michiru la alcanzo –Vamonos-dijo tomándole el hombro

-No-Dijo con fuerza quitando la mano de Michiru de su hombro camino lejos de la reja sacando su celular

-Sal-Dijo en cuanto la llamada fue respondida –Hazlo o comenzare a gritar que salgas… no, no me voy a ir-Colgó el aparato y comenzó a caminar en círculos, Michiru solo podía verla con impotencia mientras la rubia se consumía en rabia

Minutos después la reja se abría y por ella salía Caroline, Haruka no se movió de donde estaba y la mujer camino hasta donde las dos chicas se encontraban.

Aun estaba aun par de pasos de distancia cuando Haruka hablo

-¿Sabes por que estoy aquí?-

-Lo imagino-

-Lo imaginas, dios solo lo imaginas-Haruka contenía el aliento ferozmente parecía no poder respirar

-Haruka lo siento yo no quería…-Caroline se acerco a la joven quien dio dos pasos atrás para evitar el contacto de la mujer

-Lo sientes, tu… me engañaste… estas… tienes esposo, dijiste que eras divorciada-

-Yo…-

-No fueron tus exactas palabras… soy divorciada-

-Haruka lo nuestro… se que cometí un error pero… quiero estar contigo-

-¿Qué…?-

-Ya no lo amo, el siempre esta fuera por meses y… nos conocimos, dije eso por que me gustaste…-La mujer había comenzado a llorar

-No tenias derecho-Le grito su rostro estaba transfigurado y rojo de ira parecía que sus pies se aferraban al suelo para no avanzar –Tienes familia, un hijo, un niño, que pensaba…-Los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, esas lagrimas que pelean por salir cuando la furia te controla, cuando no hay más que odio y frustración

-Haruka-Michiru se acerco a Haruka tomándole la mano, Haruka no la miro clavo si mirada al suelo frotándose el rostro con su mano libre, apretó la mano de Michiru con fuerza, más de la necesaria, pero la pelivrde no emitió queja alguna, se acerco más a la rubia rodeando su brazo que estaba duro por el esfuerzo al que se estaba sometiendo…

Durante unos minutos ya nadie dijo nada, Caroline miraba con impotencia a las chicas frente a ella, poco a poco Haruka fue tranquilizándose, sus rasgos su fueron suavizando, su cuerpo relajándose y sus ojos que ardían en rabia comenzaron a opacarse

-Yo no-Dijo finalmente y su respiración comenzó a normalizarse, se había calmado pero su aspecto lucia cansado y viejo, sin fuerza -No me interesa alguien que engaña y mata sus promesas y con ello a su familia-

-Tú no entiendes-Dijo con voz entrecortada

-No, y no me interesa entenderlo, me involucraste en un asunto que no me correspondía, tu aceptaste pasar tu vida con ese hombre… y… pensé que eras diferente, madura y centrada… ahora, veo que estas más perdida que la mayoría, y no te imaginas cuanto te aborrezco en este momento…-Haruka dio media vuelta y camino por donde había venido Michiru la siguió en silencio, mientras Caroline lloraba de pie.

-Quisiera conducir ahora-Le dijo a Michiru

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que les parecio les gusto eso espero y no olviden abajito aparece un recuadro con letras verdes denle click y dejen un reviews


	13. Chapter 13

Calidez

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A pesar de ser madrugada la ciudad aun tenia mucha vida, la gente que iba o venia, en los muros las luces y en las calles el ruido citadino de cada noche, Haruka se detuvo ante el semáforo en rojo

-Se que es una pregunta tonta pero ¿estas bien?-

-Lo mejor que se puede después de una situación como la mía-Dijo con voz seca

-Lamento que esto hubiera pasado-

-Yo también créeme-Dijo avanzando ante la luz verde –Realmente pensé que ella era diferente, parece que mi familia esta condenada ala traición-Dijo riendo con amargura

-¿La querías?-

-No-Respondió –No lo suficiente para sufrir por ella… es solo que odio el engaño, odio el saber en lo que me hizo participe, tuvo el descaro de esconder su infelicidad en mi-Después de lo dicho se quedo en silencio

-Ya encontraras a una persona especial para ti-Haruka rió amargamente ante lo dicho por su acompañante

-Yo ya encontré a esa persona hace muchos años Michiru-Le hizo saber –Me enamore de ella y ella de mi, la seguía a donde ella quiera ir por eso estoy aquí…-

-¿Cómo?-

-A ella era a quien realmente le gustaba el cine, decía que era su segundo gran amor yo el primero claro-Rió en remembranza –La seguí en su sueños quería hacer todo para que ella fuera feliz su felicidad era la mía pero… a veces no es suficiente solo amar sabes, una traición que nada tenia que ver entre nosotras me impidió seguir sus pasos y me quede atrás, no quise detenerla a mi lado y la deje ir a encontrar su segundo amor y creo… se convirtió en el primero-Michiru percibió un brillo en la mirada de Haruka, un brillo que a pesar de aquel dolor que se expandía lograba hacerse espacio y salir

-Llegamos-Michiru no había notado que habían llegado a su casa

-Lamento haberte arruinado la noche-

-No digas tonterías… ¿Iras a tu casa?-

-Voy a dar un par de vueltas y si, tal vez después vaya a mi casa-Haruka miraba al frente, poco a poco la luz en su mirada se apagaba dejándola una vez más en esa mirada opaca llena de tristeza, instintivamente Michiru busco la mano de la rubia y la cubrió con la propia el gesto hizo que Haruka la volteara a ver.

El rostro de Michiru estaba matizado de leves toques de maquillaje, un poco de luz de luna y rasgos de preocupación.

-Voy a estar bien, no pasa nada… sabes además esto es bueno, ya no habrá más distracciones extras, solo trabajo duro-Intento sonreír sin éxito

-No todo en la vida es trabajo-

-No todo es diversión-Dijo alejando la mano discretamente para colocarla en el volante

-¿Por qué siempre discutimos?-

-No es verdad-

-Si lo es-Haruka no respondió y se quedaron así en silencio una vez más

-Extraño a mi familia-Dijo Haruka -Y a mis amigos, pero milagrosamente tu me acompañas y si discuto contigo es solo por que me agrada oír tu voz al enfadarse-Y sonrió con tristeza en la mirada pero era sincera…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran casi la una de la madrugada cuado Haruka dejo a Michiru en su casa, esa noche Michiru no logro conciliar el sueño, pensó en más de una vez marcar al celular de la rubia pero las mismas veces que quería hacerlo desechaba la idea pues sabía de antemano que muy probablemente Haruka no respondería el aparato.

_-La buscare en cuanto amanezca-_Pensó sentada en su cama abrasando sus piernas, esa tarde se filmaría una vez más en casa de Caroline y en realidad no sabía que pasaría, no conocía a Haruka lo suficiente para poder asumir si afrontaría a Caroline o no.

Mientras pensaba en las posibilidades perdió su mirada en la ventana de su habitación observando como el sol ya se disponía a dominar los cielos, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida mientras el sol se erguía en lo alto.

Cada fin de semana el servicio domestico tenia el día libre, así que desde ayer por la noche no había nadie en su casa, nadie que le sirviera el desayuno, que la fuera a despertar, o que atendiera el teléfono que no dejaba de sonar, eran alrededor de las ocho de la mañana y Michiru aun dormía el sonido del aparato hacia eco en toda la casa pero no fue hasta el octavo intento por comunicarse que Michiru percibió el extraño sonido.

Con pereza abrió los ojos estirándose un poco notando su cuerpo entumecido por la posición que en la que había dormido, por un momento el sonido que la despertó desapareció y confusa Michiru intento recordar que era lo que la había despertado y por que había dormido en aquella incomoda posición, poco a poco rememoro la salida de la noche anterior y los hechos se vislumbraron borrosamente en su memoria hasta llegar al punto clave…

-Haruka-Murmuro pasándose la mano entre sus cabellos, busco sobre la cama su celular para llamar a Haruka pero de nuevo el teléfono sonó, abandono el celular sobre la cama se puso de pie y no pensó dos veces en correr a contestar el teléfono esta vez, quizás se tratara de Haruka, ya más alerta se puso de pie sintiendo las piernas adoloridas al igual que su espalda salio al pasillo y tomo el aparato

-Diga-Contesto con apuro sonando ansiosa

-Por fin-La voz fue rápidamente reconocida por la ojiazul

-¡Papá!-Dijo con felicidad

Por otro lado sobre su cama en la pantalla del celular se encendió comenzó a vibrar y casi de inmediato emitió el sonido que daba aviso de un nuevo mensaje recibido, en la pantalla se visualizaba el registro del mensaje provinente de Haruka, Michiru no supo de este hasta una hora después de haber colgado con su padre.

_**Por favor encárgate de todo hoy nos veremos el lunes**_

Simple y directo como toda ella, Michiru suspiro, la llamada de su padre le había hecho olvidar lo que tenía planeado hacer en cuanto despertara y ese mensaje dejaba en claro ese día no vería a la rubia por mucho que la buscara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Algunos dicen que cuando la gente esta alegre no se agota pero cuando esta triste sucede lo contrario, para Haruka esa regla aplicaba espléndidamente, parecía que la rubia hubiera enfermado y tardara en recuperarse, todo el tiempo bostezaba y a la menor oportunidad se dormía, se quejaba constantemente de dolor en brazos, piernas o jaquecas espontáneas, gruñendo sobre esto y aquello perdiendo el hilo de sus acciones hasta ella misma se exasperaba de su recién adquirida torpeza y enfermizo estado.

En ese momento se encontraban grabando en el campus en la biblioteca para ser más precisos, Haruka revisaba la ubicación de las sillas y daba ultimas indicaciones a los actores de cómo debían caminar y sentarse de tal modo que se percibiera la sombra del rostro de cada uno, Michiru observaba a Haruka desalentada y lejana, ya hacia casi un mes desde lo ocurrido y simplemente no había mantenido charla alguna con la chica, ella simplemente dejo de recogerla después de clases, y cuando estaban a solas evitaba todo contacto y no sabía la razón, Haruka cada día se notaba más agotada, por lo tanto más estresada, milagrosamente no había explotado pero su actitud se contagiaba con rapidez y el ambiente se había tornado inestable dentro de las grabaciones.

Haruka camino hasta una silla se dejo caer sobre esta frotándose los parpados, de pronto giro el rostro y Michiru se encontró mirándola a los ojos, no supo definir su mirada, algunos chicos pasaron frente a ellas pero ambas chicas mantenían sus ojos fijos solo en los de la otra, pero lentamente la mirada de Haruka comenzó a hacerse gacha para esconderse tras su mano.

-Mírame-Pidió Michiru con voz casi inaudible Haruka paso su mano entre sus cabellos, se puso de pie y camino hasta donde Michiru, una ventana fue abierta y una fresca brisa entro dejando volar los marinos cabellos de Michiru llevándole a Haruka ese aroma de sal y sandia que tanto le gustaba, respiro hondo llenadose de su perfume, sin mirar a la chica paso de ella -¿Por que te alejas?- Pregunto y la brisa llevo sus palabra hasta los oídos de Haruka que se detuvo ante el cuestionamiento, Michiru no se percato de ello y antes de que eso sucediera Haruka siguió su camino

_-¿Por que me alejo?-_Pensó Haruka al tomar sus cosas para comenzar a filmar, todos ya estaban listos _–No quiero que me veas con lastima-_Se coloco los audífonos

-¿Listos?-Pregunto, escucho un si en general miro a los actores y estos asintieron dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor mientras se encargaban de dar comienzo con la pizarra, camino a donde Michiru para colocarse detrás de ella, esta vez ella evito mirarla _–No… tu no me miras con lastima, nunca lo arias-_

-Acción-Se escucho la voz potente de Haruka _–Es que no me puedo perdonar Michiru-_Sostenía la pequeña pantalla portátil que le mostraba la visión de Michiru, sin percatarse de nuevo miraba la espalda de Michiru…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El profesor Tayllor le pidió que fuera a verlo después de su última clase, ese día no filmarían pues irían a casa de Sam revisar y editar, esa tarde, ya estaba cerca de la oficina, reviso la hora cuando escucho una voz familiar.

-Es lo mejor-Se escucho por el vació pasillo, aquella era la voz de Haruka proveniente de la oficina Taylor

-¿Estas segura?-Pregunto el docente Michiru se dio cuenta de que la conversación no debería de ser de su incumbencia y dio media vuelta sin evitar escuchar -¿En que te va ayudar el abandonar la escuela?-Aquello detuvo a Michiru

_-Va a dejar la universidad-_Esa idea era perturbadora

-Hasta ahora en nada me a ayudado quedarme-Dijo Haruka –Se todo lo que tuviste que hacer para convencer al decano en que me concediera una beca para quedarme, y estoy muy agradecida, pero ya no puedo con esta situación, necesito que mi familia este bien y aquí solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo-

-No digas tonterías, tienes mucho potencial, puedes llegar muy lejos-

-Exacto tanto puedo como no puedo, este medio es muy difícil eso usted lo sabe, lo vivió y no puedo darme el lujo de jugármela, ya no puedo profesor, mi familia depende mi ahora y no puedo seguir jugando a lo que ya no soy-

-Y crees que ayudaras a tu familia siendo un simple trabajador de medio sueldo-

-No veo otra opción-

-Que no ves otra opción-Dijo con exasperación –Aquí esta la opción, en el estudio, en una carrera-

-Una carrera que puede me de trabajo como puede que no-

-Haruka se que te preocupa tu familia pero debes ver también por ti por tu futuro-

-Un futuro incierto…-

-Y que vas a hacer pensé que te habían dicho que permanecieras por debajo del radar de la prensa, el que renuncies a la universidad llamara la atención-

-Hable con los detectives, ya a pasado casi un año y tarde o temprano se darán cuanta el padre de Sam no deja de preguntar y estoy harta de eso-

-Bueno su padre es periodista-

-Y es molesto como todos ellos-

_-De que hablan-_Michiru no se enteraba de la conversación

-Encontré una mejor oferta, me han ofrecido una plaza de mecánico en la escudería de Yaicto & Mosecv, la paga es lo doble que gano en mis dos trabajos al mes-

-Haruka…-

-Ya hable con el decano, solo… se que le he decepcionado-

-No, jamás, tus problemas son mayores a los que la mayoría de los chicos de tu edad se enfrentan y tus decisiones aunque siempre me sorprenden nunca me decepcionan me enorgullece el haberte tenido como alumna de mi clase y me enoja el hecho de que alguien con tu talento no pueda brillar todo lo que puede-Taylor apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de Haruka -Aunque se que siempre te inclinabas más por cosas como la mecánica-Dijo entre risas -Eres demasiado activa, más no se… física-

-Si creo, estoy contenta con la oportunidad que me están dando-Rió y no dijeron nada más, de pronto escucharon un sonido proveniente del pasillo Haruka se acerco a la puerta la abrió y se encontró con Michiru que buscaba con desesperación en su bolso la causante del sonido…

-_Diablos, que no se den cuenta-_Pidió en silencio mientras buscaba el aparato, lo saco pero ya era demasiado tarde la pantalla mostraba "llamada perdida"

-Ya has llegado Michiru-Dijo el profesor

-Si-Contesto con nerviosismo mientras el hombre miraba la hora en el reloj de su oficina

-Un poco retrasada-

-Lo lamento-Dijo haciendo una corta reverencia gesto que extraño a los presentes –No se dieron cuenta que escuche-

-Esta bien solo quería entregarte esto-Dijo dándole un sobre –Me lo mandaron de tu antigua universidad, me pareció un trabajo impecable, otro día me gustaría discutirlo contigo, ahora supongo tienen trabajo pendiente-

-Si-Contesto secamente Haruka –Hemos quedado con Sam para editar-

-Que bueno muéstrenme el trabajo cuando lo tengan y le daré el visto bueno-

-Ok-Contesto la rubia y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo acompañada por la mirada del hombre y la chica

-Mejor la alcanzas-

-Si-Se despidió con la mano y fue a alcanzar a Haruka

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaban ya casi tres horas editando, los ojos de los tres chicos estaban irritados, pero aun no terminaban estaban decididos a terminar la edición ese día, ya eran casi las ocho de la noche, Haruka no tenia turno ese día por lo cual estaba decidida quedarse hasta la madrugada si así era requerido Michiru también había decidido hacer lo mismo, Sam había dictado un receso para comer, así que fu a preparar algo ligero, o mejor dicho salio a comprar comida china en un local que estaba a quince minutos de su casa, las chicas se habían quedado solas…

-Me sorprende todo el equipo que tiene Sam-Dijo Michiru para comenzar una conversación, Haruka se había recostado en el sillón desde el momento en el que el chico salio de la habitación.

-Si-Respondió esta

-Haruka-

-Um?-

-Te extraño-

Haruka no respondió ni siquiera se movió, quedaron en silencio.

-¿Por qué dices eso?… aquí estoy-Respondió con voz apagada pero intentando reír por el comentario de su amiga

-No es verdad-Reclamo –Ya nunca estas… o por lo menos no para mi-Haruka se incorporo sentándose, Michiru pudo apreciar el semblante de cansancio que esos días había aparecido en el joven rostro de Haruka

-Estas enfadada pro que… por que yo se lo que paso entre tu y Caroline…-

-No-Interrumpió Haruka

-Entonces por que eres esquiva conmigo-

-Michiru-Haruka se puso de pie y se acerco a la chica –No soy la persona más divertida estos días, así es mejor-Di media vuelta con intención de volver a enconcharse sobre el sillón

-¿Mejor para quien?-Pregunto Michiru para provocar que Haruka la confrontara

-Tu dijiste que no querías esto-Haruka se giro una vez más a Michiru pero ya no se le acerco así que Michiru fue quien camino a ella –Dijiste que no me querías distante, molesta… dijiste que querías darte una oportunidad para dejarme conocerte y solo te alejas… cambiaste de idea-Haruka solo la miraba sin pronunciar palabra, aquello frustraba a Michiru de una manera que jamás había pensado posible –Se que muy probablemente para ti yo no signifique nada pero te haz convertido en una muy buena amiga, por eso… te extraño-Haruka desvió su mirada

-Casi-Dijo después de un tiempo en silencio –Casi no te conozco, hace menos de cuatro meses no soportaba esta contigo en la misma habitación y hoy, eres la única que se preocupa y no se que debo pensar de esto-

-No confías en mi-Apunto Michiru ofendida

-¿Tu confías en mi?- Pregunto, Michiru no respondió

-Aquí esta la comida-Sam entro a la habitación cargando un par de bolsas con la comida, Haruka fue a donde el chico para ayudarle a cargar Michiru solo la vio alejarse sin poder responder…

Decidieron parar cuando el reloj marcaba casi la una de la mañana, los tres debían descansar, a Sam ya se le cerraban los ojos y Michiru no dejaba de bostezar pero para sorpresa de esos dos Haruka no mostraba signos de necesitar dormir así que fue ella la que llevo a Michiru a su casa.

El viento soplaba frió esa madrugada, las chicas salieron del edificio con dirección al estacionamiento para buscar el auto, ninguna decía nada, Michiru avanzaba un paso delante de Haruka quien miraba el pavimento mientras caminaba en silencio, una corriente fría paso sobre ellas y Michiru se abrazo a si misma deteniendo sus pasos y antes de reanudar su camino sintió que su hombros eran cubiertos, giro el rostro para encontrarse con Haruka que le colocaba su chamarra sobre los hombros.

-Te resfriaras-Le dijo la ojiazul

-No pasa nada-Respondió Haruka apresurando el paso, Michiru se sujeto de la prenda aspirando el aroma a sándalo que esta desprendía, vio Haruka avanzaba por entre los autos en busca del suyo.

El silencio prosiguió aun dentro el auto, Haruka había clocado la calefacción y el estero, la rubia tamborileaba sobre el volante la canción que se escuchaba, Michiru solo miraba hacia el frente escuchando la letra de la canción no la conocía pero era una letra triste.

-Si-Soltó de repente lo que distrajo a Haruka del camino

-¿Cómo?-

-Confió en ti, yo confió en ti-Dijo con convicción –Y no entiendo por que tu no, ¿que e hecho para que tu no confíes en mi?-

Haruka se turnaba en ver el camino y a Michiru, se sorprendió por la declaración de su copiloto, la había tomado muy de sorpresa, después de procesar lo que la chica expuso pudo darle una respuesta coherente

-No lo tomes personal-Dijo dando vuelta –No confió casi en nadie-

-¿Y yo soy nadie?- Haruka miro con detenimiento el camino, orillo el auto para detenerse

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?-Haruka no despego su vista del frente

-Por que me importas tu-Espeto

-Es ilógico-Se burlo aun sin mirar a su compañera

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué es ilógico? por que tenemos meses de conocernos o por que dejaras la universidad y no tendremos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor-

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamo la rubia girando en dirección a Michiru

-Sin querer escuche cuando el profesor Taylor te lo decía-Explico, Haruka golpeo el volante con ambas manos

-No debiste-Dijo entre dientes

-Lo se, pero escuche… ¿Por qué?-

-No te interesa-Haruka busco encender el auto pero Michiru detuvo ese intento quitándole las llaves

-Confía en mi-Pidió, Haruka la observo los ojos de Michiru, había desesperación en ellos también dolor, desvió una tanto la mirada, por alguna razón no soporto ver tal expresión en sus ojos, no en esos ojos.

-Hace un año-Dijo la rubia acomodándose en el asiento perdí muchas cosas, entre ellas el confiar en la gente que me rodea, te tengo confianza en cierto grado, pero aun tengo mis reservas, debo tenerlas-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por mi familia-

-Le dijiste lo mismo al profesor-Apunto Michiru captando la mirada de Haruka una vez más –Dijiste que dejabas la universidad por tu familia-

-Prométeme que no me arrepentiré de lo que te voy a contar-

-¿Te arrepientes de haber hecho las pases conmigo esa noche en mi casa?-

-Ni un solo día-

-Ni un solo día te arrepentirás de lo que me digas-

-Hace un año, mis padres nos llevaron de vacaciones a la india, jamás habíamos ido, fue hermoso, estuvimos casi un mes fue un regalo para todos, pues entraría a la universidad y ya no viviría en casa con ellos, fue como la ultima actividad que haríamos juntos, en realidad no sabíamos que realmente sería la ultima-Haruka regreso su vista hacia el frente

-Mis padres tenían empresas y dinero, también muchas envidas por parte de muchas personas, cuando regresamos nos… bueno, descubrimos que ya no quedaba nada-Mientras narraba la voz Haruka se iba fracturando y su vista bailaba de un lado a otro

-El abogado de mis padres y un par de contadores se encargaron de robarnos todo lo que teníamos, vaciaron nuestros cuentas bancarias, vendieron los restarán de mi madre, fraccionaron las empresas de mi padre y las convirtieron en franquicias baratas que no nos reditúan nada a nosotros, casa, autos, terrenos, fondos para las universidades de mis hermanos, para la mía, todo, todo lo que poseíamos… no quedo nada, excepto deudas, eso fue lo único que dejaron, los contadores engañaron a mis padres haciéndoles creer que estábamos al día con el fisco, pero llevábamos años de adeudos que se nos han venido encima ahora, ahora que no tenemos nada-Haruka apretaba fuertemente la tela de su pantalón

-Mis padres depositaron su confianza en esos hijos de puta y ellos… ellos-Estaba roja de ira se sujeto como siempre la nuca –Yo tenía una cuenta particular un departamento y el auto, fue lo único que quedo intacto, pero no era suficiente para pagar las deudas, mis padres tuvieron que salir del país para evitar la cárcel, la prensa no se a enterado de nada por que mi padre tiene un amigo en el FBI, el fue quien ayudo a mis padres a salir del país sin ser detenidos, también lleva la investigación para encontrar a esos… a esa gente, el me indico que tenía que quedarme en los Ángeles para mantener todo en calma, si la prensa anunciara todo esto, sería más difícil la investigación, yo debo mantener el teatro de que mis padres se han tomado una año sabático con mis hermanos, no he podido hablar con ellos en un año por que me tienen intervenido correos, llamadas, todo, no me arrestan por que no tenía nada que ver en las empresas de mis padres pero aun axial ellos congelaron mi cuenta, tengo una cuenta de casi dos millones que no puedo tocar, una cuenta que no sirve de nada, ellos esperan que intente sacar el dinero para arrestarme, de no ser que el departamento esta a otro nombre ya me lo hubieran quitado, de no ser que el carro esta también esta a nombre de alguien que no soy yo me lo habrían quitado- Haruka se sujeto del volante

-Y ya no aguanto esto, tengo que usar intermediarios para mandarle dinero a mis padres, por eso tengo dos trabajos, por que no se como están, si les falta algo y que es, no se… no se y tengo miedo que si me comunico con ellos vallan a arrestarlos-Grito golpeando el volante una y otra vez –Y cuando creí que ella, que podía confiar y relajarme, olvidarme aunque fuera unas horas de toda esta mierda… me utilizo y estoy tan enfadado por que no puedo perdonarme, por que fui una invecil, por que yo te metí en toda esa tontería y… tu eres la única que no me hace sentir patética y sola… y solo…-Se había comenzado a calmar, reclino su cara sobre el volante recargándose en sus brazos Michiru no tuvo que mirarla para saber que lloraba con amargura.

Se acerco lo más que pudo a Haruka y la abrazo

-Aquí estoy, no puedo prometerte que voy estar siempre por que no se siquiera donde estaré mañana, pero estoy ahora aquí y no me voy a ir, no te voy a engañar, mentir, ni juzgar solo te voy a abrazar hasta que te sientas mejor-Michiru no espero respuesta alguna de Haruka, solo se aferro a su espalda mientras la lagrimas de Haruka empapaban sus piernas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola jaja como estan ya cse que me tarde mucho pero es que me atore en esta parte la semana y no sabía como salir despues me entretuve con un proyecto externo de uncomic que estoy haciendo con unos amigo y bueno me matuve ocupada pero aki esta otro capitulo más espero y les guste en este capitulo puse muchas ganas creanme nos vemos espeo no tarde tanto

Los proximos capitulos eson los que llamo paja, no pasan grandes cosa pero habra detallitos que seran gratos y divertidos, seran uno dos o tres y desues vendran denuevo los emocionantes e inesperados OoO asi que esperenlos y sin máslos dejo y ya saben leeean y sobre todo comenten...

A otra cosa Transformes esta genial y si no la han visto no han vivido jajaja


	14. Chapter 14

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Buenos Dias

Escucho un golpe incesante sobre sus oídos, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos topándose con una masa negra frente a ella, poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y pudo ver que aquella masa negra era un volante, los golpes siguieron acompañados de…

-Oiga-

Haruka giro el rostro descubriendo que le dolía el cuello y la espalda espantosamente, era la primera vez que dormía en su auto y debía admitir que no era tan cómodo como imaginaba, descubrió también que un hombre golpeaba la ventana del lado izquierdo, y que el hombre parecía ser un oficial, se apresuro a bajar la ventanilla.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto Haruka notando que sonaba algo ronca

-Eso mismo quería preguntarle, los vecinos nos reportaron un auto estacionado fuera del condominio de los Kaio-

-A, si, vine a dejar a una amiga en la noche, vive en este condominio solo que tenía demasiado sueño para manejar y me quede aquí-Explico la rubia –Puede corroborarlo si gusta-

-Eso are-El hombre se alejo hacia su patrulla, hablo con su compañero y ambos se acercaron a la entrada de la casa…

_-Horas atrás-_

Sintió un calor extraño extenderse por su espalda y recorrer sus brazos, poco a poco sintió confort, con lentitud las lagrimas dejaron de caer, el sollozo que llenaba su garganta se fue apagando, era como si todo su cuerpo entrara en un exquisito letargo de calidez suavidad y cariño como hacia mucho añoraba, podía sentir el aroma a sandia y sal mezclándose en el aire.

-_Es tan agradable-_Pensó _–Quisiera abrazarte Michiru_-Ignoraba cuanto tiempo llevaban en esa posición pero era algo que no tenía importancia, de pronto sintió a Michiru alejarse, de inmediato su espalda se congelo, fue como si hubiese respirado agujas, su pecho le dolió de tal manera que pensó se desmayaría, todo se nublo dejándola en penumbras, cerro los ojos rogando que aquella tortura desapareciera

-Yo también quisiera abrazarte-Escucho a lo lejos, abrió los ojos y se incorporo en el asiento, no logro enfocar su vista, giro el rostro encontrándose con un bulto borroso, casi de inmediato sus ojos enfocaron a la persona frente a ella

-Michiru?-Pregunto –Lo dije en voz alta?-

-Y me alegro escucharte, llevabas poco más de una hora en total silencio-Le comento con una enorme sonrisa en los labios de inmediato comenzó a hacer varios movimientos para cambiar de posición.

Se acomodo lo mejor que pudo sobre las piernas de una sorprendida Haruka que la veía enmudecida, cuando por fin se encontró cómoda rodeo el cuello de Haruka con sus brazos y recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de la misma, por inercia Haruka cubrió la cintura de Michiru con sus brazos y suspiro con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Pregunto Michiru cerca del cuello de Haruka quien tembló sutilmente al sentir el aliento de la chica sobre su cuello descubierto

-Como no me había sentido en mucho tiempo-Soltó su mano derecho de la cintura de Michiru y alcanzo las manos de esta –Gracias-Dijo cubriendo las manos de Michiru con la suya mientras buscaba el rostro que permanecía escondido sobre su hombro, Michiru sintió el movimiento de Haruka y levanto el rostro topándose con el de la rubia escasos centímetros del suyo

El aire se les escapo de los pulmones, los ojos de cada una grababan las facciones del rostro frente a ellas, las mejillas de Michiru se tiñeron de un halo rosa mientras que las manos de Haruka comenzaron a transpirar, Haruka comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Michiru con lentitud, sentía que su corazón latía con tal fuerza que Michiru podría sentirlo pero la peliverde se encontraba en la misma situación que ella, sus ojos se encontraban fijos en los carnosos y sensuales labios que se acercaban a ella con tortuosa lentitud, por reflejo cerro los ojos y trago con mucha dificultad.

Haruka sintió una necesidad irrefrenable acercarse al rostro d Michiru, esos ojos tan brillantes, su rostro tan pulcro y blanquísimo, como si fuese una escultura de mármol de carrara, la observo cerrar sus ojos, se veía como un ángel dormido entre sus brazos, inclino su rostro hacia el de Michiru y poso sus labios sobre ella…

Michiru sintió la calidez de los labios de Haruka, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la barbilla de Haruka frente a ella, los labios de la rubia se sellaba sobre su frente trasmitiéndole una corriente de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado, aquel era el beso más honesto, desinteresado, sutil pero tan lleno de fuerza que en cuanto los labios de Haruka rompieron el contacto con su piel se sintió vacía, pero mirar el rostro frente a ella copudo evitar suspirar, la expresión de Haruka era exactamente la misma que tenia a cada vez que hablaba de su familia, el mismo brillo en sus ojos, esa sonrisa un tanto torcida y esa calidez -¿Estas cómoda?-Pregunto de la nada, Michiru la escucho como si de repente recordara que en el mundo la gente se comunicaba con palabras

-Si-Respondió –Mucho-Confeso sintiendo enrojecer una vez más sus mejillas

-Quisiera estar un rato más así…-Haruka enrojeció y desvió un poco la mirada –Abrazándote-Volvió a mirar a Michiru y esta le sonrió

-El tiempo que necesites-Esta volvió a recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia y esta descanso su barbilla sobre el cabello peliverde, ambas aspirando el perfume de la otra, pasaron algunos minutos en silencio Michiru podía escuchar los latidos de Haruka, un tanto aletargados pero fuertes, sentía como el cuerpo de la rubia ascendía y descendía con suavidad aquel movimiento por parte de Haruka la arrullaba

_-Que calido… que calida es Haruka_-Pensó Michiru levanto un poco el rostro para mirar a Haruka, el rostro de Haruka estaba parcialmente en penumbras, pero aun así percibió que Haruka sonreía se sonrojo y escondió su rostro una vez más dejándose llevar por la calidez que Haruka le trasmitía.

_-Se ha quedado dormida-_ Haruka percibió que Michiru dormía placidamente entre sus brazos, la respiración de Michiru era lenta y acompasada, la poca luz que las tocaba le iluminaba el rostro, de nuevo le pareció que al mirarla estaba viendo la escultura de una diosa a la que se debía adoración infinita, un pequeño mechón se deslizo hacia la frente de Michiru, Haruka aparto el rebelde mechón –No creo merecer tu compañía-Dijo en un susurro –Eres más de lo que merezco- siguió observándola

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El timbre sonaba incesante mente, abrió los ojos mirando el reloj aun costado suyo, eran las siete de la mañana, y el timbre seguía sonando, el servicio no se presentaría hasta pasada la tarde, se estiro con pereza percatándose que aun portaba la ropa del día anterior.

-¿Cómo llegue a la cama?-Se pregunto a si misma al sentarse sobre la cama una vez más el timbre –Diablos- Se quejo, ya habría tiempo para averiguar como llego a su casa, bajo corriendo tropezándose con todo en el camino

-Solo a mi se me ocurre mudarme a una casa tan grande-Dijo corriendo hacia la entrada donde ya veía las siluetas de dos personas detrás de la puerta, se acerco al interfon donde verifico la identidad de los visitantes, noto que eran policías pero aun así solo se comunico por el aparato

_-Nunca esta de más-_Pensó –¿En que les puedo ayudar?-

-Buenos días disculpe las molestias pero nos llamaron para verificar un auto que lleva un par de horas estacionado fuera de su propiedad-

Michiru proceso lo dicho y decidió abrir la puerta, los oficiales saludaron al verla Michiru devolvió el saludo

-¿Un auto dicen?-

-Si-Dijo uno apartándose un poco para que pudiera visualizarlo

-Hay un joven rubio, de su edad dice que a traído a una conocida por el cansancio decido no conducir y se a quedado aquí-

Michiru miro el auto encontrándose con una Haruka recargada fuera de este saludándole mientras escuchaba la explicación del oficial

Michiru sonrió al saber la razón de haber amanecido en su cama

-Gracias oficiales, pero si efectivamente esa persona me a traído a casa aunque no sabía que se había quedado a dormir en su auto-

-¿Entonces si lo conoce?-

-Si-Contesto

-En ese caso nos retiramos disculpe las molestias-

-Al contrario gracias-

Mientras los oficiales se alejaban Haruka se acercaba a la casa, Michiru la observo cruzar un par de palabras con los uniformados y continuar su camino, la rubia lucia un tanto desmañanada pero con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenos días por la mañana-Saludo estando a unos pasos de Michiru

-Buenos días-En cuanto tuvo a la rubia cerca le dio un manotazo sobre el hombro -¿Por qué si me has traído no te haz quedado?-

-No quería ser una molestia-

-Anda entra, como mínimo desayuna-Michiru se hizo aun lado dejándola entrar Haruka solo pudo ampliar más su sonrisa

Algo de huevo frito, pan tostado y un jugo de naranja fue el desayuno que Michiru le preparo a Haruka.

-Vaya-Dijo Haruka al probar los alimentos

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Michiru

-¿Hay algo que no hagas bien?, esto esta delicioso-

-Son solo huevos-

-Bueno por lo regular a mi siempre más se me pegan a la sartén o me paso de sal o me salen crudos-Enumero la rubia levantando un dedo por cada accidente culinario

-¿Tan mala eres para cocinar?-Comento divertida Michiru

-No tanto, aun no me he envenenado por lo que como-Rió con la chica –Es solo que no se me da mucho, mi madre siempre me corría de la cocina decía que la desesperaba, que era muy lenta-

Ante aquel comentario Michiru se froto la mano derecha sobre el brazo contrario y giro un poco el rostro, tal reacción llamo la atención de Haruka aquel desconcierto e incomodidad no eran particulares en la manera de ser de Michiru

-Hey-Dijo –No voy a llorar siempre que hable de mis padres-

-No, claro, eso ya lo se es que… yo nunca pude cocinar a lado de mi madre sabes-

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto la rubia

-Mi madre murió siendo yo muy chica-

-Lo lamento, no sabía yo…-

-Esta bien yo no había mencionado nada no lo sabías-Le sonrió para hacerle saber que estaba bien –Sabes quien me enseño a cocinar por muy difícil que parezca fue mi padre-

-En verdad?-

-Si, se dedicaba un tiempo para enseñarme alguna que otra cosilla-Haruka escuchaba atenta a Michiru, recargo su codo sobre la mesa y deposito su barbilla sobre su mano, a Michiru le brillaban los ojos y su cuerpo se relajo por completo –Casi desde el principio fuimos los dos solos, así que siempre lo acompañaba a la oficina cuando no quería ir a ala escuela cosa que solo pasaba cuatro veces a la semana-Rió ante el recuerdo

-¿Como pasaste de año?-

-Soy un prodigio lo olvidas-

-O claro-Dijo golpeándose la frente y las dos rieron -¿No es demasiado amplia tu cocina, solo vives tu no?-

-Si toda la casa es enorme para mí, pero mi padre quiere que viva aquí-

-¿Y eso?-Dijo Haruka antes de comer un pedazo de pan tostado

-Cosas de padre…-

Terminaron de desayunar y Michiru le mostró el estudio donde trabajaba, la habitación era la más amplia de toda la casa con un enorme ventanal que iluminaba toda la habitación, lo más cercano al ventanal era un piano de cola, sobre este unos cuantos marcos con algunas fotografías, en medio del lugar se encontraba un caballete frente a este un banquillo y una mesita con utensilios de pintura y hasta uno de lo muros una mesa con una computadora, frente a los muros de la habitación se podían localizar un centenar de libros que descansaban en los estantes de los libreros, algunas pinturas bastante admirables y un pequeño equipo modular y un espejo sobre el muro reflejando la ventana, eso era todo, no habían más artículos dentro de la habitación.

Michiru se acerco a la computadora y la encendió, Haruka por su parte se paseo por la habitación estudiando los cuantiosos volúmenes apilados en las paredes y examinando los cuadros.

-Tardaría una vida en leer todo esto-Michiru únicamente la miro sonriente desde su lugar, por su parte Haruka se intereso en el gran piano, se sentó frente a este Michiru la siguió con la mirada, Haruka levanto la cubierta sobre las teclas y admiro a las mismas

-¿Tu tocas?-Pregunto a Michiru pero sin mirarla

-Si-Respondió poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el piano –Pero no es mi instrumento favorito-Comento cuando escucho algunas notas salir del instrumento, Haruka había comenzado a tocar con suma maestría.

Michiru no recordaba haber escuchado las notas en ese orden, aquellas notas se acoplaban formando una pieza que desconocía en su totalidad, observo a Haruka tocar con los ojos cerrados con una cara de tranquilidad y bienestar que se aumentaba con cada nota, una melodía que subía y bajaba de intensidad, Haruka lucia tan concentrada, su seño comenzó a fruncirse un poco, obligaba a las teclas a dar todo lo que podían ofrecerle, sus manos viajaban con velocidad y fuerza era tal la energía que despedía que en cierto punto Michiru comenzó a respirar con agitación la melodía se torno un tanto violenta y se detuvo abruptamente cortado de golpe la respiración de la chica, después inicio con menor fuerza, como invitando a Michiru a respirar una vez más, con serenidad y confianza, las notas fueron bajando de tono hasta extinguirse opacadas por el silencio.

Haruka abrió lentamente los ojos encontrandoce con sus manos bajando la cubierta para dejar descansar a cada tecla en la oscuridad.

-No sabía que tocabas y tan espléndidamente-

-No es para tanto-

-Me has dejado sin aliento-

-Exageras-

-No, es verdad-Haruka sonrío y desvió su mirada a las fotos que estaban sobre el piano fijando su atención en una específicamente

-¡Vaya!, que bien te vez con kimono-Haruka levanto la fotografía en sepia esta mostraba a una Michiru de espaldas cepillándose el cabello frente a un hermoso tocador con un enorme espejo donde se reflejaba el rostro de la joven

-Tonta no soy yo-Le dijo la peli verde sentándose junto a ella en el banquillo y le señalo –Es mi abuela, en esa foto era poco mayor a mi-Haruka miro con más detenimiento el rostro de la mujer en el retrato, noto algunas faccionesinexistentes en Michiru, percibió que los ojos de la joven en la fotografía eran un tanto rasgados a diferencia de los de Michiru que eran unos enormes océanos.

-Mi abuelo era ingles, conoció a mi abuela en un viaje a Japón y bueno el resto es historia-

-Vaya, ese tocador es enorme-

-Lo era, mi bisabuela se lo regalo a mi abuela, después esta se lo dio a mi madre, cuando era niña vivimos un tiempo en Japón cuando mama enfermo nos mudamos a Inglaterra, el tocador se quedo aya, mi padre quiso traérselo como regalo pero en el viaje lo rompieron, al parecer lo dejaron caer o algo así-Haruka noto que el semblante de Michiru se ensombrecía –Mi madre estaba ilusionada de que lo llevaran a Inglaterra, quería colocarlo en mi habitación decía que ya era tiempo de que fuera mió-Se quedo en silencio

-Una reliquia familiar-

-Si, hecha a mano el tallado eran los espiritus gardianes de la familia, las incrustaciones eran en oro blanco y el espejo…-

-Espera-Pidió Haruka desviando la mirada al espejo sobre el muro -¿Es…-

-Si, el espejo llego separado increíblemente este no se rompió, ¿raro no crees?-

-Mucho-Observo la rubia

-Es de las cosas que más cuido, fue de las ultimas cosas que me dejo mi madre…-Suspiro mirando el reflejo de ambas en el espejo, se quedaron en silencio Haruka miraba el retrato y de reojo veia el reflejo de Michiru en el espejo.

-Y como se llama la pieza?-Pregunto Michiru de la nada

-¿Cómo?-

-Lo que acabas de tocas, no recuerdo haber escuchado la pieza-

-Fue lo ultimo que compuse, estaba triste creo, estába en un hotel que pagaba el FBI mis padres tenian unos días de haberce ido, esa noche rompí con mi novia-

-Entiendo... expresas mucha furia-

-Si eso sentia, muchos meses era lo unico que pdía sentir-

-Ya veo-

_-Hasta que te conoci- _Haruka sonrió por reflejo miro su reloj

-Diablos-Expreso

-Que sucede-

-Tengo entrevista con uno de los dueños de la escudería en una hora-Se puso de pie –Debo irme-

-Ok-

Ambas se pusieron de pie y caminaron por la casa a la salida

-Después revisaremos lo que me ibas a mostrar-Michiru asintió y la siguió a la puerta

Haruka ya estaba abriendo la puerta apunto de salir

-Tu madre debió ser una mujer excepcional por que tu eres una mujer realmente excepcional-Haruka se acerco a Michiru y beso su mejilla se alejo de ella y le sonrió _–Y mereces cosas excepcionales-_Pensó mientras caminaba hacia su auto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hey hey, que rock chicos como tan otro capitulo más como ya les había avisado estos capitulos no son muy relevantes por decirlo de alguna manera pero espero q les gusten nos vemos no olviden reviews


	15. Chapter 15

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días pasaban Haruka solo hacia acto de presencia en algunas clases (pues ya estaba cansada de que los profesores la echaran del salon por quedarce dormida asi que optaba por aparecerce solo lo indispensable), después corría a algún trabajo temporal y regresaba al campus a tiempo para recoger a Michiru, llegaban a las filmaciones y corría a su trabajo nocturno, había días en los que ni siquiera se paraba en las clases y solo iba a recoger a Michiru por mas que esta le pelease que debía acudir la rubia siempre salía por la tangente o simplemente se quedaba callada, nunca le reñía por insistirle en el tema pero Michiru sabía que solo estaba tentando la paciencia de su amiga, aunque Michiru debía acepta que el que Haruka no acudiera a clases y tuviera un tiempo más para dormir le sentaba bien

-Edward regresa en dos días-Informo unas sonriente Michiru casi dando un salto, Haruka había tomado la costumbre de ir los fines de semana a desayunar a casa de Michiru, después de que la oji azul desapareciera casi una hora para responder una llamada telefónica regresaba al comedor como una niña a la que le prometen llevarla al carnaval.

-¿En verdad?-Haruka miraba con un acides el ultimo trago de su jugo

-Si, fue el quien llamo-

-No me digas-

-Si, va a pasa un mes, un mes Haruka-Michiru daba vueltas sosteniendo el teléfono inalámbrico

-Genial- Haruka soltó el vaso por temor a romperlo a causa de la presión que ejercía en el delgado cristal

-Estoy tan contenta-Michiru se sentó junto a Haruka, esta extrañamente se sintió irritada con su presencia así que se puso de pie tomando su plato y el vaso en el que comió y los llevo al fregadero alejándose lo más que pudo de Michiru

-Deja-Pidió Michiru tirando del brazo de Haruka

-No yo lo hago-Contesto, Michiru aun le sostenía del brazo dando un segundo tirón

-Venga deja eso lo haré después-

-Puedo hacerlo ahora-Le respondió

-Deja eso y llévame a la playa-Una vez más tiro del brazo de Haruka esta tiro en contra provocando que se le resbalara el plato y se estrellara rompiéndose

-Diablos-Expreso Haruka, de inmediato comenzó a juntar los trozos esparcidos pr el suelo pero un pedazo pequeño resbalo de su agarre proporcionándole un profundo corte –Me lleva…-Se quejo la chica alejando la mano y cerrandola en puño

-Espera-Dijo Michiru sujetándole la mano lesionada pero

-No…- Rápidamente Haruka alejo su mano del contacto de Michiru se acerco al lavabo puso su dedo bajo el chorro de agua visualizando que tan larga era la herida

-¿Pero que te pasa?-Indago una muy molesta Michiru

-Nada-Le grito

Haruka detecto el tono de voz de Michiru, y el que ella uso para responderle, la miro de reojo y percibió su semblante molesto muy contradictorio al que segundos antes mostraba, se sintió molesta consigo misma por su reacción pero…

_- Es que como es que puede ponerse en las nubes solo por saber que el susodicho viene de nuevo, obvio que es su novio pero por que tiene que echarme en cara que tendré que soportarlo un mes-_Pensó Haruka observando que la sangre dejaba de fluir retiro su dedo del agua y una vez más Michiru le tomo de la mano revisando la herida que nuevamente volvió a sangrar pero en menor cantidad, busco en la barra de la cocina encontrando papel absorbente arranco una hoja y cubrió la herida

-Perdón-Dijo la ojiazul de repente sorprendiendo a Haruka

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto _–¿Qué eso no debía decirlo yo?-_Pensó

-Yo haciendo fiesta por que viene Edward y tu hace casi un año que no ves ni a tu familia y amigos, es lógico que te enfadara que alardeara-Michiru tenia la mirada clavada en la mano de Haruka limpiando la sangre con un pañuelo

Haruka no creía lo que estaba oyendo, como es que Michiru pensara que esa era la causa de su enfado espontáneo, cualquier otra persona la hubiera mandado por un tuvo pero Michiru estaba ahí pensando en ella en sus sentimientos limpiando su herida.

-Debo irme-Dijo Haruka Michiru levanto la mirada

-No quise hacerte sentir mal lo juro-

-Tu nunca podrás hacerme sentir mal, eso lo hago yo sola-Dijo con voz seca

-Es bueno que venga el susodicho, y es mejor verte sonreír-Le dijo acariciándole el rostro con el dorso de la mano –Pero soy muy idiota para explicarte… -

Michiru mira el rostro de Haruka un tiempo después se rió

-¿Qué?-Pregunto esta

-Imagino que hoy estas en "eso días"-Dijo haciendo comillas en las ultimas palabras Haruka la miro contrariada pues no comprendió en un principio

-Si… si eso, es eso-Dijo con alivio

-¿Cómo te puede dar pena hablar de algo tan normal?, diablos la sangre no para, ven vamos a curarte-Michiru presionaba más la herida mientras tiraba del brazo de Haruka para llevarla al baño y poder aplicarle algún tipo de antiséptico, mientras caminaban esperaba la respuesta de Haruka que estaba un tanto avergonzada cosa que Michiru ya había notado.

-Bueno, veras… en casa están mis hermanos y m i padre, siempre hemos sido mama y yo, hablamos de todo pero no mucho de cosas de chicas, tuvo menopausia a sus treinta y pico así que no compartimos mucho esta etapa, normalmente siempre estoy con chicos y bueno a ellos les incomoda un tanto que pues…ya sabes -habían llegado al baño principal de la casa, Haruka era quine presionaba su propia herida mientras Michiru buscaba en las repisas

-Ya veo-Dijo volteando y mostrándole una botellita de alcohol y una bandita –Pero ahora estoy aquí y adivina a mi no me incomoda para nada-Haruka sonrió ante lo dicho –A ver la mano-Haruka estiro la mano Michiru retiro el pañuelo dejando al descubierto la herida, Michiru mojo un algodón con algo de alcohol después deslizo el algodón sobre la herida la mano de Haruka reacciono por reflejo como dando un brinco sobre la mano de Michiru, quien miro el rostro de Haruka quien miraba su herida pero al percatarse de la mirada de Michiru sobre ella reacciono

-¿Qué?-Pregunto

-No te quejas-

-Creo que ya estoy muy acostumbrada-

-Una chica valiente-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué aras esta noche?-Michiru ya empacaba su equipo al igual que el resto de los chicos

-Iré a cenar con Edward, lo invitaron unos inversionistas-

-Y no quisieras cambiar eso por una pequeña parrillada, Etthan la esta organizando-

-No tienes que trabajar?-

-Nah, acabo de cambiar mi descanso con un compañero, vamos si quieres trae a tu estirado susodicho-Animo la rubia

-Lo siento-Se disculpo Michiru terminando de empacar la cámara –En otra ocasión-

-Eso lo dijiste la semana pasada-

-Lo se, pero Edward tiene una agenda muy apretada-

-Desde que llego lo único que hacen es ir de reunión en reunión es como si…-Haruka quiso decir algo pero se freno –Esas reuniones son aburridas –

-Si que lo son pero Edward cuenta conmigo-

-Ya-Michiru no noto que la rubia apretaba los puños –Bueno, si cambias de opinión solo llámame-Dijo tomando la maleta donde Michiru había guardado la cámara para subirla a la camioneta con el resto del equipo, mientras Haruka se alejaba Miranda y Gloria se acercaban a la chica

-Michiru…-Grito Miranda dando un brinquillo para quedar frente a ella Gloria se coloco a la izquierda de su amiga

-Oye Etthan va a hacer una parrillada…-De repente la voz de Gloria se apago y al igual que la risa de Miranda Michiru fijo su vista entre el espacio de las dos chicas buscando la figura de Haruka que empezaba a subir objetos a la camioneta, el rostro de esta parecía fastidiado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Odio que me apresures-Dijo Michiru

-Ya vamos tarde-Se quejo Edward mientras conducía

-No seas exagerado solo e demorado diez minutos de más-

-Sabes lo importante que es esa cita para mí-

-Si, igual de importante que la docena anterior a las que hemos asistido-

-Insinúas que te aburro-

-Sabes que lo que más espere estos meses era estar contigo pero quisiera salir a cenar solos tu y yo, me molesta solo verte para acompañarte a estos eventos, siento que solo me llevas para lucirte-Edward rodó los ojos gesto que Michiru aprecio con claridad

-Claro que no-Dijo con desgana dándole por su lado a Michiru

-Entonces por que me has pedido que traiga el violín no creo que sea para que combine con mis ojos- Dijo con sarcasmo Michiru noto la cara de fastidio de Edward

-Michiru por favor-

-¿Por favor qué?-

-Solo quiero presumir a esos pobres viejos que ellos no tienen a una mujer tan hermosa y talentosa como tu a su lado-Dijo para calmar el enfado de su novia, coloco su mano derecha sobre las de ella que estaban sobre el estuche del violín que levaba sobre las piernas, en cuanto la mano de Edward la toco esta retiro las manos, Edward giro el rostro extrañado

-Entonces solo me llevas como trofeo-

-Michiru-Dijo fastidiado de la actitud de la chica

-Detén el auto-Pidió

-¿Qué?-

-Que te pares me voy a bajar-

-De que hablas no voy a parar-

-Entonces-Michiru abrió la puerta del auto que seguía en marcha

-Hey, hey-Edward se orillo al ver a Michiru, esta espero a que detuviera el auto y en cuanto ocurrió se bajo, Edward la imito tratando de alcanzarla

-Michiru-Llamo pero la chica no volteo, corrió a ella y la sujeto del brazo

-Regresa al auto-Michiru se soltó

-No-

-Michiru no me armes un escándalo-

-Prefieres que lo haga mitad de la calle donde nadie nos ve o amita de tu cena, mira hoy estoy fastidiada no tengo ganas de ir a aburrirme prefiero ir a otro lado-

Edward se frotaba el puente de la nariz –Vamos-Alentó Michiru tomándole del brazo –Vamos a otro lado al cine, a caminar o a cualquier otro lado-Sonrió con la esperanza de que este accediera, Edward la miro un momento Michiru se dio cuanta de que no cedería a su petición

-Michiru... son negocios-Sentencio el chico

-Entonces vete o se te hará tarde-

-No pienso dejarte aquí-

-Conozco la ciudad Edward, llamare para que vengan por mí-

-Sube al auto-

-No lo haré así que vete-Edward la miro unos minutos sin decir nada resoplo miro su reloj y a Michiru

-Mañana hablaremos-Dijo no muy seguro y notablemente irritado, regreso al auto y arranco

Por su parte Michiru lo observo alejarse y suspiro, saco su teléfono celular y marco

-Cambie de opinión-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cambio de opinio pues mejor tarde q nunca y aka yo ago mi aparicon con otro capitulo para ustedes ahora bien me estan costando un trabajito estos capitulos no queria hacer relleno en esta historia pero nesesito plasmar siertas cosillas que si pasara por alto pus perderian sentido a la hora de lo bueno, bueno me despido gracias a tooodddoosss por los comentarios "osea valen mil eee" la neta q bueno q les gust apesar de lo mal q scribo jaja dios aveces me leo y hasta pena me doy como me atrevo a publicar pero no se acer otra cosa snif snif nos leemos chicos y chicas cuidenc y hasta el proximo capitulo besos


	16. Chapter 16

Hola a todos adivinen que ya falta poco para terminar esta histotria queria alargara un poco más pero me digo

-Migo misma pa que hacer esperar lo que todos ya sabemos que va a pasar-

-No pus si tienes razon migo misma como eres inteligentes-

-Pus ya vez asi somos-

jajaj como sea si ya falta menos que al principio pero todavía aguantamos otro cachito no se cuantos capitulos más van a ahacer pero siento que ya no muchos asi q pues no se despeguen de este ficction que otravez vuelven los capitulos interesantes jajaja un beso y que lo disfruten chatos y chatas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Madurar

Sobre la acera Haruka visualizo a una persona de pie cargando lo que le parecía un maletín, mientras se iba acercando pudo verificar que se trataba de Michiru y que lo que cargaba era el estuche de un violín, con un vestido largo liso color marfil, su cabello volaba con el viento pudo percibir el aroma de la chica quien le miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, Haruka aminoro su marcha hasta detenerse frente a la chica, bajo del auto y camino hasta ella.

-Hola-Saludo Haruka sonriendo -¿Qué hace una chica tan elegante, hermosa y debo añadir talentosa tan sola a estas horas de la noche?-

-Esperando que alguien quiera raptarme-

-Oh, ya veo, en ese caso yo me ofrezco-Haruka camino a su auto y le abrió la puerta del copiloto, Michiru le sonrió y entro en el vehiculo

-Perdón por sacarte de la fiesta-Se disculpo la peli verde, que en cuanto abordo el auto se percato del olor a sándalo que llenaba el entorno

-Yo te dije que me hablaras si querías ir pero creo que fue bueno que no aceptaras en un principio-Comento mirando de reojo a Michiru esta se intrigo y la rubia explico- Se puso algo pesada la cosa, ya sabes como son los hombres alguien dijo algo sobre fulano y mengano lo defendió pero le pego perengano, para hacerlo corto cuando llamaste estaba dejando a las chicas en sus casas-

-Entoses no hay fiesta-

-Nop-dijo volteando a ver a Michiru notándola decepcionada-Perdón, pero te invito a otro lado además dije que te mostraría la vida nocturna en California no hay que desperdiciar esta oportunidad -

-Y a donde me llevara mi raptor-

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las calles eran luminosas se notaba mucha gente fuera de las casas, banderas de países latinos se asomaban aquí y por aya, Haruka conducía con un tanto de lentitud.

-Me gusta venir en la noche los viernes se pone interesante la noche-

-Jamás había venido a esta parte de la ciudad-

-Es que los niños bien casi no vienen aquí si no es por algo de diversión clandestina-

-Ya, ¿y nosotras a que venimos?-

-Muy buena pregunta nosotros venimos aquí-Haruka se detuvo en un pequeño restorán, toco el claxon del auto, salio de este rodeo el vehiculo para abrirle la puerta a Michiru, mientras tanto del local salio un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos

-Pero miren nada más quien esta aquí-Dijo el hombre mientras Haruka ayudaba a Michiru a bajar del vehiculo

-¡Lorena sal!-Grito el hombre acercándose a las chicas, Haruka dio un paso al frente recibiendo así un caluroso abrazo por parte del hombre.

-Dios Haruka, creciste-

-¿Cómo estas Javier?-Dijo la rubia palmeando la espalda del hombre

-Ya sabes como loco con esta familia-

-Lo imagino, jaja, hey te presento a una amiga, Michiru Kaio, el es Javier Medina, un viejo amigo de la familia-

-Mucho gusto señorita, pero que hacemos aquí afuera, vamos entremos-Javier comenzó a encaminar a las chicas pero de la puerta del restaurante se escucharon algunos gritos de mujeres que salieron a toda velocidad

-¡¡¡Haruka!!!-Era el grito en general, cuatro muchachas se arrojaron en contra de Haruka quien fue tirada al suelo

-¡Niñas que hacen!-Grito Javier mientras Michiru miraba la imagen con asombro -¡Lorena controla a tus hijas!-

-¡También son las tuyas!-Se escucho una voz desde el interior

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-La comida aquí es deliciosa, mi padre nos traía muy seguido cuando era más pequeñas-Cuenta Haruka cuando ya están en una mesa

-Se ve que te conocen-Dijo Michiru señalando al grupo de chicas detrás de la barra que se peleaban por ver quine las atendería-

-Si algo-Dijo Haruka un tanto nerviosa por la actitud de las chicas, finalmente una mujer mayor pareció regañarlas –Es la esposa del señor Medina, Lorena-informo la rubia a Michiru

-Lo supuse-La mujer se acerco hasta ellas, Haruka se puso de pie y la saludo

-Mi niña como has crecido-Dijo la mujer estrechando a Haruka en un abraso

-No tanto-

-¿Y quien es esta chica tan bonita?-Pregunto

-Yo soy más bonita que ella Haruka-Se escucho que gritaban

-Regresa a la cocina Dulce o ya veras-Amenazo ala mujer

-Bueno, este, ella es una amiga de la escuela, Michiru Kaio-

-Yo soy Lorena Alvarado mucho gusto-Dijo estrechando la mano de la joven

-El gusto es mió, el lugar es muy bonito-

-Gracias cariño y que van a comer, conociendo a Haruka ha venido solo por eso-

-Yo-Dijo en tono ofendido la rubia

-Si tu y tus amigos solo venían para que les diéramos de comer después de haberse ido de farra-Haruka se sonrojo ante el comentario provocando que Michiru riera, Lorena tomo asiento con las chicas mientras le contaba a Michiru

-La hubieras visto jamás venia tomada pero la ultima vez, dios parecía que hubiera ganado la lotería, ella y sus amigotes venían hasta las manitas literalmente gateaban, ya te imaginaras con mariachi y todo aquí metido y esta "cantando" a todo pulmón-Haruka estaba más roja que una manzana y Michiru la veía muy divertida

-Fue muy divertido cuando sus padres vinieron por ellos-Javier se había acercado con una charola con dos platos y un par de refrescos

-En realidad no fue nada divertido-Cometo Haruka entre dientes tomado un trago del refresco

-O la vez que las bailo en la fiesta de quince años de Alejandra, esta chica realmente tiene dos pies izquierdos-Rio Javier también tomando asiento –Recuerdas ese día en la primaria que saliste corriendo sin ropa por que no querías salir con vestido-

-Tenias que recordarlo-Haruka ya no sabía ni donde meter la cara así que se dedico a comer lo que Javier les había servido, por otro lado Michiru reía ante cada anécdota que era contado, cada comensal en e lugar invito a la ojiazul a bailar y Haruka evitaba sin éxito declinar las invitaciones a bailar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vaya eres todo un estuche de monerías-Comento una muy divertida Michiru

-Ahora estarás conciente que tendré que matarte y tirar tu cuerpo en alguna coladera destapada-

-Claro, claro, ¿y a donde vamos ahora?-

-A un lugar donde no te diviertas a expensas de mi-

Minutos después se encontraban en una playa completamente solitaria, la luna en cuarto menguante y las pocas estrellas en el cielo las alumbraban, se escuchaba el sonido de las olas romper a pocos metros de ellas.

-Este lugar es precioso-

-Sabia que te gustaría-

Michiru se descalzo y camino por la paya Haruka la observo recargada desde el cofre de su auto, la chica hizo piruetas que Haruka reconoció como de valet

-No sabia que eras tan mala bailando-Comento de la nada Michiru

-Creo haberlo dicho alguna vez-Michiru camino hasta Haruka

-Tal vez, tampoco sabía que te pudieras avergonzar tan rápido-Dijo recargándose junto a Haruka mirando las olas alo lejos

-Es uno de mis ciento cincuenta talentos secretos-

-Bueno en ese caso yo te mostrare uno de mis talentos-La chica rodeo el carro y abrió la puerta del copiloto sacando su estuche, recargo el objeto sobre el toldo y saco de su interior el instrumento guardado, bajo el estuche vació y lo regreso al interior del auto, Haruka veía de cerca los pasos de la peli verde que camino de regreso a donde la rubia quedando algunos pasos frente a esta, se coloco en posición y comenzó a tocar.

Las cuerdas vibraban delicadamente bajo el mando de Michiru, erguida con los ojos cerrados, con el cabello y el vestido al vuelo era como ver a un ángel que brillaba entre la oscuridad la melodía se acompasaba al sonido de las olas, un sentimiento de alegría se incrusto en el pecho de Haruka, la melodía era sutil, suave como un arrullo, de pronto la intensidad comenzó a subir, y una ola de excitación auditiva lleno el lugar, el cuerpo de Michiru comenzó a danzar suavemente, sus movimientos lentos y tortuosamente sensuales avivaban la transpiración de Haruka quien no despegaba sus ojos del mortal e hipnotizante cuerpo de Michiru tan concentrada estaba en el cuerpo de la chica que ignoro el momento en el que esta había terminado su interpretación

-¿Qué te pareció?-Haruka se había quedado sin habla, escuchar la voz de Michiru la saco un tanto de su trance pero le fue imposible decir algo entendible

-Wow-Dijo finalmente aplaudiendo –Yo… jamás había visto algo tan… wow, uff-Dijo tomando el cuello de su camisa para jalarlo un par de veces y hacer pasar aire a su acalorado cuerpo, ante tal acción Michiru rió

-Gracias, tal vez la próxima vez te pida tocar conmigo-

-Cuando quieras-

-Ok solo prométeme que no cantaras-

-Hey no canto tan mal-Michiru volvía a guardar su violín en su estuche

-Eso no fue lo que escuche-

-Exageran-

-Supongo, además no puedo imaginarte tan ebria como para ponerte a cantar-Haruka camino hasta Michiru que serraba la puerta del auto, Haruka se apoyo en su brazo derecho en la puerta cerrada y Michiru se recargo de espaldas en este mismo lugar

-Bueno esa vez fue diferente-

-No me digas que…-

-No estoy muy orgullosa de lo que hice ese día pero si tome más de lo que acostumbro-

-¿Y que festejabas?-

-Bueno…-Haruka desvió la mirada –Le pedí matrimonio a mi novia y ella acepto-

Michiru quedo boquiabierta, Haruka se había sonrojado una vez más

-Enserio?-

-Si, aunque después no pasó nada, rompimos y… bueno aun sigo solterita-

-Eso jamás lo hubiera imaginado-

-¿Qué?-

-Tu casada, con el carácter que te avientas-

-Uy disculpa-

-No es que, tu no te vez de ese tipo de personas que se comprometen con alguien, eres responsable y muy valiosa pero en índole amoroso… te vez más, no se… física-

-Vaya… si tienes razón, soy un tanto más "física", pero ella era… ella, me inspiraba a cuidarla, la quiero mucho y era tan hermosa la verdad me inspiraba a muchas cosas-dijo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro

-Sucia-Dijo Michiru golpeándola en el brazo

-Por favor no me digas que tu no haces cosas sucias-Dijo la rubia en tono pícaro pero Michiru se torno sería

-Hace mucho que no hago cosa "sucias"-Dijo en tono molesto

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto la rubia

-No se pero Edward se a puesto un tanto, mojigato, antes era una locura estar con el y últimamente se ha vuelto tan tedioso-Haruka se alejo un tanto de la chica mirando que realmente estaba fastidiada

-Oye eso no es bueno, no se como sean ustedes los bugas pero, que alguien hable con fastidio del sexo esta muy, muy, muy mal-

-Y crees que no lo se, es que solo se me monta encima y…-

-¡Alto!-Grito la rubia poniendo las monos frente a ella –Demasiada información crees que quiero imaginarme a tu susodicho desnudo… ¡dios!-Dijo cerrando los ojos y frotándose la frente –Nicole Kidman en bikini, Nicole Kidman en bikini-Se dijo a si misma intentando visualizar a la mujer en su mente

-Exagerada-

-Ok… ya esta-Dijo respirando profundamente- Ahora platícame ya estoy preparada psicológicamente para afrontar cualquier imagen-

-Tonta-Dijo la chica quedándose uno minutos en silencio –No se que es lo que pasa con Edward, antes era más espontáneo, llegaba por mi de repente y salíamos a… no se cualquier cosa, a caminar, tomar un café ya sabes cosas sencillas, divertidas y ahora solo salimos para cenas, comidas y reuniones aburridísimas, no quiere hacerlo si no es de noche y esta tomando la costumbre de dos veces por semana solamente…-

-¿Cómo?, haber si te entendí el lleva casi un mes, tres semanas y pico verdad? Estas queriendo decirme que solamente lo han hecho que seis veces?-

-Cuatro-Corrigió

-¡Cuatro!-Grito la rubia casi ahogándose con su propia saliva – ¡Que bárbara! ¿Cómo es que has aguantado tanto?, dios y yo que pensaba que estaban como conejos-Haruka trato de bromear para quitar un poco de tensión a la conversación

-Pues no es así-Michiru seguía seria dándole a entender a Haruka que las bromas no mejoraban su estado

-Oye, no se como fueron y son las cosas con el su… Edward pero, supongo que si me llamaste para que te recogiera es por que has discutido con el y me atrevo asumir que no es la primera vez-

-Supones bien-Suspiro dejándose resbalar hasta caer sentada en la arena, Haruka se acerco sentándose a su lado –No puedo decir que estamos bien, en realidad desde antes de venir a los Estados Unidos ya teníamos estos "problemas", si lo medito un poco comenzó a comportarse así desde que nos comprometimos-Haruka se sorprendió de lo dicho por la peliverde, ignoraba por completo el hecho de que estuviera comprometida.

Sintió un vació en el estomago y un frió recorrerle todo el cuerpo, tenía la boca seca y un zumbido extraño se estaciono en sus oídos, estaba completamente tensa, sabía que fruncía el seño fuertemente pues ya le comenzaba a doler la cabeza por lo mismo

_-Basta-_Se dijo a si misma tratando de tranquilizarse _-¿Qué me pasa?- _Trato de poner su mente en blanco para controlarse y puso atención a Michiru, la chica que mantenía su mirada clavada en el suelo y hacia círculos en la arena con su mano derecha mientras la otra tendida sobre sus rodillas soportaba el peso de su cabeza

-Quizás piense que ahora debe comportarse así-Comento Haruka esforzándose al máximo por que su voz sonara lo más normal posible evitando el gruñido característico que se plasmaba cuando se encontraba en ese estado de enfado-¿Haz hablado de esto con el?-Haruka miro el dibujo en la arena que Michiru hacia, era un paisaje de la playa esa noche, un tanto burdo pero claro

-Más de lo que imagines-

-¿Qué te dice?-

-Que es momento de madurar-De improviso la chica dio un manotazo sobre la arena borrando las figuras ya creadas –Dice que el se esta comprometiendo del todo que da toda su madurez en la relación y yo sigo siendo la novia de diez y seis años desinteresada-Michiru levanto la mirada –Tal vez tenga razón, debo entender que el ya tiene responsabilidades que antes no tenía, esta aquí por negocios y yo solo quiero salir y tener sexo desenfrenado como cuando empezamos, todo cambia y yo no e sabido ajustarme a la situación-

-Están en un error-Dijo Haruka con vehemencia en la voz asustando un poco a su acompañante, clavo su mirada llena de seriedad en Michiru quien giro el rostro hacia la rubia –Madurar no es un castigo, no es que de repente dejen aun lado todo lo que les divertía o les gustaba, madurar es responsabilizarse y si quiere madurar en la relación tiene que responsabilizarse en ti, en lo que tu sientes, piensas y deseas… esta mal si cree que una relación, un matrimonio se basa solamente en trabajar todo el tiempo para darte todo lo material… lo material no importa eso viene y va, lo que hay entre ustedes, la convivencia diaria, el compromiso, la añoranza, esa misma que sentías cuando no estaba contigo, eso es la madures que necesitan, el ceder, hablar y escuchar, no el ver quien tiene la razón, el debe, no ustedes deben cambiar la percepción que tienen o de lo contrario, puedo asegurar que van directo al fracaso-

Michiru quedo en silencio meditando las palabras de Haruka, la rubia la veía en profunda meditación.

-Cada minuto que paso contigo me sorprendes más-Comento Michiru desconcertando a Haruka

-¿Por que?-

-Cuando creo tener un concepto de ti, me sorprendes como ahora… eres lo mejor que me a pasado en años, eres una increíble amiga-Michiru se acerco y beso la mejilla de Haruka, ese simple gesto alivio todo su cuerpo, lleno sus pulmones de aire sintiendo llenándose del aroma del mar era como si respirase sobre el cabello de su compañera, ese sabor salino que se impregnaba en su garganta acompañado del dulce toque a sandia que le hacia agua a la boca, su cuerpo se relajo y sonrió plenamente entonces se le ocurrió que no habría mejor momento que ese y sonrió de manera divertida.

-Vamos-Dijo levantándose rápidamente para después tomar la mano de Michiru la jalo a ella para levantarla, la chica sorprendida se puso de pie y choco contra el cuerpo de Haruka cuando se encontró de pie, miro al frente encontrándose con el rostro de la albina a milímetros del suyo, con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa

-Rápido-Dijo Haruka a Michiru que sintió el aliento de la rubia chocar contra su rostro, Haruka se separo un poco, abrió la puerta del copiloto y saco el estuche y regreso donde Michiru para incitarla a entrar al vehiculo, Haruka estaba muy ansiosa Michiru no comprendía por que.

-¿Qué pasa?-Inquiero esta cuando la rubia le entregaba el estuche y cerraba la puerta camino alrededor del auto para abordarlo del lado contrario al de la ojiazul, en cuanto lo abordo se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad indicando a Michiru a hacer lo mismo

-Te tengo una sorpresa-

-¿Sorpresa?... ¿de que hablas?-

-Ya veras-No dijo nada encendió el motor y partieron

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-A mi casa-

-¿A tu casa… para que?-

-No comas ansias, ya veras no estamos muy lejos estaremos en quince minutos-Dijo mientras pisaba el acelerador y cambiaba de velocidades

Michiru odiaba que manejaran con exceso de velocidad, le daba miedo pero era la primera vez que no tenia esa sensación de temor, se sentía segura, por primera vez disfrutaba lo que era la velocidad, el ronroneo, las vibraciones el aire que se colaba de la ventana de Haruka y la golpeaba agitando su cabello y el de la conductora que gozaba de la experiencia, con la ansiedad dibujada en el rostro, miro la aguja de velocidad se sorprendió al ver rebasar los ciento treinta kilómetros por hora, Haruka percibió la mirada de su copiloto y el asombro de esta

-Tranquila, soy muy buena conductora-Dijo tratando de tranquilizarla –Además-Agrego cambiando la velocidad haciendo ronronear la maquina –Jamás aria algo concientemente para lastimarte-

-Inconcientemente lo arias-

-Inconcientemente tal vez, solo te pido que si hago algo que no te agrade me lo hagas saber -

-Deacuerdo-

-Quieres que disminuya la velocidad?-

-Ve más rápido-Alentó Michiru

-Esa es mi chica-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ta, ta, ta... otro pa la coleccion hey quiciera q le hecharan un vistazoa a esto www. youtobe. com/watch?v=gVvY7f21-bg

Ya saben le quitan los espacios, es algo que hice hace ya algunos mesesillos esta con y sin subtitulos y tengo otras cosillas mas de estas chicas bueno pa no hacerla ya larga besitos nos vemos


	17. Chapter 17

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Michiru se sorprendió al ver la casa de Haruka, una edificación de dos pisos, de madera y cemento, una casa pequeña peo con una presencia fuerte en el desierto lugar, no había nada más en las cercanías, solo la arena de la playa y a lo lejos la vista del mar, Haruka detuvo el vehiculo a algunos metros salio rápidamente del vehiculo y antes de que Michiru pudiera desabrochar su cinturón Haruka ya le había abierto la puerta y le tendía una mano para ayudarla a descender.

-Lo único malo de vivir aquí es que siempre tengo arena en los zapatos dijo en cuanto la violinista descendió del vehiculo, Haruka serró la puerta del convertible y comenzó a encaminar a Michiru a la casa.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Haruka?-La chica se dio cuanta de que caminaban no precisamente a la entrada de la casa si no a lo que imagino era la cochera, se extraño de que no hubiera dejado el auto en el interior de esta en lugar de haberlo dejado en la playa

-Es una sorpresa que te tengo, aun le faltan algunos detalles pero creo que los terminare hoy mismo-Michiru noto que la rubia accionaba un botón de las llaves de su auto y escucho el ruido que normalmente hacen las puertas eléctricas al abrirse, visualizo que efectivamente era una cochera pero parecía ocupada, no supo decir si esto era cierto pues la oscuridad del lugar le impedía ver claramente el interior, la brisa de la noche le llevo el aroma del mar que era opacado severamente por un olor a sándalo

-De que sorpresa hablas no entiendo-Haruka corrió los pasos que faltaban para llegar al lugar deseado y encendió las luces de la cochera

-Hablo de esto-Dijo cuando el lugar se encontró iluminado, Michiru seguía unos pasos alejada pero ello le dio la oportunidad de mirar todo el interior.

Pudo apreciar que en efecto el lugar estaba ocupado por herramientas que ella jamás había visto, el suelo estaba tapizado de aserrín y virutas, pero lo que más le sorprendió era el objeto a mitad del lugar

-¡Ay por dios!-Dijo la ojia azul cubriéndose la boca, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

Por su parte Haruka estaba al pendiente de la reacción de la chica, le sudaban las manos de nerviosismo y sentía nauseas esperando a saber lo que ella pensaba pero la chica no decía nada más, se había quedado ahí de pie cubriéndose la boca y con la mirada fija en el centro de la habitación, se moría por saber que pensaba.

-¿Y…?-Se atrevió finalmente a preguntar intentando que su voz no sonara nerviosa -¿Qué te parece?- Michiru giro un tanto el rostro a Haruka pero de inmediato lo regreso a donde lo tenía fijo, se descubrió la boca y avanzo hacia el interior del lugar, seguida por la mirada de Haruka

-Se que no es… siquiera se asemeja un poco al original, es burdo y…-

-Es esplendido-Dijo Michiru con la mirada fija en el objeto, en aquel hermoso tocador de madrera, se acerco y deslizo su mano sobre la superficie absolutamente lisa

-Espera-Advirtió Haruka tomándole la mano –Aun no esta seco el barniz- Y en efecto Michiru se había manchado la mano –Espera-Haruka la soltó y busco a su alrededor encontrando un trapo, lo tomo sujetando una vez más la mano de Michiru, con delicadeza le limpio los dedos uno por uno, estaba tan atenta en lo que hacia hasta que sintió la mirada de Michiru, levanto el rostro encontrándose con el rostro de Michiru empapado en lagrimas

Haruka no supo como reaccionar

-Ah…Michiru…-En cuanto menciono su nombre la joven se arrojo a su cuello, Haruka trato de no perder el equilibrio, estaba por demás sorprendida de la reacción de la chica

-Es lo más hermoso que han hecho por mi nunca-Dijo Michiru escondida en el cuello de la rubia, Haruka sonrió abrazando a Michiru

-Debo suponer que te gusto-Haruka alejo un tanto su cuerpo del de Michiru para poder mirarla a la cara, la chica asintió con la cabeza mientras suspiraba, dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que seguía cubierto de lagrimas, Haruka levanto su mano derecha y con los dedos limpio las lagrimas

-Eres hermosa hasta cuando lloras-Elogio, Michiru no hizo más que sonrojarse

-Ahora necesito darle una ultima capa de barniz, ¿quieres ayudarme?-

-Si-Contesto con voz cortada

-Bien-Haruka soltó a Michiru y camino por el lugar, se quito la charra que llevaba y la dejo sobre el lugar menos sucio que encontró, busco entre algunos botes hasta encontrar dos brochas limpias, por ultimo tomo el bote del barniz y regreso con Michiru, remojo la brocha en el liquido del bote y la tendió Michiru quien la tomo, repitió el mismo procedimiento con la suya y comenzaron la labor.

Mientras Michiru deslizaba la brocha se percataba de todos los detalles en la madera, los grabados que se vislumbraban en el mueble eran muy similares a los del original, había espacios vacíos, detuvo su labor al percatarse.

-Ahí van las incrustaciones aunque no son de oro blanco-Dijo Haruka –Son estas-Dijo levantando una pieza de acero pequeña

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?, es que no puedo… están real, tan… -A Michiru le costaba trabajo describir su asombro y a Haruka le encanto ese toque de confusión en su compañera

-Parecido?-Acomplejo la rubia con una sonrisa

-¡Si!-Dijo Michiru con emoción –Aun no lo creo, aunque lo estoy viendo y lo estoy tocando, esto es tan perfecto Haruka, no entiendo como es que lo haz hecho-

-Te preocupas por mí, por mi salud, me haces compañía, esto es lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi, y cuando empecé fue tan sencillo, floreció mi talento aunque no sabía que lo tenía-Haruka regreso a su labor de barnizar mientras seguía hablando- Michiru he visto esa fotografía un millón de veces fue muy sencillo cuando me propuse a hacerlo-

-¿Y cuando te propusiste comenzar hacerlo?-

-EL días que me corte con el plato, no podía sacarte de mi cabeza, cuando finalice la entrevista tenía pensado ir a casa a descansar y cuando me di cuenta estaba frente a una maderera eligiendo cual sería la mejor-Dijo riéndose

-Haruka nada de lo que he hecho es tan impresionante como lo es que hayas hecho esto para mi-

-Yo pienso todo lo contrario, esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, créeme tomo muy enserio el que me alimentes-Dijo en una carcajada que contagio a la violinista

_-Creo que me alegra haberme peleado con Edward-_Pensó Michiru mientras miraba a Haruka acariciar la superficie de la madera con las serdas de la brocha, la rubia estaba tan ensimismada que no noto la mirada de Michiru que de improviso se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, fue tan rápido que su cerebro no tuvo tiempo de analizar lo sucedido

-Que fue eso?-Pregunto

-Gracias-Dijo Michiru y continuo con su labor, mientras Haruka se frotaba la parte acariciada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El trabajo de esa noche había sido muy pesado, había llegado mucha mercancía a la que debían darle de alta en el sistema, etiquetar, surtir y guardar en bodega, estaba exhausta pero sobre todo hambrienta, era domingo por la mañana e imploraba que ese día Michiru estuviera sola en su casa y no como la mañana anterior en la cual se había topado con la molesta presencia de Edward en la casa de la peliverde, el desayuno había sido incomodo peor aun cuando Michiru partió a darse un baño dejándolos solos en el comedor sin nada de que hablar.

Michiru le había dicho que ese día estaría sola desde muy temprano pues Edward tenía un desayuno con el gobernador al que ella no quería asistir…_-No cambiaria un desayuno contigo por el de unos viejos burócratas-_ Le dijo ayer antes de que partiera a su casa descansar.

Los fines de semana los tenían contemplado para grabación pero después de mucho meditarlo se había acordado que se tendría un fin de semana libre al mes y ese era el fin de semana libre y Haruka ya había diseñado un par de actividades para ella y Michiru y era una lastima que por el susodicho se hubieran perdido las que tenía el día anterior pues después de salir de casa de la chica se dirigió a la suya y no hizo otra cosa que dormir todo el día por esa razón ese día estaba aunque cansada por el trabajo no tenía ganas de dormir algo bueno pues así podría estar todo el tiempo que quisiera alado de Michiru…

_-Siempre y cuando este sola-_Pensó mientras tocaba el timbre, sin notarlo se arreglo el cabello y sacudió su ropa, espero ansiosa que la puerta fuera abierta por su anfitriona quien seguramente tendría esa esplendida sonrisa con la que la recibía todos los fines de semana, tamborileo sus dedos sobre la pierna mientras seguía esperando, miro fijamente la puerta viendo los detalles de esta, Michiru tardaba más de lo de costumbre y Haruka desviaba su mirada aquí y aya, toco una vez más el timbre y espero, estaba muy ansiosa, se acomodo el cabello una vez más y espero.

_-Diablos-_Pensó estaba apunto de tocar por tercera vez cuando la puerta se entre abrió y un leve –Pasa- Se escucho

Haruka entro de inmediato al estar ya dentro lo primero que vio fue la espalda de Michiru alejándose a la sala, sus paso desganados su pijama y su peinado desordenado le decían a Haruka que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Todo bien?-Dijo la rubia llamando la atención de Michiru quien apenas y volteo el rostro pero Haruka pudo percibir ciertas bolsas bajos los ojos opacos

-Ya veo-Haruka se dedico a seguir a Michiru quien se dejo caer en el primer sillón y abrazo el cojín que ahí se encontraba

-Hay comida en el referí, sírvete-Le indico la chica con desgana

-Oye-Haruka se sentó a su lado buscando la mirada de la chica pero esta se mostraba esquiva –No tienes hambre-

-La verdad no-

-Vamos-Le tomo de la mano pero Michiru inmediatamente se soltó –Discutieron-Afirmo

-¿Qué más si no eso?-Comento con desgana –Me estoy cansando de esto-Dijo apretando el cojín en sus brazos

-Déjalo-Dijo Haruka con voz profunda y Michiru la miro sería y de repente se rió

-No-

-¿Por que no?, siempre están mal, discutiendo, aburridos, de que se trata-

-De que lo amo-Dijo con simpleza Michiru

Haruka frunció el seño, aquellas palabras le habían molestado, desvió su rostro de la mirada de Michiru y se puso de pie apretando los puños

-En ese caso deja de quejarte, por que no importa que haga o que diga jamás lo dejaras-

-No estoy diciendo eso Haruka-

-¿Entonces que estas diciendo?-

-Lo he pensado estos días y hablamos al respecto ayer por la noche y hoy por la mañana, esta es una etapa de adaptación para los dos, yo quiero terminar la escuela con los mejores por mis meritos, Edward y mi padre no me dejaban hacer nada por mi cuenta así que vine a desapegarme de ellos, Edward esta haciendo lo mismo, quiere buscar su propio futuro lejos de su padre, los dos estamos haciendo cosas por nuestra cuenta y las consecuencias son estas-Haruka miraba de pie a Michiru que a su vez la miraba-Haruka, tu me hiciste ver que debemos aprender a vivir como pareja ya no como novios, pero primero debemos terminar con esto que estamos haciendo antes de casarnos-Ante lo ultimo Haruka dio media vuelta

-Si ya hablaron de eso cual es el problema-

-Qué el quiere apresurar las cosas-

-¿Cómo?-

-Quiere que nos casemos antes del fin de año-

-¡¿Qué?!-Se escandalizo la rubia

-Quiere que termine la universidad y ya, que no haga nada más y yo aun quiero ver más, estudiar más especializarme, adquirir experiencia y el no lo ve necesario…-La voz de Michiru se escucho enfadada soltó un bufido y apretó la almohada entre sus brazos

-Lo lamento Haruka creo que hoy no soy la mejor compañía, quiero quedarme en casa a vegetar viendo películas y comiendo helado-

-De eso nada, necesitas salir, olvidarte de tu susodicho, divertirte y orearte, ¿Qué pretendes ganar encerrándote aquí, te sentirás mejor así?-

-En realidad si, suena extraño pero me gusta encérame y ver películas, es como estar en otro lugar ser otra persona con otra vida aunque sea por unas horas-Michiru se escucho calmada

-Conozco a alguien que solía decir lo mismo-Comento Haruka, la rubia se sentía frustrada ella realmente necesitaba salir a relajarse se había estresado en demasía en muy poco tiempo –Te dejo con tu pantalla y tu helado-Dijo con voz rasposa claro índice de enojo, Michiru la vio salir de la sala y la siguió hasta la salida

Ya en la puerta Haruka se volvió a Michiru

-Realmente… no comprendo eres… un laberinto Michiru-Dijo y salio Michiru la vio partir desde el marco de la puerta…

Camino por casi una hora, no tomo el autobús o el subterráneo no estaba de humor como para estar en medio de una decena de personas, llego a su casa ya más tranquila y con las ideas frescas.

Se sentó en su sala y miro a su alrededor

-¿Qué hago?-Se pregunto en voz alta, no tenia sueño, tampoco hambre, pero su estomago pensó lo contrario gruñendo, se tomo el estomago y miro su pantalla y las repisas a su costados, en las repisa se asomaban una tras otra catalogadas todas alas películas que poseía, (daba gracias por tener la buena idea de amueblar de pe a pa la casa antes de que sucediera el fraude).

Tenía hambre, no lo podía negar y estaba aburrida

-Salir a correr-Pensó mirando al exterior pensando en dar un par de vueltas por una de las carreteras menos transitadas –Demasiada gasolina-Replico casi de inmediato, ya se había acostumbrado a desayunar acompañada esos días así que no le llamaba nada la atención ir algún sitio a comer además ese día lo quería pasar con Michiru, eran esos días que podía estar con ella sin nadie más alrededor quien las interrumpiera, regreso su mirada una vez más a las repisas.

-Grandes esperanzas-Leyó en voz alta salto su vista –Relaciones peligrosas-Continuo –Drácula-Tamborileo en sus piernas –La caja edición especial del El padrino-Dejo caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón –Que demonios- Se puso de pie de un brinco…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Haruka?-Dijo una sorprendida Michiru al abrir la puerta de su casa

-Espero que te guste el helado de vainilla-Dijo mostrándole el bote que cargaba en su mano izquierda

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno, pensé que si ibas a vegetar todo el día viendo películas, por lo menos deberías ver algunas cintas un tanto decentes-Dijo mostrando la bolsa que llevaba en la mano derecha –¿Puedo ser parte de la ensalada?-Pregunto la rubia

-Pero yo soy la zanahoria-Dijo Michiru haciéndose aun lado

-Lo que quieras, siempre-Dijo Haruka entrando pasando aun lado de Michiru y besando su nariz

-Oye-Se quejo la chica dándole un manotazo en el brazo

-Me encantan las zanahorias-Las chicas caminaron hacia la sala una vez más, las ventanas de la habitación estaban corridas impidiendo la entrada de luz natural, el cuarto estaba precariamente iluminado por la luz de la pantalla que se encontraba encendida, Michiru se había armado, sobre la mesa de centro había colocado algunas frituras, en un tazón quedaban residuos de helado, un vaso con soda, había un pequeño reguero de películas por todos lados y una caja de pañuelos desechables

-Wow-Dijo la rubia impresionada por el espectáculo normalmente Michiru tenía todo en un impecable orden y eso era algo que no había visto en la casa de la chica

-¿Y que traes?-Pregunto Michiru tomando su lugar en el sofá

-A si-Haruka salto de aquí aya evitando las cajas en el suelo para tomar asiento con Michiru pasándole la bolsa que traía

-Pide al tiempo, hace mucho que no la veo, El color purpura, tiempos violentos, un paseo por la nuves, me gusta mucho, ¿Puente Magico a Terabithia, es para niños?-

-Es buena hsitoria-

¿Oye no hablaras enserio?-Pregunto

-Que-Expreso la rubia

-Los muppets?-

-En el espacio-Especifico la rubia arrebatándole la caja

-No me lo creo, tu viendo a los muppets-

-Hey a mi me encantan, tengo varias e-Haruka tomo el tazón de frituras –Las isla del tesoro de los muppets, el mago de Oz de los muppets, la navidad de los…-

-Ok ya entendí te gustan-Interrumpió Michiru cubriendo los labios de Haruka con su mano

-Me encantan-

-Vaya buena selección, pensé que traerías solo de acción-

-No todas las de acción son buenas como no todas las románticas son melosas-Le contesto -¿Y que estamos viendo?-Pregunto

-Flash Dance-

-Buena-

-Si, ¿quieres que la regrese?-

-No-Le dijo –Voy por unos tazones para el helado-Dijo poniéndose de pie

-No, no, aquí tengo una cuchara que más quieres-Michiru se estiro para tomar la cuchara del tazón ya vació le arrebato a Haruka el helado lo destapo y metió la cuchara

-Pero es tu cucha…-Reclamo pero no pudo decir más pues Michiru le había metido la cuchara con helado a la boca

-No pasa nada, tengo todas mis vacunas-Saco la pieza de plata de la boca de Haruka, volvió a hundirla en el helado y ahora fue ella quien lo comió

-Estas mu rara hol-Dijo Haruka con el helado aun en la boca, Michiru solo se alzo de hombros y puso play a la película,

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de cuatro películas, risas, lagrimas y algunos saltitos las chicas seguían en el sillón mirando la pantalla frente a ellas, Michiru quien era abrazada por Haruka poco a poco comenzó a perder el hilo de la película dejándose vencer por la falta de sueño que ahora le cobraba la factura haciéndola cabecear, Haruka aparto la vista de Julie Andrews quien cantaba _Le jazz hot_ frente ellas para voltear la vista su anfitriona que estaba apunto de quedarse dormida, sonrió ante el hecho, esa Michiru era una faceta que Haruka no conocía, ni siquiera concebía que existiera pero ahí estaba, con chocolate en el rostro, el cabello alborotado, y una pijama que escondía todos sus atributos y aun así era más hermosa que cualquier chica de la ciudad.

-Michiru-Llamo Haruka intentando que la chica cobrara un poco de conciencia para llevarla a su cama, tomo los brazos de esta y los coloco alrededor de su cuello mientras la levantaba del sillón cargándola por debajo de las piernas –Sujétate-

-Espera-Michiru se sujeto y aunque parecía querer negarse coopero para que la llevaran a su cama –Sándalo-Dijo Michiru mientras aspiraba el aroma de Haruka esta solo sonrió mientras la subía por las escaleras

Ya en la habitación se percato que las cortinas estaban corridas también dejando completamente en penumbras, con mucho cuidado de no tropezar con nada la llevo hasta la cama, cuando llego a esta la deposito con suavidad, tomo los brazos de Michiru que aun la tenían sujeta por el cuello, cuando se hallo libre del agarre camino al otro extremo de la cama para abrir las sabanas y poder arropar a su amiga, quien un poco más conciente se arropo a si misma.

-Gracias-Dijo en voz queda

-Te perderás de los muppets-Michiru sonrió ante el comentario, Haruka se acerco y beso su frente

-¿Te vas?-Pregunto mientras sus ojos se cerraban

-Si, para que descanses-Haruka aliso las cobijas que cubrían el cuerpo de Michiru

-Quédate-La voz de Michiru sonaba lejana pero logro tomarle la mano a Haruka, ella la miro, se había quedado dormida sujetándole la mano, faltaban tres horas para irse a trabajar tenía dos opciones ir a su casa sola o quedarse en una calida cama con Michiru, sonrió pues sabía que no debía ni pensar en la respuesta, de soltó de Michiru rodeo la cama y se sentó en el espacio vació, con cuidado de no mover tanto la cama se deshizo de su calzado y se acostó sobre las sabanas aun lado de Michiru.

_-Sándalo-_El aroma lleno sus pulmones _-¿Dónde?-_Se pregunto su mente trabajaba intentando encontrar la respuesta intentando despertar y buscar la fuente de ese aroma _–Calido-_Su espalda era calida, sus piernas y sus brazos eran envueltos en una calidez que no eran propias de ella _-¿Qué es_?-Un sonido acompasado se escuchaba en su oído derecho –_Una respiración_-Dedujo –_Alguien respira_-Su lado conciente comenzaba a ganar terreno llevándola al punto en el que uno no sabe si esta dormido o despierto, algo respiraba y algo se movía a su espalda al mismo compás de la respiración, había alguien a su espalda, intento mover las manos y se encontró sujeta, _-Alguien la abrazaba ...Edward-_ Deslizo su mano con lentitud sobre el brazo que reposaba sobre el propio, la piel era calida, suave, los músculos tenuemente marcados-_No es Edward_-Concluyó, Edward rara vez la abrazaba y cuando lo hacia ella misma se separaba, los brazos de Edward eran duros y pesados, siempre terminaba adormeciéndole los suyos, y la acaloraban exageradamente, pero estos brazos era diferente ese calor también, era reconfortante, cómodo, entre abrió los ojos y no vio nada, los cerro una vez más, _-Da vuelta_-Se dijo así misma pero no se movió, se sumió en el sueño una vez más hasta que sintió un leve movimiento en la cama no supo se había sido de ella –_Da vuelta_-Esta vez se movió comenzando a dar la vuelta, después de varios movimientos hechos y no hechos pero pensados abrió los ojos, estaba boca arriba mirando el techo, cerro los ojos, los abrió, la respiración chocaba en su mejilla, abrió los ojos, el techo nuevamente, los cerro, los abrió estaba frente a Haruka, cerro los ojos –Sándalo-Tal vez lo dijo tal vez lo pensó.

Abrió los ojos la chica estaba completamente dormida, los cerro, -Es hermosa-Tal vez lo pensó tal vez lo dijo, abrió los ojos Haruka la miraba, cerro los ojos, Haruka la atraía más a ella, abrió los ojos, Haruka la miraba y le sonreía, cerro los ojos y entonces una respiración ajena le robaba su aliento y capturaba sus labios, una caricia, un roce, abrió los ojos Haruka la besaba, cerro los ojos, le devolvía el beso mientras que Haruka capturaba su labio superior entre los suyos y Michiru hacia lo mismo con el labio inferior, abrió los ojos, la pared, cerro los ojos _–Alguien me abraza-_Pensó…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cha, cha, cha, cha, cha, he que les parecio este capitulo ya se que son cortos ya lo se ya lo se es que si no los hago chciquitos creo que tardaria muchomás en actualizar y eso hace que yo pierda el ritmo de la historia como ven ya volvimos a lo interesanton del asunto jaja bueno ya sabendiganme que opinan de este capitulo y pus nos leemos espero que no pase de esta semana chao un besoa todos


	18. Chapter 18

Con Ella Al Amanecer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Haz visto a Michiru?-Pregunto Haruka por vigésima vez, hacia más de media hora que esperaban a la chica, el equipo ya estaba montado solo faltaban algunos detalles antes de comenzar a filmar y la chica no aparecía por ningún lado, se encontraban en un parque, las condiciones del día eran excelentes pero aquello no le importaba a Haruka, estaba desesperada por que la chica no llegara, daba vueltas como león enjaulado con el celular en la mano llamando cada tres minutos pero el aparata daba la mandaba directo al buzon.

¡Diablos!-Dijo por enésima vez cortando la llamada

-Haruka ya estamos listos, cuando quieras-Le dijo alguien a sus espaldas Haruka no supo quien era pero no le importo

-Si en un momento-Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano y volvió a marcar, esta vez el tono le indicaba que la llamada estaba entrando

_-Tup, tup, tup-_

-Vamos-Decía Haruka

-Diga-Se escucho

-Por fin-Haruka soltó el aire -¿Dónde estas?-

-Ah Haruka lo siento ya estoy en camino es que…-

-No importa con que ya vengas no importa lo demás ya me explicas al llegar, ¿Cuánto tardas?-

-Estoy saliendo de casa-

_-Una hora-_Calculo Haruka volteo su mirada a los chicos que estaban en espera –Ya tenemos todo listo y vamos a comenzar estas deacuerdo?-

-Si, no se retracen por mi-

-Bueno, en ese caso... te veo al rato-

-Si-

-No tardes- Haruka no quería cortar la llamada pero ya no sabía que decirle a la chica

-Lo intentare-Dijo cortando la comunicación

Haruka aun con el aparato sobre la oreja suspiro hondamente, ese día en particular se sentía intranquila y no sabía por que, sentía que estaba olvidando algo importante pero sobre todo se sentía extremadamente sola y triste sin razón aparente

-Hay que trabajar-Se dijo así misma suspirando una vez más antes de apagar el celular y guardarlo en la bolsa de su pantalón

-Bien-Dio media vuelta y aplaudió dos veces –Todos a sus lugares, hey Carson a la cámara-Indico el joven asintió y camino a donde le indicaron igual que el resto que avanzaron a sus lugares

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El chofer dejo a Michiru a la entrada del parque, la chica corrió hasta el lugar donde todos se encontraban que lamentablemente para ella era en el lago que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de donde se encontraba

-Debo darme prisa-Se dijo así misma, miro su reloj, sería un milagro si llegaba a tiempo para como mínimo ayudar a guardar el equipo, ese día realmente todo le había saldo mal, desde la noche anterior todo parecía predestinado a salir mal, había discutido con Edward nuevamente, la pelea lo único que provoco fue que pasara la noche a solas, en la mañana lo encontró en la cocina con un arreglo de flores y pidiendo disculpas pues tendría que regresar ese día a Londres.

Michiru no asistió a clases para ayudarlo a empacar y acompañarlo a tomar su vuelo, al llegar a casa comenzo a alistarse para la grabación de esa tarde pero recibió una llamada de su padre y como siempre dejo el tiempo aun lado, hablar con su padre la había relajado en un principio pero cuando contó los problemas que había tenido con Edward solo recibió una reprimenda por la actitud tan inmadura que había tomado, parecía que la única persona que la apoyaba respecto a su postura era Haruka, en cuanto recordó esto se dio cuenta de la hora y corto con su padre.

Al salir se percato que el celular estaba apagado, parecía que ese día todo estaba de cabeza para ella, sentía la extraña sensación de que lo peor aun no pasaba cuando recibió la llamada de Haruka

-Por fin-Escucho y por una fracción de segundo respiro con tranquilidad olvidado todo y sonrió respondiéndole a la voz

Mientras avanzaba por el parque no pude evitar sentirme ansiosa por llegar, Haruka estaría en espera deque le diera una explicación y yo estaba gustosa ante la idea de verla en un vano intento de parecer molesta conmigo, quería olvidar el mal trago que había sido todo ese día, caminar con ella por el parque, tal vez le pida que me invite un helado.

Y ahí estaba, de pie, como clavada al suelo mirando la pantalla que sostenía en sus manos, estaba tan, ¿triste?, sus facciones eran completamente secas, como una brisa en el más desolado desierto, suspiro de cansancio o fastidio, no podría interpretarlo

-Corten-Dijo y todos comenzaron a aplaudir

Realmente se me había hecho muy tarde ya habían finalizado

-Buen trabajo todos-Dijo la rubia con su potente voz que sonaba apagada a pesar de la potencia con la que se escuchaba, parecía que nadie se diera cuenta del estado de la joven, todos comenzaron sus labores casi de inmediato pues claro era viernes y la mayoría de seguro tenían planes para esa noche, eso quería decir que no pasaría mucho tiempo con Haruka, apenas el suficiente para darle una simple explicación de lo ocurrido en mi día después partiría a su trabajo, se que le desagrada ese empleo pero tiene responsabilidades con su familia y eso es lo unico que la impulsa cada noche a partir, aveces intenta convencerme para que yo la "convenza"_ -Puedo seguir aqui todo el tiempo que me pidas-_Dice pero se de antemano que eso jamás sucedera nunca lograre que se quede conmigo como ella nunca lograra que yo se lo pida...

Cuando Michiru proceso aquella información sintió una opresión en el pecho, desalentada camino al encuentro con la rubia que en cuclillas ya comenzaba a guardar el equipo de Michiru.

-Hola-Escucho a mis espaldas no necesito voltear para saber de quien se trata, inmediatamente sonrió y me pongo en pie

-¿Así o más tarde?-

-Lo lamento Haruka, te lo compensare-

-¿Cómo?-

-Dejare que me invites un helado mientras platicamos, si es que nos da tiempo-

_-¿Tiempo?-_Medito y miro mi reloj, diablos esta atardeciendo y aun debo ir a casa por algo de comida para ir al trabajo, pero si dime voy directo, una noche sin comer no mata a nadie, además no creo que si llego un poco tarde se enojen

-Deacuerdo, pero será mejor que tengas una buena excusa y empacaras tu solita el equipo-Dije en voz neutra pero creo que no puedo dejar de sonreírle

Ella me regresa la sonrisa y comienza su labor de empacar, mientras yo ayudo al resto para terminar lo antes posible, así media hora después estaba todo en las camionetas, creo me excedí un poco y todo lo notaron, cerre de golpe las puertas de la ultima camioneta

-Ups-Dije a los chicos que me veían con extrañeza -_Pero que diablos_ –Pensé mientras los despedía con la mano y caminaba lo único que quería ahora era estar con Michiru quien estaba sentada en una banca esperando, camine hasta ella, no podía dejar de sonreír ante la idea de hablar con ella -_¿Pero por que no puedo pensar en otra cosa?,¿Por qué solo pienso en ella?-_Me detuve dudativa la mire a algunos metros de distancia y sentí su mirada chocar con la mía_-Ella es... Michiru, ella es... especial, pero ¿por que?, ¿por que eres tan idispensable en mi vida?, ¿como es que te extraño a mi lado si estas solo a unos pasos?-_

_-¿Por que te quedas ahí?_- Pensó la chica en la banca, los ojos verdes que se clavaban en los suyos, esos ojos llenos de confusión, esos ojos que se agachaban y se clavaban al pasto –Ven-Dije _-Quise decirlo más alto, que me escuchara, que se acercara, la necesitaba cerca mió, me cuesta trabajo respirar, solo quiero que estes a mi lado, no te detengas ahi, te nesesito hoy, te nesesito siempre_-Ven-Dije más fuerte

Haruka escucho la voz de michiru y levanto el rostro _-¿Por qué no puedo respirar?-_Se pregunto la rubia con la mirada en la de Michiru_-¿Que diablos me pasa?, tal vez ella, yo la quiero más que a cualquier chica de aqui... tal vez estoy...-_

-Hey, hey-Se escucho a lo lejos ambas chicas voltearon la mirada, Michiru miro llegar a lo lejos a tres chicos caminando y saludando a Haruka, de inmediato volvió la mirada a la rubia quien dibujaba una sonrisa que jamás le había visto portar

-No puede ser-Dijo Haruka caminando en dirección a los recién llegados

-Que hay Haruka-Saludo un chico de cabello plateado

-Cuanto tiempo-Dijo otro el más alto de cabello castaño

-¿Nos extrañaste?-Pregunto el que venía al frente de cabello negro

-No puede ser-Estando ya frente a los chicos Haruka se lanzo a abrazar a cada uno, Michiru no sabía que era lo que ocurría, se puso de pie y camino a donde se encontraba su amiga y los tres extraños

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?-Dijo la rubia palmeando el brazo del de cabello negro

-Que creáis que dejaríamos que pasaras tu cumpleaños sola?-Pregunto el más alto

-De que hablan aun no es mi cumpleaños-

-Veo que nuestra llegada te frió el cerebro-Bromeo el de cabello plateado

-Vaya y nosotros somos los despistados-Se burlo el de cabellera negra y todos rieron Michiru se acerco un tanto temerosa

-¿Haruka?-Llamo en voz baja como no queriendo interrumpir, la chica volteo encontrándose con Michiru su sonrisa no puedo ser más grande al mirarla

-Diablos-Dijo colocando su mano sobre el hombre de Michiru acercándola a su lado pero la chica por una extraña razón se negó

-Ven-Pidió Haruka en voz baja, Michiru cedió y se acerco –Chicos quiero presentarles a una amiga, Michiru Kaio, Michiru ellos son Seiya, Yaten y Taiki los hermanos Kou mis mejores amigos –

Entonces Michiru comprendió del por que de aquella enorme sonrisa y esa aura de felicidad que irradiaba la chica

-Un placer, Haruka me a hablado muco de ustedes-

-Espero que cosas buenas-Dijo Seiya

-Pero conociéndola-Dijo Taiki

-Yo… no los esperaba-Dijo Haruka a Michiru

-Con eso de que ni te acordabas que hoy es tu cumpleaños-Declaro Yaten

-¿Hoy es tu cúmplenos?-Pregunto Michiru a la rubia

-Este…si, creo…-Dijo la rubia rascándose la nuca

-¿Cómo que creo?-Espeto la chica

-E estado como loca estos días y creo que si, ni se ni que día es hoy-

-Debiste de haberme dicho-

Los chicos miraban a las dos chicas discutir un tanto extrañados por la familiaridad en la que Michiru trataba a Haruka y esta como le respondía, era un hecho muy extraño para ellos verle tratar con alguien de esa manera no era normal pero lo más extraño sobre todo era el que la hubiera presentado a Michiru como una amiga y no como su novia cosa que hubiera sido lo más lógico tratándose de una chica realmente atractiva como lo era Michiru

-Pero en verdad no los esperaba, es una gran sorpresa que estén aquí… esto es…-Haruka no tenia palabras deslizo ambas manos sobre su cabeza deteniéndose en el cuello

-Jamás creí vivir lo suficiente como para ver a Haruka sin palabras-Comento Taiki con gracia

-Y aun no has visto a nuestra sorpresa-

-No hay mayor sorpresa que la que estén aquí-Dijo Haruka con un tono de voz que muy pocas veces Michiru le había escuchado, Yaten golpeo a Seiya con el codo para que mirara algo a espaldas de las chicas, este lo hizo y sonrió

-Pues-Seiya rodeo a Haruka por los hombros y la hizo girar –Yo no diría lo mismo, mira aya-Seiya le señalo con el dedo, Michiru dio vuelta y miro el lugar indicado por el chico.

A unos cuantos metros se acercaba una chica de cabellera larga y rubia que parecía brillar en diferentes matices a consecuencia de la luz del atardecer.

-Pasamos por tu regalo a Londres-Comento Seiya, Michiru regreso su vista al chico que se alejo un paso de Haruka.

Los ojos de Haruka tintineaban, su rostro se encontraba enfrascado en un gesto de incredulidad parecía adquirir una luz nueva, rejuvenecedora

-Dios santo-Dijo en un murmullo apenas audible, Haruka desistía de parpadear por miedo a que la persona que caminaba hacia ellos desapareciera

-Es real-Dijo Seiya de la nada, golpeando a Haruka por la espalda para animarla Haruka le hecho un vistazo al joven y regreso su vista comenzando a avanzar hacia la figura femenina

-Serena-Susurro mientras se alejaba

En cuanto Haruka dio el primer paso Michiru sintió una fuerte y helada brisa golpearle el costado, sintió que su corazón era oprimido y pinchado por muchas agujas que se enterraban lentamente en ella

-No vayas-Susurro pero el único que la escucho fue Seiya, la chica estiro su brazo hacia Haruka pero esta dio un paso más alejándose de su contacto

Haruka por su parte tenia una sonrisa que iluminaba todo sus rostro, Michiru noto en la recién llegada que su mirada desprendía el mismo brillo que la mirada de Haruka, cuando se encontraban a un par de pasos de distancia la chica dio un pequeño brinco y se colgó del cuello de Haruka quien la sujeto al vuelo y dio una vuelta completa con ella levantándola varios centímetros del suelo mientras se unían en un largo y profundo beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentir sus labios nuevamente sobre los suyos la calidez de su lengua jugar con la suya, ahogarse de su perfume y sujetar esa fina cintura, sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho desbordante de felicidad, quería gritar, brincar, volar, pero lo que más deseaba era no tener que separarse a pesar de que sus pulmones le reclamaran oxigeno, pero fue Serena la que con suavidad se alejo de Haruka.

-Quieres matarme de asfixia?-Pregunto la joven mientras Haruka la depositaba con delicadeza sobre el suelo

-Claro que no pero yo ya estoy en el cielo-Dijo con voz profunda mientas acariciaba el rostro de Serena

-Que tonterías dices-Serena peinaba el cabello de Haruka ambas completamente perdidas en los ojos de la otra

-Dios, casi olvidaba lo hermosa que eres-la voz de Haruka era confidente como si no quisiera que ni el aire se enterara del amor que su voz revelaba…

Dolía, sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar pero no entendía por que, Haruka era su amiga, la queria por que era su amiga, si era asi entonces por que no podía soportar el mirarla con ella, no era la primera vez que la veía con otra persona en plan sentimental, pero, por que le lastimaba de esa manera, por que le quemaban los ojos y se le carcomían las neuronas en busca de algún interruptor para apagar el dolor que se le clavaba en el pecho, Seiya miraba como a cada segundo se deterioraba el estado de la chica a su lado así que decidió actuar.

-Hey hey tortolitos, no se olviden de nosotros-Haruka y Serena voltearon al encuentro de sus amigos, Serena les sonrió a los chicos

-Envidiosos-Dijo la rubia de cabellera larga mostrándoles la lengua haciendo reír a Haruka con el gesto cuando esta miro a sus amigos se topo con Michiru y su sonrisa se corto de un tajo

Los ojos de Michiru parecían vacíos sin vida, su cabellos era golpeado sin piedad por el viento, a pesar de que los chicos la rodeaban parecía estar sumisa en la más cruel soledad que jamás hubiera visto en alguien, se le corto la respiración, sintiendo una fría y desagradable sensación correrle por la espalda, aun que se sujetaba la cintura de Serena sintió que estaba apunto de caer en un profundo vació, sus ojos se nublaron y respirar le dolía.

-Michiru-Llamo en voz baja, llamándola pero fue Serena quien volteo a mirarla notando que la rubia a su lado mantenía fija su mirada en la chica que acompañaba a los muchachos.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto

-No lo se-Respondió Haruka, sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellas extrañas sensaciones, soltó la cintura de Serena

-Te quiero presentar a una amiga-Cada paso era como hundirse en arena, sin fuerzas pensó que no daría más de un paso pero quería llegar con Michiru, debía llegar a su lado, sentía un sudor frió concentrarse en su frente se sintió apunto de caer pero de improviso salido de la nada una mano se sujeto a la suya y la mantuvo en la tierra al tiempo que le proveía de calor, sintió que su cuerpo se desentumecía y volvía a respirar sin dolor, las chicas caminaron tomadas de la mano y cuando estaban frente a los muchachos fue Haruka quien hablo

-Michiru-Llamo, la chica que no había despegado su mirada ni un solo instante de la ojiazul, sintiendo el vació de la joven Haruka trato de descubrir la raíz de aquel dolor

-Ella es Serena Tsukino-Dijo apretando un poco la mano de la chica quien respondió al gesto dando otro pequeño apretón que le reconforto, miro a la rubia y esta le sonrió

- Serena ella es una muy buena amiga Michiru Kaio-El viento los golpeo haciendo que algunos cabellos por parte de Michiru y Serena se despeinaran, Haruka se acerco a Michiru y acomodo un mechón detrás de la oreja de la joven.

Solo nesesito ese leve roce de las manos de Haruka y de improviso su mente se aclaro como si nada hubiera pasado, el viento se fue y con el toda esa turbia esencia de sentimientos, Michiru miro a la recién presentada Serena que sonreía ampliamente contagiándola de la felicidad que seguramente era causada por el recién reencuentro con Haruka

-Valla-Dijo Serena extendiendo su mano –Déjame decirte que eres realmente hermosa-Michiru rió ante el cumplido y estrecho la mano de Serena

-Gracias tu también lo eres, ya había escuchado hablar de ti y la verdad que eres más guapa de lo que decían-

-Harás que me sonroje-

-Eres tan linda-

-No tu más-Los chicos hacían burlas de las chicas quines les regalaron un par de miradas asesinas

-Creo que nos les causo gracia-Murmuro Yaten a Taiki

-Lo note-Dijo el otro

-Chicas, chicas, no se ustedes pero yo me muero de hambre, les parece si vamos a comer-Dijo Seiya saliendo al rescate de sus hermanos

-Si ya hace hambre-Dijo Haruka apoyada por los dos hermanos y Serene quien se colgaba de su brazo

Michiru miro a los chicos y sonrió con tristeza alejándose un poco del circulo de amigos –Bueno, yo me retiro- Anuncio, Haruka giro el rostro encontrando a Michiru algunos pasos alejada, se soltó de Serena a quien la acción le extraño, Haruka camino hasta Michiru sonriéndole

-No-Dijo la rubia tomando de la mano a Michiru –Tu vienes, además te debo un helado y no quiero que después quieras que te lo pague con creses-

-Bueno en ese caso vamos a la playa-Grito Yaten llamando la atención de todos –Rápido a la camioneta-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Pensé que iríamos a comer-Dijo Michiru a Haruka cuando ya estaban en la playa los chicos habían sacado un balón de americano que ya era arrojado por uno y atrapado por otro.

-Y así es, Yaten pidió un par de pizzas, no tardan en llegar-

-¿Aquí?-

-Te sorprenderías de todo lo que acostumbramos a hacer, y mira-Haruka le señalo a un chico que llegaba con el clásico uniforme que indicaba que trabajaba en una pizzería –Espera aquí-Haruka fue a recoger el pedido, Michiru mientras tanto camino hasta donde Serena quien ya se encontraba poniendo una cobija para que pudieran sentarse

-Ya venían preparados-Comento Michiru acercándose

-Algo así, pero bueno a los chicos les daría igual comer sobre lodo-

-Solo si el lodo es limpio-Haruka llego depositando las cajas sobre la manta –Hey ya esta-Grito los tres voltearon lo que provoco que el balon golpeara la cabeza de Yaten mientras que Seiya se hacia el desentendido

Comieron poco y hablaron mucho, Michiru pensó que se sentiría incomoda ya que lo más probable es que ellos hablaran de viejos recuerdos pero no fue así, los chicos platicaban de las cosas que habían hecho esos meses, Yaten y Taiki volverían a Italia los dos trabajaban en proyectos independientes y tenían algunas ofertas, Serena disfrutaba mucho dela universidad y de Londres,conseguía pequeños trabajos en algunos estudios de renombre en el país, por su parte Seiya había conseguido un papel en una obra…

-Estarás en Nueva York, regresaras al país?-Preguntaba una incrédula Haruka

-Así es, Broadway, ¿puedes creerlo?, podré venir a visitarte en tus descansos o ir tu en los míos, que te perece?-Seiya tomo el balon con el que estaba jugando se lo arrojo a la rubia que no dejaba de sonreír

-Fantástico-Dijo esta regresando el balón

-Vamos a jugar –Animo Serena

Yaten, Tiki y Michiru eran un equipo mientras Seiya Serena y Haruka eran el otro, Michiru se mantenía atrás de los chicos al igual que Serena los que en realidad jugaban eran los hermanos y Haruka, en algunas ocasiones las chicas recibían el balón y solo era suficiente que las tocaran más sin en cambio los chicos se golpeaban con fuerza innecesaria.

-Corre Michiru-Indico Yaten a la chica esta corrió en la dirección indicada, el chico le lanzo el balón, con esfuerzos Michiru logro atrapar el objeto pero en cuanto lo tubo en las manos sintió que alguien la tomaba por la cintura tirando hacia atrás haciéndola caer a la arena y sobre un brazo, el impacto no fue fuerte pero si la tomo por sorpresa aun no reaccionaba cuando sintió que alguien se colocaba arriba de ella.

-Te atrape-Seiya que estaba a escasa distancia del rostro de Michiru sonreía con triunfo sobre la chica, a Michiru le fallo la voz, la cercanía del chico le provoco nerviosismo

-Si..-Respondió finalmente la chica –Me atrapaste-

-¿Y que recibiré de recompensa?-Pregunto el chico acercándose más al rostro de Michiru

-Que te rompa la cara –Haruka tomo a Seiya por el cuello de su camiseta y jalo de el para separarlo de Michiru

-Tranquilo, ya me quito-Seiya puso ambas manos frente a el en son de paz, Haruka tenia el rostro rojo de ira, soltó a Seiya y ayudo a Michiru a ponerse de pie

-Estas bien?-Pregunto mientras le sacudía los hombros con suma delicadeza

-Si, no pasa nada-

-Eres un bruto Seiya-

-Es solo un juego no te pongas así-Seiya

-Como sea-Haruka tomo a Michiru de la mano y camino con ella al pasar a lado de Seiya lo golpeo con el hombro

-Creo que es mejor que las chicas descansemos un rato-Serena camino hasta Haruka y Michiru, tomo a Michiru por los hombros y la alejo de Haruka –Ustedes sigan jugando-

-¿Pero?-Intento decir Haruka

-Nada, nada, estaremos ahí sentadas-Dijo señalando el lugar donde habían comido –Suerte-Deseo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Haruka, la chica sonrió

-Ok-

El juego se reanudo de inmediato mientras las chicas tomaban asiento y miraban el balón siendo lanzado en el aire, Taiki estaba apunto de atraparlo cuando Haruka intercepto el balón y corrió en dirección a la zona de anotación seguido de Taiki

-Jamás había visto a Haruka tan feliz como ahora-Dijo Michiru mientras la miraba correr

-Yo la veo un poco deprimida-Comento Serena mientras la rubia llegaba a la zona de anotación pero Taiki no se detuvo y termino tirándola al suelo con fuerza

-Uh-Dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo al ver el fuerte golpe que se llevo su amiga

-Tal vez sea así, tu la conoces más de lo que yo la conoceré-Michiru hablo con pena al saber muy ciertas sus palabras -Imagino que extraña a su familia, nunca e logrado que se comunique con ellos-Serena miro a la chica con sorpresa

-¿Te contó lo que pasa con su familia?-

-Si-

-Valla, si que a madurado-Serena volvió su vista al juego mientras sonreía con tristeza –Antes no contaba nada, todo se lo guardaba para ella…-Suspiro –Veo que a cambiado, eso es bueno-

-Cuado la conocí no nos llevábamos bien, puedo decir que me odiaba, parecía querer gritarme todo el tiempo-

-Ella suele tener ese efecto en las personas-Rió con nostalgia –Siempre me entristece saber lo duro que debe ser para ella superar todo esto sola…-

-¿La extrañas?-

-Me rompió el corazón-Dijo Serena con firmeza

-Debió de ser duro que rompiera contigo cuando estaban comprometidas-

-No lo estábamos-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Cuando rompió conmigo ya no estábamos comprometidas-

-No lo sabía-Serena sonrió con tristeza

-Cuando Haruka me pidió matrimonio, era la mujer más feliz del mundo, ella era perfecta, fuerte, romántica, madura, centrada, hermosa-Suspiro- Yo estaba en las nubes, más aun cuando un día después me secuestro y me llevo a Paris dos semanas-

-Debió ser un viaje hermoso-Michiru dejo de mirar a los chicos y fijo su vista a la persona a su lado, Serena hacia garabatos sobre la arena con la mano, su rostro denotaba nostalgia pero su mirada tintineaba como el primer momento en el que Michiru la vio.

-Todas las mañanas desayunábamos en la cama, nos levantábamos temprano, durante el día salíamos a pasear por la ciudad, a museos, parques, teatros, cines, comíamos en restoranes o en algún puesto que encontráramos regresábamos ya muy tarde al hotel y en la noche hacíamos el amor hasta caer exhaustas-Sonrió ante el recuerdo, pero de repente sus ojos comenzaron a perder brillo y una pequeña capa de cristal se acumulo en la parte más baja de sus ojos, estaba apunto de llorar y al sentir esto los cerro –El ultimo día en el aeropuerto le regrese el anillo-

La declaración de Serena había dejado perpleja a Michiru quien no comprendía como es que la chica había hecho semejante tontería, tenía a la persona más perfecta sobre la tierra y la rechazaba…

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Michiru después de recuperar el aliento

-Conocí a Haruka el segundo año de secundaria, comenzamos a salir el tercer año y formalizamos nuestra relación, ella quería que nos casáramos al terminar la preparatoria durante las vacaciones para vivir juntas cuando estuviéramos en la universidad, yo no sabia que había comprado una casa, y que había abierto una cuenta para nosotras, realmente estaba comprometida, quería que todo fuera perfecto pero yo lo único que quería era estar con ella…-

-¿Pero no obtendrías eso casándote?-

-No-Contesto Serena mientras los chicos corrían a la orilla tratando de alcanzar a Seiya –El ultimo día que pasamos en Paris estábamos desayunando en la cama y Haruka me dijo al oído que cuando estuviéramos juntas todos los días serian como Paris, después de eso me di cuenta de que yo no quería eso-Serena miro a Michiru percibiendo que esta seguía sin entender la razón que la había orillado a tomar tal decisión-¿Hace cuanto conoces a Haruka?-

-Poco más de medio año-

-¿Estuviste con ella?-

-¿Que?-Michiru se soprendio ante la pregunta y se sonrojo

-No lo tomes a mal, ella siempre fue muy popular con las chicas y ya tenia cierta fama cuando la conoci asi que...-

-Ah, bueno... no solo somos amigas, jamás, yo estoy comprometida, con un chico, es guapo, un hombre-

-Ya entendi, perdon si te incomode-

-No, no, para nada, pero es que ella es una chica y solo somos amigas-

-Lo pregunto por que si hubieras estado con Haruka sabrias de lo que hablo-Serena habño con mucha melancolia en la voz

-Durante los poco mas de dos años que pase la noche en brazos de Haruka, jamás, ni una sola vez amanecía a su lado-Un timbre de rabia y dolor se dejo escuchar de la voz de Serena que ya había eliminado todo rastro de llanto en sus ojos –La primera vez desperté sola en un cuarto de hotel, pensé lo peor, lo que cualquier chica pensaría, durante cinco eternos minutos, pesase que Haruka me había utilizado, cuando de repente entro en la habitación con dos vasos de café, pan y una rosa, me arroje a sus brazos llorando, ella tiro el café y la flor, la segunda, tercera y décima vez fueron cosas similares, se levantaba a hacer el desayuno, por flores, a correr, a leer el periódico, ver television cualquier cosa, para mi cada mañana era angustiosa, sabía que ella no estaría ahí pero aun así me ilusionaba, pero jamás paso, cuando Haruka me dijo que siempre sería así simplemente supe que no podía seguir día tras día en espera de que ella se quedara a lado mió antes de que yo despertara… se que no lo hacia intencionalmente, Haruka es una persona a la que le gusta la soledad era un reflejo de su propia naturaleza y se que eso nunca lo podría cambiar por que ella ni siquiera era conciente de ello-Callo un momento desviando su mirada a Haruka que era zigzagueaba sobre la arena –Se que debe ser una sonar a una estupidez, una niñería pero…-

-No lo es-Interrumpió Michiru –Para nada lo es-

Sintio un calor peculiar a su alrededor, estaba conciente, ya debía ser de día, algo se movía a su espalda, abrio los ojos encontrandoce en su haitacion, movio las manos topandoce con un par extra que la rodeaban en la cintura, se giro dentro con calma, la persona que la abrazaba comenzaba a despertar soltando un poco el abrazo.

La imagen de una somnolienta Haruka fue lo que se topo al darce vuelta sobre la cama, con el cabello revuelto los ojos más cerrados que abiertos, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una voz incomprensible, aquello era lo más gracioso y tierno que Michiru había visto en toda su vida…

-Buenos días Sirena-Escucho Michiru esa mañana y pensó que eran las palabras más hermosas que jamás nadie le había dicho

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holaaa aca de regreso con otro capitulo y debo pedirles perdon pero me estoy bloqueando, en la parte deciciba y ya no c como acerl Dioooossss pero ya ni que, voy a hecharle todas las ganas para seguirle es q no se como ilar las ecenas que vienen y ya son las meras mera buenas uyy q frustrant

pero pasando a otras cosas les agradesco enormemente a todos por su reviews me hechan andar la ardilla como no tienen idea, y una buena notici tambien como ya tengo un horario fijo en mi trabajo s más sencillo ahora que escriba cuando me acostumbre a mis horario de trabajo por que luego n la madrugada nada más no le atino a nada jajaja como sea me van a tener que aguantar un raton ok pero prometo que le voy a hechar ganas y o olviden diganme que les parecio este capitulo...


	19. Chapter 19

Hola otro pequeño capitulo mas jaja y para quienes preguntaron la parte final del capitulo anterior hace referencia al recuerdo que Michiru tuvo cuando Haruka se quedo dormida con ella en su casa, lamento la demora pero espero terminarlo pronto dependiendo de mi proximo capitulo yo creo solo hacn falta cuatro o cinco capitulos mas y esto habra llegado a su final pero como tovia no acaba los dejo con este capitulo

_**Impacto**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No-Se escucho a lo lejos, Seiya se había colgado de Haruka y los hermanos se acercaban a ella, comenzaron a discutir algo finalmente los chicos caminaron donde las chicas llevando a Haruka entre empujones

-¡Hey Serena!-Llamo Yaten –Tienes que convencer a esta chica de que debe quedarse-Serena miro a Michiru para saber si ella había entendido la chica negó con la cabeza

-¿De que hablan?-Pregunto Michiru

-Su amiga dice que debe ir a trabajar-Taiki despeino el cabello de Haruka

-¡Hey!-Se quejo Haruka quitando la mano del chico de su cabeza –Lo siento pero tengo que…-

-Calla, calla-Interrumpió Seiya -Es temprano, la noche es joven y yo quiero ir a comer con Javier, debe extrañarnos-

-Y no sabes cuanto-Comento con sarcasmo evidente Haruka –En verdad lo siento pero…-

-Haruka-Llamo Serena ambas chicas se miraron nadie dijo nada

Desde su posición Michiru contemplo a su amiga, sus ojos tan llenos de vida como jamás los había visto, su rostro pareció rejuvenecer al igual que su espíritu.

-Claro que me quedo con ustedes-

Los chicos celebraron golpeando a la chica, Michiru se sintió fuera de lugar ese no era su ambiente, no debía estar ahí, por alguna razón la mirada de Haruka le provocaba tristeza, una que jamás había sentido pero desconocía la razón de aquel sentimiento, cuando estaba con Haruka todo lo malo se esfumaba, pero ahora...

-Debo irme-Anuncio Michiru poniéndose de pie

-¿Que?-La declaración de la peliverde llamo la atención de Haruka -¿Por qué?-

-Se hace tarde y ustedes tienen muchas cosas por hacer y platicar-

-No-Haruka se separo de Seiya -¿Quién te llevara?-

-Tomare un taxi-

-Claro que no, yo te llevo-

-Pero y…-

-No pasa nada, nosotros nos vamos adelantando-Comento Seiya quitándole importancia al hecho de que Haruka se fuera

-En ese caso fue un placer conocerlos…-Michiru se acerco a los chicos para despedirse, en ese momento el timbre de un celular llamo la atención de todos

-Es el mió-Anuncio Serena sacando el aparato de su bolso miro la pantalla del mismo

-Es Darien-Dijo poniéndose de pie para tomar la llamada un poco retirada del barullo, Michiru miro que la expresión de todos decayó un tanto sobre todo la de Haruka

_-Será su novio-_Pensó Michiru

-Lo saludas de mi parte-Dijo Haruka tratando de sonar convincente, Serena asintio con la cabeza mientras contestaba, los chicos se despidieron con rapidez de Michiru

-Nos despedimos por ti-Sugirió Yaten al ver que Serena tardaba en su llamada, Haruka hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los muchachos, Taiki le arrojo unas llaves a la rubia quien tomo de la mano a Michiru-Vamonos –Dijo Haruka en tono seco y caminaron a donde habían estacionado la camioneta

-Se irán en taxi no te preocupes-

-¿Pero?-

-No te preocupes-La voz de Haruka era un tono neutro que Michiru ya había escuchado con anterioridad ese tono se le había quedado un tiempo después de su relación con Caroline, a Michiru le había gustado el gesto de tomar de la mano a Haruka pero la mano de esta era fría, muy fría y su mirada había perdido mucho brillo…

-¿Un amigo de ustedes?-Se atrevió a preguntar ya habían llegado a la camioneta

-¿Cómo?-

-¿El chico que llamo a Serena?-Pregunto Michiru mientas Haruka le abría la puerta del auto

-No en realidad-Respondiendo ayudando a Michiru a entrar al vehiculo –Un conocido, mi padre tuvo negocios con el suyo, es un buen chico… doctor según se…-Se quedo en silencio recargada en el marco de la puerta con la cabeza gacha mirando a Michiru -Es el esposo de Serena-Dijo Haruka antes de cerrar la puerta

Llevaban quince minutos de recorrido, como siempre Haruka conducía con bastante velocidad y pericia

-¿Y no me dirás?-Finalmente fue Haruka quien hablo

-¿Cómo?-Michiru estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos descifrando las últimas palabras que Haruka le había dicho

-¿El por que no llegaste a la filiación?-

-¿Eso?-

-Claro-

-Por una tontería… no vale la pena-

-Cada vez que dices eso es normalmente por que discutiste con tu susodicho-

-Que bien me conoces-

-¿Por qué fue esta vez?-

-Quiero estar con el…-Haruka desvió su mirada del camino y volteo a ver a Michiru quien tenia la mirada fija en el camino, su rostro estaba serio pero sus ojos eran tristes

-Hable con mi padre por teléfono, el cree que me estoy comportando como una niña caprichosa-

-Michiru-Había algo en el tono de voz de Michiru que no le agradaba a Haruka, un tono a derrota

-No eres caprichosa-

-Creo que tiene razón, Edward también quiere estar conmigo pero soy yo la que se aleja-

-Eso no es verdad-

-Estoy replanteando la posibilidad de adelantar la boda-

-¡Que!-Haruka freno de repente ganándose algunos insultos por parte de los conductores que iban tras de ella.

Michiru no reacciono ante la brusca maniobra de Haruka siguió en su ensimismamiento

-Hace una semana desechabas esa idea y ahora quieres… ceder-

-¡Mueve estorbo!-Escucho el grito de un hombre en el exterior seguido por varios pitidos del claxon

-¿Michiru tu aun quieres hacer otras cosas no?-

-Quiero estar con el-Haruka miro con incredulidad a Michiru

-¿Quién diablos eres tu?-La voz de Haruka era molesta, ese tono de voz ya no lo empleaba cuando hablaba con Michiru, eso llamo la atención de Michiru

-¿Como?-

-Te desconozco, así no eres tú, tú eres firme en lo que decides, eres divertida tierna, alegre, fuerte, y no sabes como odio cuando hablas de tu estupido novio por que siempre estas frustrada, deprimida, pareciera que tu cerebro no reacciona, te ciegas a todo lo que el dice y detesto que te comportes de esa manera por ese invecil, si el te amara una milésima de lo que tu lo amas no dejaría que actuaras así… ¿que no lo vez?-Haruka estaba gritando

-El me ama-Refuto Michiru gritando de igual manera

–Hace todo esto apropósito para fosarte a esto… a adelantar esa boda-

-¿Y para que haría eso?-

-Para poder tener a su linda esposa guardada como muñequita y sacarla a lucir a sus estupidas reuniones-

-Claro que no-

-Tu misma lo dijiste, te exhibe, solo para eso te quiere, te quiere bonit, callada en la casa y en la cama por que su ego no…-La mano derecha de Michiru se impacto en la mejilla de Haruka antes de que siquiera su mano cruzara el aire Michiru se había arrepentido pero ya era tarde Haruka se quedo en silencio con el rostro unos milímetros girado, Michiru puso ambas manos sobre sus labios su rostro se dibujo en una mueca de horror ante sus propios actos.

Las quejas de los conductores se escuchaban mientras ellas seguían en un ensordecedor silencio dentro de la camioneta

-..Haruka…-Llamo Michiru descubriéndose un poco los labios, aun no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar –Dios yo…Haruka… yo- Michiru intento acercar su mano a Haruka pero se contuvo ella misma por vergüenza

-Perdóname-Dijo Haruka girando su rostro para mirar a la horrorizada Michiru, los ojos de esta se dilataron ante las palabras de Haruka –Michiru, es que, te quiero muchísimo y no sabes lo desesperante que es verte tan fuera de ti en lo que en refiere a tu novio, yo no tengo derecho a hablar de ustedes… es solo que… me importas demasiado y creo que cometes un error-Michiru veía a Haruka fuera de si, de repente algo dentro de ella un sentimiento tan fuerte lleno de un calor asfixiante que dolía la lleno, sintió unas tremendas ganas de arrancarse la mano traidora, cortar su lengua blasfema y tirarse a los brazos de la rubia, pero lo único que logro hacer fue la ultima acción, y ahí se encontraba ahora, en los brazos protectores, delgados, atléticos y llenos de calidez y de ese olor a sándalo que la hacían sentir tan bien y lloro.

Lloro como no había podido llorar en meses, lloro por todas esas veces que ella la había despreciado, por todas los días que había extrañado a su familia, por todas las noches de insatisfacción pero sobre todo lloro por que Haruka la quería, por que Haruka hablaba con la sinceridad que nadie jamás se había atrevido usar con ella, lloro por que Haruka amaba a Serena y a ella solo la quería y ella…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Pensamos que te habías perdido-Taiki saludaba a la recién llegada con la boca llena de comida los hermanos estaban rodeados de las hijas de los dueños mientras que estos simplemente veían con mala cara a los jóvenes

-Ya estoy aquí-Dijo la rubia

-Y espero que esta vez si paguen la cuenta-Se escucho la autoritaria voz de la mujer de la casa detrás de Haruka a la cual le dio calosfríos ante el tono de amenaza de la mujer- Niñas a la cocina-

-Pero mamá-Se quejaron todas a la vez, la mirada de la mujer era de pocos amigos y sin chistar las chicas desaparecieron tras una cortina de humo

Haruka tomo asiento entre Seiya y Serena, se arremango la camisa dispuesta servirse del enorme platón frente a ella

-¿Qué te paso?-Serena sujeto a la chica por la barbilla haciendo que girara el rostro a ella, un casi imperceptible tono rojizo se marcaba en el punto de impacto donde la mano de Michiru había golpeado a Haruka, Serena examinaba con detenimiento y los hermanos también lo hicieron acercándose exageradamente a la rubia

-No se, me dio un poco de comenzó ya me conoces, mi piel es un tanto delicada-Se excuso-Serena me regresas mi cara para que pueda comer-No muy convencida la joven soltó el rostro de Haruka quien ataco las costillas con pericia

-Oye estábamos diceinedo que como no tenemos musho efetivo –Dijo Yaten mientras masticaba, trago su bocado y siguió diciendo- Pensamos que seria buena idea que Serena se quedara contigo, su vuelo sale hasta mañana por la noche-

-¿Te vas mañana?-Pregunto afligida Haruka

-Estamos en clases-

-Pensé que te quedarías tres o cuatro días-

-Tenemos responsabilidades, tu con el trabajo, yo con la universidad-

-Ya veo-

-Hey no te me apachurres nosotros vamos a estar un buen ratote-Dijo Taiki tratando de animar a Haruka

-Ahora si me deprimí-Comento esta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dejaron a las chicas en la casa de Haruka, estuvieron solo unos minutos pues no dejaban de hacer insinuaciones sobre ellas dos así que Haruka opto por echarlos.

-Solas-Dijo Haruka entrando de nueva cuenta a la sala sentándose junto a Serena

-Si, solas ¿y ahora si me dirás que te sucedió en la mejilla?-Serena observo como la cara de Haruka cambiaba mostrando un rastro de nerviosismo

-Ya te lo dije-

-Y no te creí-

-Serena-Intento evadir tomando el control del televisor

-Haruka- Serena le quito el aparto, Haruka se quedo un rato mirando la pantalla oscura decidiendo que hacer –Tuve un desacuerdo con Michiru-Confeso

-¡¿Y te abofeteo?¡-Exclamo con sorpresa y tono de ofensa

-Me lo merecía desde hacia mucho-Dijo con simpleza Haruka

-Dejaste que te abofeteara-

-Bueno no es algo que puedas evitar del todo-

-Tu lo evitas-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto con risa incrédula

-Tu si evitas esas cosas, no puedo decir cuantas veces las chicas intentaron abofetearte, yo misma lo intente y tu siempre lo evitabas-

-Serena-

-Me tomaste de la mano y me gritaste, me dijiste que jamás se me ocurriera hacer semejante estupidez contigo-

-Estábamos alteradas esa ocasión-

-Y aun así no dejaste que las cosas llegaran lejos-

-¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?-

-Que ella te importa muchísimo –Haruka sonrió ante la declaración de Serena ahora entendía que era lo que ocurría con ella

-¿Estas celosa?-La tomo por el rostro para obligarla a mirarla

-Sabes que si-

-No deberías… tu sabes que te amo, en todo caso soy yo quien debería estar celosa, estas con alguien más que no soy yo-

-Te amo-Declaro Serena con voz triste, agacho la mirada poniendo atención en la ropa de Haruka, miro una mancha un tanto oscura en la tela, apenas perceptible, una mancha que indicaba que esa parte de la tela se había mojado recientemente, una clara marca que indicaban lagrimas, el pecho de Serena se encogió de dolor, miro los ojos de Haruka había un brillo que no reconoció.

Aquella no era la mirada que siempre tenía para ella, esa mirada era completamente diferente, nueva, había amor y calidez en ella pero en menor potencia a la que Serena estaba acostumbrada, ahora entendía por que había notado un tanto triste a Haruka, realmente no era tristeza lo que había, simplemente su corazón ya le pertenecía a otra persona que no era ella –Te sigo amando-Dijo en un vano intento de despertar esa mirada, de la Haruka que conocía para que regresara a ella y le hiciera el amor esa noche como antes, pero no fue así los ojos verdes siguieron perdidos en el interior de Haruka quien sonrió

-Lo se-Dijo con simpleza, se acerco a Serena y beso su frente con delicadeza, la chica recibió la caricia con calma y dolor…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Michiru no podía conciliar el sueño, sentía una extraña tristeza desde que Haruka la había dejado en su habitación a solas, desde que la rubia se había apartado un milímetro de su cuerpo un frió incontrolable se apodero de ella…

Sus ojos le ardían por la falta de descanso y por todas aquellas lágrimas derramadas y esa tristeza, ese sentimiento que jamás había experimentado tan vividamente como lo experimentaba ahora, se ahogaba en el silencio de su habitación, solo escuchando su amortiguada respiración, le dolía el cuerpo, sentía sobre su pecho un tremendo peso que le fracturaba el tórax, sus brazos estaban entumecidos, como si hubiera cargado algo más pesado que ella, sus piernas y pies estaban en igual estado, una clara señal de haber recorrido una enorme distancia a gran velocidad, pero todo aquello, todo aquel dolor era ilógico, anormal y Michiru no encontraba razón y no quería encontrarla solo quería dormir y olvidar ese día, deseaba que el dolor se fuera, que regresara la calma a ella.

Pero eso no sucedería el dolor seguiría ahí hasta que ella se diera cuenta de que sus piernas estaban cansadas de correr para alejarse de Haruka, que sus brazos estaban agotados de abrazar un cuerpo diferente que no fuera el de Haruka y que su pecho no estaba siendo aplastado desde fuera, si no que su corazón succionaba todo a su alrededor buscando con ello atraer hacia el a Haruka, pero Michiru desconocía que su cuerpo necesitara tanto la presencia de la rubia, pero ella era inteligente y talvez no tardaría mucho en percibir lo que realmente desea…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La vista era hermosa, Serena se encontraba en el balcón de la habitación principal apreciando el aroma del mar que le acariciaba el rostro, la luz que se proyectaba en la arena y en el agua era una jugosa invitación a bajar y disfrutar de la naturaleza del lugar, Haruka entraba a la habitación, se quedo unos segundos recargada en el marco de la puerta donde podía apreciar con toda claridad a Serena, la chica estaba tan embelezada en el paisaje que no noto la llegada de Haruka.

La noche había sido como todas las que había pasado con Haruka, mágica, hablaron por horas abrazadas sobre la cama hasta que el cansancio se apodero de ellas, Haruka se durmió antes que Serena y esta la contemplo largo rato, pues siempre era ella quien se quedaba dormida primero, nunca había tenido la suerte de ver a Haruka dormida, pero al despertar se encontró asolas en esa gran y solitaria habitación que durante la noche le había parecido pequeña y acogedora, decepcionada como tantas otras veces se levanto y se dio una ducha rápida, no llevaba ropa con ella así que tomo una camisa del armario de Haruka…

Y ahí estaba, con su larga cabellera bailando con la brisa, brillando con la luz y la humedad en ella, con una camisa que le quedaba como mínimo dos tallas más grande de lo normal y sus perfectas y torneadas piernas desnudas

-Dios-Suspiro Haruka siendo escuchada por Serena

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días-Regreso el saludo

-Te levantaste temprano-

-Salí a correr un poco-Dijo sin darle importancia, Serena le sonrió con tristeza recordando los viejos tiempos, Haruka sonreía ampliamente, entro a la habitación lo mismo que Serena que abandono el balcón

-La vista es hermosa-

-Si que lo es-

-Este lugar es bellísimo Haruka-Haruka llego hasta Serena

-Te pertenece-Le dijo Haruka acariciando el rostro de Serena, esta no dijo nada su garganta comenzaba a cerrarse, el recordar suele ser doloroso –Dios, te vez extremadamente sensual con esa camisa-Dijo de repente Haruka mirándola con deseo

-¿Enserio?-Haruka se acerco al rostro de Serena aspirando el aroma rosas que despedía su piel

-Si, no deberías usar ese tipo de ropa-Dijo con voz trémula acariciando con sus labios el filo de la barbilla de Serena, la chica rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Haruka para así acercarla más

-Sugieres que me la quite-Pregunto Serena encontrando así los labios de Haruka

Su lengua quemaba tortuosamente su boca, el aroma a rosas se impregnaba en ella, la sujeto por la cintura levantándola unos centímetros del suelo sintiendo que aquellas tentadoras piernas se enredaban en su cadera, deslizo sus manos atrapando así el redondo trasero de Serena mientras que esta enredaba sus dedos en la corta pero abundante cabellera, camino con ella por la habitación hasta llegar a la cama, donde se arrojaron con prisa, se besaban con fuerza, con voracidad, las manos de Serena descendieron hasta el abdomen de Haruka buscando el filo de la camiseta de esta, por su parte Haruka acariciaba los bien torneados muslos de Serena acomodando su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Poco a poco la intensidad fue disminuyendo, Serena ya no buscaba con desesperación como quitarle la ropa a Haruka y esta se afianzaba de la cadera de Serena esperando

-Haruka-Llamo entrecortadamente la chica

-No..-Dijo esta empeñada en no dejarla hablar, besándola pero poco a poco dejo de recibir una respuesta a las caricias que otorgaba, deslizo sus labios por el cuello de Serena tratando de descender sobre su cuerpo

-Haruka-Llamo por segunda vez

-Lo se- dijo esta con el rostro oculto, ascendió lo poco que había recorrido, beso nuevamente los enrojecidos labios de la chica bajo ella pero no recibió la repuesta esperada –Esto esta mal-

-Lo esta-dijo Serena, ambas se miraron fijamente y se sonrieron, ninguna sería capaz de llegar más lejos de lo que habían llegado en ese momento

-Sabes-Dijo Haruka aun sobre Serena –Voy a tomar una ducha… de agua helada y llamamos a los chicos para salir a desayunar, ¿te parece?-

-Ok-Respondió con una sonrisa, se dieron un fugas beso y Haruka se levanto sacudiendo la cabeza, miro a Serena sobre la cama y se forzó a cerrar los ojos

-Deberías cambiarte, o no respondo-Amenazo con los ojos cerrados aun, dio media vuelta y se alejo al baño

Serena se incorporo, escucho el agua correr, la habitación se había vuelto más grande una vez más, Serena se abrazo a si misma y lloro, lloro por que amaba a Haruka, le dolía darse cuenta de que su felicidad ya no se encontraba a lado de aquella fuerte rubia, la melancolía la invadió y eso duele, duele sentir los labios de quien alguna vez fue todo para ti, duele saber que esa persona ya tiene a otra en quien pensar, a quien cuidar, en quien soñar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su noche fue mala y el amanecer no le traía altas expectativas sobre lo que pasaría ese día, con desgana se levanto de la cama una hora después de que el servicio le anunciara que su desayuno estaba servido, sentía nauseas de solo pensar en probar bocado, entro al baño para bañarse, no asistirá a su primera clase del día y debía admitir que no le interesaba.

Se despojo de su ropa mientras abría las llaves para dejar el agua correr, cuando la ultima prenda fue retirada se coloco bajo el chorro de agua cerrando la puerta de cristal que rápidamente se empaño a causa del vapor del agua caliente que se deslizaba por el cuerpo de Michiru, su cuerpo agradeció por la caricia del agua, durante el tiempo que permaneció bajo el chorro dejo su mente en blanco, pero había algo, ese sentimiento que aun le seguía oprimiendo el pecho.

-¿Qué es?-Dijo para si misma, escuchando su voz rebotar por los azulejos de la habitación

_-¿Por qué me siento… de esta manera?-_

Se relajo, levanto el rostro en dirección a la regadera

_ –Añoranza-_

Se respondió

_-¿Pero que es lo que añoro, que es lo que extraño tan profundamente?-_

A su mente llego la imagen de Edward, cerro los ojos

_–No, no es el-_

Declaro

_–No lo extraño, solo hace un día que se fue… -_

Abrió los ojos mirando el vapor ascender por sobre ella

_-¿Pero entonces…?-_

Como un flash el rostro de Haruka lleno su mente, su pecho dejo de ser comprimido, el aire en sus pulmones era tan ligero lleno de Sándalo, Michiru siguió contemplando el techo del baño mientras que camuflajeadas su lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas perdiéndose en la caída por su cuerpo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana paso entre risas y charlas tontas, Haruka se ausento de su trabajo en una cafetería cercana al campus para pasar el día con los hermanos Kou y Serena que partiría de nueva cuenta a las siete de la noche.

Esa tarde filmarían en el campus y era claro que todo el equipo quería ver al primer equipo a las famosísimas leyendas que habían triunfado en Europa, para cuando Michiru llego al lugar de filmacion toda la atención estaba puesta en los visitantes de Haruka.

Todas las chicas estaban encantadas, los hermanos coqueteaban descaradamente con todas y bromeaban con los chicos

-Hola Michiru, llegas algo tarde-Saludo Yaten

-Si a Haruka no le agrada eso-Observo Taiki

-No se apuren, Haruka nunca le dice nada a ella-Comento Sam con risa

-Imposible- Yaten negó con la cabeza en señal de incredulidad –A nosotros nos quería arrancar la cabeza cada vez que llegábamos con minutos de retardo- Michiru se había acercado hasta ellos y les sonreía con tristeza

-Bueno es que tu no tienes los que ella- Seiya se acerco a espaldas de Michiru, con sus maños hizo el ademán de las curvas de Michiru lo que provoco risas en general.

-¿Y Haruka?- Pregunto Michiru ignorando el comentario de Seiya

-Por aya- Señalo Taiki

-Creo que no tuvieron tiempo suficiente en la noche- Dijo en voz baja Yaten a Taiki pero no lo suficiente para impedir que otras personas lograran escucharlos

Michiru miro hacia el lugar que Taiki le había indicado y ahí estaba, sonriendo mientras sujetaba a Serena por la cintura la cual le hablaba al oído.

-Aun no han montado el equipo- Observo Michiru

-Hasta crees que vamos a trabajar hoy, solo relájate- Dijo Sam sin tomarle importancia a la situación

-Si Michiru- Le dijo Seiya –No todos los días Haruka va a permitirse estas libertades- Michiru miro nuevamente donde las dos rubias Seiya noto la expresión de Michiru

-Será mejor que me vaya- Dijo la peli verde y dio media vuelta, Seiya e quedo un tanto pensativo mientras veía a Michiru alejarse.

-Lo haz vuelto hacer Tenoh- Se dijo a si mismo mientras veía la silueta de Michiru alejarse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA y mas aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,como sea, queles parecio el capitulo espero que bien esta es la parte en la que me estoy atorando asi q si leen este capitulo quiere decir que pus ya pude desatorarme jajaja como sea ya saben comenten comenten chios y ahi les dejo otro videito que hice, creo q por eso tambien me estado atrasando jaja pues bien ya saben le quitan los espacios http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v=aXZ6EuKpE

Estos ya son los capitulos dificiles ya van los de desenlaces y esas cosas pero tambien van a empezar los capitulos más largos como dije tal vez sean solo otros cuatro o cinco capitulos más ya para los ultimos dos m vere obligada a retrsarlos un tanto pues ya tengo en puerta la siguiente historia que espero lees guste, no les dare adelanto de nada pues sera sorpresa y como siempre espero el apoyo de todos con sus reviews besos apapachos y espero ya no atrasarme tanto jaja ahi se ven


	20. Chapter 20

PEDAZOS

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Me alegra que estés bien-Dijo Serena a Haruka cuando se encontraban a minutos de que su vuelo partiera

-Si… igual yo-Haruka tomo a Serena de las manos y clavo fijamente su mirada en estas –_Son tan suaves_-Pensó mirando la argolla que adornaba su mano izquierda, soltó un suspiro pero extrañamente ver ese adorno y saber lo que significaba no le dolía tanto como la ultima vez, esa vez dejo de respirar mientras su pecho se comprimía hasta casi estallar sus pulmones, debía admitir que de no haber sido por Seiya en esa ocasión seguramente se hubiera desmayado por el dolor, pero en ese momento… _-¿Por qué no siento lo mismo?-_ Con el pulgar acaricio el dorso de la mano de Serena levanto la mirada y la calvo en la de la chica _-¿Qué es esta tranquilidad en mi pecho?-_

-No entiendo-Dijo finalmente en voz alta

-¿El que?-Pregunto Serena

-No lo se, esto creo… jamás imagine estar a tu lado y tener tanta calma, es extraño antes todo eran intenso y confuso-

-¿Y ahora?-

-Es calmado, pero igual confuso-Rió contagiando a la joven de la risa

-¿No sabes por que es entones?-

-No… realmente no-

-Haz madurado de una manera que jamás hubiera imaginado nunca, ya no eres la misma Haruka que yo conocía, eres más fuerte, mas tolerante, mas valiosa, por fin vez a las demás personas como lo que son… eso es lo que pasa Haruka, haz visto a alguien más y por eso-Serena soltó su mano de las de Haruka y la sujeto por la barbilla –Ya no me miras a mi-Los ojos de Serena brillaron de nostalgia, le regalo una triste sonrisa a Haruka quien la miraba sorprendida mientras por los altavoces se escuchaba tal vez el anuncio de la salida de su vuelo, era difícil adivinar con el mal sonido y el barullo del alrededor

-¿A que te refieres?-

-También te has hecho más boba-Serena soltó a Haruka riendo y le acaricio el cabello –Ya lo entenderás- Le dijo –Pero no cometas el mismo error Haruka, no te alejes-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué no me aleje?-Haruka miraba el cielo nocturno, hacia tres horas Serena se había marchado, ahora ella se había tirado sobre la arena afuera de su casa acompañada únicamente por Seiya

-¿De que hablas?-Pregunto el chico que estaba sentado a su lado

-De algo que me dijo Serena-

-No ha pasado ni un día y ya vas a llorar por su ausencia-

-No, no es eso, estoy confundida-Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos –Es que- Dijo retirando sus palmas y dejándolas caer a sus costados

–Creo que… no te ofendas Seiya, los extrañe y no tienes idea que había días en los que quería dejar todo esto e irme, dejar a esta sarta de desconocidos y volar para estar con mi familia y con ustedes, también había días en los que los detestaba como no tienes idea, tenia tanta rabia por que no llamaban como si no les importara, me sentía impotente frustrada y sola, todo el tiempo estaba molesta y deprimida- Grito la rubia incorporándose para quedar sentada Seiya la miraba, se notaba un tono de reproche en su voz

-Solo buscaba con quien desahogarme y sabes a lo que me refiero…-Dijo agitando las manos como restándole importancia a lo antes mencionado –Pero aun así… estaba frustrada como no tienes idea, estaba mal, me carcomía la impotencia, la soledad, la envidia, por que… ustedes, los ayude a que no se quedaran aquí… se habían ido a hacer sus vidas y yo estaba estancada aquí... sola- Grito

-Sabía que no era culpa de ustedes y sentía culpa por pensar de esa manera y solo lograba perturbarme más, sentía que no avanzaba y que no lo haría sin ustedes a mi lado- Se quedo en silencio –Serena dijo que he cambiado, que soy diferente persona, que soy mejor persona y no sentía que fuera así, por que me estaba destruyendo y conmigo todo a mi alrededor ya no tenia ningún cimiento que pisar ni a nadie en quien apoyarme hasta que apareció ella…-

-¿Hablas de Michiru?- Pregunto Seiya

-Ella, me salvo Seiya, no se como lo hizo pero recogió todos los pedazos que yo había estado perdiendo y los coloco en su sitio y me dio otros más para hacerme más fuerte-

-¿Aun no entiendo que hay de malo?-

-Hoy cuando se fue Serena, me di cuanta de que hay una pieza de ella que ya no recuperare, pero no la hecho en falta y hay algo mas, siento… algo más-

-¿Y no sabes lo que es?-

-Si... no lo se-

-Bueno mi estimada tienes mucho en que pensar-

-Si, pero ahora, debo ir a trabajar, mañana tratare de pensar en esto-Haruka se puso de pie

-¿Quieres que me quede y sigamos hablando de esto cuando llegues por la mañana?-Haruka volteo a mirar a su amigo que seguía sentado en la arena

-No, no has visto a tus padres en meses, ve a tu casa, además mañana es sábado y acostumbro a desayunar en casa de Michiru- Seiya miro con extrañeza a Haruka, era la primera ves desde que se conocían que Haruka no le pedía consejo

-¿Vienes?- Haruka ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la casa mientras Seiya aun cavilaba sobre el cambio de Haruka

_-Realmente Serena tiene razón, haz cambiado Haruka, espero que las piezas que dejaste caer y que haz perdido sean solo las malas…-_

-Ahí voy- Dijo el chico poniéndose de pie

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruka ingresaba por la entrada de personal, su hora de entrada era a las diez de la noche cuando el turno de la tarde comenzaba a salir, el trabajo de Haruka constaba de darle entrada a la nueva mercancía acomodarla en las bodegas y dejar preparada la tienda para el turno de la mañana, todas las noches Haruka cargaba de un lado a otro, subía y bajaba mercancía, resurtía, no era gran ciencia hacer el trabajo se exigía más esfuerzo físico que en horas diurnas, era la única mujer en el turno pero trabajaba a la par o mejor que algunos de sus compañeros, tenia buena relación con casi todos, pero estaba su gerente en turno, Joshua Parker un pedante tipo que solo buscaba las pequeñas fallas de la rubia para hecharcerlas en cara y hacerla trabajar tiempo extra sin paga.

-Que milagro Haruka-En cuanto Haruka entro al edificio fue saludada por uno de sus compañeros de departamento Erick Jones

-Yo soy un milagro desde que nací-Saludo Haruka mientras estrechaba la mano de su compañero –Hey disculpa por no venir ayer, espero no haya habido mucho trabajo-

-Nah, solo tuve que armar un comedor, me ayudaron pues no había nada que hacer además, tu siempre me cubres en mis faltas que lo haga una vez por ti no es problema-Dijo el chico palmándole la espalda –Pero Parker estaba que echaba humo ayer y ya sabes como es así que mejor hoy te escondes en el recibo en fin que llega pedido y podrás estar ahí toda la noche sin que te moleste…-

-Tenoh que bueno que nos honra con su asistencia-A espaldas de ellos se escucho una voz un tanto chillona

-Tarde-Dijo dijo Jones

Haruka resoplo y dio vuelta para encarar al sujeto

-Buenas noches señor Parker-

-A mi oficina ahora y tu Jones que no tienes trabajo-

-Si-Contesto de mala gana el chico y se retiro Joshua dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a su oficina detrás de el la seguía una fastidiada Haruka

-Cierre por favor-Indico el hombre mientras tomaba asiento en su silla, Haruka siguió la indicación y cerro la puerta se le hacia absurdo que lo hiciera pues la oficina tenia una enorme ventana con la cual se podía ver hacia dentro y la puerta era completamente de cristal.

-Viernes y faltas sin justificación-

-Si-

-Si… ¿sabes la cantidad de trabajo que hubo ayer?-

-No-

-Claro, no te interesa que tus compañeros hagan tu parte del trabajo, ni siquiera llamas para avisar y que alguien cubra tu turno-

-Tuve una emergencia y no pude venir-

-Ya y te cortaron la lengua o te ataron las manos, sabes es tonto que todos tengan sus celulares todo el tiempo y cuando se trata del trabajo se les olvida que existen verdad-

Haruka no dijo nada no tenía caso discutir con este tipo y lo sabía, había faltado era su cuarta falta en casi un año de trabajar en el lugar, siempre llegaba temprano y se quedaba hasta una hora más pero claro eso nunca lo veía el tipo.

-¿No dices nada?, veo que no te importa este trabajo-

-…-La rubia no dijo nada siguió de pie mirando al sujeto sin emoción alguna, se estaba molestando pero no quería que el disfrutara del hecho

-Como veo que no te interesa hoy trabajaras sin paga-Haruka quiso reclamar pero se trago sus palabras como siempre

-¿Algo más?-

-Ya puedes retirarte y quiero que te quedes hasta que llegue Recursos Humanos para firmar tu amonestación por falta injustificada-

-Ok-Dijo con frustración la rubia su voz sonó forzada –Permiso-Haruka abrió la puerta y salio algunos se le quedaron mirado ella los saludo como si nada y siguió su camino Jones la alcanzo a mitad de camino

-Hey ¿que paso que te dijo el payaso ese?-

-Hoy trabajo sin paga y me tengo que quedar hasta las diez de la mañana para firmar una maldita amonestación-Haruka resoplaba y hablaba con voz muy forzada, apenas empezaba su turno y ya estaba molesta su compañero noto el estado de animo de Haruka no supo que decir, el temperamento de Haruka era explosivo a si que decidió esperar a que la chica comenzara a quejarse sin su ayuda.

-Odio a ese tipo-Dijo la rubia después de algunos momentos de silencio

-Igual que todos aquí-Comento Erick –No te estreses-

-Es que, venia bien, un poco confusa y este tipo… necesito despejarme-

-Pues hay que trabajar amiga mía que para eso nos pagan-Haruka gruño ante el comentario desatinado de Erick –Bueno hoy a ti no, mejor comenzamos a descargar los camiones-

-Si vamos-Dijo caminando con desgana

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Minutos después se encontraban cargando bultos de alimento para perros, el reloj marcaba casi la una de la madrugada , llevaban mitad de mercancía lista para guardarla en las bodegas, aun tenían dos tráiler's más por descargar, los siguientes eran de muebles y equipo de jardín.

-¿Por qué tenemos que descargar nosotros esto?-Se pregunto Erick –No es nuestra mercancía-Se quejo mientras se montaba un costal de alimento para perros al hombro para pasarlo a un contenedor donde se exhibía el producto

-Deja de quejarte y apúrate- Haruka imito a su compañero –Diablos- Dijo la rubia arrojando el costal al contenedor de inmediato metió su mano al pantalón encontrando su celular la pantalla mostraba el nombre de "Michiru", Haruka miro el reloj ya eran la una con doce, se extraño de la llamada a esa hora, se le hizo un nudo en el estomago solo de pensar que algo malo hubiera pasado mientras respondió la llamada

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto preocupada

-Hola a ti también-Se escucho la voz de Michiru

-Perdón, hola ¿todo bien?-Al escuchar la voz de Michiru se tranquilizo soltando el aire que se obligo a contener momentos antes

Si, algo de insomnio pero todo bien, solo quería saludar-

-¿A la una de la madrugada?-

-¿Es que no puedo?-

-Claro que si pero sabes que estoy trabajando-

-Lo siento-

-No hay problema, es un alivio escuchar tu voz-Haruka se había alejado un poco del ajetreo para poder hablar con tranquilidad

-¿Qué haces?-

-Descargo mercancía-

-No te vallas a lastimar-

-No te preocupes, soy una chica fuerte-

-Claro- Rió brevemente -Oye, no tengo idea de lo que voy a hacer para desayunar, ¿Qué se te antoja?-Fue cuando Haruka recordó

-No creo poder ir Michiru-

-¿Cómo?- El tono de voz de Michiru cambio drásticamente

-Voy a salir bastante tarde no quiero que me esperes, creo que iré directo a casa a dormir-

-Ya veo- Notablemente Haruka noto la decepción en la voz de Michiru –En ese caso, nos vemos pasado mañana-

-Si…nos vemos, que descanses-

-Adiós- Durante un par de segundos escucho la respiración de Michiru del otro lado de la línea y después corto la llamada, se quedo un rato más con el celular pegado al oído, comenzó a sentir una desesperación mayor a la que había tenido al principio de la noche.

-Ese invecil-Haruka apretó el celular con la mano y con forzados movimientos lo guardo en su bolsillo –Todo por culpa de ese invecil- Dijo en voz baja, estaba furiosa al darse cuenta que el hecho de tener que salir hasta tres horas después de su horario normal afectaba sus planes de ver a Michiru por la mañana, a zancadas regreso con el resto de sus compañeros y continuo con su labor.

-Oye- Un chico se acerco a Erick golpeándole el costado con el codo

-¿Esta bien Haruka?- Pregunto el chico mirando a la chica cargar los bultos con tremenda fuerza y rapidez

-Si creo, solo sigue molesta- Dijo Erick en el momento que Haruka arrojaba uno de los bultos con mucho estruendo después corría al montacargas y arrancaba con bastante brusquedad haciendo que las llantas rechinaran en el suelo –Mejor que no la molestemos- Termino por dictaminar el chico mientras la rubia llevaba el contenedor fuera del area de descarga

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llego alrededor de las once de la mañana a su casa, después de cruzar media ciudad, entro a su casa arrojo chamarra y llaves al sofá de la sala o eso fue lo que creyó pues ambas cosas terminaron en el suelo, camino con desgana a la cocina, moría de hambre y sueño, abrió la puerta del refrigerador para encontrarlo vació

-Me lleva- Se golpeo la frente con la palma, con la inesperada visita de los chicos y Serena había olvidado salir a hacer las compras, solo había un limón duro una cebolla y algo envuelto en una bolsa, no quiso adivinar que era –Café entonces - Cerro la puerta y vio su pequeña lista de víveres sujeta a un imán y encabezando la lista "Café"

-No puede ser- Se dijo a si misma y volvió el rostro topándose con su cafetera vacía, decepcionada y hambrienta camino aun con más desgana si es posible a su habitación, saco su celular del bolsillo activo su alarma y se tiro sobre el colchón, hacia calor así que no requirió de cobijarse acomodo el pequeño aparato lo suficiente lejos para no tirarlo de la cama y en cuanto ese estuvo a salvo de sus constante movimiento se quedo dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entre sueños percibió un aroma a aceite y algo frito que no supo dictaminar que, pimienta, cebolla, sal y sandia, a lo lejos un sonido como jazz acompañado de una voz aterciopelada de mujer, abrió los ojos encontrándose con la imagen borrosa de su habitación y el sol entrar por la ventana, cuando se incorporo en la cama, busco el celular encontrándolo en una orilla casi apunto de caer, Haruka se estiro miro la pantalla faltaban unos cuantos minutos para las cuatro de la tarde, desactivo la alarma que supuestamente la despertaría a las seis de la tarde, se rasco la nuca y percibió que en realidad había olor a comida y música aunque en un volumen muy bajo, se paro percatándose que ni los zapatos se había quitado, salio de su habitación y camino por la casa, en la sala el estero estaba encendido con un volumen más audible en esa zona de la casa, camino a la cocina donde podía escucharse el sonido de alguien cocinando.

Haruka tenia idea de quien podría ser su invitado y al asomarse a la cocina lo comprobó, se recargo en el marco de la puerta mirando la figura de Michiru que se encontraba frente a la estufa, la luz del sol contorneaba su figura con un extraño resplandor digno de un atardecer anaranjado y rojizo, Michiru llevaba puesto una blusa blanca y un óbrelo de mezclilla azul, su cabello iba levantado en una coleta que dejaba a Haruka admirar su esbelto cuello, la chica tarareaba la canción con una muy hermosa entonación, Haruka se quedo ahí admirando la figura de la chica de arriba abajo admirando los detalles de cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Huele bien-Dijo Haruka lo que provoco que Michiru diera un respingo, volteo el rostro para encontrarse con una Haruka que caminaba hacia ella –No quise asustarte- Se disculpo, Michiru solo agito la cabeza de manera negativa restándole importancia al hecho

-¿Te desperté?-Pregunto la cocinera

-Fue mi estomago en realidad-

-Supuse bien al pensar que no haz comida nada-

-Como siempre acertada Michiru-Haruka se acerco y pudo apreciar lo que preparaba Michiru

Se trataba de croquetas rellenas de queso con una ensalada, Haruka tomo un pedazo de zanahoria del bool donde estaba la ensalada

-Hey-Se quejo Michiru – Deja, mira vete a sentar-

-Me siento inútil si no ayudo-

-Comer no es ayudar, anda pasa la ensalada a la mesa-

-Ok, ok-Haruka tomo el recipiente intento tomar otro pedazo de zanahoria pero un manotazo por parte de Michiru se lo impidió.

Haruka sirvió la mesa y tomo asiento, buscando el mejor lugar donde poder visualizar a Michiru, utilizando su brazo como apoyo recargo el rostro y contemplo a Michiru en esa extraña escena de luz aroma y sonido, ese momento era tan pacifico, era un sueño, por alguna razón Haruka siempre añoro una paz como la que ese momento le era regalada, era aun más extraño percatarse que esos momentos tan especiales siempre los compartiera con Michiru.

Se quedo con la vista perdida en Michiru mientras varias ideas vagaban por su mente, estaba tan ensimismada que dejo de percibir las demás cosas a su alrededor Michiru se le acerco con la comida y le sirvió, Haruka se quedo embelezada mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que la viera, Michiru sonreía con ligereza, tenia las mejillas sonrosadas a consecuencia del calor de la estufa, sus ojos brillaban en miles de tonalidades azules que Haruka desconocía, Haruka respiraba con normalidad, su corazón parecía latir con tal lentitud como queriendo con eso hacer transcurrí mas lento el tiempo.

-Tu nevera estaba vacía, fue buena idea haber traído lo que quería cocinar-Cometo Michiru

-Si con la visita de los chicos olvide ir de compras-Dijo Haruka con risa

-Si quieres te acompaño ahora que tengo tiempo, además quiero ver algunas cosillas, ya sabes chacharear-

-Claro-Michiru se sirvió y tomo asiento junto a Haruka

-Espero te guste-

-Bromeas, las croquetas son mis favoritas-Dijo muy sonriente

-Lo se- Susurro

-¿Dijiste algo?-Pregunto mientras comenzaba a servirse ensalada

-Nada…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-3 HORAS ANTES.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana le había pasado muy lentamente, fastidiada, molesta pero sobre todo extrañándola horriblemente, Michiru había deambulado de habitación en habitación buscando algo con que matar el tiempo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el día transcurriera lo más pronto posible para que el día siguiente pudiera ver a Haruka, pero el reloj parecía querer llevarle la contraria ese día.

En ese momento se encontraba frente a unas partituras buscando alguna que le inspirara algo que tocar ese momento pero era en vano, pues tocaba menos de cuatro notas cuando desechaba la partitura , llevaba casi media hora arrojando las hojas al suelo, con frustración arrojo la ultima partitura lejos y guardo su amado instrumento que en ese momento no le ayudaba a calmar su ansiedad, salio de la habitación sin molestarse en levantar ni una sola hoja del suelo, mañana tal vez tendría humor de hacer otra cosa que deambular como una autómata.

Bajo por centésima vez a la cocina para abrir el refrigerador y no encontrar algo que le abriera el apetito, cerro la puerta una vez mas y miro la habitación…

-Pera-Dijo en voz alta, quería una pera así que dirigió su vista de inmediato al frutero, en este se hallaban un par de manzanas, un mango, unos plátanos, naranjas pero no había peras

-Quiero una pera-Se dijo así misma y minutos después se encontraba en un pequeño mercado que se ponía cerca de la costa.

Cargando del brazo una pequeña bolsa blanca con algunos productos que hacían falta o por lo menos la excusaban de haber salido a comprar algo más que únicamente peras, paseaba entre los puestos buscando la deseada fruta cuando escucho a alguien a su espalda

-Una chica tan hermosa no debería salir sola de compras-Michiru dio media vuelta topándose con Seiya quien le sonreía galantemente

-Seiya-Dijo sorprendida –Hola, que coincidencia, ¿estas de compras también?-

–Mmm algo así, acompaño a mi madre- señalo a una mujer que estaba atrás de el

-¿Qué lindo?-Dijo Michiru

-Así somos los Kou, aposte con mis hermanos haber quien sería quien acompañaría a mamá de compras-Dijo en tono jáctate

-¿Ganaste?-Pregunto inocentemente Michiru

-En realidad perdió querida- Una voz femenina hizo girar a ambos, quien había interrumpido era la misma mujer que Seiya había señalado momentos antes –-Ayúdame por favor – Pido la mujer a Seiya

-Si mamá-Respondió Seiya con desgana acercándose a la mujer para tomar las bolsas que esta cargaba

-Mamá quiero presentarte a alguien-Seiya se acomodo las bolsa y extendió la mano señalando a Michiru –Ella es Michiru Kaio, la amiga de Haruka de la que te hable, Michiru ella es mi madre Silvana-

-Mucho gusto señora-Michiru estrecho su mano con la mujer

-Igualmente cariño, tenia muchas ganas de conocerte-

-¿A mi?-Pregunto con extrañeza

-Si, dejaste a estos chicos impresionados y en las visitas que ha hecho Haruka no deja de halar de ti-

-Vaya- En cuanto Michiru escucho el nombre de Haruka inmediatamente sonrió

-¿Comprando víveres?- Pregunto la señora

-Algunas cosas que hacían falta en casa-

-Supongo que Haruka debió de haberte vaciado la nevera- Comento Seiya –Eso pasa cuando la invitas a desayunar, comer, o a cualquier otra cosa-

-No es así- Respondió Michiru con un dejo de tristeza en la voz –Haruka no fue a mi casa- Informo

-Pero, ella me dijo que acostumbraba a desayunar contigo-

-Si pero, hoy no, dijo que saldría muy tarde de trabajar y prefería ir directo a casa y descansar-

-Conociéndola, terminara por comer pizza -Dijo Seiya con desgana

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunto su madre

-Su nevera estaba vacía ayer que me fui- Dijo pensativo

-Esa niña…- Ya habían comenzado a caminar Silvana miro el cielo como buscando algo, bajo la mirada y observo a Michiru quien drásticamente había cambiado su expresión, la chica se veía dolorosamente triste y preocupada –Hijo ve por algo de pescado- Mando la mujer –Ya sabes cuanto- Seiya estaba apunto de protestar cuando de un empujón la mujer lo alejo de ellas

-Ok, ok ya voy-Dijo este alejándose entre la gente hacia el puesto

La madre de los Kou giro para quedar frente a Michiru que se había desconectado completamente

-Cariño- Llamo la mujer sujetándole el rostro –Luces angustiada- Michiru miro los rasgos del rostro frente a ella, un rostro amable y preocupado la miraba intensamente pero ella no sabía que le ocurría

-Yo… lo siento, no era mi intención retrasarla-

-No debes preocuparte de esas insignificancias, que te sucede, hace un momento estabas sonriendo…-Michiru no respondió a la pregunta, en parte por que la mujer frente a ella prácticamente era una desconocida y otra por que sentía pena el percatarse a quien se debía su estado

-¿Es por Haruka no es cierto?- Pregunto la mujer en respuesta Michiru dio un pequeño respingo e inmediatamente intento esconder el rostro

-¿Por qué te apenas?-

-No es eso señora-

-¿Entonces que es?- Michiru tomo un poco de aire como apunto de responder pero se quedo callada -¿La quieres no es verdad?- Michiru sonrió con tristeza ante lo dicho por la mujer

-¿Tan obvio es?-Pregunto la chica

-Solo para un ojo tan experto como el mió, e visto esa mirada en muchas personas, vi crecer a esa niña junto con Seiya, me da gusto saber que alguien como tu la a estado apoyando en esta época tan difícil para ella-

-Ella dice que usted es como su segunda madre-

-Una madre a la que poco visita- Dijo con tono bromista sacando una sonrisa de Michiru -¿Qué es lo que preocupa niña?-

-Yo… no creo…-

-Te sientes insegura lejos de ella-

-No comprendía que era el dolor en mi pecho y esas ganas de llorar que tenía cada vez que nos despedíamos, pero ahora ya se que era lo que significaban esas sensaciones…-Michiru hablaba con un tono calmado, suave, sus ojos tintineaban de alegría y su sonrisa se extendía por su rostro -…Pero, toda mi vida… hay algo en mi, que me hace, me confunde…no creo que sea correcto tener estos sentimiento hacia ella -

La mujer miro con sorpresa la declaración de Michiru

-Aca esta- Seiya regreso con el pescado pedido por su madre -¿Vas a comprar algo más?- Le pregunto a su madre, la mujer apenas y salía de su impresión, negó con la cabeza y guardo en la bolsa que llevaba colgando del brazo el pescado que Seiya le entregaba

-Las croquetas rellenas son sus favoritas-Dijo Seiya de la nada al oído de Michiru

-¿Cómo?-

-Por que no vas y le preparas eso, la vas a volver loca si le cocinas eso-Seiya le guiño un ojo a Michiru quien sonrió agradeciendo en silencio el concejo de Seiya

-Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos, nos vemos luego- Se despidió Seiya

-Ok-Dijo mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla por parte del chico

-Hasta luego- Se despidió la madre de este

-Un gusto señora- La chica sonrió y dio media vuelta para perderse entre la gente

-¿Lo notaste verdad? –Pregunto Seiya con tono despreocupado

-Esta enamorada de Haruka, no hay duda pero, eso no será bueno para ella-

-Tienes razón, como siempre Haruka terminara rompiéndole el corazón-

-No me refería a eso…-Dijo la mujer y dio media vuelta comenzando el regreso a casa –Esa niña… tendrá que ser más fuerte que nunca- Dijo para si misma

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. ACTUAL-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Pensé que iríamos a comprar comida-Dijo Haruka después de pasar a la quinta boutique

-¿No te estas divirtiendo?-Pregunto Michiru mientras tomaba una prenda y se mira al espejo

Haruka observo el reflejo de Michiru quien se pasaba una y otra prenda para saber cual le favorecía, Michiru percibió la mirada de la oji verde y le sonrió, Haruka le regreso la sonrisa

-¿Por qué no te pruebas este?-Haruka le extendió un vestido azul cielo

-Es muy formal ¿no crees?-

-Tal vez, pero quiero saber como lucirá en ti-Haruka se acerco a la espalda de Michiru y coloco la prenda frente a ella mientras le decía estas palabras cerca del oído

-Deacuerdo, también me probare estos otros-Dijo la chica mostrando otros cuatro pares de vestidos -¡Oh mira estas zapatillas, y estas, mira esa falda, si la pongo con esta blusa…-

-Dios, esto va para largo-Pensó Haruka mientras veía a Michiru tomar aquí y aya, ya dos dependientas se encargaban de tomar todo lo que Michiru se probaría y le aconsejaban de algunas otras prendas o alguna combinación, ambas chicas ya parecían conocer a Michiru pues la trataban con cierta familiaridad

Una de las chicas se acerco a Haruka mientras Michiru pasaba a los probadores

-Usted puede esperar aquí-La chica condujo a Haruka a la antesala de los probadores donde había algunos sillones, varios espejos y algunos maniquíes con más conjuntos – ¿Se le ofrece algo de tomar?- Pregunto

-No gracias-Respondió Haruka la chica asintió en silencio dio media vuelta para retirarse cuando una idea cruzo por la mente de Haruka -Disculpa-Llamo la chica giro inmediatamente a atender la llamada -¿Tendrán en venta accesorios?-

-Algo en especial-

-Una gargantilla-

-Por supuesto, le traeré un catalogo-

-Gracias-La chica se retiro y en ese momento Michiru salio con el primer conjunto una falda color arenal, una blusa blanca acompañada de unas sandalias sencillas

-¿Qué tal?-

-Wow- Dijo Haruka, pues la blusa se amoldaba a su figura y la falda dejaba ver sus largas contorneadas piernas, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza Haruka aplaudió el conjunto –Bonito- Miro tras Michiru topándose con un perchero y con algunos sombreros colgados en el –Espera- Pido la chica, se puso de pie y camino tomando un sombrero de la misma tonalidad del vestido, dado que el conjunto parecía muy playero Haruka eligió el sombrero de ala ancha, se acerco a Michiru y lo coloco suavemente sobre su cabeza

Michiru miraba atentamente a Haruka colocarle la prenda sobre la cabeza mientras Haruka también la miraba con atención, el cabello de Michiru se amoldo bajo el sombrero, Haruka sonrió al ver la apariencia de Michiru y quedo envesada como siempre le sucedía cuando la miraba tan de cerca

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto Michiru aun con la mirada fija en la cercana Haruka

-Mucho- Respondió la rubia, Michiru dio media vuelta y se miro al espejo

-En ese caso lo comprare- dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y se alejo al los vestidores para probarse otro conjunto

Por otro lado a Haruka le era entregado el catalogo del cual escogió una gargantilla en forma de mariposa hecha de jade

Haruka miraba a Michiru con una y otra combinación de prendas, aplaudía y descalificaba, entre los cambios de vestuarios de Michiru a Haruka le fue entregada la gargantilla y pago por ella, no le importo que el costo del artículo fuera casi cuatro meses de sus sueldos en el taller mecánico y en la tienda comercial y la cafetería.

-¿Lista?-Escucho Haruka

-Ah… si-Respondió mientras tamborileaba sobre la caja de donde le habían entregado la gargantilla

Michiru salio portando el vestido que Haruka había escogido para ella, un vestido azul cielo vaporoso que su amoldo a cada curva de la chica, Haruka detuvo el movimiento de sus manos

-Dios-Se quedo sin aire, Haruka estaba impresionada ante Michiru, se había quedado sin habla y es que como cabía tanta belleza en una sola persona

-Me encanto- dijo la chica dando piruetas frente a Haruka, fue entonces que Haruka se dio cuanta, todo transcurrio en camara lenta, el aire se hizo pesado, trago saliva pero se quedo atorada en su garanta pues se había percatado que jamás podría ver a otra mujer que no fuera Michiru, bajo la mirada, por que supo que se había condenado, ella era una simple mortal que había encontrado el camino al cielo sabía que era impura a cruzarlo

_-¿Por que ella?- _Pensó

–_Ahora no, ella no… ella…_-

Pensaba mientras se sujetaba la nuca agachando un poco la cabeza sin poder respirar

-Ocurre algo?-

La voz de Michiru le regreso el aire a sus pulmones

_-No pude- _Pensó

–Espectacular- Le dijo la rubia regalándole una sonrisa, se puso de pie colocándose atrás de ella, abrió la pequeña caja y tomo el objeto de su interior arrojando aun lado la caja, Michiru solo pudo ver la caja cayendo en el lugar que Haruka había estado ocupando momentos antes, después sintió los brazos de la chica rodear su cabeza descendiendo hasta estacionarse a la altura de su cuello

-Un complemento- Dijo la rubia con voz ronca Michiru dirigió su vista al espejo más cercano donde se veía a si misma y a Haruka detrás de ella y la gargantilla que le era colocad, tal vez pensase que era impura para llegar al cielo, pero aun asi deseaba acercarce lo más posible

-Haruka no puedo…-Michiru quiso negar el obsequio

-Te ves hermosa-Le interrumpió Haruka antes de que dijera algo –Podía verte hasta quedarme ciega y aun así te imaginaria en mi mente-Haruka acomodaba el cabello de Michiru mientras el corazón de esta se detuvo al igual que su respiración

Haruka miro el reflejo de ambas ante el espejo encontrándose con la mirada de Michiru.

Respiraba con lentitud extrema, el aire que entraba a su cuerpo iba cargado del aroma de Michiru, el cuerpo de Haruka despertaba de su aletargado estado, aunque quieta y de pie la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo le quemaba, su cerebro comenzó a crear infinidades de escenarios en los que ella y Michiru compartían esa mirada y en cada escenario no existía nadie más que Michiru y eso era lo que Haruka más deseaba…

-Gracias- Dijo Michiru con voz queda bajando la mirada rompiendo así la conexión que mantenían, Haruka regreso a la realidad con mucha pesadez, se sitio confusa, su respiración se acelero, las manos le temblaban, el suelo comenzó a moverse bajo sus pies, ella era demaciado impura hasta para intentar caminar por ese sendero

_-¿Qué es esto?-_

Pensó la rubia mientras miraba el reflejo de Michiru que mantenía la mirada gacha, Haruka sintió una oleada sensaciones que jamás había experimentado, su mente se lleno únicamente del rostro de Michiru, el aire de su voz y de su aroma, su tacto de la sensación de la calida y tersa piel de la peli verde, todo su cuerpo le gritaba la necesidad que tenia de ella, de escuchar el susurro de su voz en sus oídos, llenarse de su aroma, tomarla entre sus brazos y probar sus labios, esos deseables y sensuales labios, tan apetitosos…

-Debo… irme- Haruka trastabillo al intentar alejarse de Michiru

-¿Cómo?- Michiru giro rápidamente al tiempo que Haruka daba los primeros pasos lejos de ella al verla alejarse sintió un inexplicable frió recorrerle el cuerpo y estacionarse en su pecho dolorosamente -Espera- Pidió logrando tomarle de la mano

Ambas sintieron una honda calida recorrerles el cuerpo en cuanto estuvieron en contacto

Haruka se detuvo, mientras en su interior se llevaba a cabo una lucha, una parte de ella quería huir de ese lugar alejarse lo más posible de Michiru, mientras la otra parte suplicaba por que se quedara, la chica se quedo pensativa sintiendo las manos de Michiru rodear la suya

-No te vayas-Escucho la voz de Michiru que sonaba como el canto de una sirena que guiaban a Haruka hacia Michiru

-Yo…-Michiru se acerco a Haruka quien sintió su calor rodearla por la espalda

-Quédate- Pidió luego soltó una ligera risa que aligero el ambiente -¿Piensas dejar a tu amiga regresar sola a casa con tanto que cargar?, me habías dicho que eras una chica fuerte ¿no es así?-

_-Amiga_-

Haruka giro el rostro encontrándose con el rostro de Michiru, desvió su mirada de ella encontrándose con su triste reflejo sintiéndose sola y débil

-¿A dónde iría sin ti?-Dijo Haruka sonriéndole a Michiru

-Iré a cambiarme, no tardo-

-Ok-Michiru se alejo mientras Haruka tomaba asiento nuevamente

_-¿Por qué ella?-_

Haruka se frotaba la frente revolviéndose el cabello

-No quiero que se aleje-

Michiru entraba en al diminuto cuarto, miro su reflejo, sus ojos fueron directamente ante el presente de Haruka

–_La necesito cerca-_

Poso sus manos sobre la gargantilla al hacerlo el reflejo le mostró el anillo que la ligaba Edward, inmediatamente bajo la mano tratando de esconderla de si misma

-Tonta-Dijo riéndose con tristeza suspiro y comenzó a desvestirse ya sin mirar su reflejo en el espejo ya que sabía que al hacerlo se encontraría con la imagen de una mujer cobarde, sin fuerzas que mataba sus sueños por miedo al rechazo

-Que estupida soy-

Dijo Haruka dejando caer su cabeza al respaldo con los ojos cerrados

_-¿Cómo no me di cuenta?-_

Pensó abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con el techo

_**-No debo amarla-**_

Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para Haruka cada día era una tortura lenta y sumamente dolorosa, trataba de fingir un tanto de indiferencia ante Michiru pero sin darse cuenta se quedaba embelesada mirándola, sonreía cuando esta la miraba o le hablaba, por su parte Michiru no se comportaba de una manera diferente, siempre sonriente, demostrando alegría y sensatez en sus actos, o por lo menos ante la mirada de todos eso era lo que demostraba ya que a solas la desesperación y soledad la hacían su presa favorita.

-Muero de hambre-Dijo Seiya mientras llegaban a la casa de Haruka después de haber salido a correr un poco, Haruka quería a toda costa distraerse, pero en su mente solo cambia una persona

-¿Hey me estas escuchando?-Dijo Seiya

Haruka se había quedado de pie en la entrada

-A si, hay comida en el refri-

-Si ya la tome te estaba preguntando si te ibas a quedar ahí todo el día-

-Perdón estoy algo-Dijo caminando hacia la cocina

-Enamorada-Sentencio Seiya

-¿Qué dices?-Haruka encaro con rapidez a su amigo

-Solo un ciego no se daría cuentea mi estimada Tenoh-

-No se de que hablas-Haruka se hizo la desentendida, continuo su camino a la cocina

-Vamos, deja de soñar en Michiru y vuelve a tierra firme-

-No digas idioteces Seiya-

-¿Qué lo vas a negar?, me vas a decir que no estas perdidamente enamorada de Michiru Kaio-

-Ella es mi amiga-

Haruka abría el refrigerador y oculto la cabeza dentro de este

-O si claro-Dijo Seiya con sarcasmo recargándose en el lavabo –Tu no tienes amigas Haruka solo novias o ex novias-

-Claro que tengo amigas-Dijo aun con la cabeza dentro del refrigerador

-Menciona a tres-

-Serena-

-Ex novia y ex prometida-

-Miranda-

-Ex–

-Gloria-

-Y de nuevo ex… vamos admítelo, y saca la cabeza de ahí, siento que hablo con una avestruz- Dijo al tiempo que tomaba una manzana del frutero sobre la mesa

Haruka se quedo unos instantes más Seiya juro que la había escuchado gruñir

-Vamos no te escondas se que querías hablar al respecto estaba esperando a que me lo contaras pero viendo que no lo harías pues decidí empezar-

-Deacuerdo-Dijo Haruka saliendo por fin detrás de la puerta del refrigerador –Lo estoy ok, la amo y no se como paso-Haruka camino por la cocina hasta tomar asiento frente a la mesa – Jamás me había pasado algo así-

-Lo se, ¿como te sientes?-Pregunto Seiya tomando asiento frente a la rubia

-Pérdida- Recargando su codo sobre la mesa acerco su mano a su rostro, se tapo la boca con el dorso de sus dedos mordisquendoce los mismos, Seiya espero a que dijera algo más así que permanecieron en silencio algunos minutos

-Ella- Dijo finalmente -Es… realmente fascinante, no creo jamás haber sentido algo tan fuerte como lo que siento por ella, ni siquiera puedo compararlo con lo que sentía por Serena, en los años que estuvimos juntas nunca la llegue a conocer de la misma manera en la que conozco a Michiru, con ella me siento libre, no hay presiones de ningún tipo es como si todo en el mundo fuera perfecto- Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro –En realidad me importa un carajo si el mundo se va por le caño mientras que Michiru sonría esta todo bien-

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?-

-¿Hablas enserio?, ella no es como yo-

-Vamos Haruka has estado con chicas más hetero que Michiru-

-Ella no es como el resto –

-Crees que no te correspondería-

- Y aunque lo fuera, aunque supiera que existe alguna posibilidad no se lo diría, no me perdonaría -

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Estoy parada en una finísima capa de hielo que en cualquier momento se romperá, no tengo nada para ofrecer a nadie, amar, claro que la amo y por eso no la atraeré más a mi inestable existencia –

-Estas exagerando, tu la amas-

- A veces, no es suficiente solo amar, logre que mis seres queridos huyeran de este infierno en el que vivo, haré lo mismo por ella, me quedare a la distancia y veré que su vida sea feliz y plena… como la tuya-Haruka se levanto con la mirada de Seiya siguiéndola

-Me daré un baño-Anuncio y salio de la cocina

-Ok-Dijo el chico con pesadez era la primera vez que escuchaba a Haruka decir aquello y ahora entendía por que la presión que ejerció sobre el y sus hermanos de hacerlos aceptar el trabajo en Italia que les había conseguido, ahora el tenía una vida plena y un trabajo estable, Haruka había movido influencias para conseguir ese objetivo y el no lo había comprendido hasta ahora

-Gracias-Dijo a la silla vacía frente a el escucho los pasos de Haruka en la planta superior suspiro y decidió salir de la cocina

Llego a la sala, se sentó frente en el sofá y encendió el televisor mientras Haruka ya entraba al baño, camino hasta la regadera, giro las llaves para dejar el agua correr, se despojo de su ropa mientras intentaba alejar la imagen de Michiru

-¡Haruka!-Escucho –¡Haruka!-Seiya la llamaba desde las escaleras

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito

-¡Tienes que ver esto corre!-Contesto Seiya, sonaba ansioso una mala señal en el chico Haruka se cubrió con la bata cerro las llaves y salio del baño, rápidamente bajo las escaleras

-¿Qué sucede?-Se encontró a Seiya parado a mitad de sala este solo se hizo a un lado para que pudiera ver la pantalla

_Quien lo diría, pero bueno las imágenes no mientes_

En esos momentos en la pantalla se mostraban fotografías de Haruka y Michiru el día que fueron al centro comercial

_Tienes toda la razón Katy estas dos chicas realmente están enamoradas_

_Además amigos cercanos a la pareja lo confirman ellas están juntas_

Las imágenes cambiaron y ahora era un video donde ambas chicas se encontraban en un café donde Haruka trabajaba

_Y eso a pesar de que Kaio estaba comprometida hasta no hace poco con el hijo del magnate europeo Thomas Clonee dueño de una farmacéutica trasnacional_

_Bueno Samuel sabemos que los padres de Tenoh no se quedan atrás aunque claro no se puede comparar, pero bueno esta chica no necesita dinero, aun así es bastante impactante dejar al bombón de novio que tenía por una chica, imagino que su padre a pegado el grito en el cielo_

_No debe ser para menos sabiendo la fama que Tenoh se ha hecho con el paso de los años sin contar que…_

Con calma Haruka se acerco a la pantalla y la apago

-¿Qué tan malo es esto?-Pregunto Seiya y como respuesta obtuvo a una furica Haruka que había levantado la pantalla para arrojarla al suelo llevándose consigo algunos otros aparatos a los que estaba conectado a la misma

-¡Idiotas!-Grito pisando el aparato inservible

-Hey alto-Seiya se apresuro a detenerla ya que se encontraba desclasa –De que servirá que destruyas tu casa esta hecho-

-Y se quien lo hizo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"Te estas comunicando con Michiru Kaio, en estos momentos no puedo atender tu llamada pero deja el mensaje y me contactare contigo"_

Era la décima vez que Haruka intentaba comunicarse con Michiru sin éxito alguno, Seiya le había recomendado quedarse en casa e ir a trabajar para intentar calmarse e ir más relajada a hablar con Michiru sobre la situación

-Creo que le estas dando mas importancia de la que Michiru le dará-Dijo Seiya cuando fue a recoger a Haruka en el taller mecánico para ir al campus, ese día se filmaría en uno de los jardines del campus, cuando los chicos llegaron, parte del equipo ya estaba montado, no había mucha gente todavía pero si varios curiosos que ya se habían situado a los alrededores.

Haruka paso entre la gente buscando a la chica con la que había tratado de comunicarse desde el día anterior pero no la encontraba

_-Espero que no tarde-_Pensó la rubia mientras ayudo a los chicos con el resto del equipo, poco a poco la gente llegaba y comenzaban sus labores, tenían pensado grabar hasta pasado el atardecer así que tenían suficiente tiempo para montar el equipo necesario.

Ya había pasado una hora y la chica no llegaba, Haruka tenía entendido que su ultima clase habría terminado hace ya algunos minutos puesto que los chicos con los que compartía aquella materia ya estaban llegando.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba Haruka se alteraba más, los chicos ya no estaban tan acostumbrados a verla de malas pero siempre que Michiru se tenía que ausentar por alguna razón la rubia era susceptible a caer en este estado.

-Vamos Haruka, tranquilízate-Pidió Seiya cuando la vio jalar del lóbulo de su oreja por sexta vez en quince minutos

-Ya estamos listos Haruka-Sam se acerco apoyando su mano en el hombro de Haruka esta reacciono de inmediato alejándose del contacto del chico

-Vaya estamos de malas-Bromeo Sam

-Y no sabes cuanto-Hablo entre dientes Haruka dándole la espalda a Sam

-Vamos, ten en mente que si no ves a Michiru ahora la veras más tarde y "a solas"- Sam trato de ser gracioso con el comentario, la gente cercana se río pero Haruka

-¿Qué dices?-Haruka se había dado vuelta tan de prisa que Sam no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando esta ya lo había sujetado por la nuca y el mentó

-¡Oye cálmate!-

-Haruka suéltalo-Llamo Seiya sujetando los brazos de Haruka en un vano intento por hacer que soltara al chico

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso e?-Haruka presiono mas la cabeza del chico obligándolo a pararse de puntillas por la presión que Haruka ejercía en el -¡Dime!-

-¡Haruka!-Grito Seiya

-¿Crees que es muy gracioso el estupido reportaje de tu padre?-

-Es… su, trabajo-Dijo Sam con dificultad

-Entonces debo suponer que el amigo cercano a la pareja eres tu-Haruka levanto al chico lo más que pudo y finalmente Seiya tiro de ella hacia atrás provocando que soltara al chico que callo pesadamente frente a todos

-¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?!-Le grito Sam desde el suelo

-¡¿Qué te ocurre a ti idiota?!-Haruka peleaba en los brazos de Seiya tratando de soltarse -¡¿Quién te dio derecho a ti o a tu padre?!, ella esta comprometida, sabes los problemas que provoca ese estupido reportaje, ¡¿lo sabes?!-

-Por favor, más obvias no pueden ser-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Todos sabemos que están juntas!, solo alguien en coma no se daría cuenta-Sam se puso de pie con ayuda de otro chico –Como si eso te importara, a ti no te interesa si están casadas, comprometidas o tiene novio, si las tienes en tu cama lo demás no importa-

-¡No te atrevas a insultarla idiota!-Haruka intento zafarse de los brazos de Seiya, estaba furica Seiya jamás la había visto en ese estado y apenas y podía contenerla

–Repítelo- Gritaba Haruka –Dilo de nuevo y te juro que te rompo la boca-

-Inténtalo, eso no borra el hecho de que eres una maldita golfa-Ahora era Sam el que era sujetado para impedir que se arrojara a la chica

–Vamos quieres ser un hombre ¡ven!-Sam provocaba a Haruka fue necesario que Carson y Miranda intentaran controlar a Haruka -Que no te gusta que todos hablen de ti a tus espaldas, ¿Cómo se siente e?,… ¿Bonito no es verdad?-

-¿De que diablos hablas?- Vocifero Haruka

-¿Qué ya se te olvido?, no eres más que una estupida presuntuosa, que te importa la reputación de los demás si la tuya es intocable pues ya te demostré que no eres invulnerable-

-Ya cállate Sam-Le grito Miranda -Haruka mírame-

-O si claro ve a consolarla, debí notar que no eras más que una tortillera reprimida igual que Michiru -

Sam se había soltado su rostro había cambiado completamente, sus facciones mostraban una repugnancia agresiva hacia las dos chicas frente a el, por su parte Haruka odiaba ese calificativo y cualquiera que insultara las inclinaciones sexuales de cualquiera

-Hijo de puta-Grito, a pesar de que los dos chicos la sujetaban se soltó, haciendo a un lado a Miranda se lanzo contra Sam propinándole un puñetazo en el rostro tirándolo de esa manera al suelo, Miranda se arrojo a ella tomándole por la cintura mientras Seiya y Carson la sujetaban de los brazos pues Haruka estaba apunto de seguir golpeando al chico

Esta vez nadie lo levanto, tocando la zona afectada comenzó a incorporarse, escupió un sangre y miro a Haruka

-Te sientes tan superior a todos…tenía que hacerte saber que se siente ser como los demás, que te apunten con el dedo y hablen a tus espaldas- Sam hablaba con voz cargada de ira que Haruka jamás le había visto usar con nadie pero eso solo la incito más en su furia

Miranda se coloco frente a Haruka una vez más y la sujeto por el rostro para así hacer que la mirara a ella y no a Sam –Sabes que no es verdad, tu no eres así, jamás lo haz sido, yo no me arrepiento de haber estado contigo, por favor no hagas que ahora me arrepienta-

Haruka miraba a Miranda, pero no podía contener esa furia que sentía, respiraba con fuerza y rapidez, apretaba los puños y seguía tirando de si misma para soltarse, Miranda se acerco al oído de Haruka

–No es tu culpa si no fui sincera contigo, tu no sabías que salía con Sam cuando estuvimos juntas-Haruka dejo de hacer presión, Miranda se alejo para mirarla de frente –Lo siento-Dijo

Haruka dejo de hacer presión, en cambio comenzó a temblar, había clavado su mirada en la chica frente a ella, los insultos de Sam quedaron en segundo plano, en silencio dio media vuelta ante la miada atónita de todos. Seiya la siguió de inmediato pero la rubia ya había avanzado una distancia considerable, Seiya corrió un poco para alcanzarla, apunto estuvo de sujetarla por el hombro pero no pudo hacerlo

-No me toques- Dijo la chica deteniéndose con una voz profunda que Seiya no reconoció.

Haruka temblaba de pies a cabeza Seiya se percato que su furia estaba a sus limites, solo una vez la había visto temblar de esa forma y fue en la ocasión en la que no pudo detener a uno de los contadores que desfalco a su familia, Haruka corrió por tres manzanas detrás del taxi que el tipo había abordado, la respiración de la rubia era dificultosa como si le doliera el acto

De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, el sonido del aparato era lo único que se escuchaba, la respiración de Haruka se fue apaciguando introdujo su mano al bolsillo tomo el aparato y contesto

-Hola- Su voz sonaba demasiado gutural aun

-Haruka perdón por no responder tus llamadas pero no había podido-

-¿Esta todo bien?-

-No del todo, ayer salio un reportaje sobre…-

-Si lo se, por eso quería hablar contigo-Interrumpió Haruka

-Bueno, e estado al teléfono con mi padre todo el día y Edward esta por llegar-

-Ya veo-

-Solo, quiero arreglar este mal entendido y luego hablaremos-

-Ok-

-Debo colgar-

-Cuídate-

-Si-Y cortó la llamada

-¿Qué te dijo, todo bien?-Pregunto Seiya

-No lo se-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_SE QUE ME TARDE Y PIDO UNA DISCULPA PERO ES QU EME COSTO MUCHO TRANAJO PODER ACTUALIZAR COMO QUE ME INPIRABA Y NO ME QUEDABA ATORADA EN ALGUNAS COSA PERO CREO QUE QUEDO BIEN, AHORA LES ANUNCIO, ESTE FIC TERMINARA EN EL CAPITULO 25 ASÍ QUE YA FALTA REALMENTE POCO PERO A LA VEZ FALTA BASTANTE JAJA ESPRO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO ESYE CAPITULO, ESPERO ACTUALIZAR YA EN MENOS TIEMPO PERO NO LES GARANTIZO NADA PUES ESTOS SON LOS CAPITULOS MÁS DIFICILES DE EXPRESR Y ESPEROPODER DARLE EL IMPACTO QUE QUIERO PERO BUENO LOS DEJO GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS ES COMO MI ALIMENTO, Y SI POR Q MIMAMA NOS TIENE A TODOS A DIETA POR CULPA DE MI PAPA..._

_AHHH COMO SEA NOS VEMOS SE UIDADN Y LEEEN MUCHO A NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR JAJAJA_


	21. Chapter 21

Explosion

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ya estamos aquí-Michiru arrojo su bolso al primer lugar que pudo, detrás de ella entraba Edward

-Ahora me vas a explicar que es lo que ha pasado- llegaron a la sala, el chico tomo asiento e invito a Michiru a hacer lo mismo

En ese momento Michiru estaba dando vueltas frente a Edward, detuvo su andar meditando un poco tomando asiento finalmente

-Tu padre esta muy alterado por esto, ¿lo sabes verdad? Me pidió que viniera…-

-Entonces cuando quiera verte tengo que decirle a mi padre que te pida venir –

-Michiru-Llamo el joven –Mira, por más que intente asegurarle a tu padre que eran solo chismes me pidió que viniera a asegurarle que tu y yo estamos bien-

-No estamos bien Edward y lo sabes-Replico Michiru pero Edward la miraba muy divertido -¿Qué te parece divertido todo esto?-

-Debo admitir que en parte si- Relajadamente Edwadr cruzo las piernas, la actitud desinteresada de Edward había comenzado a sacar de quicio a Michiru

-Pues a mi no, antes de ir por ti al aeropuerto tuve que jurarle a mi padre por mas de dos horas que no hemos roto el compromiso y que Haruka no es mi novia-Al decir esto estaba roja de vergüenza y Edward comenzó a reír ante tal hecho, pero de lo que no se percato fue que al decir _Haruka no es mi novia _el tono de su voz se volvió triste

-No le veo la risa-Espeto la chica, Edward recobro la compostura, se arreglo el traje posteriormente el peinado

-Lo siento amor pero si estuvieras en mi lugar encontrarías esta situación muy hilarante, es comprensible que con el hecho de tú estando aquí y yo en Londres hayan creado el rumor de nuestro rompimiento, pero por amor al cielo tu con una chica, es absurdo-

-¿Te parece absurdo?-Michiru medito las palabras de Edward

-Sumamente absurdo, todos nuestros amigos en Londres sabemos que es algo imposible, tu no eres como tu amiga, eres una chica normal-El comentario de Edward ofendió a Michiru quien replico

-Haruka no es anormal-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Lo se, pero me gustaría que pensaras mejor la forma en la que te diriges a Haruka-

-Llamarlo de una o de otra manera no importa pues el significado es el mismo-

-No lo es cuando ofendes-

-Deacuerdo, lo que quiero decir es que ustedes son amigas solo eso, y estoy seguro de que a ti no te gustan las mujeres, el rumor además de ser tonto es de muy mal gusto, alguien con un mínimo de inteligencia sabría que es solo eso un rumor, un chisme sin fundamentos-

-Tal vez en Londres ese sea el caso, pero aquí es diferente- Comento Michiru –Haruka tiene cierta reputación-

-Es por eso que tu padre se preocupo, y le enfado el hecho de que yo no lo estuviera-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Ya te lo dije, este asunto me causa gracia, tal vez si hubieran dicho que salías con un chico me hubiera preocupado, pero una chica es…estupido, además supongo que Tenoh sabe con quien si y con quien no-

Michiru no comento nada, miro a Edward con seriedad, sus ojos negros neutros no demostraban la alegría que parecía tener, en realidad, ahora que lo pensaba los ojos de Edward jamás reflejaban emoción alguna, de repente Edward se incorporo y se acerco a Michiru sentándose a su lado, sonrió coquetamente acerco su rostro al oído de la chica

-Sabes, en Londres ya es hora de dormir- Dijo besando el cuello de la chica –Te extrañe estos días-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían cerrado las cortinas de la habitación, esta estaba casi en penumbras de no ser por la escasa luz que se lograba filtrar en las partes que no eran cubiertas por la tela, sobre la cama, dos cuerpos se movían bajo las sabanas.

Edward hacia movimientos adelanta y hacia atrás de una forma un tanto monótona, tenia el rostro a escasa distancia del rostro de Michiru quien lo rodeaba con sus brazos, una capa de sudor cubría sus cuerpos.

-Te amo-Dijo Edward, Michiru lo miro, sus ojos seguían inexpresivos, su cabello parecía estar estático y sus facciones eran secas, su respiración era controlada, Michiru jamás se había percatado de estos detalles, el no gemía, ni ella lo hacía, y eso no era normal

_Por todos los cielos estamos teniendo relaciones ¿como es que no reacciona?_ - Pensó Michiru aun con la mirada fija en Edward _–¿Como es que no reacciono_?- miro sus ojos una vez más pero en ellos no había nada, frustrada cerro lo ojos un momento, podía sentir la respiración de Edward golpeándole el rostro, ese golpeteo sofocante y monótono, escucho el choque de sus cuerpos, pero ella simplemente no se sentía excitada…

-Michiru-Escucho, pero esa no era la voz de Edward era la de Haruka, por impulso quiso abrir los ojos pero algo se lo impidió, su mente comenzó a divagar en imágenes de la rubia, busco el desesperado aroma de la chica, intento sustituí el cuerpo sobre ella, su cerebro divago en la idea de cómo sería ese momento si Haruka fuera con quien combatía su cuerpo, sobre sus brazo comenzó a sentir caricias inexistentes, el aroma a sándalo lleno sus pulmones hacendó que su respiración fuera más profunda y prolongada

-Eres…tan hermosa- El mismo tono profundo y agresivo que había escuchado esa tarde al hablar con Haruka era el que sus oídos percibían acompañado de una acelerada respiración de excitados gemidos interpretados por la rubia

_-No_- Se contradijo la razón de Michiru

–_Estoy con Edward, no debo pensar en ella no en este momento, debo sentirlo a el-_

Michiru atrajo más el cuerpo de Edward a ella, abrió los ojos pero aun seguía escuchando los inexistentes gemidos de Haruka

_-Quiero queme sientas-_Escucho la chica

–_Eres calida_-

Desesperada busco los labios de Edward

–_Soy tuya _-

Edward rompió el contacto besando su cuello

–_Yo te amo_-

-Basta- Rogó Michiru Edward al escucharla levanto el rostro y detuvo sus movimientos

-¿Qué sucede?-Michiru permaneció algunos instantes en silencio cerro los ojos y al hacerlo visualizo el rostro de Haruka inmediatamente los volvió a abrir

-Demuéstrame lo que una mujer jamás me podría hacer sentir-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Eres un hombre-Michiru enredo sus piernas en la cadera de Edward –Penétrame- y comenzó a mover su cadera de tal modo que el miembro de Edward la penetrara con mayor intensidad a la que el chico había hecho hasta el momento

-Michiru- Se sorprendió Edward quien tuvo que contener el aliento ante el movimiento comenzado por la chica, reanudo su tarea cumpliendo con ello la petición de su prometida, la respiración de ambos comenzó a acelerarse

-¿Te… gusta?-Pregunto Edward con voz dificultosa

-Más- Respondió entrecortadamente Michiru

Edward acelero los movimientos de su cadera, el choque de ambos cuerpos era más aprisa, Michiru cerro sus ojos para con ello concentrarse totalmente en las sensaciones que en ese momento su cuerpo experimentaba, las imágenes de Haruka parecían querer volver y Michiru se empeñaba en evitar tal cosa, se movía con mas frenesí, mantenía los ojos abiertos mirando únicamente a Edward, después de unos minutos más por fin un sonido gutural se dejaba escuchar de la garganta del chico, de repente Michiru sintió sobre ella el peso muerto de Edward aplastándola, la respiración de este se volvía acompasada, con dificultad se quito de sobre Michiru girando para dejarse caer pesadamente al costado de la chica.

Esta no dijo nada, se quedo ahí, con la mirada clavada en el techo, desnuda, expuesta e insatisfecha, en la habitación solo se escuchaba el sonido de las dos respiraciones impares que volvían a un estado normal y monótono, Michiru miro el resto de la habitación, y en un rincón junto a la ventana la sombra de la rubia se delineaba sutilmente, la mirada de esta sombra era triste, decepcionada.

_-Me hubiera gustado hacerte feliz_-Dijo Haruka saliendo de la habitación a través de la puerta cerrada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado dos semana desde la ultima llamada de Michiru a Haruka, la rubia no se había vuelto a presentar en la universidad ni a ninguna grabación por lo tanto ninguna de las dos habían tenido la oportunidad de verse en esos días, Haruka no quería presionar la confrontación con Michiru así que simplemente dejo que la chica fuera quien decidiese cual sería el momento para reencontrarse, pero Haruka debía admitir que se sentía deprimida, sin contar el hecho de que pasaría los siguientes dos días sola, pues Seiya había ido a Nueva York a arreglar algunas cosas con la compañía, pues los ensayos comenzarían al finalizar ese mes, lo que significaba un distanciamiento entre los amigos.

-Tenoh a mi oficina-Haruka estaba apunto de terminar su turno cuando el gerente Parker la llamaba, con desgana la rubia camino hasta la habitación de cristal, no entro en su totalidad –Necesito que te quedes a cubrir –

-¿Cómo?-

-Si falta personal hoy y necesito a alguien más-Dijo el hombre con desinterés buscando algunas cosas sobre su escritorio si mirar a la chica

Haruka no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de quedarse más tiempo en el lugar

-Hoy no puedo-Contesto con desgana dando media vuelta

-No te estoy preguntando si puedes-El hombre por fin levanto el rostro del escritorio encarando finalmente a Haruka quien noto cierta satisfacción en el rostro del sujeto

-Me debes un día ¿recuerdas?-Dijo con falsa inocencia -Faltaste hace unas semanas-

-Pero ese día se me descontó y me hizo trabajar otro sin paga-Reclamo la chica con vehemencia

-Eso no puede ser posible, de ser así como es que te puedes dar el lujo de regalarle a tu noviecita collares de casi diez mil dólares-Dijo con muy marcado cinismo en la voz esperando la reacción de la chica

Por su parte Haruka apretó los puños, jamás ese tipo había logrado hacerla salir de sus casillas como en ese momento, normalmente lograba controlar su furia hasta estar lejos del campo visual del sujeto pero en esa ocasión la sola mención de la existencia de Michiru salir de los labios del tipo le hizo hervir la sangre.

-Aceptémoslo niña-El hombre se puso de pie camino hasta Haruka y cerro la puerta que esta había dejado abierta

-Tu no necesitas de este trabajo ni el dinero que obtienes por el, así que te recomiendo que le dejes tu empleo a alguien que realmente lo necesite-

-¿Me esta pidiendo que renuncie?-

-Solo es una sugerencia, que haría que te deje de molestar-

-Así que no me dejara de joder hasta que decida dejar el trabajo-

-Trabajaras las horas que a mi se me peguen la gana, se te pagara lo que a mi se me pegue la maldita gana, eres solo una niña rica que quiere jugar a ser una persona común y si quieres saber que es ganarse el dinero con esfuerzo, mordiéndote la lengua todo el tiempo y agachando la cabeza lo sabrás… ahora vuelve a tu "trabajo" te espera toda una mañana de mucho movimiento ah, y la quiero puntual en la noche-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Di…ga-Contesto Haruka bostezando

-Hey-Se escucho del otro lado –Te desperté?-

-Hey Seiya, no voy saliendo del trabajo-Haruka caminaba con desgana hacia el subterráneo

-Oye pero si son casi las cuatro de la tarde, no me vas a decir que te quedaste hasta estas horas-

-Pues… si, y tengo que llegar puntual en la noche, el tarado de mi jefe me obligo a quedarme diciendo que le debía un día aunque ya me lo descontaron hace un tiempo-

-Haruka eres una…-

-Ya no digas nada ok-Dijo con fastidio interrumpiendo a Seiya

-¿Cuándo comienza tu trabajo en la escudería?-

-Pues se puede decir que dentro de un mes, me comienzan a capacitar y dependiendo de los resultados que de pues me contratan y ya comienza a fluir el dinero, mientras tanto estoy estancada aquí-

-Cuanto tiempo estarás en capacitación-

-Aun no lo se, pueden ser dos o tres meses-

-Estarás trabajando de a gratis eso no es…-

-Por favor Seiya, se lo que hago-Interrumpió nuevamente la rubia

-¿Por qué no reconsideras mi oferta, te vienes conmigo a Nueva York rentas tu casa y sacas un poco más de dinero-

-Si no suena mal pero…-

-Pero nada-

-Es solo que…-

-No concibes la idea de estar lejos de Michiru ¿no es así?

En esos momentos se escucho un sonido por el auricular

-Espera Seiya tengo otra llamada-

-O si claro otra llamada-

-Aguanta ok-

-Diga, habla Haruka-

-Buenos días Haruka, habla el agente Manson del FBI- Al escuchar esto Haruka detuvo su camino

-Señor, que sorpresa, ¿sucedió algo, ya saben algo del caso?-Pregunto atropelladamente la rubia

-Algo así, quisiera hablar contigo en persona-

-Por supuesto, cuando guste-

-Hoy mismo si es posible-

-Si claro, donde lo veo-

-Iré a su casa si no es molestia, llegare dentro una hora esta bien?-

-Si, -Haruka miro su reloj ella tardaría unos cuarenta minutos si iba en el subterráneo -No hay problema-

-Entonces la veo en una hora señorita-

-Hasta entonces-Se corto la comunicación, Haruka volvió a conectar su llamada con la de Seiya

-Amigo debo cortar luego te hablo-

-Aja ya te llamo Michiru verdad?-

-Luego te llamo-Dijo y corto la llamada mientras le hacia la parda a un taxi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruka llego a su casa veinte minutos mas tarde, en el momento en el que la rubia abría la puerta le pareció escuchar un sonido como un clic, se giro hacia el exterior encontrando solo arena y a lo lejos la calle y algunos autos estacionados, el paisaje común, estaba tan agotada y a la vez ansiosa desde la llamada del agente Manson que creyó que era algo de su imaginación, negó con la cabeza y entro a la casa.

En cuanto puso el primer pie dentro de la casa sintió una calma que desde hacia varios días había perdido, el cansancio desapareció se sentía renovada, camino con lentitud por toda la casa, había algo diferente en esta pero no adivinaba que era, entro en cada habitación como siguiendo aun fantasma, una sombra que había dejado su huella en cada lugar en el que había circulado, rió de si misma ante sus ideas y decidió ir a tomar una ducha rápida antes de que llegara el agente.

Subió a su habitación escuchando el sonido del romper de las olas el olor a mar lleno sus pulmones, abrió la puerta de su habitaciones mirando que la puerta hacia el balcón estaba abierta, camino hasta esta le extraño que estuviera abierta pues no recordaba haberla dejado en ese estado, estaba cerrándola cuando una brisa se coló a la habitación agitando los cabellos de la rubia, esta giro el rostro percatándose hasta ese momento de su cama.

Su cabello aguamarina estaba preciosamente regado sobre la almohada, como un abanico, la delgada sabana que la cubría se amoldaba a cada curva de su cuerpo, era como una visión etérea, Haruka se quedo inmóvil mirándola, estaba tan ensimismada que no se percato d que Michiru también la miraba.

Ente los ojos de Michiru, Haruka era delineada por a la luz del exterior, su cabello parecía arder con el sol y bailar con el viento, los músculos de sus brazos se marcaban, su pecho subía y bajaba en cada exhalación.

-Hola- Michiru había decidido romper el silencioso momento, había esperado por Haruka todo el día, cuando llego a casa de la chica estaba ansiosa y mientras más tiempo pasaba y esta no llegaba se desespero así que en afán por buscar paz fue a la habitación de esta, la cama de la rubia estaba impregnada del la dulce fragancia y de su calor particular lo que le ayudo a calmar sus ansias y sin notarlo se quedo dormida hasta que sin razón aparente despertó con la visión de la chica mirándola de pie a poca distancia de ella, un escalofrió delicioso recorrió su columna, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, esa era la visión más hermosa que había visto jamás, había extrañado tanto la presencia de la rubia esos días que lo único que hubiera querido hacer era correr hasta ella y abrazarla, pero eso no estaba dentro de sus planes, o por lo menos no debía estarlo por lo que calmo sus ansias deleitando su mirada y calmando su acelerada respiración, pensó en lo más sensato y hablo…

-Hola-Saludo la rubia que comenzó a avanzar a donde Michiru -¿Cómoda?-Pregunto

-Bastante- Dijo como respuesta mientras Michiru se incorporaba, Haruka se acerco sentándose cerca de Michiru quien le hizo espacio cerca de donde ella se encontraba, se quedaron en silencio mirándose y sonriendo

-Te extrañe-Confeso finalmente Haruka a la oji azul, Michiru acorto finalmente la distancia entre ellas abrazándola con premura, Haruka realmente no esperaba esta reacción de la chica y por unos instantes no supo como reaccionar, de un momento a otro se encontraba sumergida entre los calidos brazos de Michiru, no se había percatado hasta ese instante que su cuerpo estaba en completa tensión y ahora deliciosamente con lentitud se relajaba, la calidez de ese cuerpo, el perfume de su cabello.

Haruka no estaba muy acostumbrada a que la gente la abrazara, y se sentía incomoda cuando la gente lo hacia sin razón aparente, en muchas ocasiones se le hacia un gesto de hipócrita y vació, pero este momento no era como ningún otro, este era un gesto desinteresado e inyectado de un sentimiento tan profundo que la contagiaba hasta su punto más oscuro y sin darse cuenta ya correspondía el abrazo.

No supieron cuanto tiempo llevaban en esa posición, pero fue el suficiente para que sus corazones latieran al mismo compás y sus reparaciones se armonizaran con el viento que se seguía colando en la habitación, el sonido de las olas las arrullaba.

-Te he necesitado tanto-Dijo en susurro Michiru como confesando un secreto, con temor a que alguien estuviese lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla, como respuesta Haruka la atrajo más hacia si temiendo que esa misma persona la arrebatara de sus brazos

La desesperación hizo acto de presencia y ambas estrujaban el cuerpo de la otra temiendo que algo ocurriera, la ropa era tirada hasta los limites, la respiración de ambas se acelero, con movimientos lentos ambas movieron sus rostros buscando los de la otra.

Navego entre las olas de su cabello buscando la costa de su tersa piel, tocando con su mejilla la de Michiru quien había dejado de respirar en el instante en Haruka invadió su rostro con su suave caricia, Haruka delineo el rostro de Michiru avanzando con lentitud, deleitándose con el roce que provocaba calofríos en su columna, obligando a sus manos a apretar más el menudo y sensual cuerpo de Michiru, llego hasta la barbilla de esta y se separo unos milímetros del contacto de Michiru, los ojos de ambas ardían en deseo, el corazón de Haruka latía tan vehementemente que su pecho le dolía, su cabeza se partía en dos y un agudo dolor le venia desde la nuca hasta la frente, pues en su interior se debatía el hecho de tener a Michiru entre sus brazos sobre su cama en su habitación, la amaba con cada poro, con cada exhalación, con cada latido, la quería, la deseaba con locura

"_Pero_" no era correcto y por esa razón su cabeza se partía a la matad y su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza tratando con ello nublar su razón e inyectar esa adrenalina por todo su cuerpo para que cediera a sus deseos.

Podía sentir el subir y baja del pecho de Michiru sobre el de ella colapsando su entereza, los labios de Michiru estaban inyectados de un rojizo intenso como la más exquisita fruta en innegable invitación a ser degustada, sus mejillas acaloradas y sus pupilas dilatadas, respiraba el aliento que se escapaba de los labios que ahora entreabiertos se acercaban a los de ella.

Y es que no podía evitar acortar la distancia que la rubia había impuesto entre ellas, se aferraba por demás a su espalda si tiraba más de su camisa estaba segura de que la habría trizas y como deseaba hacerlo la sola idea de tocar su piel la excitaba, su cuerpo expedía un olor tan penetrante que nublaba sus ideas, su despeinada cabellera en la cual quería enredar sus dedos, sus verdes orbes se encontraban sumergidas en un oscura y salvaje deseo, sintió como Haruka la estrujo más a ella e inhalando con desmesurada fuerza conteniendo el aliento en su pecho para después soltarlo de a poco acompañándolo de un gruñido, no lo soporto quería reducir la distancia entre ellas, apretó más su agarre clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Haruka quien gruño con más fuerza mientras avanzaba al encuentro de los labios de la rubia.

Sintió las uñas de Michiru clavarse en su espalda su piel se erizo, sus pezones endurecieron y de su garganta se escapo un gruñido de deseo, cerro los ojos por impulso y cuando los abrió vio como Michiru se acercaba a ella su cuerpo pedía a gritos ese contacto.

Los labios de Michiru se estrellaron un milímetro debajo de los labios de Haruka quien en una micra de segundo había reaccionado, su cerebro la obligo a elevar su rostro lo suficiente para evitar el contacto directo con sus labios, algo dentro de ella grito, tembló de ira, pero tuvo que tragar esa amargura, con lentitud se alejo de Michiru y le sonrió intentando no hacer notar su frustración ante ella misma.

Michiru no supo como era posible que sus labios hubiesen terminado tan escasamente lejos de los de Haruka, pero ese destino fue suficiente para que regresara en si, soltó su agarre de Haruka quien se separo con una forzada sonrisa, su mente entro en un estado de confusión donde no sabía que ocurría, pero su instinto la salvo y sonrió de igual marea, no había nada que decir o hacer debían seguir como si nada hubiera pasado pues así había sido, nada había pasado.

Se soltaron con lentitud, sin dejar de mirarse la nostalgia lleno de nueva cuenta sus miradas pero pudieron respirar con tranquilidad una vez más, después un nuevo gruñido se escucho pero este no provenía de la garganta de la rubia precisamente, si no de su estomago, lo que provoco sonrojo en esta y un respiro de alivio en Michiru

-¿Veo que tienes hambre?-

-No-Negó rápidamente la rubia al hacerlo otro gruñido se dejo escuchar, haciendo enrojecer más a la rubia que se levanto de la cama, al hacerlo, sintió que sus fuerzas se habían quedado en los brazos de Michiru

-Si tienes hambre, y por lo que veo, mucha, que te parece si bajo te preparo algo de comer mientras tomas una ducha-

-Esa es tu sutil forma de decirme que apesto-

-Por el contrario- Dijo en un susurro –Anda ve, tengo mucho que contarte-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quince minutos después Haruka entraba a la cocina con un pantalón negro desgastado y roto con una camiseta blanca y la toalla colgando de su cabeza con la cual se secaba el cabello

-Ah, aquí estas-Dijo Michiru frente a la estufa

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto la chica acercándose donde Michiru

-Croquetas-

-Genial- Festejo la rubia, en ese momento sonó el timbre cosa que extraño a Michiru

-¿Esperas a alguien?-Pregunto

-Este… si- Contesto torpemente Haruka en cuanto entro a su casa había olvidado cuan fue su apuro por llegar y ahora lo recordaba, bajo las manos que aun permanecían sobre su cabeza

-Oh-Fue la respuesta de Michiru

Haruka noto el tono de decepción en la voz de Michiru y quiso aclarar de quien se trataba la visita pero una vez más tocaron el timbre.

-Ah… ya voy-Grito –Michiru, disculpa pero….- Hablo con voz gruesa

-No hay problema, fui yo quien llego de improviso…-Michiru corto el gas y la flama se apago, le regalo una dulce sonrisa a Haruka mientras caminaba aun costado de Haruka con la intención de salir del lugar

-Espera- Haruka la sujeto por la mano antes de que pasara de ella –no se cuanto tiempo me tome hablar con esta persona, pero me gustaría que te quedaras, creo que son buenas noticias y quiero que te quedes-

Una vez más el timbre sonó seguido de de dos golpes sobre la puerta

-Ya voy-Grito una vez más Haruka para después situar su mirada en la de Michiru

Cargada de un anhelo, una suplica, con su firme mano Haruka aun atrapaba la de Michiru que ahora se mostraba pequeña y débil.

-Aquí me quedo- Le dijo la oji azul Haruka indago más en sus mirada para asegurarse que era verdad esa declaración y no fue hasta que estuvo completamente segura que partió a permitir la entrada de quien tocaba incesantemente el timbre

Haruka salio de la cocina camino por la sala y llego a la entrada principal seguida de lejos por Michiru, Haruka abrió la puerta y detrás de esta se encontraba un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos con un uniforme negro, Michiru percibió como la espalda de Haruka se tensaba lo que ella supo era un gesto de sorpresa

-¿Haruka Tenoh?-Pregunto el hombre con voz fastidiada

-Si- Al hacerlo el hombre casi aventándolo le dio una tabla y una pluma

-Firme aquí como recibido-

-¿Cómo? – Haruka miro detrás del hombre mientras Michiru se estiro un poco par mirar por detrás de las dos personas afuera de la casa se encontraban dos personas más que parecían estar cargando una caja algo pesada

-Ah, si ya entendí-Dijo la rubia y firmo entregando nuevamente la tabla al hombre quien dio media vuelta y se retiro mientras que los hombres de afuera entraron a la casa cargando la caja, Michiru no entendía del todo pues se suponía que Haruka esperaba a una persona y no un pedido.

Cuando los hombres entraron a la sala Haruka cerro la puerta y camino hasta donde los hombres que en cuanto se cerro la puerta dejaron caer la caja que llevaban.

-Sabes es un poco impractico que vivas rodeada de arena- Dio uno de los hombres, quitándose la gorra que llevaba dejando ver así su cabellera castaña con algunas canas ya marcadas, de rostro amable pero facciones duras se acerco a Haruka y estrecho su mano.

-Bueno no sabía que su visita sería una fiesta de disfraces agente Manson-

_-¿Agente?-_Se pregunto Michiru

-Bueno dada las circunstancias así debió ser, quiero presentarte al agente Sutton, tal vez hayas oído de el se nos unió a la investigación hace un par de meses-El recién presentado un hombre mucho más joven que el primer agente, de cabello negro corto y ojos de un azul muy claro, Haruka estrecho su mano con la del hombre

-Mucho gusto, no sabe como agradezco su ayuda-

-Es nuestro trabajo, su padre hizo mucho por mi no tengo otra manera de agradecérselo-

-Señores –Dijo Haruka como recordando algo -Quiero presentarles a una amiga- Haruka le indico a Michiru que se acercara y asi lo hizo esta –Ella es Michiru Kaio-La joven estrecho la mano del agente Sutton quien le sonrió

-Un placer-Dejo el hombre

Después estrecho la mano del agente Manson quine pareció no tan agradable de cerca

-Mucho gusto señor-Dijo la chica

-Igualmente-Dijo con voz gruesa y cortante fijado su mirada en la gargantilla que portaba la chica, Michiru por reflejo cubrió el objeto llamando la atención de Haruka que sonrió al darse cuenta de que la chica portaba el obsequio que le había hecho

–Haruka debemos hablar- Y con ello dio a entender que Michiru no era bienvenida en la conversación

-Yo me retiro-Dijo la chica con educación pero antes de que diera el primer pasó

-No-Dijo Haruka –No tienes por que irte-

-Haruka son asuntos sobre…-

-No importa, puede quedarse, ella esta al tanto de mi situación-

-No creo que sea buena idea-

Haruka estaba apunto de reprochar pero Michir la retomo por el brazo haciendo que la mirara

-No pasa nada, mira voy a dar una vuelta por la playa y regreso en…-

-Media hora estará bien-El tono del agente Manson se volvió una vez más amable cosa que Michiru percibió de inmediato

-Pero…-Intento alegar pero Michiru le coloco un dedo sobre los labios

-No iré muy lejos, solo mira por la ventana si me extrañas mucho-Dijo como broma

-Ok- Accedo la rubia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Tu le regalaste esa gargantilla?-Pregunto Manson

-Si- Respondió la rubia

-¿Cuál fue su costo?-

-Perdón-Dijo Haruka tomando asiento frente a los hombres, ubicándose en un sitio donde pudiera observar a Michiru quien ya se alejaba caminando sobre la arena

-Eso es algo que no le incumbe-

-Haruka, con que dinero pagaste esa garantilla-

-De mi dinero-Dijo entono ofendido la chica, Sutton al notar el enojo de Haruka intento calmar su

-Haruka a lo que el agente Manson pregunta es si tomaste dinero de la cuenta que el fisco mantiene controlada o…-

-De donde aya sacado el dinero para comprar esa gargantilla solo me concierne a mí, es mi dinero en primer lugar-

-Haruka estas bajo investigación, sabes que te pueden arrestar si tocas un centavo de esa cuenta-

-Pues no se preocupe, no toque ese dinero, no soy estupida-

-¿Entonces?-Pregunto Manson

Haruka dudo un poco en responder miro la ventana donde visualizo a Michiru quien se quitaba las zapatillas para poder bañar sus pies en el agua que llegaba a la costa

-Guardo dinero por si se presenta una emergencia-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahorrando ese dinero?-

-Cuatro meses-

-¿Cuánto te queda?-

-No voy a responder a eso-

-Bueno jamás e dudado en tu capacidad de atender las prioridades y el resto de las cosas así que no lo haré ahora-

-Se lo agradezco- Dijo con tono de alivio -¿Por qué los disfraces?-Pregunto Haruka con la vista clavada en la ventana donde podía ver a Michiru caminar a lo lejos, con sus zapatillas en la mano jugaba con el ir y venir de las olas mientras el viento despeinaba su cabello

-Bueno la razón principal es el paparazzi que acampa fuera de tu casa-

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamo sorprendida -¿Cómo dice?- Haruka se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana que estaba cerca de la entrada principal

-No te molestes, ya el agente Codec debió de haberse encargado de el, por eso quería hablarte, Haruka te advertí que te mantuvieras en perfil bajo y ahora estas en las paginas de sociales junto con tu novia-

-No es mi novia-Aclaro

-Pues eso es lo que quieren vender los tabloides y el que ella este hoy aquí no les ayudara en nada señorita Tenoh-Comento Sutton

-Dime Haruka por favor-Haruka camino hacia la otra ventana donde podía visualizar a Michiru y se quedo recargada en el marco de esta mirando a la chica agacharse

-Haruka-Llamó Manson –Alguien ha hecho algunas visitas a las cuantas de tus padres-

-¿Cómo?-Aquello llamo la atención de Haruka quien camino donde sus invitados, el señor Manson le extendió un fólder Haruka lo tomo y miro dentro de el, las hojas que este contenía eran una bitácora sobre los movimientos que se habían hecho en la cuenta fachada que el FBI había fabricado.

Esta cuenta tenía el fin de aparentar sustituir la anterior cuenta familiar, solo fue creada para darle una fachada de estabilidad a la familia y una falsa esperanza al fisco de mantener la cuenta congelada y poder decomisar el dinero de esta, mientras el FBI mantenía oculta a los Tenoh y trataba de localizar a los embaucadores.

-Esto fue hace unos días ¿saben quien reviso la cuenta?-Pregunto la rubia

-Un inexperto-Contesto Sutton –Logro entrar a la cuenta con un usuario falso pero solo en el modo de consulta-

-No eran ellos-Sentencio ha oji verde

-No-Afirmo Manson –Rastreamos la consulta del intento de hacker –

-¿Dónde?-

-Lo ubicamos aquí en California, con una cuenta de Internet corriente, con registro…-Comento Sutton callando de repente

-¿Si..-Dijo Haruka invitándolo a continuar

-Bajo el nombre de Kaio Michiru –

-Imposible- Declaro –Ella no, no lo haría-

-¿Qué tanto confías en esa chica?-

-Ya lo dije ella no lo hizo-

-¿Entonces quien?-

-No lo se-

-Haruka, los negocios de los Kaio no estaban tan alejados de los de tus padres, si ella esta indagando sobre las finanzas de tu familia puede tirar abajo toda la investigación, no podemos permitir que el fisco sepa la verdadera situación de tus padres, ya han girado una orden de arresto, la hemos mantenido a la sombra pero podrían deportarlos y juzgarlos por la evasión de impuestos, falsificación y otros cargos, sin contar que nosotros perderemos nuestros trabajos y seremos juzgaos por complicidad- Manson hablaba con serenidad pero sus palabras solo lograban alterar a Haruka

-Entienda ella no lo hizo, no tiene razón para hacerlo ella ya conoce mi situación completamente, ella sabe de la existencia de esa cuanta, de la mía y de todo lo demás-

-¿Pregúntale?-

-No lo haré, no tiene sentido simplemente no lo tiene-

-¿Estas segura que no fue ella?-

-Más que de cualquier otra cosa-

Manson miro la determinación de Haruka, suspiro y agito la cabeza mirando por la ventana a la chica

-Bueno, Haruka lo que verdaderamente me trajo aquí es esto-Manson saco de su bolsillo una hoja

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Haruka leyendo una dirección electrónica

-Dentro de…-Manson miro el reloj de su muñeca –Quince minutos abriremos un enlace seguro con tus padres, tendrán una hora para conversar con ellos…-Manso miro la cara de asombro e ilusión de Haruka

–Escucharon los rumores, están preocupados de que te involucres en problemas con los Kaio-Dijo Sutton

-Por nuestra parte es todo-Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie –Haruka, has actuado espléndidamente todo este tiempo y has hecho todo lo que te hemos pedido solo te pido un poco más de paciencia, estamos cerca y después todo esto se acabara, podrás estar a tus anchas otra vez y con tu familia- Mientras decía estas palabras estrechaba su mano y apoyaba la otra sobre su hombro

-Ya estamos más cerca-Dijo Haruka

-Si, mas cerca-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruka encendió la computadora e inicio su sesión esperando la hora indicada, estaba ansiosa, las manos le sudaban escucho la puerta abrirse y los pasos ligeros llegar hasta donde ella, no tuvo que voltear la mirada pues de inmediato el aire se lleno del aroma de Michiru.

-¿Todo bien?-Pregunto la recién llegada

-Creo que si-

-¿Puedo preguntar por que tanto misterio?-

-Te había comentado que la investigación es extra oficial, nadie puede saber que están ayudando a unos prófugos así que…-

-Ya-Comento Michiru entendiendo al tiempo que se percataba que Haruka no dejaba de mirar la pantalla de la computadora mientras tamborileaba sobre la mesa, comenzó a jalarse el lóbulo de su oreja en una señal de ansiedad.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Mis padres… voy a hablar con ellos en tres minutos-Su voz tembló ante el comentario

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –

-No… quisiera que los conocieras, pero… -A Haruka se le complicaron las palabras, quería a Michiru cerca, que sus padres la conocieran pero no quería que sus padres mencionaran algo de los que el agente Manson le había dicho

-Habla con ellos y cuando quieras presentármelos estaré aquí, terminare de prepárate de comer ok-

Michiru estaba de pie frente a Haruka que había girado su silla para estar de frente a la chica, mientras le explicaba a Haruka su plan no pudo evitar acariciarle el cabello, Haruka parecía tan pequeña y perdida en ese momento, vulnerable como nunca la había visto, sus ojos lucían como los de un niño que se había extraviado, su rostro triste con las claras señas de estar exhausta

-Sonríe-Le dijo la violinista acariciando su rostro, por reflejo Haruka agacho la cabeza en un intento de retener la mano de la chica en su rostro

–Tus padres no te deben ver triste o se preocuparan- Michiru se agacho para quedar a la altura de Haruka sosteniéndole el rostro con ambas manos -Estas agotada- Dijo acariciado las bolsas debajo de sus ojos –Pero hace un momento no lucias de esa manera déjame ver esa luz de tu mirada-

Haruka podía sentir el aliento de Michiru chocar contra su rostro, tenerla tan cerca, su mirada era tan hipnótica, sus manos tan calidas, le inyectaban confianza, disparaba sus sentidos, provocándole una excitante taquicardia…

-Así es, esa es la Haruka que tus padres deben ver- Michiru soltó el rostro de Haruka alejándose de ella

-Ya esta, ya esta, papa-Se escucho unas voces ansiosas surgir de las bovinas de la computadora, Haruka giro en la silla hacia la pantalla, su sonrisa no podía ser más grande, Michiru la contemplo un momento, suspiro mirando a los dos niños en el monitor que se peleaban por acaparar su propio monitor

-Gabol, Reinn-Dijo Haruka ensanchando más su sonrisa si acaso era posible

-Haruka-Grito uno –Mamá es Haruka ven, papá-

-Dios están enormes-

-No es cierto, Gabol sigue siendo enano-Dijo Reinn

-No tu eres el enano- Se defendió Gabol quien era el menor

-¿Cómo están?-

-Bien-Dijo Gabol

-Te extrañamos- Dijo Reinn con media sonrisa –Tengo una competencia de atletismo en un mes-Le informo

-Enserio-

-Si baje siete segundos de mi marca-

-Eso es genial…-Animo Haruka –Con eso deberías ser el primero de tu equipo-

-Y lo soy-Dijo muy orgulloso de si mismo, Gabol pareció enojado al ser dejado en segundo plano Haruka percatándose de eso pregunto

-Y tu Gabol que pasa, no has hecho más esculturas-

-Si entre a un concurso y gane-

-Eso fue hace siglos-Replico Reinn

-No es verdad, fue hace cinco meses exhibirán mi pieza en la plaza del pueblo-

-¿Cuándo?-Pregunto la rubia

-A finales de año-

-Me gustaría estar ahí… con los dos-

-¿Y por que no vienes?-Pregunto Gabol quien siendo el menor y con diez años de diferencia con Haruka comprendía menos cual era la situación de la familia -¿Por qué tu estas aya y no con nosotros?-

-La escuela- Dio como respuesta

-Pero aquí también hay escuelas –

-No como esta-

-No es justo-Reclamo Reinn que era seis años menor a Haruka –Antes estabas en todos los eventos que teníamos, y en nuestros cumpleaños, ya no vienes y tampoco llamas a mamá o a papá-

-No puedo hacerlo-

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Gabol

-Es complicado-

-Mamá dice lo mismo pero no nos lo explican- Exclamo Reinn

-Debo quedarme aquí hasta que termine la escuela y arregle una cosas del trabajo de papá después iré con ustedes-

-Pues no vengas si no traes regalos- Dijo Gabol provocando risa en Haruka

-Si si no nos traes nada no te aparezcas- Recalco Reinn

-Lo tendré en cuenta-

-Ya niños dejen de chantajear a su hermana- Se escucho a lo lejos la voz de una mujer, despídanse que su papa y yo vamos a hablar con ella

-Aja-Dijo Gabol –Adiós-

-Si, nos vemos fea- Dijo Reinn

-Tu muy guapo no?-

-Claro yo soy hermoso-Dijo el chico pasándose la mano por el cabello

-Si claro-Rió Haruka

-Mi regalo tendrá que ser muy grande- Aclaro Gabol –Solo así podré presentarte con mis amigos, eso de que tu hermana sea un hipopótamo -

-Oye-Se quejo Haruka -Solo fue por un día- Declaro la chica

-Gabol-Amenazo la mujer el chico le saco la lengua y se despidió sacudiendo la mano frente a la pantalla

Michiru que seguía mirando rió ante los pequeños, los dos niños se levantaron de las sillas y se fueron

-¿Hipopótamo?-Pregunto Michiru desde su lugar Haruka giro en la silla

-Si tuve que trabajar de botarga, luego te cuento bien- Dijo y giro una vez más a la pantalla donde en uno de los asientos que fueron desocupados por los chicos se encontraba una mujer, al verla Michiru percibió el gran parecido que tenía con Haruka, de nariz un poco más afilada que la rubia y cabello de diferente tonalidad se notaba que era su madre, la mirada de ambas mujeres era idéntica

-Hola por aya-

-Madre-Dijo Haruka suspirando por algunos minutos se quedaron en silencio Michiru podía ver a la mujer en la pantalla y la espalda de Haruka que se notaba visiblemente nerviosa pues comenzó a jalar el lóbulo de su oreja

-Hay hija-Dijo finalmente al mujer sus ojos se empañaron en señal de contener las lagrimas - ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien y ustedes, les a llegado el dinero-

-Si hija gracias, de eso quería hablarte-

-Que van a cambiar de cuenta, lo mando a otro nombre-

-Espera hay viene tu papa-Dijo al escucharse ruido poco después apareció el rostro de un hombre ocupando el asiento disponible

-Hola- Dijo un hombre rubio y de bigote, a Michiru se le figuro que veía una versión mayor de una Haruka caracterizada para la filiación –Ya saludaste a tus hermanos-

-Si ya me chantajearon no te apures-

-¿Cómo estas?-Pregunto

-Bien-Respondió una vez más

-Enserio?-Pregunto para confirmar la respuesta

-Si-Respondió con sencillez

-No es lo que Kevin nos dijo-Apunto su madre

-¿Kevin?... el agente Manson claro-

-Si, el agente Manson, Haruka Kevin me contacto hace un par de semanas pues esta un poco preocupado por ti- Dijo su padre

-El debería preocuparse por ustedes y no por mí, yo estoy bien-

-También recibí una llamada de la señora Kou- Dijo su madre

-¿Ah… que?-

-¿Dejaste la universidad?-

-¿Como obtuvo su teléfono?-Pregunto la rubia

-Yo se lo dio y le pedí que estuviera al pendiente tuyo, me llamo en cuanto se entero de que dejaste la universidad… ¿es verdad?-Pregunto su madre la mirada de ambos padres era dura y escudriñadora sobre todo la de su madre, ahora entendía de donde había aprendido a intimidar de esa manera la rubia su madre tenía una mirada fuerte que sumada con la del padre daba como resultado la que Haruka poseía

-Mama yo…-

-Si o no Haruka-Presiono la mujer

-Si-Respondió secamente la chica

¿Por qué?-

-Ya no tenía caso-

-¿Cómo que no tenía caso?-Pregunto su padre

-Te enojaste cuando elegía esta carrera decías que lo hice solo por seguir a Serena y tenías razón también dijiste que no encontraría trabajo y ahora te molestas-

-Si por que tú respondías que no te interesaba encontrar trabajo, que tú solo querías aprender y que al final te dedicarías al negocio de la familia-

-Y ya no hay negocio pero sigue habiendo familia, por eso deje la universidad, por ustedes para que estén bien-

-Nosotros estamos bien pero tu?- Pregunto su madre

-Estoy bien-

-No no lo estas, estas mucho más delgada, y esas ojeras, ¿Cantos trabajos tienes?-

-Que importa-

-Haruka-Llamo su padre

-Los que sean, con que ustedes y los niños estén…-

-Haruka-Llamo una vez más su padre Haruka se quedo en silencio y agacho un poco la cabeza, Michiru quiso acercarse y hacerle saber que estaba ella para apoyarla pero se contuvo y apretó sus manos

-Tres-

Los padres se miraron un segundo y luego a Haruka, sus rostros no escondían la sorpresa

-¿Cómo tres?-Pregunto su padre incrédulo

-A veces cuatro cando se surge algo-

-Haruka-

-Esta bien papá-

-No no lo esta, no tienes por que estarte matando de esa manera-

-Claro que si ustedes…-

-Nosotros estamos bien hija, entiende, tu padre y yo trabajamos agradecemos infinitamente tu ayuda, pero ya es hora de que pienses en ti, nuestras vidas cambiaron drásticamente, pero ya nos estamos amoldando tus hermanos están bien en la escuela, ya los escuchaste, la casa cada día esta mejor, nosotros estamos mejor, vuelve a la universidad- Pidió su madre

-No lo se-Respondió Haruka, el concepto de la escuela ya no estaba en su mente desde hacia mucho tiempo y ahora que ya había desertado

-Bueno si ya determinaste que no volverás…-Dijo su padre un tanto resentido

-Aun lo estoy pensando-Declaro Haruka

-Que bueno-Dijo soltando el aire –Haruka date un descanso, preocúpate por ti ok, has demostrado una madures excepcional y me siento, nos sentimos muy orgullosos de ti, te damos las gracias por ayudarnos a rehacer nuestras vidas pero ahora debes ocuparte en rehacer la tuya, disfruta tu casa y tu tiempo, cuando esto se soluciones estaremos aquí esperándote muy felices- Dijo su padre Haruka se quedo en silencio, la mirada se ambos era dulce y le regalaban una calida sonrisa a su hija que se tallaba el cuello

-Empezando por dormir-Dijo su madre lo que saco una pequeña risa de los labios de Haruka –Escuchamos que sales con alguien-

-A no, es una amiga, quiero presentárselas-Haruka giro sobre su silla y se levanto, antes que Michiru pudiera hacer nada Haruka ya la había sentado en el lugar que ella estaba ocupando

-Mamá, papá, ella es Michiru Kaio, es quien se encarga de alimentarme los fines de semanas y uno que otro día más-Dijo una sonriente Haruka ambas personas miraron a la chica con una muy calida sonrisa su padre frunció el entre cejo unos segundos y después recompuso la sonrisa

-Mucho gusto –Dijo la mujer agitando la mano - Soy Yohana y el es mi esposo Yaimex-El hombre solo asintió con la cabeza

-El gusto es mió señores, Haruka me ha hablado mucho de ustedes-

-Mm-Gruño la mujer fingiendo mala cara –Conociendo a mi hija, seguramente puras cosas malas-

-Todo lo contrario señora-

-Bueno te agradezco que le des de comer al pozo sin fondo que tengo por hija-

-Oye sigo aquí- Como respuesta se encontró con una mujer de cuarenta y tantos sacando la lengua

-Fea-Le dijo Haruka

-Lo bueno es que te pareces a mi- Se mofo la madre

-Quisieras, yo soy hermosa y perfecta- Se jacto Haruka e imito el mismo gesto que momentos antes había hecho su hermano Michiru veía divertida la escena notando como los tres Tenoh tenían un sentimiento de nostalgia al interactuar entre ellos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Son muy agradables tus padres-Dijo Michiru comiendo un poca del palto de Haruka que arrasaba con la comida

-Lo difes pof que nof fon… tus padres-Dijo Haruka tragando su bocado Michiru contemplaba como el animo de Haruka había aumentado como nunca estaba radiante de felicidad que la contagiaba haciéndola casi olvidar la razón de encontrarse ese día con ella

-Haruka-

-¿Mmm?-Dijo esta levantando el rostro del plato, se veía como un niño pequeño que comía a toda prisa para poder salir a jugar cosa que provoco sonreír a Michiru

-No sabes cuanto te eche de menos-Le dijo la peli verde Haruka se alejo de la comida y miro a Michiru –Todo se hizo un caos estos días y lo peor es que no estabas ahí-

–Lamento haberte provocado tantos problemas-

-No digas tonterías, soy yo la que te metió en problemas, tu no podrías estar ahí llamando la atención de la prensa y es lo primero que yo provoco y mira como…- Michiru se paso el cabello detrás de la oreja intentando ocultar el rostro mientras hablaba atropelladamente

-Hey, hey-Interrumpió Haruka tomando la mano de Michiru –Ya paso, aquí estamos y eso es lo único que me importa- Dijo regalándole una sonrisa Michiru levanto el rostro para mirarla y no pudo evitar reír al ver el rostro de la rubia

-Eres un desastre-Dijo tomando una servilleta para limpiar el rostro manchado de comida, era bastante extraño tener que limpiar el pómulo de Haruka cuando normalmente uno come por la boca y no por los ojos, Haruka se dejo limpiar sin despegar la mirada del rostro de Michiru, era realmente una bendición tenerla una vez más a su lado, y es que ya lo había admitido consigo misma.

No era capaz de estar un solo día sin ver a Michiru, era como una adicción tenerla cerca, el aire era pesado sin su aroma en el, la necesitaba cerca y eso era realmente doloroso por que sabía tarde o temprano ese paraíso a su lado desaparecería la adicción crecería y por mucho que deseara una dosis mayor jamás la obtendría

-Deja yo lo hago-Haruka alejo la mano de Michiru de su rostro y le quito la servilleta con la que la limpiaba, el movimiento de la rubia tomo desprevenida a Michiru

-Tu padre es muy serio verdad?-Comento Michiru tratando de iniciar conversación

-Ah…si algo, comparándolo con mi madre si, por que lo dices?-

-Solo me pareció-

-Es que mi padre tiene la idea de que cada chica con la que frecuento es mi novia y aun le cuesta hacerse a la idea, ya sabes, soy su única hija la mayor y todo eso, cuando me comprometí con Serena no quiso verme casi un mes, se le paso el enojo y como si nada-

-Sabes, mi padre es casi como el tuyo solo que…-

-Con los chicos-Acomplejo Haruka

-Si con los chicos-Rió un poco, después comenzó a jugar con una migaja sobre la mesa Haruka la observaba –El llego hace semana y media-

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto la rubia -¿Tu padre esta en la ciudad?-

-Aja, y le encantaría conocerte, Edward organizo una cena la próxima semana y mi padre me pido te invitara-

-¿A mi?-Haruka trago con dificultad ella jamás había tenido buena relación con los padres de nadie a excepción de los Kou –Yo creo… no es buena idea-

-¿Qué dices?-Pregunto la chica -¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, digamos que yo no soy... am, como decirlo, los padres me odian-Dijo sin más declaración que tomo de sorpresa a Michiru

-No es broma, en verdad los padres me odia, es como un plan macabro hecho por algún extraño sujeto que se la pasa echando maldiciones a la gente que es perfecta como yo, tienen envidia de nosotros y nos mandan estas maldiciones, no te rías es enserio-

-Hay Haruka que explicación más absurda-

-Es la verdad, los padres no me quieren, me odian-

-Por supuesto que no, mi padre te adorara-

-Todos dicen que soy mala influencia para sus hijos, hijas, mascotas, el caso es…-Michiru puso un dedo sobre los labios de Haruka que de inmediato guardo silencio

-Quiero que conozcas a mi padre, se que le vas a caer bien, me ha preguntado todo lo que se de ti y esta ansioso por conocerte por favor yo ya conocí a los tuyos-

-Si y estaban a un continente de distancia-

-Haruka-Michiru utilizo el mismo tono que ocupo el padre de la rubia

-Ok-Acepto la chica como reflejo segundos más tarde se percato de la trampa

-Bien ahora por que no vas a descansar que buena falta te hace-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cerró las cortinas para así evitar que el sol impidiera el sueño de la rubia que entre bostezos llego a su habitación.

-Si renuncio a la cafetería-Dijo bostezando podré dormir más tiempo

-Podrás regresar a la escuela-Cometo Michiru Haruka que estaba sentada sobre la cama miro a la chica que seguía cerrando las cortinas de la habitación

-¿Cuado ser la cena con tu padre para arreglar mis horarios?-

Michiru noto como Haruka cambio de tema y no quiso insistirle

-El viernes por la noche-

-Ahí estaré- Apunto la chica con voz neutra miro el rostro de Michiru respiro profundo

–Nos vemos- Dijo secamente

Michiru se quedo parada a mitad de la oscura habitación, estática, el tono de voz que Haruka había empleado era uno que ya no había escuchando en tanto tiempo que le helo la piel, dejando sus pulmones vacíos y su corazón se detuvo, aquello le había dolido de tal manera…

-Descansa-Dijo saliendo de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿No crees que fuiste ruda?-

Haruka y Seiya mantenían una llamada mientras la chica ya salía de casa para ir una vez más a su trabajo, tenía que haber descansado más, pues casi le fue imposible conciliar el sueño, en la casa el aroma de Michiru había desaparecido con una rapidez asombrosa y lo único que le quedo a Haruka fue un remolino de ideas que no la dejaban descansar hasta que agotada durmió para despertar un par de horas después nada lista para ir a trabajar y tener un extenuante día pues a la mañana siguiente tenia que presentarse en el taller y mas tarde en la cafetería, había decidido que renunciaría después de su pago de ese mes, en ese momento ponía la corriente a Seiya sobre lo acontecido esa parte.

-Si lo se pero…-Haruka se detuvo aun le faltaban algunas calles para llegar al local, las calles no eran muy iluminadas y eran bastante peligrosas a esa horas, milagrosamente a Haruka jamás le había ocurrido nada, agotada mentalmente se apoyo contra el muro de un edificio y suspiro con pesadez –Tengo que aprender a vivir lejos de ella y se que soy incapaz de alejarme de ella…-

-¿Por eso pretendes alejarla de ti?-

-¿Qué más si no?-

-Harás que te odie y terminaras odiándote si eso pasa, esto no es lo mejor para ninguna-

-No encuentro otra salida, Seiya, dependo de ella como nunca e dependido de nadie y no puedo vivir de esta manera, prefiero romper mi corazón a esperar que ella lo haga-

-¿Y haz pensado en ella?-

-Ella estará bien-

-¿Con quien con el mediocre prometido que tiene?- Haruka no respondió a eso, no quería pensar más en ellos dos juntos, y el saber que las ultimas dos semanas las había pasado a lado de Edward mientras ella se hundía en su soledad y en el desconcierto, saber que en un futuro no muy lejanos ellos estarían unidos de por vida.

-Te llamo luego, debo trabajar-Seiya suspiro del otro lado sabía que Haruka estaba evitando responder

-Ok, regreso en dos días y hablaremos de esto-

-Como quieras-Dijo la chica y corto la llamada aun permaneció un tiempo más recargada sobre el muro faltaba casi media hora para comenzara su turno no quería problemas por lo cual llegar temprano tal vez si llegaba temprano tendría buena suerte en no toparse con su gerente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruka no se esperaba que la cena fuera una reunión de negocios pero algo comenzó a sospechar cuando una limusina la recogió fuera de su casa para dirigiera a la de Michiru.

Al llegar observo la larga fila de limosinas o carros de lujo que estaban estacionados fuera de la muy iluminada casa, camino por el jardín encontrándose con algunos conocidos de su padre, saludo con la mano sin dejar de caminar esquivaba a gente y meseros que le ofrecían bocadillos y bebidas, antes de llegar a la entrada de la casa su mano fue sujetada miro hacia abajo encontrándose dos blancas y delicadas manos envolver la suya, de apoco levanto la mirada observando las femeninas curvas cubiertas por la tela de un vestido azul cielo demasiado familiar.

Michiru se había quedado impresionada por la apariencia de la rubia, a lo lejos no la había reconocido portando un traje Prada de color gris con el cabello hacia atrás dejando atrás ese toque de revendía, de no haberla visto ya antes con un aspecto similar no la hubiera reconocido además el verla fruncir el seño ante tanta gente con ese gesto tan particular de ella no le dejo duda alguna a Michiru, aquella espectacular y sexy joven no era otra que Haruka Tenoh la chica que se colaba en sus pensamientos cuando ella trataba de alejarla a toda costa, hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no tirársele encima y solo tomarla por la mano pero eso era suficiente para erizarle la piel.

-La noche se me ha hecho eterna-Dijo Michiru con alegría –Que bueno que llegaste, temía que no vendrías-

-Dije que vendría no es así-Dijo soltándose del agarre de Michiru, se aclaro la garganta y miro alrededor –Pensé que sería solo una cena- Apunto la rubia haciendole ver la cantidad de gente que había en el lugar

-Edward no sabe hacer cosas sencillas-

-Ya veo-Haruka trataba de ser seca con Michiru y esta lo noto casi de inmediato ignoraba cual era la razón por la cual Haruka se estaba haciendo tan seca y fría con ella pero en el fondo pensaba que era lo mejor

-Vamos, quiero que veas a papá- Sin importarle que Haruka la rechazara le tomo por el brazo y camino con ella entre la multitud, Haruka vio el flash de las cámaras de los reporteros que como siempre eran invitados indeseados pero indispensables para ese tipo de reuniones.

La casa había cambiado en su totalidad, Haruka que siempre había pensado que era demasiado grande para una persona ahora que resguardaba a tanta gente estaba segura que era demasiado grande, la sala resguardaba a algunas parejas que se trasladaban al mismo lugar al que Michiru guiaba a Haruka, pasaron de largo por el lugar pues su destino final era el jardín trasero con muchas mesas y una pista de baile era el lugar con más gente en toda la casa.

Un par de veces tuvieron que detenerse para saludar a algunos antiguos conocidos por Haruka quien parecía ser el centro de atención pues la gente no dejaba de apuntarle discretamente, el flash de las cámaras no paraban al igual que las murmuraciones, ese ambiente era por demás asfixiante, las manos de Haruka comenzaron a sudar a por mayor, su respiración se hizo dificultosa y la cabeza comenzaba a palpitarle.

-Ahí esta- Se despejo en el instante en el que recordó que Michiru estaba su lado, tomando aire miro en la dirección en la que Michiru tenía clavada la mirada

-Le e hablado mucho de ti, tiene tantas ganas de conocerte, hacia mucho no me sentía tan feliz y esta noche es perfecta, tengo las personas que más quiero a mi lado- Dijo regalándole una calida sonrisa.

A Haruka se le helo la sangre, su músculos se volvieron duros, dentro de ella algo agonizaba de un profundo dolor, por un instante sintió las más enormes ganas de llorar, pero lo disimulo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-No estés nerviosa le caerás bien- Afirmo la chica al sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Haruka quien solo supo desviar su mirada a la pista de baile donde algunas parejas disfrutaban de la música

-¿Qué tal eres bailando?-Pregunto de la nada Michiru

-¿Eh?-Haruka la miro mientras comenzaron a caminar hacia el padre de la chica

-¿Tan mala?- Dijo riéndose Haruka se hizo la desentendida tratando de caminar llegaron hasta su destino final -Papá- Llamo la joven, entre un circulo de cinco hombre el que se encontraba a espaldas de ellas giro al escuchar el llamado de Michiru, se disculpo con los hombres con quien hablaba y avanzo hasta las chicas.

Alto de cabello negro con algunas canas, blanco de mirada altiva y celeste, ese era el padre de Michiru, el hombre no le intimido a Haruka en realidad era como tantos rostro que había conocido, nada espectacular pero el simple hecho de ser e padre de Michiru le hacia sentirse insegura, y eso le molestaba, acausa de eso el gesto de su rostro era extraño, el hombre miro a Haruka con curiosidad ante el rostro de la chica, que con el entre cejo fruncido, la boca tan apretada que parecía una línea finísima en el rostro, sus ojos se movían en muchas direcciones sin poder estar en un lugar fijo, era como ver a un niño pequeño enojado

-Te extrañe-La voz de Edward interrumpió el escudriño del padre a Haruka, Edward se situó a la espalda de Michiru abrazándola por el abdomen provocando que esta se soltara del brazo de Haruka.

En cuanto esta percibió la presencia del joven ingles su rostro cambio drástica mente, su entrecejo se frunció más, sus ojos finalmente detuvieron se danza descontrolada, sus labios se separaron dejando pasar así el aire que era exhalado con fuerza innecesaria pero Haruka controlo esos gestos recomponiéndose por completo, y como si nada hubiera pasado se dirigió hacia el hombre.

-Buenas noches-Saludo con soltura –Soy Haruka Tenoh- Dijo levantando su brazo

El hombre miro a Haruka sus ojos mostraban extrañeza miro rápidamente a Michiru quien trataba de separarse del abrazo inoportuno de Edward, como acto de reflejo estrecho la mano ofrecida y al ver que su hija fue interrumpida antes de las presentaciones el mismo lo hizo como ya lo había hecho la rubia

-Emmet Kaio-Mucho gusto

-Edward- Se quejo Michiru intentando soltarse del agarre de su novio, Haruka hizo un esfuerzo por no voltear el rostro, el ingles soltó delicadamente a Michiru quien se acerco a Haruka una vez más notando que esta mantenía la vista al frente con el rostro serio

-Bueno, no esta por demás, Haruka el es mi padre, papá ella es Haruka la amiga de la que te hablado-

-¿Así que tu eres la chica que a hecho tanto escándalo?-Dijo el hombre con seriedad Haruka no movió ni un músculo ante el comentario

-Papá-Llamo Michiru con voz de reproche

-Y le debo a usted y a su hija una disculpa por los problemas ocasionados-

-No Haruka como le dije a mi papá no es culpa tuya ni de nadie-Dijo la chica haciendo énfasis en cada palabra pero el señor Kaio no cambio su gesto serio

-Aun así me disculpo señor Kaio espero que el incidente no afecte aspectos importantes en su vida- La forma en la que Haruka hablaba le era totalmente desconocida a Michiru, ese palabrerío frió directo y vació era el mismo tono que utilizo en un principio con ella, y le desagradaba.

-No te preocupes tanto Haruka Emmet sabe que eran solo chismes incoherente no es así Emmet- Edward se acerco a Haruka apoyándose en el hombro de esta, la mirada que le dirigió al chico no podía haber sido más fría pero Edward no se percato de ello pues estaba mirando al señor Kaio que a su vez lo miraba.

-Vamos, disfrutemos de la velada, Michiru estaba ansiosa por que ustedes se conocieran-Dijo Edward tratando de esa manera de interceder por Haruka a quien le incomodaba la presencia del ingles.

-Buenas noches-Los hombres que anteriormente charlaban con el padre de Michiru se acercaron donde ellos, el primero en saludar fue un hombre de edad algo avanzada, de cabello canoso y traje azul marino, dueño de una cadena de tiendas en la cual el padre de Haruka vendía sus muebles, los otros hombre le eran lejanamente familiares a Haruka, había coincidido con ellos en reuniones similares.

-Señor McMahon-Saludo Haruka estrechando la mano del hombre

-Haruka Tenoh, que sorpresa verla por aquí, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no la veía en reuniones como esta-

-Me temo que la escuela me a mantenido ocupada para socializar como antes-

-Ya veo, ¿y como están tus padres siguen de viaje?-

Y ahí estaba lo que Haruka había estado evitando por poco más de un año, estaba ahí en la boca del lobo con antiguo socio de su padre que como muchos otros se habían sorprendido por la inesperada ruptura en los negocios y su muy improvisado viaje sabático.

Ante la pregunta Michiru miro a Haruka y noto como su cuerpo se tenso, estaba seguro de que ningún otro había percibido ese gesto, nadie conocía tan bien los movimientos de la rubia como ella, Michiru podía percibir cualquier cambio en la chica por muy mínimo que fuese, aun con la tensión en su cuerpo, levanto el mentón de manera altiva, sus ojos se oscurecieron gradualmente, su espalda quedo completamente erguida ensanchando así su espalda y pecho.

-Si, ahora se encuentran en Moscú- Contesto Haruka con una voz decíbeles más gruesa que hacia un momento

-Vaya, Moscú-Dijo con falsa sorpresa el hombre –Ese viaje suyo se a prolongado demasiado ¿no lo crees?, ¿que pasa con el negocio?-

-El negocio va bien, mis padres pueden prolongar cuanto quieran ese viaje a mis ojos merecen esas vacaciones-

-Claro gastar millones es un trabajo muy arduo-Se burlo otro creando una risa general, Haruka solo sonrió forzadamente, Michiru se sentía tensa en ese ambiente pero su cerebro no lograba buscar una solución para alejar a Haruka

-Si muy arduo señor Sikten su esposa debe saberlo mejor que usted- Apunto Haruka era bien sabido las cuantiosas deudas que la esposa generaba, después de una mala racha el hombre había quedado casi en la bancarrota de no ser por un préstamo que el padre de Haruka le había hecho hacia ya casi ocho años, la risa se hizo presente una vez más.

-Sabes Tenoh-Dijo un hombre el más joven del círculo, Joel Taras un soltero con poco más de treinta años, Haruka solo lo había visto una vez y en realidad no había sido en una cena o reunió normal si no en un bar gay -Muchos nos preguntamos que pasa con los restoranes de tu madre, la mayoría han cerrado- Dijo para después beber de su copa

-Si mi madre pensó en remodelarlos un cambio drástico en su aspecto, aun no sabe que hacer es uno de los propósitos del viaje dice ella que buscara así la inspiración-

-¿En verdad?- Dijo con aire de incredulidad –Sabes lo preguntaba por que hace un par de meses un amigo mió adquirió la sucursal que tenían en Boston y oí que también esta en venta la que estaba en Florida- Haruka parpadeo ante el comentario después sonrió

-Si así es-Dijo tomando a la ligera el comentario dio parcialmente la vuelta para detener a un mesero que llevaba bebidas, el hombre al verla le ofreció una que la chica tomo –Gracias-Le dijo el joven se retiro y prosiguió con su camino Haruka regreso su atención a la conversación –Fui yo quien tomo la decisión de vender esas sucursales-Dijo tomando un trago de su copa –Estoy pensando en ofrecer otras más no es algo seguro pero estoy considerándolo-

-¿Y cual es la razón por tan drástica decisión?-Pregunto el padre de Michiru, Haruka parpadeo una vez más todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre Haruka, Michiru deslizo su mano entre la de Haruka, esta sintió el tacto de la violinista y un corriente corrió por su espalda erizándole la piel, de inmediato se deshizo del contacto de la oji azul y metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón

-No debería decirlo sobre todo por que hay un conocido de uno de los compradores-Dibujo una falsa sonrisa –La verdad es que esas sucursales son las que generan menores ingresos en la cadena, hay que deshacerse de los eslabones débiles no es verdad- Ensancho aun más su sonrisa –Dígale a su amigo que no se aceptan devoluciones- Una vez más risas

-¿Entonces no te preocupa que las acciones de tu familia hayan bajado dos puntos en estos días?- Pregunto Edward interrumpiendo las risas

-Vaya Edward estas más enterada de las acciones de mi familia que yo, ¿Cómo te enteraste, las acciones de mis padres son privadas?, me obligas a cortar algunos otros eslabones débiles-

-No seas tan drástica, ya sabes que la información siempre se filtra-

-Si- Haruka tomo otro trago de su copa Taras saco una cigarrera y ofreció a los presentes, Haruka tomo un cigarrillo, antes de que alguien lo pidiera uno de los meseros ya encendía cada cigarrillo.

-Haruka-Llamo Michiru –Penseque ya no fumabas- Alego la chica, Haruka la miro sonrió y soltó el humo lejos del rostro de la chica

-Aun así Edward, dijo Haruka como si Michiru nunca hubiera hablado –Ya nos recuperamos de ese pequeño bache, no te preocupes proteger los intereses de mi familia es lo primero para mi-

-Bien dicho Haruka- Felicito Emmet, Haruka le regalo la primera sonrisa sincera que esbozaba en la noche aunque nadie más que Michiru se percato de ello

-Y por eso se deshacen de las buenas alianzas financieras-Espeto McMahon

-Como dije solo nos deshacemos de los eslabones débiles-

El comentario de Haruka no le cayo en gracia al hombre, el enojo se dibujo de inmediato en su rostro, que se tiño de un rojizo, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y el cigarrillo que sostenía en su mano era apastado por la presión que ejercía en el, por su parte Haruka levanto un milímetro más el rostro al igual que su ceja izquierda en un gesto de querer ver la reacción del hombre pero no logro visualizar lo que sus palabras habían provocado en el hombre pues frente a ella se coloco Michiru.

-Bailemos-Dijo de la nada

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto pues la propuesta la tomaba por completo desprevenida

-Hija-Dijo Emmet con tono molesto

-Solo un baile papá-Dijo la chica sin prestar mucha importancia al asunto

La intervención de Emmet le dio tiempo a Haruka para tomar control de si misma

-No me apetece por el momento-Dijo Haruka con voz neutra alejándose un paso de Michiru gesto que fue notados por todos

Michiru miro con tristeza el rostro de Haruka, le dolía, su pecho era oprimido con mucha fuerza, solo por el hecho de escuchar esa voz tan seca, muerta, el sentirla tan esquiva, tan lejana e incomoda, esa no era Haruka, era un maniquí hueco que mostraba una vulgar y pobre imitación de la verdadera Haruka.

-¿Qué tienes?- Michiru se sorprendió a ella misma al escuchar su propia voz pronunciar aquellas palabras que tenía previstas para un momento en el que pudieran estar en privado

-Hambre-Dijo en un tono cínico

-Igual que todos, por que no tomamos asiento pronto se servirá la cena-Emmet aprovecho el momento para despejar el área y así calmar las aguas, había presenciado a una inteligente chica que no se dejo intimidar ante las preguntas y la indiscreción a su alrededor, aunque sus palabras hirientes y cínicas no le causaron la mejor impresión si le dejaron la idea de que la chica tenía valores muy marcados con respecto a su familia un hecho que le daba un voto de admiración.

-Vamos chicos, permiso señores- Se despidió Emmet los hombres asintieron con la cabeza

-Señores-Dijo Haruka caminando aun lado del hombre Edward se despidió de igual manera tomando a Michiru del brazo para seguir a Haruka y Emmet a la mesa dispuesta para ellos, no habían dado ni cuatro pasos cuando Michiru se soltó del brazo de Edward y alcanzo a Haruka, esta no tuvo ni que voltear pues sabía que era Michiru quien la tomaba del brazo.

_-Malditos reporteros_-Pensó la rubia cuando un flash la deslumbro paulatinamente

–Michiru si quieres bailar hazlo con Edward- Dijo con una suave voz – Te prometo bailar contigo más tarde- Dijo con voz muy queda

-Michiru, Haruka tiene razón, ve a bailar con Edward te esperaremos en la mesa, solo no tarden ya esta por servirse la cena- Dijo Emmet tomando a hora el del brazo a Haruka para encaminarla a la mesa

-Sabes Haruka una vez coincidí con tu madre en una opera en Viena te le pareces enormemente- Emmet alejo a Haruka de Michiru, que fue alcanzada por Edward

-Todos dicen que me parezco a mi padre-Se escuchaban los rezagos de la conversación de los dos mientas se alejaban

-¿Todo bien?-Pregunto Edward Michiru cavilo un poco en la pregunta, miro a Haruka que ya hablaba con soltura

_-Tal vez solo estaba nerviosa- _Pensó giro el rostro para mirar a Edward sonriéndole

-Vamos a bailar-Dijo de la nada Michiru y lo jalo a la pista.

Por su parte Haruka conversaba amenamente con el hombre, resultaba hasta el momento y sin contar el incidente con aquellos hombres que esa noche sería una velada amena, Emmet contaba a Haruka algunos incidentes en su viaje, sobre los lugares que hasta el momento Michiru le había llevado a conocer, le sorprendía que la chica hubiera llevado a su padre a todos los lugares a los que ella la había llevado, mientras la comida les era servida, era un verdad que Haruka estaba hambrienta, en cuanto había terminado su turno en la tienda, fue a la cafetería y de ahí al taller mecánico, apenas le había dado tiempo de llegar a su casa, tomar una ducha y estar a tiempo para cuando la limusina fue a recogerla…

-De pronto le dije que quería un helado, y dijo, _papa conozco una heladería sensacional te va a encantar_-Emmet intento imitar el tono de Michiru lo que causo gracia en Haruka –Me llevo al otro lado de la ciudad puedes creerlo-

-Se me a abierto el apetito-Dijo Michiru tomando asiente frente a Haruka, de inmediato les fue servida la comida a los dos jóvenes

-Espero no le hayas contado nada vergonzoso sobre mi papá-

-Por que todos los jóvenes creen que los padres solo sabemos decir anécdotas vergonzosos de sus hijos-El comentario saco una risa de los jóvenes…

Terminaron de cenar con algunos comentarios (en opinión de Haruka) desatinados por parte de Edward que preguntaba una y otra vez sobre la bolsa y cuales eran los mercados más prósperos en la actualidad…

-¿Bailamos? –Pregunto Michiru a la rubia esta miro el rostro del padre de la violinista que se molesto ante la insistencia de su hija a bailar con su amiga -Prometiste que bailarías conmigo- Arremetió antes de que Haruka le diera alguna negativa

-Más tarde-Respondió esta

Michiru miro recelosa a Haruka, soltó una risa tomo a Edward de la mano –No te vas a escapar Tenoh-Amenazo –Vamos Edward- El chico sonrió y se puso de pie siguiendo a Michiru

-¿Ha disfrutado de su estadía en California señor?- Comento Haruka mirando de reojo la pista de baile frente a ella, en especifico a dos de los bailarines, Edward guiaba con maestría a Michiru por la pista, ambos se pavoneaban de manera deliberada, sintió un pequeño pero fuerte pinchazo en la nuca, se obligo a si misma a alejar sus ojos de aquella "encantadora" imagen –Se de ante mano que Michiru esta disfrutando de su compañía, lo a extrañado mucho señor Kaio-

-Como yo a ella, pero esa necedad de venir a estudiar aquí, no quiero decir que sea un mal lugar- Se disculpo de inmediato el hombre

-Yo no pensaba eso- Eximo Haruka

-Para mi es un capricho de ella y sabe que eso es lo que pienso pero aquí estamos no es así-Dijo soltando el aire y una risilla

-Sabe señorita Tenoh-

-Dígame Haruka señor- Mientras hacia una seña a un mesero, el joven comenzó acercarse y Haruka hizo una seña con dos dedos indicándole que quería un cigarrillo, el pinchazo en la nuca la estaba volviendo loca pero la charla del señor Kaio lograba relajarla algo.

-En ese caso, Haruka –Haruka asintió con la cabeza encendiendo el cigarrillo -Me has impresionado, estas muy involucrada en los negocios de tu familia-

O hasta ese momento lo había conseguido

-Es normal- Dijo de manera cortante pero sin sonar grosera

-Tal vez, en un pasado me interesaba que Michiru mostrara ese mismo interés en nuestros negocios, pero ella se distraer con facilidad, no es que sea desobligada se que sabría manejar la empresa con mucho éxito, pero de igual manera se que a ella le interesan otras cosas y que quiere hacer algo diferente a encerrarse en una oficina todos los días, yo quiero algo diferente para ella, por eso me gusta que este con Edward, es un joven prometedor y se que la hace feliz-

La conversación se estaba tornando muy torturante para Haruka quien miro una vez más a la pareja.

-Digo esto por que Edward esta interesado en ampliar sus negocios y al parecer desea adquirir acciones de la empresa de tu padre a estado investigando y se a convencido de invertir con tu familia, muy pronto Edward se convertirá en el esposo de Michiru y por lo tanto la persona quien la cuidara-

-¿No entiendo que es lo que pretende decirme?-Pregunto incomoda Haruka

-Haruka te haz convertido en alguien muy especial para Michiru de no ser así no estaríamos hablando en este momento, y ahora quiero preguntarte, ¿si Edward invierte con tu familia aseguras que será una buena opción?, Edward es el futuro de Michiru y quiero asegurar ese futuro-

Muy despacio como analizando la pregunta Haruka deposito la ceniza que se había acumulado en su cigarrillo, jamás ninguna persona la había hecho sentir tan estupidamente impotente, ese hombre sin darse cuenta le estaba echando en cara que ella no tenía nada, absolutamente nada que ofrecerle a Michiru, ella no era nadie, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla, ni valiente para enfrentar a ese hombre con la cabeza en alto, ni tenía el coraje para aceptar en voz alta lo que sentía por la chica y por eso llevaba días evadiéndola, pero no podía, era tan débil, no podía alejarse de ella

-Me gustaría decir- De alguna parte de ella su orgullo se alzo y pudo hablar –Que si Edward comprara acciones de la compañía de mi padre sería una muy buena inversión, pero lamento decirle señor Kaio que mi padre no esta interesado en vender a ajenos acciones de la compañía, ni ahora, ni nunca-Mientras decía aquello veía a Michiru abrazada de Edward quien le hacia un comentario cerca al oído y esta reía por ello.

La punzada le perforaba la garganta esta segura de que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, todo pasaba en cámara lenta, su cuerpo ya no podía soportar el dolor que estaba sintiendo, su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, buscaba un escape, necesitaba salir de ahí, huir del dolor...

-Si me permite-Su voz se había escuchado fatal –Pero note que la señora Affleck esta presente, y si no voy a saludarla es por seguro que se lo hará saber a mi madre, con su permiso- Se levanto con lentitud pero sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba

-Si claro ve- Dijo el hombre quien pedía aun mesero que se acercara, Haruka aprovecho el momento para alejarse lo más rápidamente posible, cruzo la pista de baile a algunos pasos de donde estaba Michiru con Edward, recorrió con rapidez el resto del jardín, estuvo apunto de tropezar con un mesero pero milagrosamente logro esquivarlo, siguió su camino ingresando a la casa, la luz del interior la segó por segundos y la desoriento.

-Haruka-Escucho una voz demasiado familiar que le llamaba, su cerebro ordeno avanzar más rápido pero aun no podía enfocar bien, algunas personas que se encontraban cerca la vieron tropezar con la alfombra, se recompuso y quiso seguir con su camino cuando sintió que una mano la sujetaba.

-Haruka- La rubia se detuvo pero no volteo el rostro, Michiru miro a la gente alrededor –No debiste comer si sabes el daño que te hace, ven- Dijo y tiro de la chica guiándola lejos de la miradas

Caminaron en silencio escuchando únicamente los aplausos que los invitados hacían a los músicos, Michiru guió a Haruka al único lugar que sabía no habría nadie la piscina, ya una vez dentro de aquella habitación Michiru cerró la puerta, Haruka se quedo de pie en el lugar donde se había detenido.

-Aquí no hay nadie-Dijo Michiru apoyada en el pomo de la puerta sin atreverse a mirar a Haruka se sentía tan culpable del estado en el que la rubia se encontraba, ella la había obligado a entrar en la boca del lobo y se notaba que no le estaba yendo nada bien

La música se filtro y rebotaba en los azulejos de la habitación, las luces de la alberca se reflejaban por las paredes, el techo y los cuerpos presentes, para Haruka la calma por fin volvía a ella, los muros habían dejado de moverse, ya podía enfocar las cosas, con lentitud giro para mirar a Michiru quien la miraba a la espera recargada sobre la puerta.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Pregunto

-Debo irme-Contesto

-Lamento todo esto, solo quería que conocieras a mi padre-

-Ya lo hice y es una persona fabulosa, pero necesito irme-

Michiru agacho el rostro y no dijo nada, escuchaban la música de jazz rebotar de aquí a aya y mezclarse con sus respiraciones y suspiros, el sonido de un paso la hizo levantar una vez el rostro encontrándose con la figura de Haruka que se acercaba a ella pero con la intención de salir por la puerta que trataba de custodiar.

-Prometiste bailar conmigo ¿te iras sin hacerlo?- Los pasos se detuvieron

-Yo..-Dijo con voz ronca la rubia

-Solo una pieza-Pidió la chica acercándose a Haruka que estuvo apunto de retroceder -No hay nadie alrededor-Dijo tomando la mano de Haruka entre la de ella, al no recibir una negativa tomo la otra mano para depositar ambas en su propia cintura, se acerco al cuerpo de Haruka y la rodeo por el cuello.

Se deslizaban con una deliciosa lentitud por el suelo, como si sus pies realmente no tocaran el suelo, Michiru se acurruco en el hombro derecho de Haruka mientras esta temblaba por dentro de pies a cabeza, la cabeza le palpitaba con fuerza, una vez más su vista se nublo, la saliva desapareció de su boca y algo se atoro a mitad de su garganta, podía sentir el cuerpo calido de Michiru expedir calor pero ella se estaba congelando sin razón aparente, el aroma que despedía el cabello de Michiru le quemaba en el pecho, sus manos tiraron de la tela y algo de piel de la violinista la respuesta ante el gesto fue acercarse aun más si era posible, pero no debía hacerlo Haruka había comenzado a respirar por la boca con mucha fuerza y Michiru la apretaba más a ella, podía sentir los dedos de la chica enrollarse en su cabello y erizarle la piel, el aliento de Michiru le daba de latigazos en la nuca y ella ya no podía resistir más y sin previo aviso se soltó de Michiru retrocediendo tres pasos hacia atrás, había sido tan rápido y brusco que Michiru no había podido procesar el hecho.

Haruka respiraba con muchísima dificultad, la cabeza le quemaba y temblaba sin control

-No puedo-Dijo en un gruñido –Ya no puedo con esto- el rostro de Haruka estaba contorsionado en una mueca de dolor

-Haruka-Michiru levanto la mano camino al frente con intenciones de llegar hasta Haruka

-¡No me toques!-Grito la rubia alejándose –¡No te acerque!- Grito una vez más

-¡Ya no te quiero cerca, que no entiendes, siempre estas tu, tu, tu, tu!-Dijo golpeándose la cabeza

–¡No puedo pensar, no duermo, tu no dejas de rondar todo el tiempo, es que no me dejas!- Dijo acercándose hacia Michiru de manera violenta

–No puedo respirar, no puedo ni llorar, me asfixio…!-Su voz bajaba de volumen pero se escuchaba más amenazante a cada letra Haruka estaba a unos milímetros del rostro de Michiru tratando de tomar aire -¡Tu me asfixias!-Grito con todo el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, el grito no fue fuerte pero el impacto que tuvo fue devastador.

Algo dentro de ella se rompió, su cuerpo se tenso, y aunque sabía que le tomaría una eternidad borrar el dolor de sus ojos no podía permitir que la lastimara, no ella, no de esa manera.

-Entonces vete-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

se q me tard lo se lo se pero aqui esta esta nueva entrega una parte que creanme son de las partes mas dificiles de escribir estos son los ultimos capitulos y la estoy sufiendo para escribir, el siguente capitulo advierto trae un lemon medio subidito de tono y esta medio revuelto pero espero que entiendan el concepto del capitulo y sin más los dejo les agradesco a todititos por sus comentarios para l ultimo capitulo les dare las gracias mencionando a todos y cada uno, ah yespero tambien su apoyo para mi proximo proyecto que iniciera el mismo dia que termine este un besot se cuidan y nos leemos


	22. Chapter 22

Primero q nada una super y mega disculpa por tardar en actualizar pero es que se me estropeo el monitor y durante una largicima semana no pude escribir absolutamente nada ya se imaginaran mi frustracion, pero gracias a mi adorable papi ya estoy de vuelta, jojojojo asi que no desesperen ya casi estamos en las ultimas chatitos asi q disfruten este capitulo 22

Consecuencias

* * *

Estaba exhausta, pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde cuando Haruka entraba a su habitación, acababa de llegar del taller, por fin estaba en la escudería, pero no era como lo imagino en algún momento, junto con ella habían entrado casi cincuenta personas más y de esas cincuenta solo se escogerían a los mejores tres para ser los nuevos "ayudantes" de mecánicos, trabajar cinco horas sin descanso, compitiendo y lo peor de todo, sin paga, por eso debía de dar el ciento diez por ciento y ganarse uno de esos tres lugares, debía enfocarse en ese objetivo y solo en eso, no quería pensar en otra cosa, no debía pensar en otra cosa o el dolor volvería.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado y no deseaba saberlo, después de haber salido esa noche de la casa de Michiru había deambulado por las calles, con la misma ropa se había presentado a la cafetería de ahí al taller aunque no tenía turno ese día, se había quedado hasta que cerraron el establecimiento de ahí fu directo a la tienda para comenzar su turno con casi tres horas de adelanto, no había parado en es tiempo estar tan agotada le quitaba el peso de pensar en Michiru, y sentir su ausencia, se había desconectado de todos y deambulaba como un zombi que solo dormía, comía y trabajaba.

Su cuerpo le dolía enormemente, brazos, piernas, hombros, espalda, abdomen, todo, nunca en tan corto tiempo había acumulado tantos golpes en su cuerpo, y como no hacerlo estaba tan desconectada que no sentía los golpes accidentales que se ocasionaba a si misma, pero no le importaban los cuantiosos moretones que se dibujaban en sus piernas y brazos y algunos hasta en su espalda, esos golpes y ese cansancio no se comparaban con la desesperación y el dolor que sentía cuando recordaba a Michiru…

Recordar que la ultima vez que la vio, todo lo que le había dicho, había explotado y ella no se había merecido ese trato pero todo se había acumulado como una inundación es su cabeza y en su pecho que ya no pudo guardar más tiempo silencio, no sabía si estaba arrepentida o no y no quería pensar en ello, mientras se mantenía despierta era fácil evadir los recuerdos pero cuando dormía las cosas cambiaban…

-_Haruka_ – Le gustaba como se escuchaba su nombre en los labios de la chica, se veía hermosa ese día que le tiro el agua encima, sus ojos encendidos de rabia, su pecho ascendía y descendía con rapidez y sus mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas y sus labios inyectados de un rojo intenso entre abiertos permitiéndole al aire escapar de sus pulmones, como aquella noche en su auto, la primera vez que la tubo tan cerca de si, la primera vez que sintió el confort de sus brazos, el calor de su cuerpo y lo suave de su piel, aun recordaba la melodía que toco a la orilla del mar y su cabello volar con el aire, como en las tantas caminatas que compartían, o el sonido de su risa volar por el aire, como envidiaba al mar cuando ella dejaba que le acariciara las piernas.

_-No eres estupida… Solo a veces una cabeza dura-_ Ahora veía en cámara lenta el momento en el que Michiru se acerco a su rostro por primera vez, depositando un fugas roce de sus labios contra su mejilla, es sonrisa que dibujo

_–Entonces vete_-

Abrió los ojos lo primero que percibió fue su cama, estaba boca abajo, en la misma posición en la que se había dejado caer, giro un poco los ojos encontrándose con su cómoda y el reloj sobre esta.

Ocho de la noche, la brisa nocturna ya entraba por su balcón entre abierto, comenzó a moverse con lentitud sintiendo ese entumecimiento en sus agotados músculos

Esa mirada gacha con el cabello cubriendo más aya de la frente de Michiru, su voz ronca y enfadada aun podía verla claramente, la rubia se giro para quedar boca arriba

_-Entonces vete-_

Se cubrió el rostro, sintió nauseas casi de inmediato y unas inmensas ganas de llorar, sintió la brisa de la noche irrumpir en la habitación, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo no por el frió del viento si no por el aroma que este llevaba consigo, su cerebro comenzó a procesar la información…

-Ya despertaste-

Haruka se incorporo rápidamente encontrándose con la figura de Michiru recargada en el balcón mirando hacia el interior de la habitación, la chica dejo su sitio ingresando al cuarto cerrando tras ella la puerta de cristal.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo la rubia _-¿Cuando entro?-_ Pensó mientras veía a la chica caminar

-Buscándote-Respondió con simpleza –Seiya me lo pidió, al parecer lleva semanas tratando de localizarte, ahora veo por que no lograban contactar contigo-Dijo apuntando hacia la cómoda donde se encontraba el teléfono desconectado

Haruka miro el lugar señalado_-¿Semanas?-_ Desvió la mirada vio una vez más el despertador sobre su cómoda "Octubre 10" decía el aparato _–¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado?-_ Se pregunto _–La cena en casa de Michiru fue a mediados de Agosto-_

-Contáctate con el-Dijo Michiru sacando de su cavilación a Haruka, la chica comenzó a caminar por la habitación para retirarse

-Espera-Pidió Haruka poniéndose de pie, por lo menos esa ocasión si se había quitado los zapatos, pero se arrepintió de su rápido movimiento pues le sobrevino un fuerte mareo.

-Disculpa por haber entrado de esta manera, no lo volveré hacer, solo le hacia un favor a un amigo, te dejo las llaves en la mesa de la cocina-Michiru no se detuvo y siguió su camino a la salida

-Espera- Pidió una vez más la rubia trastabillando pero Michiru avanzaba con rapidez –También pedí algo de comida, ya esta pagada-

-Alto- Como pudo Haruka logro llegar hasta ella tomándole de la mano

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Michiru sin mirla

-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte, tu… tu voz… suenas mal-

-No te molestare con mis problemas ya que veo que tú tienes demasiados-

-Michiru yo lamento…-

-Déjalo-Interrumpió Michiru– Ya no quiero escuchar más disculpas de tu parte, ambas tenemos conflictos y no nos podemos apoyar como se supone las amigas deben hacerlo-Dijo con sinceridad y voz seca mirando los ojos de Haruka

-Pero me preocupas-Michiru no respondió –Si deseas hablar- Dejo la frase en el aire pero, aun nada, Haruka suspiro y soltó a Michiru, ¿que no había compostura para lo que había hecho? –Si me necesitas en algún momento no dudes en llamarme, yo estaré ahí cuando lo necesites-

-No mientas-Dijo la peli verde volteo la mirada clavándola en la esmeralda de Haruka

-Jamás te he mentido y nunca lo haré- La oji azul no dijo nada, siguió con su camino y salio sin más dejando su aroma tras de ella.

* * *

-Tardaste demasiado-Dijo Edward en cuanto Michiru entro al auto –Estaba apunto de ir por ti- Michiru escucho de inmediato el tono de fastidio de su prometido pero no tenía fuerzas para discutir con el, en realidad no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada más el resto del día

Suspiro, acción que Edward interpreto como incomodada cuando en realidad era un suspiro de tristeza y dolor, el ingles indico al chofer que arrancara, cuando se encontraban ya en movimiento Michiru clavo su mirada en el camino, una vez más el chico ignoraba que le sucedía a su prometida, las ultimas semanas el comportamiento de esta era desconcertante, en momentos estallaba furiosa discutiendo por cualquier cosa, y al otro estaba tan deprimida, desde el ultimátum de su padre Michiru era impredecible.

Si quería seguir con sus estudios y una cuenta bancaria debía regresar a Inglaterra, en un principio le había parecido demasiado agresivo el ultimátum, pero después reflexiono y tal ves ese sería la única alternativa para hacerla regresar a lo que eran antes, que regresara de nuevo a su lado, amaba a esa mujer pero en ese tiempo se había vuelto una desconocida para el, quería que regresara la antigua Michiru, quería volver a su hogar lejos de todo el molesto y bullicioso país, pero sobre todo quería alejarla de la corrosiva compañía de Haruka Tenoh.

El único interés que había tenido en la amiga de Michiru era puramente de negocios, hasta el año pasado el crecimiento de las empresas de ambos padres de la rubia habían sido impresionantes, siendo lideres en la mitad del continente y con proyección hacia los continentes vecinos, el quería ser el primero en ofrecer un apoyo y con ello también ser el primero en adquirir acciones de las empresa, aunque había hecho muchas investigaciones ese ultimo año sobre la proyección que tendrían los Tenoh y si era el momento conveniente para entablar negociaciones parecía que todo sobre los negocios de esta familia se había bloqueado, nadie sabía nada, se sabía de algunos pequeños movimientos un par de veces al mes pero no más…

Mientras los Tenoh seguían de viaje Haruka era la que se estaba haciendo cargo de los negocios de una manera (en el punto de vista de Edward) desinteresada, así que ese sería el mejor momento para adquirir acciones al principio ese era su único interés pero conforme el tiempo paso y el trato creció lego a despreciar a la chica así que dado el descuido con el que Haruka trataba los negocios podría sacar lo suficiente para dejarla en la calle, jamás había deseado descaece de algún con tanto ahínco pero había algo en Haruka que lo hacia sulfurar, esa arrogancia con la que lo miraba, su manera de hablar y caminar, pero sobre todo el que Michiru la prefiriera por sobre todo, eso no se lo podía perdonar, ella era la persona más repulsiva que había conocido, manchaba la reputación de Michiru y con ello la suya, pero eso no iba durar por mucho tiempo.

Por fortuna en esos días se había hecho de un fuerte aliado, el tal Samuel que estudiaba junto a Michiru en la universidad, había resultado ser alguien con demasiada información y muchas influencias para indagar sobre las empresas Tenoh, gracias a el había acezado a la cuenta bancaria, el chico le había prometido infamación y hasta el momento lo hacia bien, por eso no pensó demasiado cuando le pidió algo de respaldo económico, al parecer los Tenoh ocultaban algo y le estaba costando mucho encontrar el que, pero pronto…

Carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de la chica pero esta siguió con la mirada perdida en la ventana –Y…-Dijo -¿Cómo se encuentra Haruka?-

La mención del nombre de la rubia causo un sobresalto en Michiru, miro el reflejo de Edward en el cristal pero no volteo a responderle, se sentía patéticamente sola en ese momento.

_-Yo estaré ahí cuando lo necesites- _

En ese instante al escuchar aquellas palabras sintió una onda calida recorrer su cuerpo, esperanza, se había sentido completamente sola, sin ningún aliado para decidir quedarse en el país, después de tantos meses en la oscuridad de su dolor se daba cuenta de lo mucho que Haruka significaba para ella, y que la única razón por la cual abandonaría todo lo que poseía sería por ella, a aun en ese momento podía sentirla cuando ya no estaba siquiera cerca, sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar, ahora su cuerpo era tan frió que pensó que sus lagrimas podían cristalizarse en el instante que salieran de sus ojos, pero…

_-¡Tu me asfixias!- _

Esas palabras retumbaron con más fuerza, el frió fue a un peor, se abrazo a si misma buscando confortarse, y es que ¿por que se contradecía? cómo podía decirle que estaría con ella cuando la necesitara si ese era el momento en que tanto le hacia falta

-Quiero ir a casa- Dijo después de varios minutos de silencio

-¿Cómo?, pero si salimos por que no querías ver a tu padre y a Setsuna-Dijo Edward intentando tocar a Michiru pero esta se alejo decepcionado indico al chofer que cambiaran el curso

* * *

En cuanto llegaron a la casa Michiru entro corriendo y se encerró en su habitación, Edward la siguió, su frustración creció cuando su rostro se encontró de lleno con la puerta de la habitación de su prometida

-No te entiendo Michiru y si no me dejas ayudarte menos voy a poder hacerlo-Dijo con fastidio –¿Me estas escuchando? –Pregunto tocando a la puerta –Michiru-

La chica estaba boca abajo en su cama sin querer escuchar ni saber nada de nadie estaba tan confundida, y Edward no hacia más que agobiarla

Que estupida fue al pensar que el la apoyaría y que aceptaría cualquier decisión que tomara, pues estaba decidido a que ella accediera a regresar a Inglaterra pero ella quería quedarse, quería estar cerca de Haruka sin importarle otra cosa pero la rubia…

**_-Tú me asfixias –_**

Sus ojos ya no pudieron ni quisieron seguir aguantando las lagrimas y están fluían libremente por su rostro mojando las sabanas

_-¿Qué debo hacer?-_

Mientras del otro lado de la habitación Edward se marchaba harto, bajo con fuerza las escaleras y azoto la puerta de la entrada al momento de salir de la casa, Michiru lo escucho con claridad pero ya no sabía que debía hacer, pensar o sentir, su indecisión estaba lastimando a las personas cercanas a ella.

_-¿Haruka donde estas?-_

* * *

-¿Dónde diablos estabas metida?-Se escuchaba el grito de Seiya al otro lado de la línea

-Por ahí- Después de un baño Haruka había decidido hablarle a Seiya, en ese momento se encontraba comiendo la comida que Michiru había pedido para ella

-Que cínica eres-Reclamo el chico

-Así soy- Respondió con simpleza

-¿Qué te paso?-

-Larga historia pero ya estoy mejor… ya entendí-

-¿El que? –

-Que no le serviré de nada si sigo como hasta ahora, necesito fuerza para estar a su lado cuando ella lo necesite y para eso debo estar bien -

-¿De que diablos hablas?- Pregunto el azabache

-Nada, nada, ¿Cómo vas por halla trabajando duro?-

-Mmm-Se quejo –Pues …-

Pero la voz del chico fue interrumpía por el sonido de su celular…

-Espera me llaman al celular-

-Ah, ahora hasta el celular respondes-

-Aguántame-Pidió la rubia mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde había dejado el aparato, miro la pantalla y no reconoció el numero.

-Diga-

-Haruka, habla el agente Manson-

-Agente-Haruka estaba sorprendida por la llamada más cuando no había pasado tanto tiempo de la ultima llamada del hombre -¿Sucedió algo?-

-Si… hay buenas noticias Haruka, aun estamos confirmando la infamación, pero al parecer encontramos a uno de los contadores-

-¿Quién?-Se apresuro a preguntar la rubia

-Ray Hill-

* * *

Las lagrimas no solucionarían nada, ya muchos días habían pasado pero siempre volvían aquellos líquidos cristales por las noches, trataba de fingir que podía controlar sus emociones y ser sensata consigo misma, no quería acatar la imposición que su padre intentaba oponerse a ella pero ya no encontraba más motivo por el cual quedarse en ese país, tenía que rehacer su ya desbaratada vida y el primer paso sería regresar a Inglaterra y muy a su pesar, intentar adaptarse a la novia de su padre y reparar su fracturada relación con Edward, casarse era lo mejor…

_-Quizás-_Pensó la chica mientras secaba sus lágrimas frente al espejo, no podía aparecer frente a Edward en esas condiciones para darle la feliz noticia

* * *

Si el hubiera existiera, Haruka estaba recostada sobre la arena mirando el claro cielo del atardecer, aun dormía poco, muy poco, le costaba un esfuerzo sobre humano conciliar el sueño, su mente lo agobiaba con tantas cosas, recordaba que estando con Michiru todo esas preocupaciones se desvanecían y lo único que quedaba en su mente era la sonrisa de la violinista pero ahora…

Si encontrara el valor para decirle a Michiru que se había enamorado de ella, pero parecía una adolescente de 16 años temerosa de todo, y es que tenía tanto que perder porque ¿Qué podría ofrecerle ella?, su vida aun era un caos al que sin desearlo la succiono, no solo su vida era inestable también su persona y termino explotado de la peor manera frente a ella, ahora afrontaba las consecuencias con soledad en el alma y ese trago amargo atorado en su garganta, que en ocasiones le asfixiaba.

Ahora menos que nunca debería saturar su mente de tantas lamentaciones, debía esperar el momento en el que el agente Manson le llamara, Ray Hill estaba en un vuelo privado con destino a la ciudad, en pocas horas comenzaría el interrogatorio, por fin podría encontrar a el resto de sanguijuelas, Ray Hill había sido el primer contador en la compañía de sus padres y era el único que tenía acceso a las cuentas, el debía saber la localización de los otros cuatro, debía saber cuentas, direcciones, todo, su padre viajaría en un par de días, ahora venía lo más pesado, su padre debía entregarse para comenzar el juicio y mostrar las pruebas del fraude al que fueron sujetos, si todo salía bien, recuperarían parte de lo perdido, todo comenzaba esa noche, debía estar al pendiente, tranquila, pero sobre todo, en ese momento debía dejar de pensar en Michiru por esa razón estaba ahí, mirando el horizonte, tratando de dejar aunque fuera por una noche el recuerdo de la chica.

Soltó el humo del cigarrillo se imagino que si Michiru estuviera ahí lo más seguro sería que le arrebataría el cigarrillo de los labios para pisotearlo en el suelo, la sola idea le provoco una risilla, parecía que le sería imposible sacar a esa chica de su mente, y como deseaba que por el resto de su vida así, miro el tabaco entre sus dedos para después arrojar lejos de ella, perdió su mirada en el mar, las olas iban y venían en tiempos desiguales, como espasmos, esa tarde no había espuma, la luna que debería asomarse ya, se encontraba oculta tras las nubes, el sol era tragado por el océano lo que provocaba el horizonte se viera como una gran mancha oscura y triste amenazando en tragarse a la tierra de la misma manera, como hubiera deseado poder dormir para no ver ese deprimente paisaje jamás los atardeceres le habían parecido tan triste como los de esos días…

* * *

Celebrar… eso era lo que menos quería.

Despedida… sonaba tan doloroso

Eso era lo que querían todos excepto ella, recordó entonces…

**_-Quien necesita una excusa para celebrar-_**

Una vez más la voz de Haruka interrumpía en su día, ¿Cómo lograría sacarla de ella?, necesitaba desintoxicarse de Haruka y al mismo tiempo temía estar más lejos de ella, se estaba preparando para una noche de mascaras, esa sería de su ultima noche en California se había asegurado de que Haruka no se enterara, pero dentro de ella deseaba verla aunque fuese solo un segundo…

* * *

Esa noche en particular se sentía muy ansiosa, algo le oprimía el pecho, realmente no creía que hubiera sido buena idea el trabajar en esas condiciones, algo la estaba molestando y lo pero era que no sabía que era, no era helecho de que aun no le avisaban del arribo de Hill, era algo más, pero que…

* * *

Era la tercera vez que se negaba a salir a bailar y Edward se estaba impacientando, desde que llegaron Michiru no había dicho ni media palabra, los chicos por su parte habían dejado de lado el hecho que la reunión era para despedir a Michiru pues cuando percibieron el desinterés en la chica ellos expresaron el mismo desinterés en ella.

-Valientes amigos-Mascullo Edward mientras veía a los compañeros de Michiru pedir más bebidas e invitar a otras chicas, debía aceptar que le había alegrado el hecho que Michiru accediera a regresar a Inglaterra y que quisiera casarse una vez estuviera reinstalada, pero, las cosas habían cambiado y no para bien, Edward hacia hasta lo imposible por soportar la apática actitud de Michiru pero ya estaba a sus limites

-Ahora vuelvo-Dijo a la chica que de inmediato le sujeto la mano, Edward giro a verla

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-Pregunto

_-A Haruka-_ Lo miro fijamente y soltó su agarre –Nada-Pudo percibir el fastidio en la mirada de su prometido, no podía evitar el sentir que lo estaba lastimando pero tampoco sabía que hacer para evitarlo, había pasado tantos años a lado de Edward, aun sentía algo por el y creía que podía recuperarlo, que ese sentimiento llegaría a opacar el dolor que le quemaba el pecho

-Te amo-Le dijo antes de que se retirara, el chico volteo una vez más se inclino regalándole un beso en la frente

-Y yo a ti- Dijo con voz seca y se retiro Michiru lo siguió con la mirada

¿Cuántas veces Haruka había besado su frente?... ese simple roce la llenaba tanto de vida, le erizaba la piel sentir el contacto de la rubia, el solo recuerdo le dio escalofríos, ¿realmente estaba dispuesta a abandonar a Haruka?, aun quedaba la duda si entre ellas algo pudiera pasar, pero no tenía el valor para averiguarlo, todavía…

La música comenzó a molestarle después de un rato, realmente no deseaba estar ahí, que caso tenía que le dieran esa despedida si a ella no le interesaba despedirse, esa gente, esos rostros se harían espuma en algunos meses y se desvanecerían de su memoria, de repente, el lugar le parecía asfixiante, estaba sola en esa mesa el resto bailaba o bebía lejos de su presencia, aquella sección privada se había convertido en otra habitación vacía que la asfixiaba, esos días el aire parecía estar enfadado con ella pues se negaba rotundamente a bríndale el oxigeno necesario para subsistir, necesitaba salir por aire.

Se levanto con rapidez de su asiento, nadie pareció percibir su movimiento, salio de la zona en la que se encontraba, lo que había comenzado como una pequeña molestia en su pecho ahora era la tremenda presión que ejercían sus pulmones al hacer un sobre esfuerzo en busca de un soplo de aire, se asfixiaba en esa soledad tan ruidosa, necesitaba sentir la caricia del aire en su rostro, se guió por los escondidos letreros que indicaban una salida de emergencia, siguió las flechas llegando con ello aun pasillo que era precariamente iluminado las luces multicolores que aun alcanzaban a llegar, poco a poco el dolor iba en descenso al igual que la música, pero su oído capto otros sonidos, un tintineo, el chocar de metales, una voz, no eran dos, un quejido, un gemido y al dar la vuelta al final del pasillo.

_Un hombre y una mujer_

Ella contra la pared rodeando la cintura de el con sus piernas mientras varios gemidos escapaban de sus labios

El con los pantalones sueltos apresando a la mujer contra la pared mientras la penetraba con violencia dejando escuchar gemidos graves escapar de sus labios

Edward, una desconocida y la hebilla del cinturón tintinear a causa del movimiento

Sus pulmones quedaron completamente vacíos, dio media vuelta y corrió por el pasillo, una vez más las luces la segaron y la música la desoriento, camino tropezando con todo y con todos, desorientada y en shock solo atino a hacer el único dictamen lógico que su mente le ordeno

* * *

-¿Michiru?-En cuanto contesto la llamada el estruendo que escucho le preocupo

-Ayúdame-Pidió una voz ahogada en llanto, el corazón de Haruka se detuvo

-¿Dónde estas?-Pregunto, su temperatura había caído al punto de congelación, sus músculos se habían engarrotado, no podía moverse, algo le impedía todo movimiento, todo su ser estaba concentrado en la respuesta de Michiru

-En…estoy, Blue Blood… yo, por favor, ven por mi, Haruka, ven por mi… por favor, yo…- Y las lagrimas ya no le permitieron hablar

-No te muevas de ahí-Dijo con voz neutra –Voy por ti-

-Haruka…-

-No te muevas, deacuerdo?-

-Si-

-Voy para aya-Y corto la comunicación, de repente su sangre hirvió, la adrenalina corría tan rápido en su sistema que sus músculos gritaban por la quietud en la que los tenia, sin más corrió a la salida, sus compañeros la miraron con extrañeza

-¡Hey Haruka!-Llamaron pero ella ya estaba demasiado lejos.

La rubia cruzo la puerta de personal y se dirigió a su casillero por las llaves de su auto, tomo su chamarra no se molesto en cerrar el mueble.

-Dame salida-Pidió al tipo de vigilancia pues la puerta de salida de la tienda solo la podían abrir ellos

-Pero aun estas en labores Tenoh-Esa había sido la voz de su querido gerente Parker

-Tengo una emergencia-Dijo Haruka sin voltear al ver al hombre

-¿En verdad?-Dijo con voz chillona –Como si me importara- Dijo parándose frente a Haruka –Regresa a tu trabajo-

-Debo irme-Dijo Haruka entre dientes con mirada amenazante, y por un momento Parker titubeo

-Pues…-Se interrumpió a si mismo para aclararse la garganta –La única forma de que salgas de aquí es que renuncies-

Haruka apretó la chamarra que sostenía en su mano derecha, de repente la dejo caer de golpe y ante la mirada atónita de Parker se quito la camiseta con el logotipo de la tienda

-Pues renuncio- Le arrojo la prenda al hombre, con el dorso cubierto únicamente por su sostén levanto su chamarra y se la coloco –Déjame salir-Pidió una vez al guardia que estaba por demás sorprendido –Hey- Grito Haruka al ver que el tipo no reaccionaba, el hombre salio de su ensimismamiento…

-Espera-Ordeno Parker –Debes presentar tu renuncia en horas de oficina, mientras tanto terminaras tu…-Pero ya no pudo acabar su frase pues Haruka lo había sujetado del cuello de su camisa azotándolo contra el muro más cercano

-Esta es mi oportunidad de enmendar mi error y no voy a dejar que un maldito arrogante e hipócrita como tu me la arruine entiendes-Haruka jalo hacia a ella el cuerpo del hombre para una vez más estrellarlo contra el muro

-Déjame salir ya-

El guardia no dudo ni un momento, a pesar de su asombro presiono el botón que abría la puerta, solo se escucho el bip y los apresurados pasos de Haruka perderse en el estacionamiento…

* * *

Blue Blood, ese nombre le era por demás familiar, pues en un pasado lo frecuentaba con mucha regularidad, en alguna ocasión se había convertido en uno de los escenarios para la filiación, conocía al dueño al cual en esos momentos intentaba localizar, manejaba lo más rápido que podía el lugar se encontraba a casi treinta minutos de distancia, siendo viernes por la noche las calles aledañas estarían algo congestionadas pero debía darse prisa, pasaba entre auto y auto, aceleraba y frenaba para evitar una colisión mientras en su celular se escuchaba el sonido de música y la voz de un hombre del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Diga?-

-Alex-Dijo Haruka casi a giritos

-¿Haruka?, valla pero que sorpresa ¿Cómo estas?, hey hace mucho que no vienes chica, ya se te extraña por aquí,-La voz del hombre apenas se lograba escuchar ante tanto ruido de fondo, poco a poco la música se hizo más baja lo que indicaba que el tipo se estaba trasladando a un lugar más silencioso

-Si lo se, estoy en camino-

-En verdad, eso es bueno me harás publicidad, estas en todas las revisas de sociales, tu y esa chica… hey ella esta aquí- Dijo recordando haber visto a Michiru

-¿La has visto?-

-Si esta en la zona VIP con algunos chicos-

-Hazme un favor, voy por ella necesito que por ningún motivo la dejes salir hasta que yo llegue-

-Si claro, no hay problema, en cuanto tiempo llegas-

-Quince minutos-Dijo mientras daba una vuelta sobre un segundo carril provocando que el auto que venía en el primero frenara para no chocar contra el convertible amarillo –Tal vez menos-Dijo la chica –Una cosa más-

-Dime-

-Hay fotógrafos-

-No pero los habrá, no creas que voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de promocionarme contigo chica-

Haruka corto la llamada tal vez no fue del todo buena idea llamar al Alexander para ponerlo al tanto pero debía asegurarse de que Michiru se quedara en el bar mientras ella llegaba, una vuelta más, cambio de velocidad y acelero lo más que su vehiculo le permitió, el aire le azotaba ferozmente su rostro, agradeció el gesto pues era la única menear en la que su mente se despejaba.

Constantemente una de sus manos abandonaba el volante para frotarse los ojos pues la inyección de adrenalina le provocaba un desenfoque ante las imágenes del frente, sentía su cuerpo arder pues pedía a gritos movimiento y solo se estaba limitando a quedarse de sentada y acelerar, su respiración desigual, forzaba a sus pulmones a contener el aire por más tiempo para así concentrarse en la ruta.

Ya estaba cerca, ya había llegado a la zona donde se ubicaba el establecimiento, recorrió un par de calles más y a lo lejos visualizo el letrero en luz fluorescente Blue Blood tuvo que disminuir la marcha en el motor pues había gente esperado a las afueras del lugar para poder entrar, en cuanto detuvo el auto salio con rapidez de inmediato una ráfaga de luz la cegó.

-Reporteros-Gruño para si en voz baja, entrego las llaves aun ballet -¿Quieres ganar una buena propina?-Le pregunto al chico este asistió con la cabeza

-No se preocupe yo cuidare bien de su auto-Respondió el chico suponiendo que eso sería la petición de Haruka

-No es eso-Dijo Haruka sacando su billetera y entregándole cien dólares –Habrá otros dos más de estos si llevas el auto a la salida de emergencia que esta atrás, me esperas con el motor encendido-El chico acepto el billete y asintió entusiasmado subió al vehiculo y arranco en cuanto Haruka avanzo pudo ver en la entrada a Alex que le sonreía.

Los flahses _(no se como se escribe)_ le siguieron en el camino Haruka avanzo a zancadas

-Haruka Tenoh-Saludo Alex

-Alexander Bloodear-Dijo Haruka aceptando la mano que el hombre le ofrecía

Entro al lugar acompañado del sujeto en cuanto estuvo dentro la música le golpeo con fuerza los oídos, las luces apenas e iluminaban lo suficiente para ver donde pisaba y la adrenalina se disparo en ella con mayor intensidad

-Ven hay amigos por aquí-

-¿Dónde esta ella?-

-A tu si amiga, una de mis chicas la vio entrar a los sanitarios-

-Vamos, tienes que saludar a…-Intento conducir Alex pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso con Haruka esta ya se había deslizado entre la gente, se comunico con Michiru pero esta no respondía, rápidamente paso al sanitario de la planta baja.

Se abrió camino por el estrecho pasillo, empujo la puerta con brusquedad, al entrar de esa manera muchas miradas se volcaron en ella mientras se introducía al pequeño lugar, miraba de aquí a aya.

-Sal de aquí depravado es baño de mujeres idiota-Escucho la voz de una chica quejándose por su presencia pero Haruka la ignoro olímpicamente, entonces fue cuando la encontró, en el rincón debajo de los lavabos ahí se encontraba Michiru hecha un ovillo.

De pronto todo se detuvo, el aire se quedo atorado en sus pulmones que se habían inflamado, lo único que podía escuchar era los latidos de su corazón

_Put_

Era la imagen más desgarradora que jamás hubiera visto

_Put_

Su mente procesaba lo que estaba viendo esa chica abatida abrazada a sus piernas no podía ser Michiru, observo con sumo detenimiento al pequeño ser que se escondía en aquel rincón

_Put_

Vació sus pulmones e inhalo profundamente el aire estaba lleno de su fragancia

_Put_

Entonces muy lentamente observo como la persona levantaba el rostro

_Put_

Encontró sus ojos de entre todas las lagrimas que se habían marcado en su demacrado rostro.

**_…_**

Su corazón dejo de funcionar, en dos zancadas y esquivando a la chica que le había estado gritando avanzo a donde Michiru ella solo observo su llegada, al estar frente a ella Haruka se agacho solo lo suficiente para poder sujetar una de las manos de Michiru y tirar de ella obligando de esa manera hacer que esta se levantara de ese asqueroso rincón.

Las lagrimas se volaron de su rostro por la rapidez, sus ojos no pudieron capturar ninguna imagen con claridad pero lo único que su mente logro procesar es que estaba a salvo entre los brazos de Haruka…

**_…_**

Ese cuerpo era frió, estaba congelada y tan débil, Michiru apenas y pudo mantenerse en pie, no le devolvió el abrazo pero tampoco deseo que lo hiciera, estaba satisfecha por sentirla así, entre sus brazos, la estrecho con todas su fuerzas.

-Ya estas bien-Dijo la rubia –Yo estoy aquí- Entonces sintió un movimiento de aquel pequeño cuerpo, la cabeza de Michiru busco acomodarse en el hombro de la chica

-Sácame por favor-Rogó Michiru

Se separo de ella la tomo de la mano y camino saliendo así de los sanitarios dejando a más de una asombrada, salieron una vez más a la pista, Haruka se abrió paso entre la gente no soltando por ningún motivo la mano de Michiru que se aferraba a ella con todas sus fuerzas, lo único que escuchaba era la acelerada respiración de Michiru atrás de ella, estaban cerca de la salida de emergencia cuando sintió que la mano de Michiru se soltaba de la suya…

Giro lo más rápido que pudo pero no la encontró ya, había dos personas atrás de ella pero ningún rastro de Michiru, giro el rostro en muchas direcciones, fue entonces que un chico que se inclino pudo verla, se abrió paso, Michiru estaba forcejear pero no podía ver con quien, con brusquedad aparto a las ultimas personas encontrándose a solo escasos dos pasos de su objetivo.

Michiru giro el rostro hacia Haruka de esa manera obligo a la otra persona a mirar en la misma dirección

-Lárgate Tenoh-Escucho Haruka haciendo que de esa manera girara el rostro para encontrarse con Edward –No es tu asunto- Eso le dio oportunidad a Michiru de soltarse Edward volvió la mirada a ella y una vez más intento sujetarla esta vez fue Haruka la que se interpuso

-Nos vamos-Dijo Haruka

Estaba vacía, seca, hueca, no sentía nada, absolutamente nada, como si se hubiera agotado su reserva de emociones, lo único que deseaba era sacar a Michiru del lugar, se sentía algo aletargada, en cierto punto hasta torpe, tal vez fuesen las luces y el sonido que no le permitían oír sus ideas, una vez más tomo la mano de Michiru y avanzo con ella, pero de inmediato sintió como le sujetaban el hombro obligándola a voltear, cuando lo hizo observo a Michiru abofetear a Edward.

Antes de que Michiru pudiera sujetar una vez más la mano de Haruka Edward la sujeto por el brazo tirando de ella con demasiada fuerza, al tenerla cerca le sujeto por el rostro o eso fue lo que intento…

**_Put, put, put, put_**

Su corazón latió desbordado, estiro su propio brazo sujeto a Michiru de la cintura y la alejo de la cercanía de Edward, para después asestarle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, sujeto al tipo por el cuello de su camisa lo atrajo una vez más hacia ella propinándole un cabezazo seguido por otro, los brazos de Edward intentaron hacer que lo soltara y así lo hizo, el chico callo de bruces todo había sido tan rápido que muy pocos supieron que fue lo que paso

-¡No la vuelvas a tocar imbecil!-Su pecho subía y bajaba, la cabeza le palpitaba al igual que los puños deseaba deshacerse los nudillos golpeando al tipo, contenía la respiración con tanta fuerza que sentía sus pulmones estallar, los dientes estaban tan aperados y sentía como se lastimaba la palma de las manos al clavarse sus propias uñas en esta, apunto estuvo de dar el primer paso hacia Edward cuando una luz ya familiar le cegó un momento

-Haruka-La voz de Michiru la distrajo y la jalaba del brazo que ya tenía levantado

_-Michiru- _Reacciono bajo el brazo la gente ya comenzaba a tomar atención a lo que pasaba una vez la luz de una cámara demasiado cerca, tanto que Haruka logro tomarla y arrojarla al suelo con la suficiente fuerza para estropearla, la levanto una vez más y saco ella memoria ante la mirada atónita del camarógrafo, se apresuro a guiar a Michiru a la salida de emergencia, alo lejos pudo ver a Alex acercándose donde lo ocurrido pero ellas ya estaban fuera para ese entonces, como lo pidió el joven estaba ahí esperándola con el motor encendido.

-Sube-Ayudo a Michiru a subir mientras sacaba su billetera, escucho como la puerta era abierta una vez más, le dejo su billetera al chico, subió al auto y arranco…


	23. Chapter 23

ESTO TERMINO

* * *

Michiru no quiso ir a su casa así que ahora se encontraban en la de Haruka, mientras la rubia estaba fuera en el balcón despejándose Michiru estaba en el baño.

Todo el camino fue silencio, lo único que Michiru había dicho es que no quería ir a su casa y ninguna volvió a pronunciar palabra en el resto del trayecto.

Haruka ahora jugaba con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, ya había pasado casi media hora desde que Michiru se encerrara en el baño y Haruka no se atrevía a llamar a la puerta, se frotaba la nuca con desesperación mientras se debatía si entrar o no a la habitación, y tocar la puerta de su propio baño, suspiro ante su cobardía y soltó una leve risa al aire, ahora sabía que ella no valía lo suficiente, podría morir golpeando a todo aquel que hiciera que Michiru derramara una lagrima pero jamás encontraría el valor para consolarla y secar esas lagrimas.

El tabaco callo al suelo desecho completamente, dio media vuelta e ingreso a la habitación, se quedo ahí, frente a la puerta hasta ahora noto que ni siquiera estaba cerrada, logro escuchar el agua correr del otro lado, empujo la puerta había vapor por la habitación y en la regadera Michiru, sentada sobre el frío azulejo bajo el chorro de agua, su cabello cubría su rostro como una cortina impenetrable, su vestido negro se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, quizás estuviese llorando, pero no podía asegurarlo, pues esta mantenía la mirada gacha … camino hasta quedar a un paso de distancia, el chorro de agua la golpeo a ella dejando a Michiru solo con las gotas que rebotaban del cuerpo de Haruka…

-Michiru-Le llamo pero la chica no levanto el rostro, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de el agua correr, con lentitud estiro su brazo con la intención de tocar a Michiru…

-¿Por qué?-Dijo la chica Haruka freno su acción -¿Por qué estas aquí?-

Haruka la miro confundida

-Te fuiste y ahora estas aquí- Michiru levanto el rostro mirando directamente a Haruka, en el rostro de la chica ya no había rastros del maquillaje, se había desvanecido, pero pudo percibir sus lagrimas, esas lagrimas que reflejaban el dolor que le estaba provocando, ella era la razón de que llorara, trago amargamente notando que esas lagrimas la contagiaban, sentía sus ojos aguarse, pero resistió el impulso de soltar aquellas saladas gotas.

-Antes siempre estabas conmigo -Michiru agacho la mirada

Haruka la miro sintiendo el agua caer sobre ella, con lentitud se arrodillo frente a Michiru, ahora el agua caía sobre las dos ocultando así lagrimas que la rubia había comenzado a derramar

-Aquí estoy- Haruka tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Michiru levantándolo para que así la mirara

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-Pregunto Michiru con voz lastimera mirando a Haruka directamente a los ojos, Haruka se quedo con la boca semi abierta, su cerebro intento buscar respuesta a la pregunta pero no la hallaba…

Desolada Haruka desvió su mirada de Michiru, no sabía la respuesta, soltó el rostro de la chica y dejo sus manos caer chocando con el suelo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-Volvió a preguntar Michiru, Haruka no devolvió la mirada y cerró la boca, pues ni ella misma quería escuchar si es que había su propia respuesta

-¿Cuánto tiempo-El tono de su voz se elevo -¿Qué caso tiene acercarme a ti, si siempre te alejas?-Michiru sujeto a Haruka por los hombros –¿Por qué siempre te marchas?-

-¿Por qué?-En algún momento había dejado de respirar sentía como sus lagrimas quemaban su rostro, en sus oídos retumbaba los reclamos de Michiru, pero no podía responderle, quizás si no decía nada, si guardaba silencio, podría estar a su lado el tiempo que ambas necesitaran, el tiempo suficiente para olvidarlo todo.

El dolor se apoderaba de cada resquicio de su cuerpo, como una helada sensación que le entumecía el cuerpo, las gotas del agua que aun caía sobre ella se sentían como pequeñas espinas que se clavaban en su cuerpo…

Michiru había comenzado a gritar y a sacudir a Haruka quien la escuchaba completamente inerte, quería responderle, sentía su garganta muy lastimada para pronunciar palabra, ella misma evitaba decir algo por que no había nada bueno que saliera de sus labios, deseaba mentirle, mentirse y engañar a su realidad

–¡Contéstame!- los puños de Michiru golpeaban a Haruka con furia era como pequeñas descargas sobre su cuerpo, descargas que trataban de despertarla, quería gritarle desde el fondo de su ser, sentía como algo la desgarraba desde dentro. Cerro sus puños de impotencia, su mandíbula había colapsado impidiéndole abrirse, se había sellado como una tumba maldita

-¡Habla… di algo… dime-Los golpes de Michiru perdían fuerza

–Me duele- Dijo la chica derrotada dejando caer sus manos sobre las piernas de Haruka y su rostro se escondió detrás de su cabello y el agua

–Tanto…tan…to… y tu… -Michiru levanto la mirada y observo, el perfil de Haruka, inexpresivo, con la mandíbula apretada, sin unos rasgo de imperfección, pero sus ojos, tan dolorosamente perdidos en ella misma, en un sufrimiento e impotencia.

-Mírame- Ahora era ella quien tomaba el rostro de Haruka para obligarla a mirarla de frente

–Miénteme- Le pidió los ojos de Haruka la miraron con sorpresa y como si hubiera pronunciado las palabras mágicas su boca se entre abrió

-Aun que sea solo esta vez- Dentro de ella algo rogaba por escuchar la voz de Haruka, y aun que le mintiera, no le importaba, quería dejar de sentir ese dolor, esa tristeza nublarle los ojos y cerrar su garganta, ya no podía negarse a si misma que lo único que deseaba era estar a su lado no importaba si era toda la vida o solo un fugas minuto, no quería morir y saber que nunca tubo el valor de demostrarse a si misma que estaba enamorada de Haruka, así que no dudo, esta vez no espero la respuesta de Haruka, y aunque la idea de que ella la rechazaría intentara frenar sus acciones logro superar su conciencia, acorto la distancia entre ellas.

Cerro sus ojos y se acerco, con increíble claridad percibió el frió aliento de Haruka salir de sus labios y tocar los suyos, una finísima capa de agua fue el primer obstáculo pero lo destruyo y por fin pudo sentirla, ardiendo…

Aquel toque quemaba de una manera que jamás había experimentado, su entumecido cuerpo fue reaccionando de a poco, su abdomen se contrajo, sus piernas se endurecieron su espalda se ensancho a lo más que pudo, todo su cuerpo se tenso por un segundo, sentía como el calor de Michiru entraba en ella, algo tan suave que sacudía cada parte, gramo y partícula de su ser, respiro el aliento de Michiru, esa mezcla de agua salpicada de sandia y sal, con una lentitud inhumana sentía esos labios deslizarse sobre los suyos, su cerebro se volvía loco, no podía procesar esa sensación, el cabello de su nuca se erizo, su boca se preparo como si estuviera apunto de degustar un delicioso platillo.

Sintió sus pezones endurecer y su piel erizarse, sus pulmones aceptaron el aire que Haruka le ofrecía, ese soplo frió recorrió su cuerpo con tremenda lentitud anestesiando el dolor que hasta ahora la agobiaba, se acerco lo más que pudo a ella enredando sus dedos en el cabello de la rubia.

En un acto de reflejo movió sus labios entreabriéndolos, levanto las manos logrando alcanzar así el rostro que estaba ligado al suyo, sujetándola del cuello la obligo a inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, abrió aun más los labios e irrumpió con su lengua en la boca de Michiru.

Su lengua quemo la suya obligándola a reaccionar, en un instante ambas se acariciaban con fuerza entrando y saliendo de sus bocas recibían un baño del agua que aun las mojaba calmando ese ardor, mientras las manos de Haruka recorrían su espalda con premura, Michiru atrapo el labio inferior de esta entre sus dientes presionándolo con fuerza con ello arrancando un extraño gruñido de su garganta mientras atraía el delicado cuerpo de Michiru al suyo en un intento de saciar la sensación de ansiedad que se estaba apoderando de ella, cuando los dientes de esta soltaron su labio no espero a que la sensación de dolor desapareciera solo busco entrelazar sus labios una vez más.

Haruka recorría el filo de su rostro con la lengua hasta llegar a la oreja de la chica, se deshizo del estorboso mechón de cabello mordiéndole así el lóbulo de la oreja, Michiru clavo sus uñas en el cuello y parte de la nuca de Haruka mientras esta ahogaba un gemido de satisfacción, la rubia correspondió lamiendo el hueco de su cuello sintiendo así su mojada y excitada piel, deslizo el tirante de su vestido mientras sus manos recorrían su cintura ascendiendo por su abdomen, cada milímetro recorrido provocaban un incontrolable temblor en su espina dorsal, finalmente llego a sus senos en cuanto la punta de sus dedos rozaron la cumbre sintió un escalofrió en su abdomen y descender hasta su parte intima que se humedeció al instante…

Sentía la caricia de Haruka rodearle la cintura y ascender con lentitud estremeciendo cada poro recorrido, cerro los ojos intentando capturar cada sensación dentro de su memoria, su respiración se acelero y se agolpaba en su garganta al tiempo que se confundía con su voz chocando al salir por su boca dejando escuchar un agradable gemido rebotar en los muros, entonces sintió un leve toque en la periferia de su seno izquierdo, su columna se curveo y su pecho se inflamo, sintió su entrepierna arder en deseo y si era posible aun sus pezones se endurecieron apunto de estallar…

De pronto aquella mano se alejo del cuerpo de Michiru y al hacerlo esta abrió los ojos y observo frente a ella los de Haruka ardiendo en un infierno esmeralda, sin previo aviso se levanto alejándose de ella, escucho las gotas de agua chocar contra su chamarra, aun sus oídos escuchaban el fuerte golpeteo del agua contra el cuero cuando los labios de Haruka la besaban una vez más, no supo como pero estaba entre los brazos de Haruka y esta la conducía a la habitación contigua, pudo respirar un poco del vapor contenido en el lugar antes de sentir el azote del aire en su cuerpo cuando Haruka la dejaba caer sobre el colchón.

Busco con desesperación los labios de Michiru devorándolos con premura, mientras deslizaba sus manos por su cintura y sus muslos jalando compulsivamente de su vestido, mientras Michiru se aferraba a su espalda sujetándose en el cuero de su chamarra enterrando sus uñas que apenas y lograba percibir Haruka, necesitaba sentirla, lo deseaba tanto, enredo sus piernas en su cintura mientras los labios de Haruka se entretenían en el filo de su mandíbula.

Se deslizaba por el rostro de Michiru absorbiendo las gotas que aun permanecían sobre su piel, la ropa le estorbaba percibía una muy leve presión en su espalda, apoyándose sobre sus piernas sintiéndose atada por las de Michiru levantó su espalda para separarse lo suficiente de Michiru, con brusquedad y desesperación bajo el cierre de su chamarra, Michiru la contemplo con anhelo, podía escuchar el desbocado respirar de Haruka el movimiento que hizo para separarse de ella unió más sus pelvis provocando inconcientemente que contrajera su intimidad, escucho el ruido de los dientes de la chamarra separarse con tremenda rapidez para dejar frente a ella el semidesnudo torso de Haruka, delgado, tenuemente marcado, librándose por completo del estorboso pedazo de cuero color vino Haruka percibió la mano de Michiru acariciar sus brazos desde sus muñecas ascendiendo por su ante brazo codo y bíceps, disfruto de las caricias de Michiru quien aflojo el amarre de sus piernas para acercarse a Haruka besando su cuello mientras sus manos ya la rodeaban por la espalda, la obligo a colocarse sobre ella mientras mordisqueaba su piel ahora expuesta lo que provocaba que la rubia gruñera y se sujetara de las sabanas, las manos de Michiru llegaron al broche de sus sostén, dudando por un momento se quedo ahí sin hacer movimiento alguno, pero sintió como los labios de Haruka rozaban su oido dejando que su respiración chocara con su piel haciéndola estremecer, su cuerpo vibro, una sensación por demás placentera que incremento su ardor y deseo no lo dudo y soltó el broche que se amarraba a la espalda de Haruka, cuando las dos tiras de tela se soltaron Michiru deslizo con libertad sus manos por la amplia espalda de Haruka ascendió a sus hombros bajo, hizo círculos clavando sus uñas escuchando más gemidos por parte de Haruka, parecía que aquello le gustaba y mucho, de pronto la rubia sintió como era empujada hacia un lado con tremenda fuerza que no pudo oponerse, sintió el colchón bajo su espalda y a Michiru sobre ella, que a arcadas se sentó sobre su abdomen fascinada Haruka sonrió, de un tirón jalo su sostén dejando su pecho descubierto, se maravillo al tenerla de esa manera bajo ella, por su parte Haruka le acaricio los muslos deslizando sus manos por debajo de su falda, Michiru se mordió el labio inferior ante el tacto de la oji verde, que se relamía los labios deseosa de besarla, se estaba incorporando cuando Michiru la arrojo una vez más sobre el colchón, movió su cabeza negando, cruzo sus brazos frente a ella y sujeto las orillas de su vestido para tirar de el hacia arriba, con un poco de esfuerzo pues la tela aun estaba mojada y se adhería a su piel pero finalmente logro su cometido…

La poca luz que entraba se reflejaba en cada minúscula gota que ceñía su cuerpo, su ropa interior negra de encaje la hacia lucir tan blanca como la luna, sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo ascender y su respiración agitarse más deseosa de besarla una vez más, Haruka deslizaba sus manos por los torneados muslos de Michiru y esta acariciaba su pecho descendiendo por su abdomen, mientras las caricias descendían la intimidad de Haruka se lubricaba con más ímpetu, sin mediciones la rubia condujo sus manos hacia la entre pierna de Michiru acariciando su intimidad por encima de la tela.

La chica soltó su cuerpo dejándose caer brevemente hacia el frente, haciendo que su cabello acariciara el pecho de Haruka quien recibía la helada caricia pues el cabello de Michiru aun estaba mojado, inconcientemente se alejo del roce de Haruka y al darse cuenta arrojo su cuerpo en dirección contraria, Haruka siguió con sus caricias deleitándose de las reacciones de Michiru, sus roncos gemidos entre ahogados sus repentinos enmudecimientos, como pudo se acomodo de tal manera que pudiera sentarse frente a Michiru que esta vez no se lo impidió, la rodeo por la cintura besándola apasionadamente mientras su mano derecha seguía esa erótica caricia la izquierda ascendía hasta llegar al broche de su sostén…

_Tip, tip, tip, tip, tip…_

Deseaba que fuese su imaginación y no su teléfono lo que sonaba, por un segundo detuvieron el beso, Michiru se alejo lo suficiente de Haruka y miro el aparato que seguía sonado, de improviso Haruka giro dejando Michiru bajo ella, estando bajo Haruka el movimiento la había desconcertado aun más su mirada vagaba de un lado a otro, escuchaba el incesante pitido del teléfono que se mezclaba con su agitada respiración.

Haruka tomo el rostro de Michiru al hacerlo los ojos de Michiru se quedaron fijos en Haruka quien se acerco con lentitud hacia los labios de la chica quien de a poco dejo de prestar atención al sonido exterior y se concentro en escuchar el desbocado palpitar en su pecho, Haruka hizo presión en los labios mientras con una mano intentaba alcanzar el infernal aparato pero la llamada fue tomada por el contestador antes de que llegara siquiera a rozar su objetivo, al ya no tener el sonido interrumpiendo esta regreso su mano hacia el calido cuerpo sobre su cama, se concentro en degustar los labios de Michiru y acariciar su tercia piel, ya sentía las manos de Michiru sobre su cintura intentando deslizarse por debajo de su pantalón

…

-Haruka-Se escucho una voz hablando en la habitación

–Soy el agente Manson-

Haruka se quedo congelada por un instante, Michiru sintió eso, ella también había reconocido la voz pero su cuerpo reacciono por impulso, la estrujo más contra ella, volvió a enredar sus piernas en la cadera de Haruka quien estiro su brazo con el objetivo de hacer callar la inoportuna llamada

-Es tiempo…- pero ya no se escucho más que el sonido del teléfono estrellarse con el piso.

No le intereso lo que fuera a declara aquella voz, en ese momento nada más importaba que tener a Michiru, no recordaba haber sentido tanta ansiedad y desesperación en su vida, respiraba con tanta dificultad sentía arder su piel y la de Michiru, se irguió lo suficiente para contemplarla, se relamió los labios era casi inconcebible que la tuviera así…

_-Si las tienes en tu cama lo demás no importa-_

La voz de Sam irrumpió en su cabeza como un eco macabro…

_-Como si eso te importara, a ti no te interesa si están casadas, comprometidas…-_

Respiro profundamente tratando de bloquear sus recuerdos, Michiru estaba ahí, eso era lo único que le importaba, era lo único que debía existir, sus labios, su tersa piel, su intoxicante sabor, sintió como comenzaba a temblar, se aparto de los labios de Michiru y escondió su cara entre sus pechos respirando con dificultad tratando de controlar su furia, respiro con profundidad llenándose de ese excitante aroma, la furia se convirtió en ansiedad y deseo se levanto un poco y sujeto el sostén negro que seguía cubriendo el torso de Michiru, tiro de la tela en direcciones opuestas con tanta fuerza que termino por romperse, arrebato los restos de la tela ya completamente inservible y admiro aquellos pechos que ahora se exhibían frente a ella.

_-Es tiempo…-_

¿Por qué ahora?, demonios, agito una vez más la cabeza al escuchar dentro de ella las palabras del agente.

¿Por qué no podía haber tiempo para ella, para ellas?, con ambas manos sobre las sabanas estrujo estas su corazón latían aun con más fuerza, en su garganta el aire se había hecho un bulto que impedía la entrada o la salida del mismo, la sangre subía por su espalda y se acumulaba en su nuca causándole un dolor y agotamiento excesivo, sentía las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, como deseaba poder callar esas malditas voces, como le gustaría no estar enamorada de Michiru, pues solo de esa manera no se sentiría tan miserable por la elección que ahora debía tomar por que no podía mentirse a ella misma.

Era tan hermosa, y estaba paralizada ahí mirándola…

_-Es tiempo…-_

¿Por qué no se calla?

_-Es tiempo…-_

¿Por qué ahora?

_-Es tiempo…-_

¿Por que esta noche?

_-Es tiempo…-_

¿Por qué cuando estoy con ella?

_-Es tiempo…-_

¿Y cuando será mi tiempo?

_-Es tiempo…-_

-No el nuestro-

Una lagrima callo sobre el rostro de Michiru quien escucho con claridad las palabras de Haruka, el contacto de esa pequeña gota fue lo último que sintió, con lentitud Haruka se incorporo y se alejo de la cama del cuerpo de Michiru…

* * *

Como alguien podía ser tan maldito, como después de encontrarse atrapado podía seguir mintiendo, la cabeza de Haruka estaba apunto de explotar, ya había pasado una hora y ese hombre seguía aferrado a su versión, pareciese que ninguno de los dos agentes le pudieran sacar la información que necesitaban, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, la frente comenzaba a arderle, su respiración se hacia dificultosa, inconcientemente sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse, escuchar la voz monótona y calmada de Hill responder a cada pregunta comenzaba a sacarla de quicio.

-Yo solo maneje su dinero-

-¿Cómo es posible que alguien pudiera robar semejante cantidad?-

-Si estan en bancarrota es por su mal manejo-

-Busquen a otro chivo expiatorio-

Una y otra vez negaba y se mofaba…

-¿Qué no se decía que los Tenoh eran invulnerables?-

_-Ya te demostré que no eres invulnerable-_

La maldita voz de Sam volvió a colarse en su cabeza, sus padres jamás habían sido presuntuosos, nunca habían abusado de nadie, entonces por que todos se empeñaban en decir lo contrarió.

-Alguien tan simple como yo no era una amenaza para ellos-

Y ahí seguían las burlas.

-No confunda señor Hill-Haruka no pudo seguir en silencio ganándose la mirada y sorpresa de los tres hombres dijo –La confianza no es lo mismo a la presunción- Su voz sonaba ronca y forzada, cualquiera que la hubiera visto enojada en alguna coacción sabría que esa no era buena señal

-Señores me permitirían unas palabras –Pidió Haruka señalando la puerta del cuarto, Sutton miro a Manson quien asintió dejando escapar un suspiro audible a todos y se encamino a la salida seguido por el joven Sutton, Haruka observo a los dos hombres salir del cuarto, se acerco a la puerta y la cerro, al escuchar el golpe de esta ambos hombres ya fuera del cuarto intentaron abrirla de inmediato pero Haruka con rapidez atranco la silla en la perilla impidiendo de esa manera que irrumpieran dentro.

Los golpes y llamados por parte de los agentes no se hicieron esperar

-¡Haruka!-Gritaban los hombres intentando que esta abriera la puerta

-Abre Haruka-

-Señor Hill-Dijo Haruka con calma –Usted pidió una oportunidad, le dijo a mi madre que lo único que necesitaba era una oportunidad, que había tenido una mala racha pero que era bueno en su trabajo, y durante muchos años demostró que era cierto, mi madre no se arrepintió de haberlo contratado, hasta hace dos años-Haruka camino hasta quedar frente al cansado hombre mientras los golpes seguían afuera

-No me interesa saber la razón de por que hizo lo que hizo, mi único interés en usted, es saber donde colocaron el dinero que robaron solo eso, ¿no es tan difícil o si?-

-Petulantes hasta el tuétano-Dijo Hill con desprecio

-Arruino mi vida-Continuo Haruka como si nada –Mis padres podían ir a la cárcel por culpa de usted-Su voz se hacia cada vez más grave como gutural –Solo le estoy pidiendo los números de cuenta, para así, pagar todo lo que ustedes hicieron que adeudáramos-Haruka se había inclinado hasta quedar cara a cada con Hill, el hombre no soporto mirarla a los ojos y desvió la cara

-Niña, yo no te diré nada-Sonrió con cansancio y fue lo último que hizo, Haruka se enderezo y le propino un fuerte puñetazo, Hill cayo pesadamente al suelo no se imagino jamás que esa fuera la reacción de Haruka, ella aunque siempre sería nunca respondía a las amenazas.

* * *

Michiru no quiso ir a su casa así que ahora se encontraban en la de Haruka, mientras la rubia estaba fuera en el balcón despejándose Michiru estaba en el baño.

Todo el camino fue silencio, lo único que Michiru había dicho es que no quería ir a su casa y ninguna volvió a pronunciar palabra en el resto del trayecto.

Haruka ahora jugaba con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, ya había pasado casi media hora desde que Michiru se encerrara en el baño y Haruka no se atrevía a llamar a la puerta, se frotaba la nuca con desesperación mientras se debatía si entrar o no a la habitación, y tocar la puerta de su propio baño, suspiro ante su cobardía y soltó una leve risa al aire, ahora sabía que ella no valía lo suficiente, podría morir golpeando a todo aquel que hiciera que Michiru derramara una lagrima pero jamás encontraría el valor para consolarla y secar esas lagrimas.

El tabaco callo al suelo desecho completamente, dio media vuelta e ingreso a la habitación, se quedo ahí, frente a la puerta hasta ahora noto que ni siquiera estaba cerrada, logro escuchar el agua correr del otro lado, empujo la puerta había vapor por la habitación y en la regadera Michiru, sentada sobre el frío azulejo bajo el chorro de agua, su cabello cubría su rostro como una cortina impenetrable, su vestido negro se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, quizás estuviese llorando, pero no podía asegurarlo, pues esta mantenía la mirada gacha … camino hasta quedar a un paso de distancia, el chorro de agua la golpeo a ella dejando a Michiru solo con las gotas que rebotaban del cuerpo de Haruka…

-Michiru-Le llamo pero la chica no levanto el rostro, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de el agua correr, con lentitud estiro su brazo con la intención de tocar a Michiru…

-¿Por qué?-Dijo la chica Haruka freno su acción -¿Por qué estas aquí?-

Haruka la miro confundida

-Te fuiste y ahora estas aquí- Michiru levanto el rostro mirando directamente a Haruka, en el rostro de la chica ya no había rastros del maquillaje, se había desvanecido, pero pudo percibir sus lagrimas, esas lagrimas que reflejaban el dolor que le estaba provocando, ella era la razón de que llorara, trago amargamente notando que esas lagrimas la contagiaban, sentía sus ojos aguarse, pero resistió el impulso de soltar aquellas saladas gotas.

-Antes siempre estabas conmigo -Michiru agacho la mirada

Haruka la miro sintiendo el agua caer sobre ella, con lentitud se arrodillo frente a Michiru, ahora el agua caía sobre las dos ocultando así lagrimas que la rubia había comenzado a derramar

-Aquí estoy- Haruka tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Michiru levantándolo para que así la mirara

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-Pregunto Michiru con voz lastimera mirando a Haruka directamente a los ojos, Haruka se quedo con la boca semi abierta, su cerebro intento buscar respuesta a la pregunta pero no la hallaba…

Desolada Haruka desvió su mirada de Michiru, no sabía la respuesta, soltó el rostro de la chica y dejo sus manos caer chocando con el suelo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-Volvió a preguntar Michiru, Haruka no devolvió la mirada y cerró la boca, pues ni ella misma quería escuchar si es que había su propia respuesta

-¿Cuánto tiempo-El tono de su voz se elevo -¿Qué caso tiene acercarme a ti, si siempre te alejas?-Michiru sujeto a Haruka por los hombros –¿Por qué siempre te marchas?-

-¿Por qué?-En algún momento había dejado de respirar sentía como sus lagrimas quemaban su rostro, en sus oídos retumbaba los reclamos de Michiru, pero no podía responderle, quizás si no decía nada, si guardaba silencio, podría estar a su lado el tiempo que ambas necesitaran, el tiempo suficiente para olvidarlo todo.

El dolor se apoderaba de cada resquicio de su cuerpo, como una helada sensación que le entumecía el cuerpo, las gotas del agua que aun caía sobre ella se sentían como pequeñas espinas que se clavaban en su cuerpo…

Michiru había comenzado a gritar y a sacudir a Haruka quien la escuchaba completamente inerte, quería responderle, sentía su garganta muy lastimada para pronunciar palabra, ella misma evitaba decir algo por que no había nada bueno que saliera de sus labios, deseaba mentirle, mentirse y engañar a su realidad

–¡Contéstame!- los puños de Michiru golpeaban a Haruka con furia era como pequeñas descargas sobre su cuerpo, descargas que trataban de despertarla, quería gritarle desde el fondo de su ser, sentía como algo la desgarraba desde dentro. Cerro sus puños de impotencia, su mandíbula había colapsado impidiéndole abrirse, se había sellado como una tumba maldita

-¡Habla… di algo… dime-Los golpes de Michiru perdían fuerza

–Me duele- Dijo la chica derrotada dejando caer sus manos sobre las piernas de Haruka y su rostro se escondió detrás de su cabello y el agua

–Tanto…tan…to… y tu… -Michiru levanto la mirada y observo, el perfil de Haruka, inexpresivo, con la mandíbula apretada, sin unos rasgo de imperfección, pero sus ojos, tan dolorosamente perdidos en ella misma, en un sufrimiento e impotencia.

-Mírame- Ahora era ella quien tomaba el rostro de Haruka para obligarla a mirarla de frente

–Miénteme- Le pidió los ojos de Haruka la miraron con sorpresa y como si hubiera pronunciado las palabras mágicas su boca se entre abrió

-Aun que sea solo esta vez- Dentro de ella algo rogaba por escuchar la voz de Haruka, y aun que le mintiera, no le importaba, quería dejar de sentir ese dolor, esa tristeza nublarle los ojos y cerrar su garganta, ya no podía negarse a si misma que lo único que deseaba era estar a su lado no importaba si era toda la vida o solo un fugas minuto, no quería morir y saber que nunca tubo el valor de demostrarse a si misma que estaba enamorada de Haruka, así que no dudo, esta vez no espero la respuesta de Haruka, y aunque la idea de que ella la rechazaría intentara frenar sus acciones logro superar su conciencia, acorto la distancia entre ellas.

Cerro sus ojos y se acerco, con increíble claridad percibió el frió aliento de Haruka salir de sus labios y tocar los suyos, una finísima capa de agua fue el primer obstáculo pero lo destruyo y por fin pudo sentirla, ardiendo…

Aquel toque quemaba de una manera que jamás había experimentado, su entumecido cuerpo fue reaccionando de a poco, su abdomen se contrajo, sus piernas se endurecieron su espalda se ensancho a lo más que pudo, todo su cuerpo se tenso por un segundo, sentía como el calor de Michiru entraba en ella, algo tan suave que sacudía cada parte, gramo y partícula de su ser, respiro el aliento de Michiru, esa mezcla de agua salpicada de sandia y sal, con una lentitud inhumana sentía esos labios deslizarse sobre los suyos, su cerebro se volvía loco, no podía procesar esa sensación, el cabello de su nuca se erizo, su boca se preparo como si estuviera apunto de degustar un delicioso platillo.

Sintió sus pezones endurecer y su piel erizarse, sus pulmones aceptaron el aire que Haruka le ofrecía, ese soplo frió recorrió su cuerpo con tremenda lentitud anestesiando el dolor que hasta ahora la agobiaba, se acerco lo más que pudo a ella enredando sus dedos en el cabello de la rubia.

En un acto de reflejo movió sus labios entreabriéndolos, levanto las manos logrando alcanzar así el rostro que estaba ligado al suyo, sujetándola del cuello la obligo a inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, abrió aun más los labios e irrumpió con su lengua en la boca de Michiru.

Su lengua quemo la suya obligándola a reaccionar, en un instante ambas se acariciaban con fuerza entrando y saliendo de sus bocas recibían un baño del agua que aun las mojaba calmando ese ardor, mientras las manos de Haruka recorrían su espalda con premura, Michiru atrapo el labio inferior de esta entre sus dientes presionándolo con fuerza con ello arrancando un extraño gruñido de su garganta mientras atraía el delicado cuerpo de Michiru al suyo en un intento de saciar la sensación de ansiedad que se estaba apoderando de ella, cuando los dientes de esta soltaron su labio no espero a que la sensación de dolor desapareciera solo busco entrelazar sus labios una vez más.

Haruka recorría el filo de su rostro con la lengua hasta llegar a la oreja de la chica, se deshizo del estorboso mechón de cabello mordiéndole así el lóbulo de la oreja, Michiru clavo sus uñas en el cuello y parte de la nuca de Haruka mientras esta ahogaba un gemido de satisfacción, la rubia correspondió lamiendo el hueco de su cuello sintiendo así su mojada y excitada piel, deslizo el tirante de su vestido mientras sus manos recorrían su cintura ascendiendo por su abdomen, cada milímetro recorrido provocaban un incontrolable temblor en su espina dorsal, finalmente llego a sus senos en cuanto la punta de sus dedos rozaron la cumbre sintió un escalofrió en su abdomen y descender hasta su parte intima que se humedeció al instante…

Sentía la caricia de Haruka rodearle la cintura y ascender con lentitud estremeciendo cada poro recorrido, cerro los ojos intentando capturar cada sensación dentro de su memoria, su respiración se acelero y se agolpaba en su garganta al tiempo que se confundía con su voz chocando al salir por su boca dejando escuchar un agradable gemido rebotar en los muros, entonces sintió un leve toque en la periferia de su seno izquierdo, su columna se curveo y su pecho se inflamo, sintió su entrepierna arder en deseo y si era posible aun sus pezones se endurecieron apunto de estallar…

De pronto aquella mano se alejo del cuerpo de Michiru y al hacerlo esta abrió los ojos y observo frente a ella los de Haruka ardiendo en un infierno esmeralda, sin previo aviso se levanto alejándose de ella, escucho las gotas de agua chocar contra su chamarra, aun sus oídos escuchaban el fuerte golpeteo del agua contra el cuero cuando los labios de Haruka la besaban una vez más, no supo como pero estaba entre los brazos de Haruka y esta la conducía a la habitación contigua, pudo respirar un poco del vapor contenido en el lugar antes de sentir el azote del aire en su cuerpo cuando Haruka la dejaba caer sobre el colchón.

Busco con desesperación los labios de Michiru devorándolos con premura, mientras deslizaba sus manos por su cintura y sus muslos jalando compulsivamente de su vestido, mientras Michiru se aferraba a su espalda sujetándose en el cuero de su chamarra enterrando sus uñas que apenas y lograba percibir Haruka, necesitaba sentirla, lo deseaba tanto, enredo sus piernas en su cintura mientras los labios de Haruka se entretenían en el filo de su mandíbula.

Se deslizaba por el rostro de Michiru absorbiendo las gotas que aun permanecían sobre su piel, la ropa le estorbaba percibía una muy leve presión en su espalda, apoyándose sobre sus piernas sintiéndose atada por las de Michiru levantó su espalda para separarse lo suficiente de Michiru, con brusquedad y desesperación bajo el cierre de su chamarra, Michiru la contemplo con anhelo, podía escuchar el desbocado respirar de Haruka el movimiento que hizo para separarse de ella unió más sus pelvis provocando inconcientemente que contrajera su intimidad, escucho el ruido de los dientes de la chamarra separarse con tremenda rapidez para dejar frente a ella el semidesnudo torso de Haruka, delgado, tenuemente marcado, librándose por completo del estorboso pedazo de cuero color vino Haruka percibió la mano de Michiru acariciar sus brazos desde sus muñecas ascendiendo por su ante brazo codo y bíceps, disfruto de las caricias de Michiru quien aflojo el amarre de sus piernas para acercarse a Haruka besando su cuello mientras sus manos ya la rodeaban por la espalda, la obligo a colocarse sobre ella mientras mordisqueaba su piel ahora expuesta lo que provocaba que la rubia gruñera y se sujetara de las sabanas, las manos de Michiru llegaron al broche de sus sostén, dudando por un momento se quedo ahí sin hacer movimiento alguno, pero sintió como los labios de Haruka rozaban su oido dejando que su respiración chocara con su piel haciéndola estremecer, su cuerpo vibro, una sensación por demás placentera que incremento su ardor y deseo no lo dudo y soltó el broche que se amarraba a la espalda de Haruka, cuando las dos tiras de tela se soltaron Michiru deslizo con libertad sus manos por la amplia espalda de Haruka ascendió a sus hombros bajo, hizo círculos clavando sus uñas escuchando más gemidos por parte de Haruka, parecía que aquello le gustaba y mucho, de pronto la rubia sintió como era empujada hacia un lado con tremenda fuerza que no pudo oponerse, sintió el colchón bajo su espalda y a Michiru sobre ella, que a arcadas se sentó sobre su abdomen fascinada Haruka sonrió, de un tirón jalo su sostén dejando su pecho descubierto, se maravillo al tenerla de esa manera bajo ella, por su parte Haruka le acaricio los muslos deslizando sus manos por debajo de su falda, Michiru se mordió el labio inferior ante el tacto de la oji verde, que se relamía los labios deseosa de besarla, se estaba incorporando cuando Michiru la arrojo una vez más sobre el colchón, movió su cabeza negando, cruzo sus brazos frente a ella y sujeto las orillas de su vestido para tirar de el hacia arriba, con un poco de esfuerzo pues la tela aun estaba mojada y se adhería a su piel pero finalmente logro su cometido…

La poca luz que entraba se reflejaba en cada minúscula gota que ceñía su cuerpo, su ropa interior negra de encaje la hacia lucir tan blanca como la luna, sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo ascender y su respiración agitarse más deseosa de besarla una vez más, Haruka deslizaba sus manos por los torneados muslos de Michiru y esta acariciaba su pecho descendiendo por su abdomen, mientras las caricias descendían la intimidad de Haruka se lubricaba con más ímpetu, sin mediciones la rubia condujo sus manos hacia la entre pierna de Michiru acariciando su intimidad por encima de la tela.

La chica soltó su cuerpo dejándose caer brevemente hacia el frente, haciendo que su cabello acariciara el pecho de Haruka quien recibía la helada caricia pues el cabello de Michiru aun estaba mojado, inconcientemente se alejo del roce de Haruka y al darse cuenta arrojo su cuerpo en dirección contraria, Haruka siguió con sus caricias deleitándose de las reacciones de Michiru, sus roncos gemidos entre ahogados sus repentinos enmudecimientos, como pudo se acomodo de tal manera que pudiera sentarse frente a Michiru que esta vez no se lo impidió, la rodeo por la cintura besándola apasionadamente mientras su mano derecha seguía esa erótica caricia la izquierda ascendía hasta llegar al broche de su sostén…

_Tip, tip, tip, tip, tip…_

Deseaba que fuese su imaginación y no su teléfono lo que sonaba, por un segundo detuvieron el beso, Michiru se alejo lo suficiente de Haruka y miro el aparato que seguía sonado, de improviso Haruka giro dejando Michiru bajo ella, estando bajo Haruka el movimiento la había desconcertado aun más su mirada vagaba de un lado a otro, escuchaba el incesante pitido del teléfono que se mezclaba con su agitada respiración.

Haruka tomo el rostro de Michiru al hacerlo los ojos de Michiru se quedaron fijos en Haruka quien se acerco con lentitud hacia los labios de la chica quien de a poco dejo de prestar atención al sonido exterior y se concentro en escuchar el desbocado palpitar en su pecho, Haruka hizo presión en los labios mientras con una mano intentaba alcanzar el infernal aparato pero la llamada fue tomada por el contestador antes de que llegara siquiera a rozar su objetivo, al ya no tener el sonido interrumpiendo esta regreso su mano hacia el calido cuerpo sobre su cama, se concentro en degustar los labios de Michiru y acariciar su tercia piel, ya sentía las manos de Michiru sobre su cintura intentando deslizarse por debajo de su pantalón

…

-Haruka-Se escucho una voz hablando en la habitación

–Soy el agente Manson-

Haruka se quedo congelada por un instante, Michiru sintió eso, ella también había reconocido la voz pero su cuerpo reacciono por impulso, la estrujo más contra ella, volvió a enredar sus piernas en la cadera de Haruka quien estiro su brazo con el objetivo de hacer callar la inoportuna llamada

-Es tiempo…- pero ya no se escucho más que el sonido del teléfono estrellarse con el piso.

No le intereso lo que fuera a declara aquella voz, en ese momento nada más importaba que tener a Michiru, no recordaba haber sentido tanta ansiedad y desesperación en su vida, respiraba con tanta dificultad sentía arder su piel y la de Michiru, se irguió lo suficiente para contemplarla, se relamió los labios era casi inconcebible que la tuviera así…

_-Si las tienes en tu cama lo demás no importa-_

La voz de Sam irrumpió en su cabeza como un eco macabro…

_-Como si eso te importara, a ti no te interesa si están casadas, comprometidas…-_

Respiro profundamente tratando de bloquear sus recuerdos, Michiru estaba ahí, eso era lo único que le importaba, era lo único que debía existir, sus labios, su tersa piel, su intoxicante sabor, sintió como comenzaba a temblar, se aparto de los labios de Michiru y escondió su cara entre sus pechos respirando con dificultad tratando de controlar su furia, respiro con profundidad llenándose de ese excitante aroma, la furia se convirtió en ansiedad y deseo se levanto un poco y sujeto el sostén negro que seguía cubriendo el torso de Michiru, tiro de la tela en direcciones opuestas con tanta fuerza que termino por romperse, arrebato los restos de la tela ya completamente inservible y admiro aquellos pechos que ahora se exhibían frente a ella.

_-Es tiempo…-_

¿Por qué ahora?, demonios, agito una vez más la cabeza al escuchar dentro de ella las palabras del agente.

¿Por qué no podía haber tiempo para ella, para ellas?, con ambas manos sobre las sabanas estrujo estas su corazón latían aun con más fuerza, en su garganta el aire se había hecho un bulto que impedía la entrada o la salida del mismo, la sangre subía por su espalda y se acumulaba en su nuca causándole un dolor y agotamiento excesivo, sentía las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, como deseaba poder callar esas malditas voces, como le gustaría no estar enamorada de Michiru, pues solo de esa manera no se sentiría tan miserable por la elección que ahora debía tomar por que no podía mentirse a ella misma.

Era tan hermosa, y estaba paralizada ahí mirándola…

_-Es tiempo…-_

¿Por qué no se calla?

_-Es tiempo…-_

¿Por qué ahora?

_-Es tiempo…-_

¿Por que esta noche?

_-Es tiempo…-_

¿Por qué cuando estoy con ella?

_-Es tiempo…-_

¿Y cuando será mi tiempo?

_-Es tiempo…-_

-No el nuestro-

Una lagrima callo sobre el rostro de Michiru quien escucho con claridad las palabras de Haruka, el contacto de esa pequeña gota fue lo último que sintió, con lentitud Haruka se incorporo y se alejo de la cama del cuerpo de Michiru…

* * *

Condujo en la dirección que ya el agente Manson le había proporcionado, se sentía, o mejor dicho no sentía, había un hueco enorme en toda ella, su cerebro se había adueñado de su cuerpo y se movía por la inercia de las órdenes de sus neuronas.

Estaciono su auto en la calle indicada, a lo lejos pudo ver a un hombre en la entrada de una de las tantas casas del vecindario, no era la mejor zona de la ciudad pero eso era lo que ahora menos le importaba, reconoció al hombre que ahora caminaba hacia ella pues Haruka se había quedado de pie a mitad de la calle sin saber que era lo que ahora debía hacer.

-¿Haruka?-Pregunto Sutton estando aun a cierta distancia de la joven quien tenía la vista perdida en el pavimento -Hey- Dijo el hombre llegando hasta ella sujetando su brazo y rodeándola con el otro -¿Te encuentras bien?-

-…-Haruka no respondió, únicamente levanto la mirada, miro al hombre un par de segundos, este se sintió extraño por la observación pero esta finalizo con rapidez

-Quiero terminar esto-Dijo Haruka con una voz tan profunda como si hubiesen pasado años desde la ultima vez de haberla usado.

Sutton la miro extrañado, esa no era la Haruka que había conocido anteriormente, esta chica mostraba una desolación contagiosa, parecía que de un momento a otro se desvanecería –Será mejor que entremos- Dijo, Haruka le observo dar indicaciones al aire con la mano, pero supuso que fueron para algún agente que se encontraba en los alrededores, camino apoyándose en Sutton y entro a la casa, Sutton cerro la puerta dejando a Haruka de pie a mitad del recibidor.

La rubia miro a su alrededor, sus ojos no le daban un buen enfoque, saltaban de un lugar a otro no permitiéndole procesar las imágenes captadas, aquello le causo ciertas nauseas, se cubrió los ojos con la palma de la mano derecha y agito levemente la cabeza.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Escucho la voz de Sutton lejana y difusa, realmente no se sentía del todo bien, pero quería acabar con esto de una vez por todas

-¿Dónde esta el agente Manson?-Pregunto aun con las mano cubriendo sus ojos

-Aquí estoy- La rubia descubrió su mirada topándose con la imagen del hombre antes mencionado

-Dios- Expreso este al ver las condiciones de la rubia -¿Pero que te a pasa…?

¿Dónde esta el?-Dijo Haruka interrumpiendo a Manson, este miro como el rostro de Haruka mostraba un fastidio incontenible

-Lo tenemos en el cuarto de lavado- Respondió

-¿Ya comenzaron a interrogarlo? –

-Hace un par de horas - Respondió Sutton –No ha dicho nada-

-Haruka tus padres están apunto de llegar a California, su vuelo llega a las seis de la mañana- Declaro en agente Manson

-¿Qué hora es?-Pregunto la chica tratando de comprender todo lo que se le decía

-Pasan de las tres, intentamos comunicarnos contigo desde que lo trajimos pero no contestabas el celular y decidimos llamarte a tu casa pensamos que no sabríamos de ti hasta por la mañana- Comento Sutton esperando la explicación de la chica y esta comprendió el mensaje pero se quedo callada, no podía permitir que Michiru entrara en sus pensamientos en ese momento, debía estar completamente concentrada en esa conversación, en lo que sucedía en esa casa de seguridad del FBI, en el cuarto de lavado

-Pues sugiero que sigan con el interrogatorio-

Ambos hombres se miraron

-Por qué no descansas un poco y esperas a tus padres- Sugirió Sutton

-Lo único que deseo ahora, es acabar con esta inaguantable situación-

-Sígueme-Dijo el agente Manson, y Haruka así lo hizo

-Tratamos de sacarle la mayor información posible, esto no es un arresto oficial, en realidad es un secuestro, el sabe que fue planeado por tus padre pero desconoce quienes somos quien lo interrogamos- Decía Manson mientras caminaban por las habitaciones, cada una amueblada con lo necesario, pasaron hasta el fondo de la planta baja y llegaron aun pequeño corredor, al final de este había una puerta y a un costado de esta una mesa, Manson se detuvo frente a la mesa y tomo lo que había en ella.

-Máscaras- Dijo Haruka cuando el hombre le mostró los objetos tomados

-No podemos usarlo como testigo para la defensa de tus padres, al tenerlo aquí por la fuerza toda su declaración será nula, pero si logramos obtener pruebas, bueno, yo me encargare de que cualquier juez las vea como validas para el juicio-

-¿Pero no ha dicho nada?-Dijo Haruka mientras veía a los dos hombres colocarse aquellos rostros deformados que impedían al secuestrado conocer la identidad de sus secuestradores

-Lo hará no te preocupes-Dijo Sutton con una voz distorsionada, el hombre le ofreció el mismo artilugio para que ella también escondiera sus facciones pero la oji verde negó con la cabeza

-Quiero que me vea a la cara y se atreva a seguir callado-

Sutton mira a Manson este asintió con la cabeza

-Quédate atrás- Indico Manson –Deja que te mire, nosotros haremos las preguntas, no le hables en ningún momento-Al igual que Sutton la voz de Manson sonó distorsionada

-Si-Respondió secamente Haruka

Los hombres entraron a la habitación, que era bastante grande, el aire era denso y hacia un calor casi asfixiante pues en el interior del cuarto había una lámpara del tipo industrial que era la causante del exageradísimo calor, dentro de la habitación había dos personas, un hombre también con máscara que estaba sentado del lado contrario a la luz con un ventilador a poca distancia de el, el otro individuo estaba sentado frente a la luz de la lámpara, sudando en exceso sin camisa y con un aspecto de agotamiento, recargado sobre un mesa con una hoja en blanco y una pluma.

-Pensé que moriría de aburrimiento- Dijo el hombre sin camisa cubriéndose el rostro para tratar de mirar a los recién llegados, Sutton se acerco a la lámpara y la apago, por algunos instantes la habitación quedo en semi penumbra solo era alumbrada por la luz que se colaba por la puerta que seguía abierta, el hombre frente al ventilador fue quien encendió la luz de la habitación, Haruka entre cerro los ojos pero rápidamente recompuso su posición.

-Los dejo-Dijo el hombre, me estaba asfixiando aquí dentro, se levanto y salio del cuarto –Les sugiero dejen la puerta abierta- Dijo estando en el pasillo, Haruka tomo asiento en el lugar que había sido desocupado, y giro el ventilador en dirección a Ray, el hombre al sentir la brisa dirigió su mirada a la única persona desenmascarada aparte de el, Haruka observo como los ojos del hombre se abrían a su totalidad, su boca se entre abrió, estiro el cuello instintivamente para de esa manera tener más cerca la imagen y cerciorarse de que era verdad quien era quien veía

-Haruka Tenoh-Dijo el hombre tragando seco –No puede ser-

-Buenas noches señor Hill y si, créalo estoy aquí- Haruka miro al hombre con desprecio toda su atención estaba puesta en ese sujeto, respiraba con lentitud intentando calmarse debía seguir las indicaciones que le habían dado, desvío su mirada de Hill para pasarla a Manson quien agito la cabeza en afirmación dándole a entender que podía hablar aun.

-Lamento la tardanza espero que los señores hayan sido hospitalarios con usted-

-Estas metiéndote en un gran problema Tenoh-

-Como sea-Dijo la rubia restando importancia al comentario del tipo

-Estos hombres le harán una serie de preguntas y me encantaría que respondiera a ellas señor Hill, por favor-Dijo Haruka dando por terminada su interrupción

-Señor Hill-Dijo la deformada voz de Sutton –Espero y haya descansado y refrescado su memoria, si nos hace favor de contestar a las preguntas que le hicimos hace una hora.

-Dígame señor Hill-Hablo Manson inclinándose hacia Hill –Ya recuerda los numero de cuenta a los que fueron transferido los más de veinte millones de dólares de los negocios de los Tenoh-

-Vuelvo a decírselos, no se de que hablan, yo no se nada de ninguna cuenta-

-Usted trabajo para los Tenoh-Recalco Sutton

-Yo solo era un contador-

-Un contador que tenía acceso a las cuentas y se hacia cargo de los movimientos bursátiles de la franquicia de restaurantes de la señora Tenoh-

-Si, solo era un contador-Aseguro el hombre con voz reseca evitando a toda costa mirar a Haruka quien le observaba escrupulosamente.

-Ya, no a dejado de repetírnoslo, y eso no es lo que nos interesa-

-Nada de lo que yo les digo les interesa por que no me dejan ir-

-Lo haremos cuando nos diga lo que sabe-

-¿Qué quieren que les diga?-

-Los números de cuenta a las que fueron trasferidos los fondos de los Tenoh-

-Ya se los dije, yo no lo se y de nada les servirá a ustedes saberlos-

A Haruka le comenzó a doler la cabeza, el aire se hacia cada vez más pesado a pesar de que estaba muy cerca de la puerta, notaba como Hill evitaba mirarle y como se incomodaba ante la insistencia, los minutos pasaban y las palabras iban de una boca a otra y el hombre solo daba rodeos, decía no tener ningún conocimiento sobre la estafa, y alegaba que el no estaba involucrado, pero no dejaba de hacer pequeños comentarios de que el disfrutaba del dinero robado.

* * *

Tocaron a la puerta de la habitación y de mala gana abrió los ojos, la suite le había parecido una buena idea era muy difícil que los paparazzi pudieran entrar al hotel.

Los golpes eran bastante insistentes, de mala gana Edward se puso de pie, sospechando que no era el servicio a la habitación.

-Samuel-Dijo al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el chico

-Vaya, si que pega fuerte Tenoh- Indico Sam apuntando el rostro de Edward

-Lárgate- Ordeno Edward intentando cerrar la puerta pero Sam empujo esta impidiéndole la acción

-Ah, ah- Dijo, empujo la puerta lo suficiente para entrar a la habitación

-Linda suite, que tan cara es-

-¿Qué quieres Samuel, una declaración de lo que paso?-

-¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy?-Pregunto Sam mientras se servia algo de licor

-La mitad de California habla de lo que paso, la otra mitad solo lo escucha-Ofreció un trago a Edward pero este negó con la cabeza mirándolo con fastidio

-Vamos hombre, te tengo noticias que te aran sentir mucho mejor-De mala gana  
Edward tomo el vaso y observo a Sam sentarse en un sillón, tomando un trago lo imito

-Te escucho-

-Bien-Sam cruzo las piernas y comenzó –Pues, me intereso cuando me hablaste sobre lo difícil que te fue consultar los movimientos en la bolsa de los Tenoh, se supone que no es información tan confidencial, así que me puse a investigar con algunos conocidos que tengo, y lo que tu descubriste no es siquiera la punta del iceberg-Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción –Los Tenoh, están en bancarrota-Dijo con voz triunfal

A Edward casi se le cae la mandíbula al escuchar las palabras de Sam

-¿Bromeas?-Cuestiono, el chico negó con la cabeza -¿Cómo es posible eso?-

-Bueno, indagando encontré que hace casi dos años, todas las cuentas corrientes de los Tenoh fueron vaciadas, se trasfirieron a siete diferentes cuentas en Panamá, de ahí, se trasfirieron a otras cuantas en las Caimán y Suiza, después de eso nos fue imposible establecer donde esta el dinero, estas transacciones se hicieron mientras los Tenoh se encontraban en la India, pero meses antes se comenzó con una venta de propiedades, el dinero de las transacciones iba directo a una cuenta en Canadá estaba bajo el nombre de un ciudadano canadiense que tiene casi ciento cincuenta años muerto, no es gracioso, los muertos no pagan impuestos, pues para los meses en los que los Tenoh se fueron de vacaciones, la venta de fabricas, y sucursales siguió con una rapidez que me sorprendió, logre conseguir uno de los contratos de compra, en el se estipula que el comprador no puede hacer publica la adquisición de la franquicia Tenoh, de lo contrario perderá el control de esta, el pago de impuestos de estas franquicias siguen corriendo a cargo de los Tenoh a quienes se les seguirá pagando una cuota mensual por el nombre de las franquicias, esta cuota tanto de los restaurantes como las fabricas generan ganancias conjuntas de poco mas de un millón mensuales, pero estas ganancias van a dar a otra cuenta en Suiza, lo más interesante de todo es que en ninguna de las cuentas esta el nombre de los Tenoh-

-Los embaucaron-Sentencio Edward

-Así es-Acepto Sam –Pero aun hay más, al saber de esto quise saber sobre si los impuestos eran aun pagados por los Tenoh y como era que los pagaban, y resulta que los Tenoh deben a hacienda más de treinta y cinco mil millones de dólares, entre condominios, fabricas, transporte, compra, etc, etc, etc, es como si nunca hubieran pagado impuestos, extrañamente alguien pagaba a ciertas gentes dentro del fisco para que pareciese todo lo contrario, son muy pocos los que saben de la deuda y hay personas que mantienen esta condición en secreto, pero ya se les busca por evasión de impuestos, solo esperan encontrarlos para extraditarlos, su localización es el secreto mejor guardado de todo esto, nadie sabía nada del fraude, bueno eso será hasta dentro de unas horas, para ser exactos-Dijo mirando su reloj –Dos horas, mi padre dará la noticia, créeme no habrá nadie en California que hable de tu pequeño altercado con la hija de los mendigos-

-¿Cómo te has enterado de todo esto?-

-No fue fácil-Dijo bebiendo lo ultimo de su trago –Mis honorarios se han elevado bastante, tendrás que soltar muchos euros amigo, tuve que sobornar a demasiados, pero en California, nadie puede tener secretos-Sentencio Sam

-No puedo creerlo, ¡como pudieron mantener tato tiempo este teatro-

-Haruka fue la mejor pantalla que pudieron tener-

-¿Y por que no la han arrestado?- Sam se puso de pie con la intención de servirse más licor, Edward lo miro intrigado en su respuesta

-Este incidente fue hace casi dos años Haruka tiene veintiuno era menor de edad en ese entonces, el dinero de las acciones que poseía están en una cuenta corriente y no tenia acceso al dinero generado, pero sería arrestada en el momento en el que gaste aunque sea un centavo de ese dinero-

Dijo llenándose el vaso

-Ella jamás tocara ese dinero-Sentencio –O por lo menos eso creí hasta esta noche-

-¿Qué tiene esta noche?-

-Pues-Edward miro como Sam metía su mano a la bolsa interior de su saco –¿Sabes qué es esto?-Dijo mostrándole un pequeño rectángulo de cuero

-Una cartera-

-Si pero no es cualquier cartera, es la de Haruka Tenoh, no tengo que decirte el resto ¡O si?-

* * *

Como alguien podía ser tan maldito, como después de encontrarse atrapado podía seguir mintiendo, la cabeza de Haruka estaba apunto de explotar, ya había pasado una hora y ese hombre seguía aferrado a su versión, pareciese que ninguno de los dos agentes le pudieran sacar la información que necesitaban, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, la frente comenzaba a arderle, su respiración se hacia dificultosa, inconcientemente sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse, escuchar la voz monótona y calmada de Hill responder a cada pregunta comenzaba a sacarla de quicio.

-Yo solo maneje su dinero-

-¿Cómo es posible que alguien pudiera robar semejante cantidad?-

-Si estan en bancarrota es por su mal manejo-

-Busquen a otro chivo expiatorio-

Una y otra vez negaba y se mofaba…

-¿Qué no se decía que los Tenoh eran invulnerables?-

_-Ya te demostré que no eres invulnerable-_

La maldita voz de Sam volvió a colarse en su cabeza, sintió un extraño hormigueo adormecerle al mitad del rostro, su boca se seco de repente y el dolor de su nuca comenzó a extenderse a lo largo de su cabeza extrañamente el dolor solo lo percibía en el hemisferio izquierdo de su cabeza, pues en el derecho lo único que percibía era un hormigueo adormeciente, se golpeo untar de veces la mejilla derecha tratando que nadie la percibiera.

-Alguien tan simple como yo no era una amenaza para ellos- Sus padres jamás habían sido presuntuosos, nunca habían abusado de nadie, entonces por que todos se empeñaban en decir lo contrarió, la desesperación comenzó a hacer mella en la rubia.

-No confunda señor Hill-Haruka no pudo seguir en silencio ganándose la mirada y sorpresa de los tres hombres dijo –La confianza no es lo mismo a la presunción- Su voz sonaba ronca y forzada, cualquiera que la hubiera visto enojada en alguna coacción sabría que esa no era buena señal

-Señores me permitirían unas palabras –Pidió Haruka señalando la puerta del cuarto, Sutton miro a Manson quien asintió dejando escapar un suspiro audible a todos y se encamino a la salida seguido por el joven Sutton, Haruka observo a los dos hombres salir del cuarto, se acerco a la puerta y la cerro, al escuchar el golpe de esta ambos hombres ya fuera del cuarto intentaron abrirla de inmediato pero Haruka con rapidez atranco la silla en la perilla impidiendo de esa manera que irrumpieran dentro.

Los golpes y llamados por parte de los agentes no se hicieron esperar

-¡Haruka!-Gritaban los hombres intentando que esta abriera la puerta

-Abre Haruka-

-Señor Hill-Dijo Haruka con calma –Usted pidió una oportunidad, le dijo a mi madre que lo único que necesitaba era una oportunidad, que había tenido una mala racha pero que era bueno en su trabajo, y durante muchos años demostró que era cierto, mi madre no se arrepintió de haberlo contratado, hasta hace dos años-Haruka camino hasta quedar frente al cansado hombre mientras los golpes seguían afuera

-No me interesa saber la razón de por que hizo lo que hizo, mi único interés en usted, es saber donde colocaron el dinero que robaron solo eso, ¿no es tan difícil o si?-

-Petulantes hasta el tuétano-Dijo Hill con desprecio

-Arruino mi vida-Continuo Haruka como si nada –Mis padres podían ir a la cárcel por culpa de usted-Su voz se hacia cada vez más grave como gutural –Solo le estoy pidiendo los números de cuenta, para así, pagar todo lo que ustedes hicieron que adeudáramos-Haruka se había inclinado hasta quedar cara a cada con Hill, el hombre no soporto mirarla a los ojos y desvió la cara

-Niña, yo no te diré nada-Sonrió con cansancio

-Esta noche-Haruka cerro los ojos rememorando el brillo en la piel de Michiru, sintió la sangre fluir a su cabeza una vez más, sintiendo como esta palpitaba dolorosamente, cerro con mucha fuerza sus ojos al igual que su mandíbula, sus dientes rechinaron ante la presión, se apoyo en la mesa que estaba frente a Ray Hill y esta pareció por un momento romperse ante tal presión, un sudor frió recorrió la frente de Hill se deslizo a un costad o de su rostro Haruka siempre había tenido una apariencia agresiva pero ahora, aterrorizaba, los brazos de Haruka se bloquearon en esa posición, como si el flujo de sangre hubiera sido interrumpido para acudir a llenar su cabeza que palpitaba cada vez más dolorosamente, respiro con profundidad y pausa se enderezo con lentitud sintiendo un hormigueo a lo largo de sus brazos, la adrenalina quemaba más que nunca sus piernas, sentía que la visión de Michiru era un borroso sueño, y estaba viviendo ahora una terrible pesadilla su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y pronto se encontró hiperventilandoce sus manos reaccionaron con un violento temblor estampándose con un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de Hill que cayo pesadamente al suelo, la silla callo junto a el quien no se imagino jamás que esa fuera la reacción de Haruka.

Apenas y pudo voltear la mirada cuando Haruka ya le asestaba otro puñetazo.

-Ya me canse-Grito la rubia, sintió un sabor amargo en su boca que se seco, una tras oras se proyectaban las imágenes de la violinista que le inyectaban el impulso de descargas en el cuerpo, sentía un alivio con cada golpe, el ardor en sus nudillos desviaba a su mente del dolor que le causaba el recuerdo de Michiru

–Dime las cuentas-Exigió levantando el ensangrentado cuerpo de Ray del suelo para azotarlo contra el muro, la cabeza de Hill se impacto contra el concreto del muro –Las cuentas- Haruka no dejo que contestara pues le dio un rodillazo al estomago que dejo sin aire al hombre que callo sobre sus rodillas tosiendo, sin recuperar el aire recibió otro fuerte impacto de la rodilla de Haruka sobre su nariz.

-¡Solo necesito unos insignificantes números!-Gritaba Haruka –Solo unos malditos números para recuperar a la gente que amo- Los golpes en la puerta se hacían menos ante los gritos de Haruka –Lo necesito – Tomo a Ray por el cabello levantándole el rostro y obligándolo a ponerse en pie solo para poder propinarle un cabezazo -Quiero ser libre-Le sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos mientras lo decía en susurro Haruka, cuando soltó a Ray este callo, agachándose hasta la altura de Hill que se retorcía en el suelo cubriéndose la nariz que emanaba profusamente sangre, le sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos y la levanto con intenciones de azotarlo contra el suelo –¡Habla!- estrello la cabeza del hombre contra el suelo y la aplasto con la misma mano, los gritos de Ray Hill entre ahogados alteraron más a los hombres que intentaban entrar a ese diminuto cuarto, Haruka había perdido completamente el control algo que no esperaban.

Haruka recargo todo su peso sobre la mano que aplastaba la cabeza de Hill quien intentaba sin éxito quitarse a Haruka de encima, esta agacho su rostro hasta tocar casi el suelo para que de esa manera el hombre pudiera verla-Ustedes-Hablo en voz baja

-¡Arruinaron todo!-Grito levantando una vez más la cabeza del pobre tipo para azotarla una vez más contra el suelo –¡Y tu no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que consiga arreglarlo todo!-

-¡Ayuda!-Comenzó a gritar Hill quien hasta ese momento pudo encontrar el sentido para hablar

-¡Yo no debería estar aquí!-Haruka levanto a Hill sujetándole el cuello y lo arrojo contra la pared, el pobre tipo parecía un muñeco de trapo, tropezó con la silla de la que había caído y se azoto contra el suelo una vez más, su rostro estaba bañado en sangre que ya manchaba su pecho al igual que los nudillos de Haruka, quien camino hasta el recién caído quien al verla acercarse se arrastro en dirección contraría con a intención de alejarse lo más posible, Haruka hizo a un lado de un manotazo la silla que se atravesaba en su camino.

-¡Ayuda!-Grito Hill -¡Ayuden…-Pero una patada en el rostro lo hizo callar

-¡Ella esta aya!-Grito de repente Haruka rememorando los momentos antes de llegar a ese lugar –Y yo no puedo estar con ella, ¡No puedo estar con nadie!-Reclamo, levantando su puño

-Lo diré-Grito Hill ahogándose con su sangre –Yo…- Escupió levantando las manos para evitar los golpes, Haruka dudo, miro al que antes fuera el contador de más confianza de su madre Ray Hill siempre se caracterizo por ser confiado y toda una fiera ante los negociosos, había compartido comidas, reuniones y algunas fiestas a lado de ese hombre que ahora se mostraba tan débil en ese rincón gimiendo un débil

–No sigas…- Haruka se irguió y camino con pasos pesados hacia donde se ubicaba la hoja y la pluma que antes reposaban sobre la mesa, levanto ambos objetos y regreso donde el ensangrentado hombre, tomo la mano de Hill y le entrego la pluma y azoto la hoja contra el piso

-Escribe-Ordeno la rubia

-Solo…-Dijo Hill atragantándose –Conozco una cuenta… los otros, ellos… trasfirieron su parte y no se a que, que cuentas-

-¿Dónde estan ellos?-Pregunto Haruka

-No lo se-Expreso con temor

Haruka le sujeto la parte posterior del cuello y apretó esta lo más fuerte que pudo

-Lo sabes-Dijo el hombre gimió, poco a poco ejercía más fuerza y levantaba el cuerpo de este, de repente la puerta fue abierta, ambos agentes se apresuraron a ellos, Haruka ahora sujeto la garganta de Hill con ambas manos ahorcándolo.

-Suéltalo-Grito Sutton sujetando a Haruka de los brazos por la espalda, Haruka no cedió pareció apretar a un más fuerte a Hill, Sutton tubo que rodear el cuello de Haruka con su brazo y tironeo pero Haruka se resistía tubo que intervenir el hombre que estaba en un principio dentro la habitación cuando ellos llegaron, entre los dos lograron que Haruka soltara a Hill que callo tosiendo exasperado por oxigeno

-Monte Carlo…o cualquier casino-Tosiendo comenzó a hablar –A Joshua... le gusta, el juego, Eder… estuvo en Maldivas, le gustan muy jóvenes-

-La cuenta-Exigió Haruka Hill escribió con rapidez en el papel

-La mía… y donde se depositan, los, el pago de… las franquicias-

-¿Cada cuando se deposita dinero en esa cuenta y cuando la cobran ustedes?-Haruka intentaba con todas sus fuerzas librarse de los hombres, quería escuchar la respuesta de la pregunta formulada por Mansos.

-Una vez al mes se deposita, solo, dos veces…cada año, podemos, sacamos, trasferimos una cantidad igual pero son, yo uso una cuenta subsidiaria, ellos, no lo se-

-¡Lo sabes!-Sutton aun sujetaba a Haruka cuando esta aseguraba que el pequeño hombre conocía esa información

-Sácala-Ordeno Manson, fue necesario que Sutton obligara a Haruka salir, casi ahorcándola con el brazo y empleando mucha fuerza pudo sacarla de la habitación, Manso cerro la puerta tras ellos, en cuanto Sutton soltó de su agarre a Haruka esta lo ataco pero el hombre esquivo con agilidad el golpe y respondió el ataque arrojándose contra Haruka, la sostuvo entre la pared y el con fuerza

-Cálmate-Pido el hombre, se arranco la máscara que aun traía puesta para mirar a Haruka quien forcejeaba, Sutton la sujeto por la barbilla para obligarla a que lo mirara

-¿Qué demonios te pasa he?-Pregunto intentando contener a la furica chica ninguno de los dos se percato de la salida de Manson del cuarto y la entrada del tercer hombre.

-Basta-Exigió Manson, se escucho cerrar la puerta, Manson se retiro la mascara y con un empujón tomo el lugar de Sutton, tomando a Haruka por el rostro le azoto la cabeza contra el muro

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?-Dijo en tono bajo pero amenazante, Haruka cerro los ojos ante la mirada de Manson, apretó su mandíbula sintiendo como el hombre ejercía mucha presión en esta –Casi lo hechas a perder todo-Le recrimino con el mismo too de voz

-¿Te dijo algo más?-Pregunto la rubia con dificultad, temblaba de arriba abajo, apretando los puños forzando a sus brazos a permanecer firmes a cada uno de sus costados, Manson percibió el estado de la chica.

-Cálmate Haruka-Dijo –Debes mantener la cabeza fría, no puedes perder el control-Jalo en rostro de la chica al frente pero esta tiro para atrás soltándose de Manson, con dificultad extrema inhalando con profundidad abrió su boca y soltó el aire ruidosamente temblando ante la acción, repitió la operación unas cuantas veces más, aun se encontraba temblando cuando volvió a abrir los ojos

-No te dijo nada-No lo pregunto solo afirmo

-Dice que Eder personalmente saca el dinero de la cuenta, fue por esa razón que supo que estuvo en Maldivas, mientras Joshua abre una cuenta deposita saca y cierra la cuenta-Haruka escucho con atención siguiendo con su profunda respiración al terminar de escuchar se golpeo la nuca contra el muro detrás de ellas un par de veces

-Seguiremos estas pistas-

-No tiene caso, tardaríamos más tiempo, con lo que tenemos será suficiente por ahora- Dijo Manson –Tal vez consigamos que tus padres estén en arresto domiciliario, detallaremos las cosas cuando lleguen esta mañana-

-Ok-Dijo Haruka azotando su cabeza una ultima vez, ya todo estaba por terminar, estaba dicho, un nuevo respiro le trajo el recuerdo de Michiru y una calma la invadió, su cuerpo se relajo.

Manson al verla calmada la encamino a la sala de la casa, sentándola en un sofá Sutton fue a preparar café, Haruka se sentía liviana, como si todo el peso que había cargado hubiera desaparecido, sentada en ese duro sofá, Haruka clavo su mirada al suelo, recargo sus manos sobre sus rodillas, levanto las palmas de sus manos y las observo con detenimiento, eran tan diferentes a las de hace dos años, llenas de cicatrices y las líneas propias de estas se habían sobre marcado en ciertas zonas y en otras tantas habían aparecido callosidades, giro estas mirando el dorso, los nudillos rojizos con la piel muy lastimada, mezclando su sangre con la de Ray Hill, después de dos años esa era la primera noche en la que había pensado en lo que deseaba y lo había hecho o lo había intentado, al final, había terminado en ese sofá y se sentía más vacía que nunca, un aturdidor sonido inundo sus oídos perforándole la cabeza, sus ojos saltaban de aquí a aya sin detenerse en ningún sitio, haciéndola perder conocimiento de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Manson se paseaba frente a ella, ya eran casi las cinco de la mañana, uno de los agentes que estaba fuera de la casa entro y hablo algo con Manson, Haruka no se entero de esto, Ray Hill, había sido sacado del pequeño cuarto y trasladado a una de las habitaciones de la planta alta para atender sus heridas, el teléfono celular de Sutton se escucho por toda la casa al igual que su corta conversación, Haruka no se percato de que el hombre había irrumpido a la sala y hablaba muy aprisa tratando de explicar al resto la situación…

Apenas y sintió el zarandeo de Manson, de a poco el aturdidor sonido bajaba de decibeles -…Haruka…-La chica giro el rostro hacia el lugar donde prevenía el llamado

De apoco pudo identificar el rostro de Manson

-¿Qué?-Atino a decir Haruka antes de salir de su sopor por completo, Manson la agito por ultima vez moviendo sus labios pero Haruka no llego a entender lo que decía

-¿Cómo?-

Desesperado Manson levanto a Haruka y busco en sus bolsillos

-¿Tu cartera?-Pregunto por segunda vez

-¿Qué… por que, que pasa?-Finalmente Haruka volvía estar conciente en sus cinco sentidos

-Tu cuenta fu vaciada, han girado una orden de arresto en tu contra-

-¿Cómo?-Con una tremenda velocidad Haruka razono la información a su mente le vino el recuerdo del bar y el momento en el que le entregaba su billetera al valet parking.

¿Cómo había sido tan descuidada? La sangre se le helo, cortándosele la respiración, un vació espantoso se le formo en el estomago

-Tenemos que sacarte del país-Dijo Manson con firmeza y enojo –Sutton prepara las cosas-El joven asintió corriendo escaleras arriba

-¡Diablos niña!-Grito Manson golpeando el muro con el puño

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando, dos años, durante dos años seguiste todas nuestras indicaciones y en una noche desmadras todo!-Manson intentaba no gritar pues no debía llamar la atención de las casa vecinas, ya muy extraño era que de la noche a la mañana la casa que había permaneció vacía durante dos años fuera ocupada tan repentinamente.

-Ya esta-Sutton entro una vez más llevando consigo una maleta, la coloco sobre la pequeña y vacía mesa de centro.

-Haruka-Llamo este –Hey-Trono los dedos para llamar la atención de la rubia que se había petrificado, logrando captar la atención de la rubia dijo –No tenemos mucho tiempo por atención-Saco algunas cosas que Haruka no logro ver hasta que se acerco

-Estos son tus nuevos documentos, pasaporte, visa licencia de conducir, en esta maleta hay diez mil dólares, no podemos darte más, demonios-Sutton que estaba de cuclillas frente a la mesa y la maleta respiro y miro a Manson quien permanecía lejos de ellos.

-Te llevaras mi auto, el tanque esta lleno, saldrás de California, debes ir a la frontera con México y permanecer oculta, llamare a alguien para que te ayude a cruzar sin contratiempos, ten-Se levanto entregándole un celular -Te llamaremos en una hora para darte instrucciones, deshazte del esta cosa antes de llegar a la frontera y…-

-Oiga-Llamo el agente que cuidaba de Hill

-Tiene que ver esto-El hombre llevaba consigo una lap top se acerco a todos y coloco la maquina sobre la mesa aun lado de la maleta, Manson se acerco y los cuatro miraron la pantalla.

Era el noticiero, Haruka logro identificar al padre de Sam, una llamada a Manson distrajo a Haruka unos segundos pero volvió su atención a la pantalla.

-Una verdadera lastima, nadie sospechaba que los Tenoh tuvieran conflictos con hacienda, llegar a tal grado, huir del país solo por no pagar los impuestos es casi inverosímil, empresas tan firmes, esto hace sospechar hasta de un posible lavado de dinero-

El mundo estaba de cabeza, Haruka dio un paso atrás sin poder creer lo que oía, trastabillo y callo al suelo

-¿Cómo se filtro la información?-La voz de Manson distrajo a todos quien lo miraron, el rostro del hombre se mostró desencajado, eso no era una buena señal, de apoco su cara comenzó a perder color –Dime que no vienen los niños con ellos-

Haruka entendió de inmediato lo que sucedía involuntariamente comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras sentía que sus manos y pies comenzaban a bajar su temperatura, respiraba con mucha velocidad, de nuevo se estaba hiperventilando

-En ese caso llama a tu amigo el trabajador social-

-No, tenemos que sacarla del país, pero hay amigos de los Tenoh… si ya hablaremos luego necesito enterarlos de la situación-

-Al parecer la policía ya esta apostada en el aeropuerto esperando el arribo de los Tenoh, es desagradable enterarse de este tipo de cosas ¿no es verdad Alice?-El padre de Sam se mostraba extasiado al dar la noticia, como si lo que pasaba fuera lo mejor del mundo

La rabia comenzó apoderarse una vez de Haruka, el hormigueo volvió con más fuerza, parpadeo y se percato que su parpado derecho no se cerro.

-No creo que deba manejar en ese estado-Dijo el hombre que había llevado la lap top

-Debe hacerlo-Manson camino hasta ellos cerro la maleta para después levantar a Haruka del suelo –Debes irte ahora-

-Mis padres-Haruka estaba llorando, o eso parecía ya que solo su ojo izquierdo lagrimeaba –Mis hermanos-

-No hay nada que puedas hacer aquí, solo empeoraras las cosas-Levanto la maleta y la azoto contra el pecho de Haruka –Toma el auto de Sutton no rebases los limites, maneja con tranquilidad, no bajes los vidrios, son polarizados, la placa es del FBI, no te detendrán, maneja hasta San Diego te mandaremos un mapa y lo dejaras en el lugar que te indiquemos, depuse el amigo de Sutton te llevara a México, renta un auto y desaparece, esto termino Haruka-

* * *

A ya se ya se me tarde horrores pero ya casi solo un capitulo más y tatatatatata acabamos bueno no me dio mucho tiempo de corregirlo así que si hay cosas que no entiendan luego las corregiré, voy a tratar que el prox capitulo salga antes del fin de año el 30 si es que puedo no prometo nada ya que ya saben época de estar de cabeza jaja, bueno si no actualizo para entonces una abrazo y q c la pacen chido con su familia y seres queridos un besote a todos y ya saben comenten q es mi opio jaja espero y les guste el capi ahí se ven


	24. Chapter 24

Desconocidos

* * *

Miro el cielo, sería difícil correr con la pista tan mojada, esperaba que para el fin de semana las condiciones fueran las más optimas, hacía ya mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que había ido a Londres, a pesar de lo mucho que había viajado todos esos años, siempre le costaba trabajo adaptarse a los lugares con escasez de luz solar, Londres era un país muy viejo podía sentirse en el aire, era contrastante la tecnología con el concreto de los antiguos edificios, acababa de salir de una pequeña tienda de antigüedades, había comprado algunos subvenir para sus hermanos, y a la próxima integrante de la familia, según le había comentado Reinn a Micaela le gustaban los espejos, en realidad los marcos, esa tienda tenía algunas cosas interesantes y había encontrado un pequeño espejo con un marco mucho más grande que el espejo mismo, sonrió mirando el paquete entre sus manos, le simpatizaba la prometida de su hermano pero sentía que el era aun muy pequeño para casarse, aunque después de todo ella estuvo apunto de hacerlo casi a su misma edad, suspiro y siguió su camino.

Hacía un poco de frió, miro al cielo y se percato que no tardaría en llover, una ráfaga de viento soplo a su espalda, se ajusto un poco la chamarra sobre si misma cuando de repente el inhalar una bocanada grande de aire sintió que este se estacionaba en sus pulmones pausando así el latido de su corazón sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle toda la espalda y erizarle el cabello de la nuca, el aire en sus pulmones estaba cargado de un sabor salino, ya muchas veces en el pasado había sentido esa sensación al estar cerca de alguna costa, su cuerpo se paralizaba parcialmente, era una reacción ante el recuerdo que fugazmente llegaba a ella y de la misma manera se alejaba, pero ahora era diferente, esa pizca de sandía entre todo el sabor a océano que se inflamaba en sus pulmones, su cabeza palpitaba, su boca se seco de repente, no se podía mover, hacia ya tanto que esa sensación había desaparecido.

-Vaya-Una voz a su espalda tan familiar y a la vez tan desconocida, parpadeo sintiendo que una onda calida desentumía sus músculos, giro con lentitud.

Después de tanto tiempo, era ella, el que estuviera de pie en esa calle quería decir que no había sido un sueño de hace cinco años era real, tangible y a la vez increíble.

-Caminaba por la acera cuando te vi salir de la tienda, y pensé, "vaya ese chico se parece a Haruka", estaba apunto de abordar un taxi cuando sonreíste y supe que eras tu-Michiru hablaba tan cómodamente mientras Haruka seguía en un estado casi cata tónico -¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto viendo a la chica que aun no reaccionaba

-Michiru-El habla había vuelto a ella

-Hola Haruka-

* * *

-Vaya no conocía este lugar-Dijo Michiru mientras Haruka le ayudaba a quitarse su abrigo para colocarlo en el respaldo de su silla, después abrió esta para que ella pudiera sentarse –Tan caballerosa como siempre-Halago la oji azul, Haruka sonrió ante el cumplido y se sentó en la silla frente a Michiru

Haruka había sugerido tomar un café en un local cercano al cual le habían llevado en su primer día en la ciudad, el lugar era pequeño con dos plantas y un escenario donde en ese momento un par de chicos tocaban.

-Buenas tardes -Una joven mesera se acerco a ellas repartiéndoles el menú, las dos lo examinaron

-No tengo mucho apetito-Comento Haruka

-Yo comí hace una hora, solo será un café-Dijo Michiru viendo los diferentes sabores de la bebida

-Serán dos cafés, un capuchino late de almendra y uno negro si puedes traer algo de leche por favor-Ordeno Michiru ante la mirada de Haruka quien se impresiono, la mesera tomo el menú de la violinista quien se lo entregaba

-¿Desea algo más señor?-Pregunto la mesera ya que Haruka no entregaba la carta

–Ah… no, yo… esta bien-Le entrego la carta y la chica se alejo

El sonido del piano les acompaño al seguido silencio que quedo en la mesa ante la partida de la mesera, Michiru desvió su mirada a los jóvenes músicos a su costado, Haruka la observaba aun un tanto incrédula de estar sentada frente a Michiru, se sentía tan confundida, pero tan cómoda

-Me impresiona-Dijo de la nada Haruka provocando que su acompañante volviera su vista a ella, Haruka observo con detenimiento cada movimiento de Michiru, el como sus largas y gruesas pestañas subían y bajaban ante el parpadeo de la chica, la refracción que sufría la luz al entrar en contacto con sus marinos zafiros, el casi imperceptible movimiento de sus aletillas ante la entrada del aire a su perfecta nariz.

Los labios de Michiru estaban entreabiertos mostrando levemente su aperlada dentadura, era casi idéntica a la Michiru que recordaba, mejor que cualquier sueño en el que la peli verde había sido la protagonista, pero había un detalle diferente, tal vez la madurez en ella, en ambas, porque aunque todavía podía sentir como su corazón latía desbordado y percibir el estremecimiento en su cuerpo cuando su voz se deslizaba por el aire hasta llegar a sus oídos y alojarse en su tímpano, pudo controlar el incontrolable deseo de llorar de alegría, de gritar, estrecharla en sus brazos y…

-¿El que?-Pregunto Michiru interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Haruka, sonrió con cierta amargura ante el desvanecimiento de sus deseos y hablo

-Aun recuerdas como me gusta el café-

-No es tan difícil recordarlo-Dijo como si se tratara de algo demasiado simple como para darle importancia y le sonrió, coloco sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazo sus manos donde recargo su barbilla, miro fijamente a la rubia quien parecía un tanto confundida.

-Te vez diferente-Dijo Haruka levanto su ceja en señal de asombro, no se esperaba tal apreciación por parte de Michiru

-Bueno-Dijo con una leve risilla –Ha pasado algún tiempo- Comento

-Cinco años-Aclaro Michiru con veracidad, el tono de su voz había cambiado, tal vez muchos no hubieran notado ese pequeño decible menor al que había estado empleando, pero para Haruka fue más claro que cualquier otro sonido dentro del establecimiento.

No pudo dejar escapar el pequeño suspiro que se acumulo en su cuerpo, era verdad, habían pasado cinco años, seis meses y dos semanas desde la ultima noche en la que había estado cerca de Michiru –Si, es verdad… cinco años… vaya, es realmente sorprendente verte-

-Lo mismo digo-Sonrió una vez más contagiando a Haruka quien le devolvió el gesto

-¿Qué te paso?-Pregunto señalando la barbilla de la rubia, Haruka cubrió instintivamente el área señalada

-Ah… bueno-

-Aquí tienen-La mesera llego con la orden y la coloco frente a cada chica –Si necesitas alguna otra cosa más no dude en pedirla-Dijo dirigiéndose específicamente a la rubia quien no percibió el coqueteo, su mente estaba concentrada únicamente en contemplar a su acompañante quien en ese momento removía el contenido de su taza, sujetando con dos dedos la pequeña cuchara que daba vueltas, sus impecables uñas pintadas de un rosa claro, su pequeña y blanca mano, como la de las muñecas de porcelana o una escultura de mármol, decorando su muñeca un brazalete delgado que se ajustaba celosamente a la suave piel de Michiru.

Al no encontrar la contestación deseada por parte de Haruka la chica se retiro enviándole una mirada fría a la violinista, esta sonrió al percatarse del enojo por parte de la joven pero siguió como si nada hubiera pasado -¿Y bien?-Pregunto Michiru mirando a la rubia a los ojos.

-Bueno, el la menor de una serie de cicatrices-Dijo en tono desinteresado

-Me la gane en Bogota, hay que aprender a preguntar sin tanta delicadeza-

-Lo dices como si nada-

-Es que no fue nada… me costaba algo de trabajo sentir…- La canción interpretada llego a su fin ganándose con ello algunos aplausos de los presentes

-No me percataba de las heridas o del dolor, fueron años… vacíos-La mirada de Haruka se quedo clavada en alguna parte del escenario, como si se hubiera ido del lugar y solo hubiese quedado su cuerpo.

-Espere tu llamada-Dijo de la nada Haruka volvió la mirada a Michiru quien bebía el contenido de su taza

-Yo lo siento pero…-

-El agente Manson me explico todo, me alegra haberte ayudado aunque sea un poco-

-Me ayudaste más de lo que imaginas-

Silencio, las palabras parecían tan vacías en esa mesa, el ambiente que algunos habrían encontrado romántico y místico, era simplemente frió y muy incomodo, muchas noches Haruka había soñado con volverla a ver y había recreado un sin fin de discursos diferentes, un millón de declaraciones de amor, con el tiempo todos esos sueño se habían transformado en esperanzas que ahora presentes se desmoronaban ante la indiferencia y la tensión que entre ellas se palpaba, ya muy poca bebida quedaba en su taza, y no encontraba un punto, una palabra con la cual comenzar.

Había un atisbo de temor que le impedía sacar a la luz sus deseos, ignoraba lo que cruzaba en la mente de la mujer frente a ella, antes podía asegurar que sabía cuales eran los pensamientos de Michiru, conocía todo lo que debía conocer de una persona, claro a excepción de sus ilegibles sentimientos a los que nunca fue capaz de descifrar, pero ya los años habían pasado, y la mujer frente a ella se trataba de una desconocida con el rostro de una sombra de su pasado.

Había perdido tres años de su vida en la búsqueda de una venganza, había sido un fantasma con decena de nombres y alias, una sombra con curiosidad que seguía las huellas de dos hombres, una demente que se obsesionaba con esos rostros, una endemoniada que golpeo, pago y robo hasta dar con lo que deseaba, tres años en los que la ultima persona que la había llamado por su nombre estaba frente a ella y ni siquiera la reconocía del todo.

Había pasado los siguientes dos años recuperando a su familia, amigos pero sobre todo, quería recuperarse a si misma, y aun estaba en la labor, muchas noches despertaba gritando y bañada en sudor, había mañanas en las que no podía reconocerse al espejo, y esa había sido la principal razón de no buscarla, aun no estaba lista y en esos momentos confirmaba su teoría, tal vez, ya no había espacio en la vida de Michiru para ella, pues, la verdad es que ya no había mucho espacio en ninguna parte para ella.

-Escuche tu disco-Dijo Haruka para romper el hielo llamando así la atención de Michiru quien regreso el rostro a su interlocutora, se acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja y la miro mientras sujetaba la taza por el asa para llevarla a sus labios

-¿Te gusto?-Pregunto antes de que la cerámica tocara sus labios

-Me sorprendió-Aclaro Haruka –No imagine nunca escuchar esa pieza tocada por ti, sobre todo por que solo la escuchaste una vez-

-Entonces puedo suponer que no la eche a perder-

-Todo lo contrarío… para mi fue tan sublime cada vez que la escuchaba-

-El crédito es tuyo, tú la compusiste-

-Tú la interpretaste-

-Cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho es una exquisita pieza-

-Nadie lo hubiera hecho como tú-

-Gracias-Sonrió depositando la taza sobre el pequeño plato, el sonido hueco le indico a Haruka que la bebida dentro del recipiente se había agotado, miro su propia bebida lo mismo había ocurrido

-Tengo un compromiso-Comento Michiru, Haruka aun miraba el fondo manchado de su taza, levanto la vista y busco a los alrededores a su mesera, la chica le miro con cierto enfado y Haruka le sonrió, ante los ojos de la chica esa era la sonrisa más sensual que había recibido, pero para Michiru, esa era una de las sonrisas más tristes que había visto esbozar a la chica.

-¿Desea algo más?-Pregunto con alegría la joven

-Solo la cuenta por favor-Haruka no dejaba de sonreír, tal vez tratando con ello afrontar su desilusión ante ese encuentro, la mesera levanto sus tazas ya vacías dejándola mesa vacía.

Los músicos no dejaban su labor armonizando el lugar, Haruka agradecía que esos silencios fueran llenados con aquellas notas, se le hacia doloroso aquello, antes no paraban de charlar a pesar de haberse visto horas antes, y ahora que había tanto que contar, cinco años de anécdotas, de vivencias, de ideas planteadas, de sueños extintos, de lagrimas secas, no había palabras fluidas solo las pocas estancadas por la gracia de la cortesía.

Miro la ventana a su costado aun en el reflejo podía contemplarla, esa imagen un tanto menos nítida que la real le provocaba menos temor tal vez fuese a causa de ser solo un reflejo de la verdadera, que no respondería ante sus palabras, no tendría nada que reclamar ni nada que entregar, igual que ella, el reflejo fue interrumpido por el de la mesera que parecía contenta de haberse percatado de lo distante que ambas eran.

Haruka miro la pequeña nota con algunos garabatos en ella, la tomo para examinarla más de cerca, busco en su bolsillo la billetera, y percibió que Michiru parecía hacer lo mismo.

-Yo invito-Dijo Michiru

-No es necesario-Dijo Haruka rebuscando sacando la billetera

-No pasa nada, tu invitaras la siguiente ocasión -Dijo Michiru sonriendo pero esta vez Haruka no respondió al gesto

-No creo, que haya otra ocasión-Aseguro la rubia con seriedad depositando la paga en la mesa.

Michiru se quedo congelada con las manos dentro de su bolso, siguió con la mirada como Haruka se ponía de pie y levantaba la bolsa donde tenía los regalos para su familia, la imito e hizo lo propio para salir del establecimiento, Haruka le ayudo a ponerse el abrigo, y hubiera deseado que no lo hiciera, pues ese maldito aroma a sándalo la rodeo por completo dejándola aun más sensible, caminaron sin ser vistas fuera del lugar, atravesaron la puerta y un elido aire las recibió, el semblante serio de Haruka no cambió, mientras caminaron por la desértica calle seguidas aun por la música del local.

-Me iré del país en un par de días-Dijo Haruka siguiendo su camino llamando así la atención de Michiru que había clavado su mirada en el pavimento –Iré a Noruega y luego a Escocia con la familia-No supo por que le informaba de su intinerario a Michiru, pero quería darle una excusa por la cual había negado su invitación a un encuentro en el futuro por que no podría confesarle lo doloroso que le resultaría verle una vez más, siguieron caminando, la música se había extinguido y una ligera lluvia se situó sobre ellas.

-¿A dónde te diriges?-Pregunto Michiru que como arte de magia sacaba un pequeño paraguas que abrió y coloco sobre ellas,

Un leve golpeteo se escucho mientras proseguían su camino.

-Voy al subterráneo, mi hotel esta a dos estaciones-

-Lo supuse- Habían llegado a la calle principal –Yo iré en taxi-le informo haciendo la parada a uno que ya se acercaba, la lluvia comenzó a arreciar, el vehiculo se detuvo frente a ellas, Haruka se inclino y abrió la puerta, al enderezarse Michiru le entrego su paraguas.

–Puedes conservarla, Noruega es más frió y lluvioso que Londres sobre todo en esta época, te será de utilidad-Sonrió y entro al vehiculo, estaba ya en el interior cuando escucho un golpe sobre su cabeza.

Lo que había provocado el sonido había sido la mano de Haruka quien se había apoyado para inclinarse hacia Michiru.

-Tengo una carrera de exhibición pasado mañana no se, si no tienes compromisos me encantaría que…-

-Lo siento-Interrumpió Michiru –No creo que sea buena idea Haruka-

-Bueno… yo, entiendo-Haruka se alejo, sujeto con excesiva fuerza el pequeño paraguas en su mano y la bolsa con los obsequios, cerro la puerta miro a Michiru a través del mojado vidrio despidiéndose e imito el gesto.

El taxi avanzo por la calle y Haruka se quedo ahí de pie, un doliente frió le entumeció el cuerpo, el golpeteo sobre su cabeza se hacia cada vez más fuerte ensordecedor, el agua salpicaba sus pies y la gente caminaba con prisa sobre la banqueta evitando el salpicar de los autos al pasar, miro una vez más el taxi seguía en un recorrido recto a varios metros de su trayectoria inicial, pronto lo perdería de vista y sería para siempre.

Que no había valido nada el tiempo compartido, el perdido y el sacrificio, tal vez su tempo jamás existió y solo se engaño, ella había sido un escape a todo ese dolor en el que se había sumergido, la había renovado y ayudado a madurar, tal vez solo había aparecido en su vida para volverse un lindo recuerdo, una guía espiritual…

-Aun así-Dijo en voz alta al tiempo que soltaba el paraguas y la bolsa, escucho el cristal del espejo quebrase ante el impacto pero no le importo…

Un paso siguió al otro, y otro al siguiente, hasta que comenzó una carrera a recuperar su tiempo ese era su momento, no importaba si solo duraba un minito, era ahora antes de que su cuerpo le traicionara y se negara a obedecerle para evitar el daño.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, trastabillo un par de veces y callo en otra, se repuso y continuo, el agua la empapo y le dificultaba la visibilidad, se estrello contra algunos autos, el taxi se alejaba con velocidad y no podía darle alcance.

-Diablos-Grito al caerse

Golpeo el asfalto con el puño y se puso en pie de nuevo, apretaba su mandíbula, sentía dolor en sus piernas que se negaban a la tortura, pero la adrenalina las hacia trabajar a su máximo, su corazón latía con ferocidad, como si fuera la primera vez que latía en ese cuerpo, su pecho se inflamaba ante todo el aire que la rubia inhalaba, preparando a su garganta para el tremendo esfuerzo que tenía que dar…

-¡Michiru!-Grito con todo lo que pudo, cada célula de su cuerpo se concentro en esas siete letras -¡Michiru!- grito una vez más siguiendo con su carrera, temblaba y no podía evitarlo sintió calidez en su rostro, estaba llorando no podía dejarla ir en ese momento, ella era la pieza que le hacia falta en su vida, por eso se sentía tan vacía.

Increíblemente el auto se detuvo ante la furia de los demás conductores, Haruka no disminuyo su marcha, esquivo aquí y aya, hasta llegar a su objetivo, llamo a la ventana de pasajeros, Michiru bajo el cristal.

-¡Haruka!... ¿que ocurre?-

-Michiru-Haruka aun no recuperaba el aliento pero no espero a que la voz le volviera del todo, sentía que el tiempo se le agotaba –Lo siento…yo, lamento, tanto… no haber llamado-Haruka coloco ambas manos sobre el cristal, pues temía que Michiru o el conductor intentaran subirlo

-Haruka eso…-Trato de interrumpir Michiru

-Yo, tuve miedo, no quise irme esa noche… pero-Haruka se paso la mano sobre el cabello que le escurría frente a la cara, tomo una bocanada y siguió –Tenía miedo de todo… de ti, me perdí cinco años y solo hoy me reencontré, tu me encontraste Michiru-

-Haruka, ya es tarde para disculpas-

-No no lo es, que no entiendes, este es el momento, el único en toda mi maldita vida-

-Yo ya lo he olvidado-

-Yo pensé que también lo había hecho, pero no es verdad… Michiru yo…-

-Haruka en verdad no es necesario que…-Michiru intentaba silenciar a Haruka, coloco sus manos sobre las de la rubia

-Yo te amaba…-Dijo Michiru se paralizo y soltó a la rubia, con lentitud volvió su postura y miro al frente – Y…aun, aun lo hago, Michiru, no quiero que pasen otro cinco años y vuelva a verte para tratarte como una extraña, no quiero seguir viajando de un lugar a otro solo por que no puedo estar en un lugar en el que no estés tu, quiero oírte tocar mi composición, quiero escribirte miles de canciones y que solo tu las escuches, quiero estar en tu vida como antes, aunque sea ser tu amiga, no quiero perderte… otra vez…-

-Haruka… ya es tarde, cinco años tarde- Michiru solo miro de soslayo a la rubia que con lentitud soltó la ventanilla y se incorporo, miro como el cristal subía y le impedía ver a Michiru por el agua que rápidamente lo cubrió.

-Continué por favor-Pidió Michiru al conductor el hombre la miro por el espejo retrovisor, percibió las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, Haruka seguía de pie con la vista clavada en lo poco que podía preciar de Michiru

-¿Esta segura?-

-Solo conduzca-Dijo con voz rota, el hombre arranco el vehiculo dejando atrás a Haruka quien se ganaba el pitido de claxon de los automovilistas de la calle, la rubia clavo su vista al espacio vació en el que un momento antes había estado Michiru.

Suspiro viendo su propio bao escaparse de su cuerpo, giro el rostro y rebusco entre la docena de autos en la calle en el que Michiru se alejaba lo encontró dando la vuelta en una intersección, parpadeo sintiendo que el frió ya comenzaba a hacer mella en su cuerpo, no se había percatado del frió que tenía o del dolor de sus palmas y rodillas que se habían raspado al caer, suspiro una vez más, comenzó a caminar el camino que había recorrido para llegar ahí, tal vez caminaría hasta llegar a su hotel, o se hospedaría en el primero que encontrara o quizás…

-¡Haruka!- si hubiera volteado más rápido se hubiera roto el cuello, busco de donde provenía el llamado y no tardo en encontrar su origen entre los autos corriendo en su dirección venia Michiru, quizás estuviera alucinando, pero no le importo y corrió hacia ella.

Escuchaban las quejas de los conductores mientras corrían entre el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre auto y auto, cuando ya estaban a pocos metros Michiru bajo la velocidad y Haruka le imito.

-¡Espere un año!-Dijo deteniéndose poniendo distancia entre ellas –Aunque todos me dijeron que no llamarías por que no debías hacerlo, ¡yo espere!, no se por que pero lo hice, deje todo lo demás y entonces supe que no volverías-

-Lo siento-

-¡No digas que lo sientes!-Le grito la chica alzando los brazos dejándolos caer a sus costados con fuerza –Por que si lo dices-Su voz bajo y respiro con prisa –Es como si te arrepintieras de todo… de mi, y yo, no lo lamento, no lamento haberte esperado todo ese año, no lamento haber llorado todo este tiempo, no lamento haberte compuesto todas esas canciones ni haber dibujado tu rostro en cada cuadro… madure a tu lado, aprendía a soñar y a ver la realidad a quererme a mi primero para querer a los demás pero la persona a la que quería querer desapareció yo también tenía miedo, yo también me enamore de ti y no sabía que hacer no sabía que sentías por mi no sabía que dirían los demás y cuando decidí que quería amarte desapareciste y cuando te encontré no eras tu, no era la misma Haruka… - Guardo silencio respirando con rapidez Haruka la miraba en espera -No se quien eres y tengo miedo-

-Yo también tengo miedo-Le dijo Haruka caminando a ella –Y tampoco se quien soy, y quien eres tu, ya no somos las mismas- Quedo frente a Michiru quien miraba el pavimento un auto paso a su lado y las salpico, Haruka coloco su brazo obstaculizando la trayectoria del agua que amenazaba con caer en el rostro de la violinista –Quiero conocerte otra vez- Le dijo Haruka

-Yo también-Respondió Michiru levantando el rostro -Quiero oler el sándalo de tu ropa en la mía, quiero tocar tus canciones y tu las mías-Se abrazo a Haruka escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, sentía el calor que esta desprendía a causa del agua que la había empapado

-Quiero retratarte en persona y no solo en mis sueños, quiero que te quedes, que esta vez no te vayas-

-Yo quiero quedarme-Haruka tomo el rostro de Michiru entre sus manos –Eres aun más hermosa de lo que recordaba

-Tu igual, usas el cabello más largo que antes-

-Lo dejare crecer tanto como quieras-Michiru agito la cabeza en signo de negación

-Ahora solo quiero esto-Acorto la distancia entre ellas impulsándose en un brinquillo

Haruka recibió el beso un tanto asombrada y con una sonrisa en los labios, la rodeo por la cintura afianzándola a su cuerpo, no la soltaría ambas lo sabían y deseaban que así fuera el resto de sus días, se habían dado cuanta que a veces no es suficiente solo amar, a veces se necesitaba tener valor y determinación, habían tenido que pasar cinco años para aprender eso, pero al final ambas hubieran esperado aun más tiempo, aun más años para poder vivir ese momento, todo el dolor, toda la desesperación habían valido la pena.

Y volverían a pasar por todo con tal de llegar a ese encuentro, a ese beso, a ese final.

* * *

Wow acabe no pensé que acabaría en un día el ultimo capitulo pero lo hice, tal vez les haya parecido algo extraño y de jalón pero desde el principio así lo tenía planeado, a las dos les ocurrieron un sin fin de cosas en esos cinco años pero eso ya es otra historia, literalmente otra historia no prometo escribirla muy pronto pues ya comencé con la siguiente que espero este publicándose para principios de febrero, me voy a tomar todo enero para escribir lo más que pueda y poder entregarle capítulos más largos como ustedes e merecen, fu realmente hermoso compartir este tiempo con ustedes, todos sus comentarios me inspiraron como no tienen idea quiero agradecerles a todos y todas.

Limc0712

Tutivale hey me encanta tu fic ciudad del vicio esta de pelos

Harukais

Milena9

Zodafalcon

Haruko hinako

Cazanova95

Jade-mest

Sailorfan

Maritzadetenoh

Aryam-tenou-86

Dragon hearth

Serenalucy

Whitewarrior70

Shanebilasi

Y a todos no puedo poner a todos, bueno si puedo pero ya me están corriendo mis hermanos, espero y les haya gustado este final, no puedo hacer otro por que no concibo otro, pero espero q lo disfruten, por el momento me despido y nos volveremos a ver en febrero un beso un abrazo y feliz año nuevo y el cahito q queda de navidad jaja…

Atte Momoyo (así me dicen mis cuates)


End file.
